


Sobre Dioses y Religiones

by OfeliaB



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki and the Loon, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, Angst and Humor, Dimension Travel, F/M, Horror, Marvel Universe, Multi, Romance, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 105,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfeliaB/pseuds/OfeliaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom saltó a la fama internacional con su personaje de Loki en la película de Marvel, "Thor".  Ahora, pasada un poco la euforia por la película, es atacado por una enfermedad terrible con la que, en ocasiones, pierde el control sobre sí mismo, nadie sabe qué es, ningún médico puede ayudarlo, y se recluye para no dañar a la gente a su alrededor con esos episodios violentos ocasionados por esta extraña enfermedad. En su desesperación, y después de haber agotado todas las posibilidades médicas, se ve obligado a viajar a otro país, muy diferente al suyo para buscar a la ayuda de una bruja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Religión

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de Autor. Este cuento esta hecho bajo encargo para un regalo de cumpleaños, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pido un poco de paciencia, todo esto es nuevo para mí, y cualquier comentario o dudas, son bienvenidos. También me pidieron que lo publicara, así que espero que les guste.  
> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
> Importante.  
> Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz  
> Feliz cumpleaños!!  
> O.

  1.            Religión



 

 

Ofelia es una bruja, sí, sí existen, pero como siempre, la ficción es más romántica que la realidad, no es una regla que se vistan de negro o tener un gato, no todas la brujas son feas, o bonitas, muchas ni siquiera son mujeres, solo personas,  hombres y mujeres que estudian toda su vida “el oficio”, que es básicamente religiones en general y sí, no importa el género, se les siguen llamando brujas. Hay dos tipos, brillantes y oscuras, no son bandos, quiero aclarar, solo son dos polos y ambos trabajan para el equilibrio, y todas adoran a la Diosa Madre. Claro que hay brujas que no son exactamente “buenas” pero no tiene nada que ver con la luz o la oscuridad.  Para Ofelia, era un trabajo,  lleva en esto toda su vida y es muy buena.

¿De qué se trata su trabajo? Bueno, es complicado, pero poniéndolo en palabras simples, es  mantener un equilibrio en el mundo entre la energía positiva y la negativa, esto es para que la misma energía, creativa y destructiva, fluya sin problemas. Pero como todas las personas de su oficio, pasaba sus días, ayudando a sus “hemanas” menores, que se convertirían en el futuro de su _aquelarre **[1]**_ y buscando aprender más. Te preguntarás ¿Cómo es que te vienes enterando de ellas ahora? Bueno, después del fiasco de la Inquisición decidieron vivir discretamente. Se esconden a plena vista, usando la ley de lo absurdo como capa protectora, para que te des una idea, de sesenta adivinadoras que ves, en la calle, en televisión, o que se anuncian en   _papelitos en los parabrisas de  los autos **[2]**,_ solamente una de ellas es genuina. Algunas hermanas además de su trabajo, se dedican a ayudar a la gente, generalmente con trabajos de _mal de ojo_ , o maldiciones pequeñas, algún fantasma molestando en la casa y en casos serios algún demonio.

Muy pocas hermanas oscuras pueden manejar a demonios y Ofelia era de las pocas que podía contarse entre ellas, esto no significa que ella vaya por la vida exorcizándolos o ayudando a la gente, podía, pero no le interesaba. Ok, no digo que nunca lo hiciera, pero eran casos muy raros. Solo lo hacía por tres razones: Uno, el caso llama su atención o su curiosidad. Dos, era un amigo personal. Y tres le convenía en algún aspecto. Solo para aclarar el punto, ella no trabajaba por dinero, aunque casi siempre estaba “apretada” económicamente, tenía un trabajo, del cual se mantenía. Como sea tomaba muy pocos casos, pero nunca había fallado en uno, era muy buena, o eso creía ella antes de Tom.

Hace unos años, Ofelia ayudó a Marcos, amigo de una de sus “hermanas”, que tenía una compañía de seguridad privada y de guardaespaldas en Estados Unidos. Él había invocado a un demonio “sin querer” en su casa, el cual ayudó a mejorar el negocio y ahora, el “ser” había matado a todas sus mascotas y  Marcos quería deshacerse de él.  No fue muy complicado, era un pequeño demonio carroñero, que solo quería atención, cuando lo sacó, él estaba tan agradecido que trató  pagarle por su servicio, pero cuando ella le dijo que no aceptaba dinero, (y vaya que Marcos tenía dinero) en forma de agradecimiento le consiguió su trabajo actual, ella consideró la deuda pagada y posteriormente se hicieron amigos.

 Pasado algún tiempo él la contactó para otro trabajo, no con él, sino con un amigo,  o más bien un cliente suyo. Resulta que Marcos estaba encargado de la seguridad privada de esta persona cuando estaba en California, a quién de hecho conocía de muy poco tiempo. 

Ofelia una y otra vez le repitió a Marcos por teléfono que no quería ayudar a nadie, pero le insistió tanto que al final aceptó. Sobre todo porque ella recordó que él le había consiguido trabajo, “bien podría echarle un ojo al caso” pensó ella. Lo que ella no sabía, era lo complicado de su nuevo cliente. Este pedía ser completamente anónimo, no quería que ella supiera quién era hasta que se conocieran. Quería que firmara un tipo de contrato, por lo que primero se iban a encontrar con un abogado. Quería que ella fuera a donde él estaba, a California y honestamente ella tenía problemas con las tres condiciones.  Habló con su amigo y le dijo que de ninguna manera iba a viajar y que tanto anonimato y la firma del contrato la ponían nerviosa. Ofelia sintió la necesidad de  recordarle que ella no trabajaba para gente corrupta (porque eso fue lo primero que pensó, que podría ser un político o un _narco **[3]**_ ) pero él le aseguró una y otra vez que no, que su cliente era buena persona. Claro que ella no le creyó, digo… ¿Qué tan fiable puede ser el juicio de valor de alguien que invoca a un demonio “sin querer” y su negocio se mejora sorpresivamente? Como era su caso, pero Marcos pagó caro lo que hizo y ahora estaba tratando de cambiar su _karma_ , de hecho ahora que Ofelia lo pensaba, podría ser miedo al _karma_ la razón por la que su amigo estaba insistiendo tanto, o ¿Sería otra cosa? Bueno, ahora estando al teléfono tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle.

-Espera ¿Qué ganas tú? –dijo ella sospechosa.

-Nada, te lo prometo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? si fuera tu mejor amigo yo sabría de él, ¿No?

-Lo conocí hace unos meses, pero de verdad no se merece lo que le está pasando, y me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de verte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás haciendo todo esto por una persona que no conoces, que no te va a pagar, y que no vas a pedir nada a cambio?

-Por favor, cuando lo conozcas lo vas a entender.- Le dijo Marcos casi suplicante, lo que hizo que ella se ablandara un poco.

-Bueno, pero no voy a viajar, que venga.

-Ofelia, por favor, yo te pago el boleto.

-No, si quieres, hablo con él por teléfono, pero no voy a ir hasta allá.

Ella supuso que eso era el final del asunto, colgó con un pequeño cargo de conciencia, pensando que podía haber sido más accesible, pero la verdad es que no era accesible, a la gente generalmente no le gustaba Ofelia por eso. Por lo que no tenía muchos amigos, de ahí la culpa de  hablarle así a Marcos, pero él ya la conocía, había pasado incluso por su fase de regaños cuando arregló su problemita, e ir hasta allá por un _mal de ojo_ le parecía pérdida de tiempo, claro que estaba asumiendo lo del _mal de ojo_ , pero incluso si fuera un fantasma, podía arreglarlo desde su casa, con un teléfono de larga distancia, un asistente como Marcos del otro lado, y tal vez una tienda de herbolaria. Y Marcos sabía esto, ¿Así que por qué tanta insistencia?  Justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono.

            -¿Diga?

            -¿Ofelia? –Para sorpresa de ella, era de nuevo su amigo, no hacía más de veinte minutos que había colgado- Soy yo, dijo que sí, llegamos a tu ciudad el viernes o sea, pasado mañana. Ahora voy a arreglar los vuelos, y las reservaciones, vamos, él con su publicista, su abogado y yo. Llegamos en la mañana, de ser posible ¿Podrías vernos en el hotel a las nueve de la mañana?

            -¿Espera qué?- dijo completamente sorprendida.- ¿A qué vienes tú? Mejor aún, ¿Para qué quiere a un publicista y a un abogado?

            - Por favor Ofelia, te lo explico todo el viernes, paso por ti, espero encontrar habitaciones cerca de tu casa.

            -Ok- respiró profundo- hay varios hoteles, de varios precios, te mando todos por correo.

            -¡Perfecto gracias!

Cuando colgó se le quedó mirando a la pantalla ahora negra del celular, “¿En qué carajos me metí?  ¿Y abogado? Ok, sabía que había un contrato de por medio ¿Pero un publicista?” pensó ella, si creían que podían hacer esto publico estaban muy equivocados, pero después de pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que esperar.

 

 

Así llegó el viernes, arregló sus cosas, (lo esencial para casos comunes, como _mal de ojo_ o _amarres **[4]**_ ) y se arregló un poco, asumiendo que podría ser importante no llegar en tenis y sudadera. Llegó Marcos en un taxi que dejó ir, y usaron el viejo y pequeño sedán de Ofelia.

-Deberías dejar que te compre un auto, el que quieras, después de hoy, si todo sale bien, él quedará muy agradecido-  dijo Marcos viéndo el auto casi con asco mientras se subía. Desde hacía años ya tenía la tendencia de proponerle regalos costosos a cambio de trabajar para él, pero ella siempre ha tenido claro que la gente no debería tener mucho poder sobre ninguna bruja.

-¿Qué te pasa? Este carro nunca me ha fallado, nunca, ni cuando era de mi mamá.- dijo prendiendo el ruidoso motor.

 No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar, no solo era el hotel Johnmás caro de la lista que mandó, era el más caro de la ciudad. Después de pasar veinte minutos en el lobby de la suite, con dos hombres, uno, el abogado del cual ella no registro su nombre y el otro, el que asumió, era el publicista,  John Lowell, ambos británicos.  Ella ni leyó el contrato, de eso se encargó Marcos, ya que ella no entendía los tecnicismos legales en inglés, aunque dominaba más o menos el idioma. Al final, Ofelia ya estaba irritada.

 Marcos le dijo que el contrato decía básicamente que ella tenía prohibido hablar de lo que pasara en el cuarto, nada de lo que pasara en el próximo fin de semana y los honorarios que ellos insistieron en pagar y ella insistió en darlos a la caridad que ellos eligieran. Firmaron el contrato y el abogado se fue.

 El señor Lowell se dirigió a ella para advertirle que se quedaría todo el tiempo, Ofelia  no estaba segura qué le molestaba  más al publicista, haber tenido que hacer el viaje, o la existencia de las brujas en el mismo mundo que él. Pero a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada. El británico entrecerró los ojos, viéndolos mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones, ella mientras le volteó los ojos y miró a Marcos, quién sonrío avergonzado. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escucharon un tímido y suave – **Hola-** en inglés, ella volteó para encontrarse con Tom Hiddleston quien se presentó levantando la mano hacia ella, se tardó unos tres inquietantes segundos en reaccionar y luego por fin, Ofelia se levantó a darle la mano contestando el saludo en ingles adornado con su fuerte acento, se sonrieron amablemente y ella levantó un dedo para pedirle un segundo, sin soltarle la mano giró su cabeza aun con la sonrisa hacia Marcos y le dijo en español y entre dientes

-¡Es Tom  Hiddleston!, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Tom  Hiddleston?!

            -Ya te dije por qué.  Deja de decir su nombre lo estás poniendo incómodo.- dijo él con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de ella.

            - Bien, así estaremos los cuatro en igualdad de circunstancias.

            - **¿Hay algún problema? -** dijo el actor de nuevo en inglés.

            - **No** , **lo siento.-** dijoella en ingles forzado y retomando su profesionalismo,- **Mi nombre es Ofelia, ¿Marcos me dice que tiene un problema?**

            **-¿Ophelia?, como en…-** sonrió como si su nombre fuera una buena noticia, y por cómo se veía, la única buena en mucho tiempo, - **… ¿Hamlet?**

**-Sí, mi madre era fan de Shakespeare.**

**-¡Ah! –**  dijo persistiendo en la sonrisa, Ofelia pensó que tal vez era cierto lo que dicen de photoshop porque el hombre que tenía enfrente, se veía muy mal, muy delgado, con círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y muy enfermo, muy bien vestido eso sí, playera de cuello en “V” azul cielo y chamarra de piel negra **-Si me disculpa un momento …-**  dijo levantado una mano para invitarla a sentar, mientras tanto él, caminó hacia el señor Lowell y después de una discusión (la que no mejoró el humor del publicista) este salió de la suite. Luego el actor fue a preparar té con los implementos que ya estaban ahí a su disposición, mientras Marcos y Ofelia intercambiaban miradas y gestos infantiles, haciendo mímica como si Ofelia estuviera gritando apuntando al actor y Marcos diciendo que se calmara pero riendo, hasta que el actor volvió, regresaron a una seriedad profesional. El actor le sirvió una taza a ella y le ofreció una taza a Marcos pero él la declinó, y como él no había firmado el contrato, se despidió.  Cuando se quedaron solos, el actor se movió incomodo en su sillón, como si no supiera como comenzar, así que comenzó ella.

            **\- Debo advertirle,** señor Hiddleston **, que mi inglés no es muy bueno.**

**-Se un poco de español, pero está muy lejos de ser bueno.**

**-Bueno tal vez entre los dos podamos darle sentido a la conversación.** –dijo diplomática.

            Él se sonrió, y fue tan natural en su persona que incluso se veía mejor. Quiero aclarar que no digo que se veía feo, ¡Claro que no! Es un hombre increíblemente atractivo, pero se veía muy enfermo.

            **\- No sé por dónde comenzar.-** dijo volviendo a verse triste.

            - **Está bien, podemos hacer esto muy despacio y permítame decirle que no hay nada que pueda decirme que me asuste.**

**-Muy bien, entonces… Creo que estoy... ¿Poseído?-** esperó la reacción de la bruja, pero ella lo invitó con un gesto a continuar- **todo comenzó hace dos meses más o menos, tenía estos cambios bruscos de humor, primero pensé que era estrés, pero eran cada vez más frecuentes y violentos, luego comencé a disfrutar cosas que nunca me han gustado-** dijo él.

**-¿Cómo qué?**

**\- Cosas…emm, ver cosas violentas y otras cosas más privadas**

**-¡Oh!-** dijo ella notando que estaba muy incómodo con este tema, por lo que no lo presionó- **¿Ha detectado algún olor a podrido? ¿O azufre?**

**-No, pero ya no estoy seguro de nada.-** sus hombros se desplomaron derrotados.

**-¿Alguna otra cosa?-** desde que se habían quedado solos, Ofelia se había dedicado a dos cosas, escucharlo y escanearlo energéticamente, se podía saber mucho por la energía de una persona y todas la brujas entrenaban toda su vida para poder desarrollar esa sensibilidad a la energía y, por lo que el actor le había dicho y lo que sentía alrededor de él, no había nada mal.

**\- Sí, hace como quince días comencé a tener lapsos en los que no recuerdo nada, lapsos de entre diez minutos y una hora, pero cada vez se hacen más largos, primero pensé que solo me desmayaba, pero la gente que me rodea dice que estaba despierto y que me portaba extraño, más grosero, y me temo que fui violento con una fan, la empujé, John me sacó de ahí pero cuando recobré el poder sobre mí mismo y me dijo lo que pasó, decidí recluirme para no dañar a nadie, me da terror pensar que pasaría si lastimara a mis hermanas o a mi madre.**

**-** Señor **Hiddleston ¿Ha visto a un psiquiatra?**

**-No, la verdad es que quiero dejarlo como último recurso.**

             “Qué raro, generalmente yo soy el último recurso” pensó Ofelia **\- Necesito que…** ¿Cómo se dice "acostar"?... **se recueste un momento-**  él la miró con sospecha un momento y luego se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta y se recostó en el sillón tipo _chesterfield_ de dos plazas en el que estaba sentado _,_ su cabeza y sus piernas sobre los descansabrazos

            **–¿Así está bien?-** peguntó tímido, honestamente adorable.  

**-Sí, está muy bien, solo tardaré un momento.-** ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del actor sin tocarlo, luego continúo con el cuello, hombros, pecho, etc, todo a una distancia de veinte centímetros sobre su cuerpo, notó que estaba muy tenso y parte importante de esta técnica es que el paciente se relaje. Generalmente si ella se paraba a la altura de la sección media de la persona, alcanzaba a “barrer” todo el cuerpo solo girando la cintura, pero con él tuvo que dar un paso a un lado.

            -¡Diosa! **¡Qué alto es usted!**

**-Sí, lo siento-**  dijo con una sonrisa todavía tenso.

 “¿Por qué se disculpa por ser alto?” pensó Ofelia antes de decirle- **Siento que esta tenso en este momento, pero no es miedo, ni a mí, ni a lo que le está pasando, es…-** dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos concentrandese un momento- **… es que no me cree, no cree que pueda hacer lo que dice Marcos, ¿Verdad?**

Él la miró sorprendido **-Lo siento mucho, yo…**

**-No se preocupe, es lo más natural del mundo, el hecho de que este aquí solo significa que se está quedando sin opciones, lo cual me ayuda a descartar algunas, pero necesito que se relaje, créame que no lo voy a juzgar.-**  terminó con una sonrisa, la mejor que pudo expresar sabiendo que no era muy buena, pero sí honesta, y con esto él se relajó más. Pero cuando terminó de revisarlo la tensión la tenía ella, no había encontrado nada, y no quería ser ella la que le diera la noticia de que estaba enfermo y que debía ver a un psiquiatra. Porque al final entendía porque era un psiquiatra, su última opción, algo así acabaría con su carrera, y las medicinas terminarían destruyendo esa hermosa personalidad, Marcos tenía razón, una vez que lo conoces solo quieres protegerlo.

            - **Terminé-**  dijo ella y él se sentó, se acomodó la camisa, Ofelia  se quedó de pie.- **lo siento mucho señor  Hiddleston pero no encontré nada, ninguna maldición, ni una entidad, de hecho sus niveles de energía son bastante saludables, solo hay un pequeño “brinco” en la zona del pecho, pero bien podría ser una gripa por salir. Si hay alguna enfermedad mental no encontré ninguna aunque no es mi especialidad, -** él suspiró y miró al piso, parecía que el mundo le acaba de caer sobre los hombros, se agarró la cara con ambas manos, ella podía sentir su angustia y su esfuerzo por no llorar. Ella se tensionó más, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar cuando alguien lloraba, menos cuando es un hombre adulto y el hecho que sea un actor famoso tampoco ayudaba - **Lo siento, de verdad, me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por usted.-** dijo ella, lo pensó un momento, se sentó junto a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, sin saber que más hacer, pero parecía que funcionaba porque se calmó un poco, se talló los ojos y la cara con ambas manos, y la miró.

            - **Hizo lo que pudo, y se lo agradezco mucho,  ¿Señorita…?-**  preguntó buscando su apellido, sus ojos seguían brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, y un poco enrojecidos, pero eran hermosos, enormes, verdes, como los de un bebe… “¿Verdes? espera…”pensó la bruja.

            -¡Hmmp…!- exclamó sin querer, pensando en el color de sus ojos,  estaba segura que no era ese, pero obviamente nunca lo  había visto en persona y los fotógrafos usan filtros y luces que cambian la percepción de los colores ¿Verdad?

            - **¿Qué pasa?**  Preguntó un poco esperanzado, y ella se sintió terrible, era una estupidez y le acababa de dar esperanza a un hombre roto.

            - **Nada, lo siento.**

**-Dime, por favor.**

**“** Maldita sea….” **– Es una tontería, es que pensé que tenía los ojos azules, lo siento mucho** **,** **es que soy algo fan de su trabajo y yo…-**  dijo sintiéndose increíblemente incomoda, lo cual empeoró por la manera que la veía, “solo debería largarme de aquí”, pensó ella- **Lo siento.-**  dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, apenada.

**-No, es que… -** dijo él viéndola intensamente- **mis ojos son azules.**

 

 

[1] **_Aquelarre_** _, son fiestas de brujas, aunque en este contexto, son mas bien como pequeños grupos de brujas que viven juntos_

[2] **_Papelitos en los parabrisas de los autos_** _” se refiere a los “Flyers” publicitarios._

 

[3] **_“Narco”_** _es la contracción de Narcotraficante._

 

[4] **_Mal de Ojo_** _y **Amarres** son las maldiciones más comunes, el mal de ojo es básicamente envidia, y amarre es imposibilitar a alguien de hacer una acción voluntaria._

 


	2. Azul y Verde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

# Azul y verde 

**-¿Qué? Estás seguro…lo siento, estúpida pregunta.-** dijo Ofelia mientras él se levantaba hacia la habitación con ella pegada a los talones, entró al baño y se miró al espejo.

            - **¡¿Por qué son verdes?! -** Dijo casi histérico.

**-¿Estás seguro que no es una ilusión óptica? ¿O la luz?**

**-Honestamente Ofelia ¡Creo que conozco el color de mis ojos después de treinta años! …Lo siento, es que creo que me estoy volviendo loco.-** dijo dejándose caer, cuando tocó el piso su celular se resbaló de su pantalón, pero no le importó.

 **-Yo los veo verdes, así que no lo estás, déjame ver.-** la bruja se  acercó a él de rodillas y lo vio directamente a los ojos, fue difícil concentrarse porque, de nuevo están esos enormes ojos, que se llenaron de esperanza en un segundo, pero sí había algo ahí, algo fuera de lugar, algo que ella nunca había visto, muy bien escondido, pero era imposible, o muy poco probable, como solía decir su madre.

            - **Hay algo** **,** **pero no sé qué es...**

 **-¿Entonces no estoy loco?-**  dijo con media sonrisa

**\- No lo creo, pero no nos pongamos a saltar todavía. ¿Qué tanto cambiaron? Me refiero al color  ¿No te habías dado cuenta?**

**-Estoy seguro que es otro color completamente diferente, y no. ¿Podría ser esto algún tipo de síntoma?**

\- **Lo siento señor Hiddleston pero no conozco nada en este mundo o en el próximo que cambie la fisonomía directa de una persona** ,- le dijo acercándose para verlo a los ojos, seguía sin sentir nada, pero había algo ahí, ahora podía verlo, estaba escondido dentro del actor, detrás de la mirada desesperada que le estaba dando, se puso de pie y lo ayudó a levantarse, luego ella se agachó de nuevo para recoger su celular, cuando se levantó, él la estaba viendo hacia abajo, con el mentón levantado, con una actitud completamente diferente. Ofelia dio un paso para atrás, casi inconscientemente, todo el lenguaje corporal del actor había cambiado y no un poco, era como si fuera otra persona.           

- **Entonces sigue siendo una posibilidad, una causa física. ¿Alguna enfermedad? -**  dijo con la voz una octava más baja.

- **Supongo que sí, aunque yo no sé de ninguna enfermedad que altere el ánimo de las personas y el color de los ojos.**

 **-Entonces llevaré mi duda a alguien más especializado en el ramo de lo físico, le agradezco mucho su ayuda, mi señora, permítame guiarla a la salida de este recinto…-** volteó a todos lado viendo su habitación de hotel, **\- …privado. Por favor.-** terminó guiando el camino con su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¿Mi señora? ¿Recinto?" pensó Ofelia un poco alarmada - **Claro.-**  la bruja se dejó guiar, pero antes de salir marcó uno de los primeros números que había en el teléfono y se lo dio, **\- Tienes una llamada-**  él miró el celular como si lo hubiera ofendido- **Contesta.-** insistió – **podría ser importante-**  “¡Diosa! No sabe usar un celular” pensó Ofelia, ella se lo dio haciendo la mueca para que se lo pusiera en el oído, él lo hizo, mirandola con sospecha, pero cuando la voz de una mujer, del otro lado de la linea, habló, el actor tomó mucho aire y cerró los ojos. Esa fue la primera vez que Ofelia sentía la entidad y era masivo.

El actor susurró aun con los ojos cerrados- **¿Emma?**

En seguida los abrió y miró a la bruja extrañado y ella, aunque tardó un momento en reaccionar, le dijo que le preguntara si quería algo de México, solo como pretexto por la extraña llamada. Y fue un milagro que Ofelia lograra decirle algo, porque después de eso solo se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta, ni siquiera estaba pensando bien, solo se repetía mentalmente “¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¡¿Qué?!”  Después de una  incómoda y corta conversación colgó y se dirigió muy serio a ella.

- **¿Por qué estaba hablando con mi hermana?-** dijo él asustado, ella lo seguía viendo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y boqueando como pez, él tenía los ojos color azul.- **¡¿Por qué estaba hablando con mi hermana?!-**  repitió el actor casi gritando.

-Yo estaba… tratando de… distraerlo- dijo ella en español, muy despacio. Tratando de pensar claramente, pero era demasiado.

- **¿¡Qué?!**

 **-Estaba tratando de distraerlo.-** contestó la bruja apresuradamente en inglés.

 **-¿A quién?-**  preguntó asustado.

 **\- No lo sé ¡Dame un minuto por favor!-** ella le dio la espalda y respiró profundo. Nunca se había topado con algo así, solo pudo sentirlo un segundo pero era ridículo lo enorme que era, la cantidad de energía que había encerrada en su cliente y lo más extraordinario era que no era un tipo de energía que hubiera sentido antes. No podía ser de este planeta, no de este plano o ninguno que ella conociera.

 **-No quiero tener ningún contacto con mi familia si eso la va a poner en peligro. –** le dijo él más tranquilo.

**\- Lo sé, discúlpame, quería distraerlo haciendo una conexión con tú inconsciente.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Ok, te explico. En los casos de posesión, el demonio gana poder sobre el huésped haciendo…** ¿Cómo se dice? …“ **grietas” en la personalidad de este, si eres una persona feliz, hace lo posible porque el ambiente a tu alrededor, te haga sentir triste o melancólico, mientras menos te sientas tú mismo, más fuerza gana sobre tú cuerpo, los exorcismos se logran haciendo que el huésped recuerde quién es, esto hace al alma más fuerte y el demonio tiene que salir, en este caso, pensé en contactarte con un miembro de tu familia, mencionaste a tu madre y hermanas, pero nunca a tu padre, por eso lo descarté, supuse que no valía la pena preocupar a tu mamá y Emma fue el primer número que encontré, en cuanto a que** **s** **e cómo se llama tu hermana, bueno te dije que era un poquito fan…-** fue disminuyendola voz avergonzada y terminó sonriendo incomoda.

 **\- Nunca más...-**  dijo él muy preocupado.

**\- Ok**

**\- ¿Posesión**?- la bruja vio un poco de miedo, en sus ahora ojos azules y ella se acercó para inspeccionarlos, estaba limpio, él se levantó y fue a la primera superficie donde se reflejara, - **Marcos me dijo que  sacaste un demonio de su casa,-** dijo después de un momento- **¿Esto es lo mismo? ¿Puedes sacarlo?**

 **-Esto no es nada que yo conozca,  pero parece el tipo de problema con el que puedo trabajar, tengo que hablar con mis hermanas y tal vez, solo tal vez, s** **í** **pueda ayudarlo. –** dijo ella sonriendo a lo que él respondió dándole un abrazo, Ofelia se congeló en el momento, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto, o a que la tocaran. Cuando la soltó le sonrió, pero antes de que dijera algo, ella le dijo- **debo hacer unas llamadas, y estoy segura que debe de estar cansado del vuelo desde California, ¿Por qué no toma una siesta mientras yo llamo a mis hermanas?**

**-Londres.**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Vengo de Londres. Hicimos conexión en California por que Marcos me dijo que ahí nos íbamos a ver.**

**-...ahora s** **í** **me siento mal.**

**-¡Oh lo siento! No lo dije para eso.**

**\- Vaya a recostarse, le avisaré cuando encuentre algo** , **no quiero darle falsas esperanzas pero sí hay algo dentro de usted, haré lo que pueda para sacarlo, se lo prometo**.- Ofelia no solía hacerse responsable, pero  se lo debía, después de todo, lo hizo venir desde Londres.

- **Muchas gracias, de verdad…  por favor usa lo que necesites-**  dijo dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones de la suite.

Cuando cerró la puerta, la bruja se sentó en el piso -¿¡Qué _chingados **[1]**_ fue eso?!

Sabía que debía hablar con sus hermanas, pero la impresión era demasiado grande y considerando lo profesional que se portó con el cliente, se merecía unos minutos de consternación. Y ojalá el destino pensara como ella, pero no. Porque en ese momento entró el señor Lowell, el publisista, estaba increíblemente irritado y su irritabilidad subió más cuando la vio sentada en el piso, como si el poco decoro de ella fuera ofensivo. Aunque ella no hizo nada por reconocer su presencia cuando él entró. Estaba ocupada pensando en lo que acababa de sentir, lo que acababa de ver. Trataba de repasar cada libro que leyó, cada leyenda que sabía, cada religión que estudió. Pero tan sabía que estaba ahí ese hombre, que cuando este carraspeó la garganta, ella entró en un estado de irritabilidad parecido al de él.

- **¿Dónde está Tom?-** dijo él usando un tono de falsa amabilidad, casi condescendiente.

            - **Está descansando en el cuarto. Entró hace un momento.**

 **-Bueno, pues le agradezco mucho la consulta y que pase buenas tardes.-**  de nuevo, condescendiente. Lo dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

            - **Todavía no me voy,**  tengo que hacer unas llamadas, y… **no he hecho nada.-**  dijo ella hablando en dos idiomas, en un tono que parecía confundido. Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

            - **No pensé que fuera a dejar el "teatro" conmigo ¿Qué? ¿Solo el “paciente” debe creerlo?-**  esto la hizo reaccionar, no porque no estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente no creyera en ella, para ser honestos de las dos reacciones que casi siempre lograba con la gente en su trabajo, prefería esta, que la otra, el miedo. Pero en este momento este hombre podía ser un obstáculo, no sabía que tanta confianza le tendría el señor Hiddleston.

            - **Señor Lowell, me queda claro que usted cree que soy un…emm**  ¿Cómo se dice? **¿Fraude? pero también sé que, estar aquí hoy, es una prueba de lo desesperado que esta el** señor **Hiddleston.**

Él bajó la cabeza, puso sus manos detrás, y dio dos pasos alejándose de la puerta, parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ser paciente. **\- ¿Señorita…?**

**-Ofelia está bien.**

**-Señorita Ofelia, -** dijo el británico obstinadamente- **No accedí a que viniéramos para que cayera en manos de un estafador.**

**-¿Estafador?... ¿Accedí? Perdón ¿Pero no trabajas para él? hasta donde sé, él dice dónde y ¡Tú vas!**

**-Tom es un buen hombre, pero un poco ingenuo, justamente me contrató para evitar este tipo de cosas.**

**-Bueno pues a mí me contrató para ayudarlo, así que creo que vamos a tener que buscar una forma de hacer nuestro trabajo.**

**-¡¿Nuestro trabajo?! ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? Solo toma el dinero y ¡Vete! ¿O de verdad me quieres hacer creer que tienes superpoderes?**

 Ella respiró profundo, dudando seriamente en si era mejor que no le creyera a que le tuviera miedo.

-Señor **Lowell, podría demostrarle que soy lo que digo ser, pero honestamente no me sirve de nada que me crea o no me crea, cuando esto cambie, con mucho gusto le enseñare mi “superpoder”-**  esta última parte sonó casi como una amenaza. A lo que Lowell respondió.

            **-Le voy a pedir que deje la habitación** **inmediatamente** **o me veré obligado a llamar a las autoridades.-**  se quedaron viendo por un momento, ella lo pensó bien, lo cierto es que podría solo demostrárselo y ya, pero honestamente no necesitaba estar ahí, podría hablar con el aquelarre desde su casa o incluso ir para allá. Así que respiró profundo de nuevo.

            - **Ok, usted gana, saben cómo encontrarme, esperaré su llamada.-** dijo recogiendo su bolsa y chamarra, y salió de la habitación, un poco enojada, pero con la completa seguridad de que en menos de doce horas estarían en contacto con ella, porque si lo que el señor Hiddleston tenía dentro de él, era un poco, lo que ella sospechaba, no tenía otro remedio de buscarla y era mejor ponerse a trabajar porque ella no tenía la mínima idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar.

 

[1] **_“Qué chingados”_ ** _es el equivalente a “What the fuck” en México._

 


	3. Cotidianidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

# Cotidianidad

 

 

            Ofelia fue directamente a ver a sus hermanas, cada aquelarre era una pequeña sociedad generalmente de mujeres, pero no exclusivamente. Una era la líder de la hermandad, era la que ponía orden y tomaba las decisiones finales. En el caso de Ofelia su hermandad también era su familia, ya que cuando supadre no pudo hacerse cargo de ella, pasó a vivir con el aquelarre de su difunta madre. Había dejado de vivir en la casa matriz cuando cumplió los dieciocho, y vivía ahora con otras dos hermanas que eran más o menos de la edad de ella.

            La casa del aquelarre por si sola era impresionante, era de las casas más viejas de la ciudad, y se rumoraba que siempre había sido de brujas, aunque nunca se sabe. Era enorme, de la época de “ _el porfiriato **[1]**”_. Ella atravesó el extenso jardín con la mirada de las niñas que estudiaban ahí siguiéndola, cuando entró al pasillo principal adornado con arcos, otra mujer un poco más joven que ella, la recibió, Ofelia, sin detenerse le entregó su chamarra, y continuó caminando hacía el jardín central para rodearlo.

            -Hola Livier, ¿Está Victoria?- Dijo Ofelia en tono apresurado.

            -Está ocupada, tal vez en unas dos horas- dijo la joven, teniendo problemas para seguirla.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya comiste?

            -No, digo, sí, todo bien, pero debo hablar con Vic.- se detuvo y la vio a los ojos- ahora, dile que estoy convocando una reunión.- la joven asintió y se fue en otra dirección. Ofelia siguió su camino hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al ver a una de sus hermanas, a decir verdad su favorita, recargada en un pilar.

            -¿Y por qué crees que tienes el derecho de interrumpir a Victoria y convocar una reunión? ¡Ah sí! el derecho que ella te dio… otra vez, ¿Por qué fue eso?

            Ofelia sonrió

            - Luna, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- dijo sabiendo perfectamente qué le daba el derecho.

            -Porque me contestaría lo mismo de siempre, porque eres su heredera, y de alguna manera sigo sin entenderlo.- terminó con una sonrisa marcando el paso a la cocina, y Ofelia la siguió, juntas caminaron hacia la cocina donde Ofelia se sentó y Luna  sirvió un poco de leche con miel en dos cuencos uno para ella y el otro lo puso delante de Ofelia, ella le hizo gestos de asco.

            -Sabes que no me gusta la miel, ni la leche.

            -Tómatelo y ya- dijo con media sonrisa mientras Ofelia comenzaba a beber.- la pregunta es en serio, ¿Por qué convocas una junta en viernes en la tarde? ¿Es sobre tu nuevo cliente?

            -¿Cómo supiste que…?                     

            -Darcy me dijo.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Darcy era una de las hermanas con las que Ofelia vivía, también era la amiga que le presentó la primera vez a Marcos.

            -Ah...-Ofelia lo pensó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que no habría problema en contarle a sus hermanas, solo no diría de quién se trataba. Iba a contestarle cuando una niña de unos catorce se asomó

            -Hermanas, Victoria las está esperando en la sala de juntas.- ambas se levantaron y siguieron a la niña, las dos entraron a un gran salón que antes se usaba para bailes, el piso era de mármol oscuro y los techos eran muy altos, ahora tenía una gran mesa y algunas cosas de oficina incluyendo un pizarrón blanco y un proyector, en este momento estaba lleno de mujeres de todas las edades, y una de ellas, de mediana edad, muy guapa,  se sentó en la cabecera, dio dos golpecitos  a la mesa y todas las mujeres se callaron y se sentaron incluyendo las dos amigas, la niña de catorce entró un poco después con los cuencos de leche que originalmente estaban bebiendo y las puso en frente de ellas, Ofelia le volvió a hacer gestos, a lo que Victoria y las otras mujeres mayores sonrieron.

            -La Diosa las bendiga hermanas- dijo Victoria, cómo dictaba el protocolo a lo que todas contestaron lo mismo agachando un poco la cabeza.- ¿Por qué nos convocaste Ofelia?

            Ofelia procedió a contarles lo que pasó esa mañana, manteniendo la identidad de su cliente en secreto. Cuando terminó, las más jóvenes vieron a las viejas, y las más viejas se veían confundidas.

            -Pero es imposible que no lo hayas sentido.-dijo una de ellas

            -No imposible, poco probable- dijo Luna- puede ser un error de Ofelia.

            -No, sé perfectamente sentir la energía, estaba limpio, _güey **[2]**._

            -Bueno ¡Obviamente no!- dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Ofelia le iba a contestar- pero Victoria la detuvo.

            -No dudamos de tus habilidades hermana pero es muy extraño.- dijo y todas comenzaron a murmurar, unas que había sido error de Ofelia, otras (las que la habían entrenado en ese aspecto) decían que no era su culpa, que algo raro pasaba, otras que, por qué no decía quién era, Luna discutía con una de las jóvenes sobre la relevancia de saber el nombre del hombre. Ofelia olisqueaba con asco la leche, pero cuando Victoria se puso de pie, todas se callaron,- será un buen ejercicio de investigación para todas- dijo con una sonrisa, -cenaremos todas, y discutiremos las conclusiones

            -Gracias hermana,- dijo Ofelia, levantándose.- con tu permiso voy a estar en la biblioteca.

            -Ofelia- dijo Victoria deteniéndola- acábate tu leche.- Ofelia apretó mucho la boca pero tomó el cuenco y se lo acabó de un trago, respiró profundo para no hacerle gestos, inclinó un poco la cabeza y salió seguida de dos niñas.

            Otra niña, una más pequeña de unos nueve años, se acercó a Victoria- Hermana ¿Por qué le dan leche a Ofelia si no le gusta?

            -Es simbólico nena, representa la responsabilidad que tiene con este aquelarre, su promesa de cuidarlas a todas cuando yo no este, y prepara su cuerpo para el ritual.

            -¡Si esta lista algún día!-dijo una anciana a su izquierda. –esa niña está dándole vueltas a su responsabilidad, en mis tiempos lo hacíamos y ya.

            -En tus tiempos lo disfrutaban, tal vez demasiado -dijo otra un poco más joven pero ya una vieja, y todas las que se podían llamar adultas se rieron, la niña volteó otra vez con Victoria.

\- No entiendo…- dijo inocente.

            -Te lo explicaré luego, mientras tanto todas tenemos trabajo.

            -Sí, resolverle el problema a Ofelia.- dijo en tono cansado Luna, lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche de la mayoría. Pero todas salieron y comenzaron a buscar una forma de ayudar al misterioso cliente.

 

 

            Eran las doce de la noche y la mayoría de las brujas ya estaban dormidas, ya sea en la casona, o en sus respectivos hogares, las únicas que quedaban en la gran cocina eran Ofelia, Livier, Darcy, y Luna. Las cuatro brujas eran básicamente de la misma edad, y eran las únicas que Ofelia consideraba sus amigas, Darcy y Livier eran brujas brillantes, mientras que Ofelia y Luna eran oscuras, Darcy y Livier adoraban a sus amigas oscuras pero no entendían como entre ellas se aguantaban, tenían un carácter muy fuerte y se tenían mucha envidia  entre ellas. Luna, le envidiaba obviamente la posición de poder que Ofelia iba a heredar,  pero más que eso, la habilidad que tenía para controlar demonios, no había muchas brujas que pudieran hacerlo. Ofelia le envidiaba su belleza y que a pesar del carácter que tenía, todo mundo la quería, cosa que no le pasaba a ella, pero Luna le salvó la vida a Ofelia, y por eso ella consideraba que no importaba cuantas veces Luna no estuviera para ella como amiga, la única vez que realmente importó, sí estuvo ahí, eso era suficiente. Las cuatro hablaban animadamente sobre el asunto en cuestión, pero hablaban superficialmente del tema, Darcy que quería saber si el nuevo cliente de Ofelia era guapo, Livier quería saber si se entendían bien hablando inglés, pero la más seria era Luna quién concordaba con que era posesión demoniaca.

            -Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tanto interés de tu parte, por qué no lo traes y dejas que las viejas se encarguen?

            -No creo que esté listo para afrontar a un grupo de brujas mañosas.-dijo Ofelia distraída jugando con su taza de café.

            -¿Ves? ¿Eso es lo que no entiendo? Nunca te ha importado alguien tanto como para protegerlo de nosotras.- dijo Luna más exaltada.

            -¿Te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa tonta Livier.

            -Ya vete dormir Livier, estamos hablando los adultos aquí- dijo Ofelia muy seria, y Livier le sacó la lengua.

            - Es una pregunta justa.-dijo desde la puerta Victoria, quién acababa de llegar, llevaba un camisón negro y bata, en una mano llevaba un cigarro y en la otra una botella de Jack Daniel’s, la puso en la mesa mientras buscaba los vasos _old-fashioned_ , con el cigarro en la boca.

            -La de por qué lo protege, o la de si le gusta- dijo Darcy ganándose una mueca sarcástica de Luna.- ¿Qué?- dijo un poco a la defeciva.

            -De hecho ambas- dijo Victoria poniendo los vasos enfrente de cada una mientras Livier destapaba la botella y servía.

            -¿En serio? ¿Crees que con alcohol voy a decirles quién es? ¿En serio? Se te olvida, querida Vic, ¿Quién me enseñó a tolerar el alcohol?- dijo Ofelia arqueando las cejas engreídamente.

            Victoria levantó el vaso y sonrió, las demás la siguieron.No pasó más de una hora cuando, de la cocina se escuchó.

            -¿¿¿¡Tom Hiddleston!???- susurró exaltada Darcy.

            -¡Shhhhhhhhhh!- dijo Ofelia levantando un dedo enfrente de su boca, en un gesto exagerado para que se callara.

            -¿Qué es un Wilgolinstud?- Preguntó Livier a Luna y Victoria

            -Es Hiddleston, creo y no tengo ni idea.- contestó Victoria

            -Es un actor famoso de películas.Creo que sale en… ¿Thor? Ya saben la película de Marvel, la del rubio guapo y su martillo- dijo Darcy emocionada.

            Pero Ofelia estaba confundida,- ¿Espera se los dije o lo adivinaron?- dijo viendo a Victoria, pero ella solo se reía.- ¡ _Pinches **[3]**_ brujas! Me van a demandar- y todas comenzaron a reír.

            -Bueno niñas a la cama, Ofelia y Darcy duerman aquí, ya les preparamos su vieja habitación.

            -Gracias- dijeron al unísono infantilmente.

 

 

            La mañana siguiente llegó abruptamente en la forma de una de las niñas abriendo las cortinas, ambas brujas mayores se quejaron y le aventaron almohadas a la pobre niña que salió corriendo, Darcy hizo un pesado movimiento de un dedo y las cortina se cerraron por medio de magia, con la intención de regresar a dormir, pero el celular de Ofelia sonó.

            -Te juro que si no apagas eso, voy a arrancarte el corazón y a ofrecerlo a Yemanyá[4] hoy mismo- dijo Darcy con una voz que no parecía de ella.

            Ofelia sacó la mano de la revoltura de sabanas, alcanzando la bolsa del piso y sacando el celular- Yemanyá  no acepta corazones.

            -Supongo que solo lo lanzaré al mar- dijo muy de malas.

            -¿Diga?- contestó Ofelia, más irritada que su amiga.

            **-¿Ofelia?-** sonó una voz aterciopelada, y muy despierta del otro lado de la línea.

            -¿Señor  Hiddleston?- a esto Darcy se levantó como resorte y se fue a sentar a la cama de Ofelia que ya estaba sentada, sorprendida, -pon el altavoz- decía Darcy en insistentes susurros.- ¡No!- le contestaba cada vez Ofelia.

**-¿Es un mal momento? ¿La desperté?**

**-No, para nada, estaba… solo distraída-**  dijo manoteándole a Darcy,en ese momento entró Livier sonriendo,con una bandeja de desayuno para las dos, seguida de una no tan fresca Luna, pero vieron que ambas brujas se peleaban por el teléfono, y comenzaron a preguntar- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No están _crudas **[5]**_?- Hasta que Ofelia se hartó y con un movimiento abriendo y cerrando una mano, invocó un humo rojo que se dirijió a las gargantas de sus hermanas, y calló a todas, que la vieron muy enojadas. A lo que ella contestó volteando los ojos y poniendo el altavoz.

            - **¿Segura que está bien? Puedo llamar más tarde-** dijo el actor y todas se sentaron en la cama.

            - **Segura, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-**  el tono tan amable de Ofelia  le ganó un gesto incrédulo y exagerado de Luna.

            - **Tengo entendido que ayer habló con mi publicista, quisiera disculparme en su nombre, me dijo lo que pasó y permítame decirle no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle así, pero debe saber que lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones. Como sea él regresó a Londres esta mañana, -**  las cuatro voltearon a ver el reloj, dos y media de la tarde.- **y quería suplicarle que tome mi caso…-** dijo de verdad en un tono de súplica que se ganó la compasión de las cuatro mujeres.

            -Señor **Hiddleston, nunca dejé el caso, entiendo la actitud del señor Lowell,  y no hay ningún problema, solo necesitaba hacer un poco de investigación. Usted relájese disfrute de la ciudad y le llamaré en la noche.**

**-Muchas gracias, nos vemos en la noche.**

 Ofelia colgó, y todas la vieron, ella deshizo el hechizo pero ninguna dijo nada, el hombre sonaba quebrado y todas tenían la habilidad de la compasión, aun a larga distancia, desayunaron en silencio, y cada una se fue a sus actividades, Ofelia se fue a la biblioteca donde algunas ancianas le ayudaron a buscar teorías.

 

 

            Para las siete de la noche ella, frustrada golpeó la cabeza sobre la mesa, una de las ancianas, sonrió.

            -Todas somos iguales de jóvenes, a todas nos pasan las mismas cosas.-dijo la anciana bruja.

            Ofelia frunció el ceño irritada. -Si hubiéramos sido iguales, ya sabrías como resolver mi problema.

            -Me refiero a que te estas apresurando y por eso no lo ves.

            -¿No veo qué?

            -El problema.

            -Veo el problema, lo que quiero ver es la solución.

            -No creo que hayas visto el problema.- dijo con una sonrisa, luego se levantó y se fue.

            Ofelia se quedó un segundo pensando en el fondo de la biblioteca mientras una niña levantaba los libros. Cuando lo pensó bien le gritó a la anciana – ¿¡Qué!?

            -Que observes a tu cliente.- Dijo la niña y se fue, Ofelia la miró sospechosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] **_“Porfiriato”_ ** _se le llama así a las casas que tienen un estilo arquitectónico afrancesado que se usaba en México en la época de Porfirio (1876-1911)._

 

 

[2] **_Güey”_ ** _es el equivalente en Jalisco de Dude, solo se usa en amigos cercanos o, en otros casos para ofender ligeramente, el equivalente a fool, moron, o silly._

 

[3] **_“Pinche güerito”_** _la primera palabra se usa para ofender y hacer peyorativo la segunda_

[4] _Yemanyá._ **_Iemanja_ ** _, o **Jemanjá** , también llamadaes una _ [ _Orish_ _á_ ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orish%C3%A1) _femenina  reina del los mares del panteón_ [ _yoruba_ ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoruba) _originario de_ [ _Nigeria_ ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nigeria)

[5] **_Cruda (o_ ** _) es regionalismo para el estado de una persona la mañana después  tomar mucho alcohol._

 


	4. Guayaba y Miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz  
> O.

# Guayaba y Miel

            Ofelia suspiró de nuevo muy profundo, sus hermanas tenían razón debía ser paciente y observar al actor. Pero le frustraba mucho no poder ayudarlo rápido, él a ponía muy nerviosa,  se sentía incomoda con tanta bondad que él parecía tener todo el tiempo, y le molestaba cómo reaccionaba ella con él. No era del todo malo, le emocionaba que nadie supiera que estaba pasando con el actor, era  nuevo, ¿Cuantas brujas encuentran algo que nadie ha visto jamás? ¿Cuantas han hecho algo tan nuevo…nuevo…o tal vez, muy viejo? ¿Tan viejo que nadie lo recuerde?

            -¡Un dios!- dijo Ofelia en un susurro emocionado. Luego tomó su celular y marcó.

            **-¿Hola?**

**-¿Señor  Hiddleston? Soy Ofelia, ¿Es un mal momento?**

**-No, solo veía la televisión ¿Pasa algo? ¿Encontró algo?**

**-Solo un par de teorías pero me gustaría hablarlo con usted personalmente ¿Podríamos vernos? ¿Tal vez en algún café?**

**-S** **í,** **claro que podemos vernos, pero ¿Puede ser aquí en el hotel? no sé si sea una buena idea que** **yo** **salga.**

**-No entiendo, ¿No ha salido del hotel?**

**-No, fue la última recomendación de John ¿Hay algún problema?**

**-No, lo veré ahí.-** Colgó pensando que no podía ser sano quedarse dos días encerrado en un hotel, pero luego recordó que él dijo que se había aislado desde hace algún tiempo.   Desgraciadamente, ella no tenía mucha experiencia con Dioses, casi nadie la tenía, ella solo había presenciado dos, y en una de las ocasiones era solo una niña. Era muy inusual porque la relación que tenemos con los Dioses ahora es muy diferente con la que teníamos antes.

            Claro que había estudiado muchas religiones y conocía a muchos Dioses pero en las leyendas, mitos y religiones, no "personalmente". Lo que sabía era que los Dioses de religiones en “uso” o vivas, nunca tienen relación directa con nosotros, ya que somos muy frágiles para ellos, o ellos muy fuertes como se quiera ver, los únicos que de vez en cuando venían a este plano, eran los Dioses que ya no tienen una adoración constante, los de las religiones en desuso o religiones que se convirtieron en mitología. Otra cosa que sabía era que para un Dios era virtualmente imposible poseer a un humano, o cuando menos no había ningún caso documentado.

            Había rituales muy antiguos en los que los Dioses hablaban por medio de alguna persona especial, pero no era posesión, era solo una conexión. El alma, la conciencia, y la psique humana no podría soportar una posesión completa. “Supongo que eso echa por tierra mi sospecha” pensó frustrada, subiéndose al auto, pero ¿Y si alguno encontró una manera? ¿Y si uno fue más listo que los demás y encontró una manera de doblar las leyes? Las brujas lo hacemos en esta dimensión, ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente en otros planos?, es casi imposible, pero ese “casi” hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Y aún queda la pregunta más importante, si alguno encontró la manera de poseer a una persona, ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Justo se estaba haciendo esta pregunta cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba tocando a la puerta de la habitación del actor y este abrió. Se veía extremadamente cansado, y muy pálido, pero la sonrisa persistía en su rostro.

            **-¿Me da mucho gusto verla señorita…?**

**-Ofelia está bien, ¿Descansó** señor **Hiddleston?**

**-Por favor llámame Tom-** ella sonrió, él la dejó pasar a la habitación y la invitó a sentarse en el pequeño recibidor.- **pude dormir un poco antes de que te fueras ayer, pero después de que John se fuera me quede despierto, ¿Dijiste que tenías algunas sospechas?**

**-Sí pero creo que es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, sino te molesta me gustaría observarte algunos días.-** dijo ella en tono profesional.

            - **¿Qué sospechas?**

Ella lo pensó un poco. – **Tal vez s** **í** **sea posesión, aunque hay algunas cosas que no concuerdan con una posesión común, así que la pregunta es ¿Qué lo poseyó?**

**-¿Hay más de una cosa?-** dijo nervioso. Ofelia no quería decirlo abiertamente porque generalmente lo único que hace esa información es darte pesadillas horribles, y nunca es tan grave como la gente lo piensa, pero claro, sabes que no es tan grave después de pasar tu vida estudiando esas cosas.

            - **Pues si hay más de una…-** “Por no decir millones de criaturas que podrían” pensó Ofelia- **...pero cualquiera que sea el caso, lo importante es tener el control absoluto de lo que está pasando, y eso incluye tus emociones señor…emm, Tom,  ya que** **,** **para lo que este dentro de ti será más difícil controlarte si tú estás feliz.** Como sea, **para saber qué es lo que tienes dentro debo observarte en las situaciones comunes de tu vida…**

**-Pero esta no es una situación común en mi vida. No solo tengo esta… ¡cosa! adentro estoy en una ciudad que no conozco.**

**-¿Qué me dices del trabajo, tienes alguno ahora?**

**-No, limpié mi agenda para no relacionarme con las personas.**

**-¿Desde cuándo?**

**-Unas semanas, tal vez tres, o cuatro.**

**-¿Te has aislado de toda la gente por un mes? ¿Qué hay de John? ¿O tú familia?**

**\- A John, con este viaje es la primera vez que lo veía. Con mi familia, solo hablo por teléfono-** dijo muy triste

**-Entiendo que quisieras proteger a la gente, pero fue un error, para una persona tan positiva como tú, debió ser horrible no ver a la gente que quieres, o con la que te gusta estar. Y esto ayuda a lo que sea que tengas dentro, a hacerse más fuerte, así que vamos a remediar eso.**

**-No, te dije que no quiero meter a mi familia en esto, por favor.**

**-No necesitamos meterlos, estas en una ciudad nueva, no conoces a nadie aquí,** **pero eso no es necesariamente algo malo,** **es una ciudad muy bonita, y yo estaré aquí, yo puedo encargarme de la seguridad de la gente en tu entorno, básicamente te estoy diciendo que si estás conmigo, estas seguro.-** ella sonrió orgullosa.

            Él, un poco incrédulo sonrió- **Gracias pero no creo que sea buena idea salir. La gente podría reconocerme y los medios sabrían dónde estoy, no quiero lastimar a nadie.**

**-¡Oh! Claro la fama,-** dijo ella sorprendida que no pensó en eso, era una actor famoso, no sabía que tan famoso, cuando menos en este país, pero con Tumblr y Twitter y demás redes sociales, si era bastante posible. Darcy fue la que la puso al tanto de lo famoso que era, Tom sonrió triste otra vez, tal vez ya estaba cansado del cautiverio.- **No hay problema, digo, ¿Si quiere** **s** **salir, no?**

**-Sí, ¡claro! Pero insisto en que…**

**-Sí, s** **í** **ya entendí,-** dijo ella agitando la mano para restarle importancia- **pero de nuevo me subestima señor… emm… Tom, ¿Para qué contratar a una bruja si no te vas a aprovechar** **te** **de sus poderes?**

**\- Yo nunca me aprovecharía…-** dijo el británico escandalizado.

**-A menos que no sepas que hacemos las brujas…-** ella lo miró sospechosa.

            Él se puso rojo, como si estuviera siendo políticamente incorrecto con ella.- **Lo siento mucho. Yo...**

**-Es broma, casi nadie sabe qué hacemos las brujas, y así nos gusta, pero eso no cambia que puedo ayudarte con más de un problema-** dijo contenta, lo cierto es que se sentía bien de ayudar a Tom aunque sea con esto, pues la hacía sentir menos inútil.

            - **¿A qué problema te refieres? –** dijo él confundido, y  ella solo sonrió.

Pasadas dos horas, Ofelia estaba disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de Tom mientras caminaban por el centro histórico de la ciudad, y nadie lo veía, al principio pensó Tom que nadie lo conocía, lo cual le dolió un poco, pero ella se acercó a un puesto de revistas donde vendían la GQ con él en la portada, él se asustó un poco, y volteó a todas partes esperando que llegara alguien, pero nadie se acercó, el único que lo veía era el vendedor y parecía más irritado que emocionado.

            -¿Va a comprar eso o qué?-  dijo el vendedor de mala manera. Ofelia le frunció el ceño, pero Tom se apresuró a decir en español.

            -Sí, lo siento, aquí tiene.- dijo dándole el dinero. Comenzó a reírse del hecho de comprar su propia revista y nadie lo reconociera. Así que no se quedó contento con eso, compró un refresco, una manzana cubierta, otra revista, un hot dog, algo de dulces típicos y, habló con todos los que encontró, claro que no hablaba bien en español pero encontró gente que hizo el esfuerzo por entenderle,  “¿Y quién no?”, pensó Ofelia, “con esa sonrisa”, se notaba que estaba contento, y ella se encontró pensando cuanto hacía que él no se sentía así. Ella solo lo seguía, aunque le contestaba todo lo que preguntaba y sonreía cuando él le sonreía emocionado por ver algo que era cotidiano para ella, Ofelia no olvidaba que estaba trabajando, y que debía observarlo. Después de unas horas, él bajo la velocidad de sus pasos.

            **-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí-** dijo todavía sonriendo- **me duele un poco el estómago.-** dijo arqueando las cejas. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, pero él solo sonrió inocente y un poco apenado.  – **lo siento.**

**-Eres como un niño en una feria, con todo lo que comiste, ven, aquí cerca está una de mis** **cafeterías** **favoritas.-**  él siguió admirado de las luces que decoraban el centro de noche. Mientras caminaban, vio como Ofelia se detenía frente a un árbol lo acariciaba y luego le arrancaba un par de hojas. Llegaron a un café que tenía unas sillas y mesas en la calle con vista a uno de los edificios más bonitos. Se sentaron y Ofelia pidió un agua mineral, hielos, un poco de miel, y un té chai luego se levantó al baño a lavar las hojitas, cuando regresó, las rompió y las puso en el fondo del vaso, unas gotitas de miel, sirvió el agua mineral, y dijo algo en voz muy bajita, dirijiendose al vaso, luego volteó con el confindido actor, le sorió y dijo.

            - **Ten tomate esto, te ayudara con la indigestión**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Un remedio casero, ¿Qué te dije de tener una bruja y saber usarla?-** él le dio unos traguitos, para saborearlo, le gustó, y casi se lo acabo de un trago. Ella se acomodó en la silla y suspiró. Ya se podía oler la humedad en el aire preludiando alguna lluvia en la noche.      

**-¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

**-Con hojas de guayabo.**

**-No, eso no, que nadie me reconociera.**

**-Ah, es más complicado, es un…** como se dice, **hechizo de filtro de percepción** ¸ **es un encantamiento que hace que la gente que te mira no ponga mucha atención, desvía su atención a otra cosa antes de querer saber quién eres.**

**-Hiciste que me ignoraran.**

**-No exactamente, si ahora llega el mesero te va a ver, va a reconocer tu presencia, como cliente, como hombre, como británico, pero cuando quiera reconocerte, el hechizo a tu alrededor va hacer que se desvié su atención a otra cosa, lo que la gente ve es a un hombre británico, increíblemente alto, muy guapo, y rubio con ojos azules, pero no a Tom  Hiddleston, pero si yo grito tu nombre entonces todos te van a ver ¿Me entiendes?**

**-¡Eso es maravillo** **so** **! Te harías rica solo con eso ¡Vendiéndolo a mucha gente que conozco!**

Ella sonrió levantando las cejas **-¿Cómo? Trabajaron toda su vida para ser famosos y ahora ¿No les gusta?**

**-Yo no trabajé toda mi vida para ser famoso, trabajé toda mi vida para ser actor, pero la fama, aunque es increíblemente halagadora, es un poco pesada para usarla diario.**

**-Pero, ¿Qué no los actores actúan para ser famosos?**

**-No, necesariamente, yo no. Yo actuó porque lo amo, porque amo la sensación de entrar a ver una obra o una película como individuo y salir como grupo** **…** **Para mí es como respirar, y creo que no hay mejor sensación que la que causa el aplauso estando de pie en el escenario, pero se logra el aplauso por la pasión que compartieron el público y el actor, todo lo demás, incluyendo la fama es una consecuencia, no una finalidad-** el actor sonrió con verdadero amor- **siempre digo que actuar es decir la verdad en una situación ficticia.**

**-Ok, no tenía idea. –** Ella siempre pensó que los actores eran egocéntricos de profesión, aunque nunca lo pensó mucho- **Puedes usar el hechizo cuando quieras. Solo tienes que pedirlo, deja de funcionar si alguien que ya sabe que estas aquí** **,** **dirige la atención a ti, o si yo levanto el hechizo, así que si te cansas de mí, solo tienes que irte, me marcas cuando llegues al hotel. Y levanto el hechizo.**

**-¿Estás loca? Eres lo más emocionante que me ha pasado.-** ella se puso roja y se escondió detrás de la taza, y dio gracias a la diosa por el _mariachi **[1]** _ que estaba comenzando a tocar en el café.

 

 

[1] **_“Mariachi”_ ** _es un grupo de músicos típicos de México más específicamente de Jalisco._

 


	5. Gea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

# Gea

 

Así pasaron algunos días, Tom se cambió de Suite a una que tenía dos habitaciones, porque se negó rotundamente a que ella “acampara” en su sala, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Aunque Ofelia trataba de no intervenir, no hacía falta porque Tom era muy social, todo lo contrario a ella. Lo llevó a conocer la ciudad y los alrededores, algunos días se quedaban en el hotel mientras Tom leía  guiones que le mandaba su publicista y agente, ella se sentaba en la computadora, veía televisión, o leía. A veces salía sola, Tom le prometía que no iba a salir  y Ofelia regresaba con algo de comida para los dos, y algún viejo libro para continuar la investigación.

 Al octavo día, a mitad de la noche, ella escuchó un ruido muy fuerte en el cuarto de Tom. Se levantó sin pensarlo y corrió a la habitación del actor, lo vio parado de espaldas a la puerta, la computadora de Tom tirada en el piso, un paquete de hojas engrapadas en la cama revuelta y una taza de té recién servido.

¿Tom?- dijo ella acercándose, pero se detuvo enseguida cuando no reconoció la energía que salía del hombre.

**-Tú, patética _Wala **[1]**_...-** el actor se giró lentamente a verla con un par de esmeraldas brillantes por ojos.

**-** ¿Perdón?- dijo ella dando un paso para atrás, el actor levantó la mano y la puerta se cerró sola de un golpe detrás de ella, Ofelia pegó su espalda a la puerta, alarmada por sentir la extraña magia. Él caminó hacia ella con el rostro crispado de ira. Golpeó la puerta de madera justo al lado del rostro de Ofelia, lo que hizo que la bruja volteara la cabeza con miedo.

      -¿Crees que siendo su distracción personal, vas a evitar que haga lo que quiera con el mortal? ¿Me crees un simple y triste demonio?- gritó el actor en perfecto español con su voz, pero mucho más profunda. Ella se tensó toda,  pero solo en lo que su cerebro analizaba lo que acababa de decir. Cuando volteó a verlo, vio que él tenía una media sonrisa, no estaba tan enojado, solo quería asustarla.

\- Así que sí eres un Dios- Dijo ella, tratando de sonar mas segura, el rostro de Tom dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.-Tom está bajo mi protección, sal de su cuerpo. -  continuo, por un momento pudo ver la sorpresa en su cara pero luego comenzó a carcajearse.

-No tengo la menor intención de pretender saber por qué, una criatura tan pequeña como tú, cree que puede hablarme así, tu _Seidr **[2]** _ es tan inofensiva que es divertida, pero veo que tienes otras formas de distraerlo.- ella lo miró extrañada un momento pero él bajó la mirada lascivamente, Ofelia se dio cuenta de lo que ella traía puesto que era básicamente una camisa sin mangas y su ropa interior y él traía lo mismo.- pero ni siquiera eso va a distraerlo lo suficiente.- dijo el actor poniendo una mano en su cintura, a lo que ella reaccionó y sintió su corazón en la garganta “tranquila” pensó ella, “solo quiere asustarte para que no pienses con claridad”. Él bajó la mano a su trasero y la acercó más, Ofelia sentía como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca al sentir como Tom la tocaba, aun cuando en el fondo no fuera en realidad él.

-No quieres su alma, a un Dios no le sirve ¿Qué quieres con él?

-Tal vez no vengo por él  ¿No has pensado en eso  _Seiđkona_? Quizá solo uso su cuerpo, mientras su alma se encuentra ya vagando por los infra reinos, solo para disfrutarte- dijo él.

“ _Seiđkona” **[3]**_ , “¿Donde he oído ese término?” pensó la bruja mientras vio que los ojos de Tom comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

-¿Tantas molestias para tener a una bruja? No, hay miles de brujas allá afuera que se entregarían si lo pidieras, ¿Por qué tomar a Tom?  ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres con él?- dijo ella confiada. Ofelia, invocó un campo de luz roja alrededor de su cuerpo lo que hizo al actor a dar tres pasos hacia atrás, extrañado, ella aprovechó para caminar y alejarse de él,- Porque si piensas que por un momento creo que el alma de Tom ya no está ahí, me estas subestimando ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque estas llorando, Tom no quiere lastimarme y esta luchado por recuperar su control, porque eso es todo lo que tienes, control momentáneo, no tienes ni su alma, ni su cuerpo, él sigue ahí dentro y tú estás enojado porque esto es lo más fuerte que él ha estado en meses ¿Verdad? ¿Me escuchaste Tom? ¡Eres más fuerte que él!

El hombre que tenía enfrente entrecerró los ojos, sonrió un poco y levantó la cabeza, pero luego cerró los ojos y se sentó en el piso, cuando los abrió eran azules otra vez, ella se acercó a ver si estaba bien, pero él la haló para abrazarla.

- **Te oí… -** fue todo lo que dijo, se quedaron así un momento. Y ella se soltó.

**-¿Estás bien?**

**Sí, increíblemente avergonzado pero sí. ¡Dios mío!-** dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba-  **voy a ponerme algo,..**

-Sí, yo también.- Ofelia salió corriendo a su cuarto a vestirse, ambos lo hicieron lo más rápido posible y salieron casi al mismo tiempo al recibidor, Tom preparó té y mientras ella veía por la ventana distraída. Tom fue el primero en hablar.

- **Lo siento mucho-** dijo apenado.

- **Ni lo menciones, por favor, tengo muy claro cuando es él.**

- **Es la primera vez que recuerdo que pasa ¿Por qué?**

**-Lo que le dije es cierto, te estás haciendo más fuerte, tal vez fue el  “motivo” de su visita, pero algo debió ser el catalizador, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?** **-** dijo ella pensativa.

**-Revisando un guión.**

**-¿El mismo de ayer?**

**-No, me despertó Luke para que lo viera hoy y vinieron a entregármelo hace unos veinte minutos. Estaba muy emocionado de leerlo.-** dijo él dando un trago a su té.

**-Ok las emociones pudieron haberlo “activado”.**

**-¿Cómo te llamó?**

**- _Wala_ y _Seiđkona_**

**-¿Qué significan?**

**-** _Wala_ es _alto germánico_ **, emm… como antiguo alemán para bruja, y _Seiđkona_ es lo mismo pero no es alemán, no recuerdo que idioma…**

**-Podría ser una pista de que quién es ¿No? Habló español y mi español no es tan bueno.**

**-¡Oh! Lo sé,-** dijo ella haciendo referencia al terrible intento del británico por hablar su idioma, sonrió juguetona y él lo arrojó un cojín a los pies jugando.- **pero tienes razón, solo tengo que acordarme, he oído, _Seiđkona_ en alguna parte.**

**-Podemos buscarlo en internet.**

**-Aunque me duela en el orgullo, tienes razón, será más rápido googlearlo.**

Tom se paró por su laptop, se la dio a ella, mientras se sentó y abrió el guión, estaba sonriendo, ella lo notó. Mientras esperaba a que prendiera la laptop le preguntó.

- **¿Está divertido?**

**-¡Ni te imaginas!**

**-Te he visto leer varios guiones y nunca te vi así, ¿Ya sabes de qué se trata?**

**-¡Oh sí!-** dijo ampliando la sonrisa.

- **Entonces ¿Vas a hacer audición?**

**-Nop-** ya se estaba divirtiendo con el jueguito, lo que le dio gustó a Ofelia, pensar que el Dios seguía dentro, viendo como poco a poco perdía el control sobre él, le causó cierta satisfacción.

**-¿Cómo no vas a hacer audición? ¿Ya te contrataron?**

- **Se podría decir que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.**

**-Ok ¿Entonces, secuela?-** él levantó la mirada y amplió la sonrisa más.- **Por favor ¡Ya dime!-** pero él solo levantó la primera página del guión para que ella la viera. Con letras grandes y estilizadas se leía “Avengers”. En ese momento todo lo que pasó esa mañana hizo “click” en su cabeza.

\- ¡Ay por la Diosa! **-** Ofelia hubiera jurado que escuchó una risa. Ella se puso ambas manos en la boca y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar por la habitación. Mientras murmuraba muy rápido, en español.

******-** **¿Qué?-**  dijo el actor asustado.

Ella no se detuvo- **¿Te contrataron para hacer al mismo personaje?**

**-Sí ¿Por qué?-** ella por fin se detuvo y lo miró significativamente.- **¿Qué?...espera…no...-**   dijo él incrédulo, pero ella siguió mirándolo, él trató de sonreír como si entendiera la broma, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y él abrió mucho los suyos también- **no, no, no, claro que no, ¡Es imposible! ¿Es imposible verdad?**

Ella se comenzó a reír, pero su risa no era divertida era casi histérica, consiguió calmarse un poco- **Imposible no, tal vez improbable.**

**-No puede ser, me estás diciendo…-** pero Tom no tuvo el valor de decirlo.

- ** _Sei_** ** _đ_** ** _rkona_** **es Nórdico Antiguo, que es la base del Alto Alemán. El catalizador fue el guión, hizo que pensaras en él, eso lo dejó entrar.**

**-Pero… es un personaje de ficción, de Comics por el amor del cielo.**

**-No Tom, es un personaje de comics basado en un Dios de verdad, parece que te topaste con lo auténtico. Tengo que hablar con mis hermanas-**  dijo ella antes de ponerse de pie, ya iba a salir pero Tom la detuvo.

**Espera, por favor.-** dijo nervioso.

- **¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es que…**

**-Es normal tener miedo, pero ahora que sabemos que es, tal vez haya una forma de…**

**-¿Sabemos? ¿De verdad sabemos? Hay más Dioses en la mitología nórdica que… que Loki.-** dijo el actor frunciendo las cejas.

**-Pues sí, pero a estas alturas las probabilidades de que sea él son muy altas.**

**-¿Hay alguna manera de comprobarlo?**

**-** A ver **, creo que estás perdiendo el punto aquí, lo que queremos es que salga de ti, ¿Qué importa que Dios sea?**

Tom la vio, inclinando un poco la cabeza, y luego entrecerró los ojos.- **¿En serio? ¿En serio me preguntas qué importa? ¿A mí? ¿En serio me estas sugiriendo que no debería importarme si es Loki u otro Asgardiano? ¡A mí!**

Ella estaba irritada pero no dijo nada, tenía razón, el personaje había pasado a ser parte importante de la vida del actor. Era obvio que sintiera curiosidad, pero alguien necesitaba sentar prioridades.

- **Ofelia por favor, no quiero que nadie salga perjudicado, solo quiero estar seguro de que es él.-** Continúo el actor.

**-No lo entiendes,-** ella suspiró- **hay una manera, es un tipo de invocación menor,  pero con el deterioro actual de tu salud hay la posibilidad de que tu cuerpo salga lastimado,** _si ya te traejodido_ , **es mucho más fácil sacarlo y luego preguntar, el procedimiento podría…**

**-¡Lo tomo!**

**-** ¿Qué? **No, Tom, puede ser muy molesto para ti, por qué hacerlo si podemos solo…-** pero el actor puso su ojos de cachorrito con hambre.- ¡Carajo Tom! **¡Está bien! Tú mandas, voy por unas cosas y regreso en media hora, no salgas, solo quédate aquí y ten el celular prendido. –** el actor sonrió ampliamente.

- **Gracias.**

**-Agradécemelo después.-** dijo saliendo, mas irritada aun.

El actor se quedó en el recibidor de la suite solo y en silencio, un silencio que le pareció muy pesado. Volteó a todas partes como si fuera un fantasma lo que lo estuviera siguiendo, luego se aclaró la garganta.

- **¿Hola?-** esperó unos segundos pero no escuchó nada.- **Emn… ¿Loki?-** dijo sintiéndose muy tonto.- **si estás aquí, ¿Podrías darme una señal? -** sonrió un poco por la connotación teológica, **\- ¿O decirme algo? aunque probablemente dirías algo como “Soy Loki, de Asgard y vengo con un propósito glorioso.” –** dijo el actor con su voz de Loki, la que tenía bien estudiada y  sonrió, sintiéndose más tonto aun,- **esto es ridículo-** terminó susurrando,  se dio la media vuelta para terminar su té, cuando sintió un pequeño hormigueo en la garganta, luego pudo sentir sus cuerdas vocales vibrando, su boca articulando y su voz muchísimo más grave de lo humanamente posible, retumbando en su pecho.

- **Yo nunca daría conocer la naturaleza de mis propósitos…-** con los ojos muy abiertos, el actor escuchó como se iba extinguiendo la voz sobrenatural que salía de él.

**-¿Loki? –** preguntó asustado pero muy emocionado. No escuchó nada, lo intentó otras veces y nada. Pasó la media hora, y luego otra. Estaba sentado cuando un pensamiento le entró repentinamente en la cabeza, no sabía practicante nada de Ofelia, estaba confiando mucho en ella, pero no la conocía. Por supuesto que sabía que era el Dios jugando con sus pensamientos pero tenía un buen argumento. Pasó un rato más y la vio entrar por la puerta, con una mochila. Ella podía ver la silueta del actor, estaba sentado en la obscuridad y se puso un poco nerviosa.

**-¿Tom? ¿Todo bien?**

**-Sí, todo bien-** ella respiró aliviada- **no vas a creer lo que pasó-** dijo él con una sonrisa. Y procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido.

**-Wow-** dijo ella muy sorprendida, - **nunca había escuchado que eso pasara, aunque la buena noticia es que con eso comprobamos dos cosas, una que si es Loki…**

**-Aun quiero hacer la prueba.**

-¡Carajo Tom!

- **¿Cuál es la otra?-** dijo el actor divertido.

- **Que no es posesión, no una completa.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Parece que tiene una conexión con tu conciencia, pero no está invadiendo tu cuerpo, no por completo, creo que usa la magia para cambiar el color de tus ojos, como si él quisiera que supieras que está ahí,-** ella comenzó a sacar cosas de su mochila, - **aunque no tengo idea para que haría eso,**  tal vez  es la fama lo que lo atrajo…- dijo más para ella mientras preparaba una solución y la ponía toda en una botellita. - **con este hechizo voy a poder hablar con él y averiguaré si, es de hecho, el Dios de las mentiras, o es otra  cosa, luego vemos que hacemos a partir de ahí,-** dijo ella sacando una jeringa. – **necesito que estés inconsciente.**

Tom parecía alarmado, pero no dijo nada, aunque en su mente pensó dirigiéndose al Dios “sé lo que estabas haciendo…”  refiriéndose a la semilla de desconfianza que había plantado en su cabeza, pero no escuchó nada de regreso. Mientras Ofelia acomodaba todo, Tom la veía, pensado en lo poco que sabía de ella y lo raro de descubrir hace poco que había magia y que ella podía manejarla

**-¿Cómo es tú familia?** \- preguntó el actor sin pensarlo mucho **.**

Ella lo vio sorprendida pero luego suspiró, claro que quería saber, nadie en el mundo podía ser tan confiado y seguir vivo. No le gustaba hablar de eso, por otro lado, entendía que estaba a punto de dejar inconsciente al hombre, así que era momento de ser honesta, respiró otra vez y comenzó.

**-** Ok a ver. **Tengo un hermano menor. Mi mama era como yo, solo que más amable, más gentil y mucho más inteligente, aprendió todo lo que sabía de mi abuela y ella de su madre y así. Era muy sabia excepto por la parte de casarse con mi padre.**

**-¿Cómo es él?**

**-Mientras vivió mi madre… Triste y patético. Odiaba su vida, y odiaba estar con nosotros tres,** **aunque mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños, ambos nacimos con habilidades mágicas, de hecho mi hermano era un prodigio, y** **cuando ella murió, bueno, digamos que aprendí lo que le hace el miedo a un hombre.**

**-¿Miedo?**

**-Sí, miedo a mi madre** **, a mi hermano** **y a mí, a mi religión, a ella nunca le puso la mano encima, que yo supiera. Cuando ella murió, ya no había nadie para protegernos. Supongo que la gente reacciona así a lo que no entiende y** **él** **siempre fue mezquino y pusilánime. Yo aprendí a quitarme de su camino ¿Me entiendes? pero mi hermano no tuvo esa oportunidad y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo, una noche llegó drogado y nos pegó a ambos, yo me defendí lo mejor que pude pero era más fuerte que yo, lo único que pude hacer fue usar el hechizo de filtro de percepción y mirar como medio mataba a mi hermano, después de eso, mi hermano nunca volvió a hablar, creo que lo golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza. Lo dejó en el hospital, mi padre convenció a todos que había sido un asaltante y ahí lo dejó.  Yo fui muy cobarde para decir algo y después solo quedamos él y yo… no me veas así, no duró mucho, tuve que aprender rápido a defenderme.**

**-¿Qué edad tenían?**

**-Él siete, y yo nueve.**

**-¿Dónde está ahora tú padre?**

Ella se levantó y lo vio directamente a los ojos. **– En un hospital del estado. En coma.  Ahora…-** dijo levantando la jeringa. **\- nunca te he mentido, pero estoy segura que de haber sabido esta historia hubieras tomado otras decisiones y ahora te doy la oportunidad, antes de que todo cambie, ¿Cómo vamos a proceder?**

 Él la miró muy triste, pero muy concentrado como deliberando, pero no tardó mucho, porque enseguida se remango la camisa dejando expuesto su brazo y se lo ofreció.

            - **Estamos juntos en esto, y confío en ti-** le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque ella sabía que no tenía ninguna otra opción, le devolvió la sonrisa.

            Tom procedió a acomodarse en el piso y ella a sacar a un algodón con alcohol y a inyectarle la sustancia, esta hizo que el actor sintiera unas ligeras náuseas y se quedó dormido.

            Ofelia se hincó junto al cuerpo inerte del actor y se sentó en sus tobillos, sacó una daga en forma de flama que traía en su bota y la levantó, dijo algo en un murmullo y luego se cortó en la mano.

            - **Hago este sacrificio de sangre en honor a ti, “Caminante del cielo”-** luego dejó caer las gotas sobre el pecho de Tom, cerró la mano de la cual salían pequeñas chispas rojas, concentrándose un momento en parar la hemorragia, cuando vio otra vez a Tom, tenía media sonrisa dibujado en su bello rostro.

            - **Hace milenios que no escuchaba a alguien llamarme con tal nombre.-** de nuevo fue una sorpresa su voz, porque la única manera de que Tom pudiera hacerla sería practicando mucho con el segundo juego de cuerdas vocales que tenemos, cuerdas que están casi atrofiadas porque nadie las usa y aun así era tan bajo el sonido que ella podía sentirlo retumbar en su pecho.

            **-¿Loki?**

Él abrió un ojo de verde brillante y no es la descripción del color, apenas estaba anocheciendo, ya se veía oscuro el cuarto y los ojos del actor tenían una luz verde propia. Ojos que ahora se dirigían a ella, lo cual la hizo retroceder un poco sin alcanzar a levantarse, e hizo una reverencia pequeña, él se sentó y se acomodó delante de ella.

            -La mujer de costumbres, _Seiđkona_.- dijo él, en perfecto español.

            -Así es, soy  _Seiđkona_ , soy tu contacto con la raza humana, no necesitas al actor.

            -¿Mi contacto?

            -Sí, las brujas…emm… _Seiđkona_ somos el puente entre los Dioses y la humanidad.

            Él sonrió-  Primero creías que no era nada, luego que era un demonio y ¿Ahora soy un Dios? Probablemente deberías consultar un libro _Wala_. No desperdiciarías el tiempo de los tres.

            Ella sintió su enojo subir por la garganta, pero respiró.- ¿Es lo que eres no? Creador de la mentira, El Dios timador, el Dios de las travesuras, El caminante del Cielo, el Dios de la mala suerte, Transformista, Loki el Dios del Engaño.

            Él se burló fingiendo tratar de evitarlo, bajando la mirada, luego la levantó, lo que hizo que el estómago de la bruja diera un vuelco.- y ahora me demuestras que si has leído- dijo con media sonrisa- buena niña.

            El Dios se levantó, y Ofelia lo siguió inmediatamente, lo vio caminar con las manos atrás hacia la ventana del hotel, ella se mantuvo lo más lejos de él. Después de un rato, que ella aprovechó para observarlo y escanearlo energéticamente con mucho cuidado y su respiración se hizo mas elaborada, ya que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo involuntariamente a la  energía de él, pudo ver, por el reflejo de la ventana, como él sonrió un poco, y rompió el pesado silencio.

-¿Dime _Wala_ , con cuántos Dioses has estado en contacto?- dijo con voz aterciopelada, sonriendo sardónicamente, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la conversación como si supiera que tenía todo el control sobre la misma.

-Dos- dijo ella secamente -aunque para ser honesta solo hablé con uno, hace mucho.

-Siendo una mujer religiosa, ¿No es conflictivo?

Durante toda esta entrevista, trató de mantenerse lo más fría posible, porque sabía que con él, era especialmente peligroso hablar, ya que entre sus muchos nombres tiene el de “Lengua de Plata” esta era la razón de no dar muchos detalles, mantenerlo simple, pero él sabía lo que hacía. Ofelia podía sentir su poder diezmado por el traje mortal de su cliente que ahora llevaba puesto, pero aun así era impresionante, como emanaba olas de energía que chocaban contra su cuerpo, él estaba jugando y ella no podía hacer nada, esta guerra por la vida de su cliente no la iba a ganar en esta pequeña batalla verbal así que se rindió, por ahora, solo necesitaba saber si era realmente él y si se podía, qué quería.

-No veo conflicto, soy religiosa pero en mi religión sabemos que hay otros dioses y los respetamos igual, sabemos que hay algunos más viejos que mi Diosa, y sabemos que otros son solo versiones de otros.

-¿Tu Diosa? – dijo mirando a toda la habitación, como si en ella estuviera la respuesta.- Gea.- dijo finalmente, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Así es, es uno de sus nombres.- ella trató de controlar la emoción- ¿La conoces?- sabía que no debía preguntar, pero cualquier bruja en su lugar lo hubiera hecho.

-Tuve el honor, hace muchos siglos.- lo más increíble, lo que ella no esperaba era que fuera tan caballeroso en su modo de hablar. Por lo que había oído de las experiencias anteriores con otros dioses, estos eran más primitivos, heridos por años de soledad dogmática.- Creo que fue en mi primera visita a Midgard. Por supuesto nos recibió la Diosa de este reino en un bosque. Yo era un muchacho pero recuerdo lo hermosa que era, tenía el cabello color lluvia y su piel olía a viento, su voz sonaba como el aleteo de las aves y las enormes placas de tierra de tu planeta moviéndose. Su mirada me recordaba a mi madre, a la madre de todos, incluso Odín se inclinó ante su belleza, nobleza y complejidad.

 Cuando él terminó estaba sonriendo gentilmente y Ofelia solo se quedó de pie frente a él, conmovida por la manera tan hermosa de describir a su Diosa  -Ah, pero ustedes mortales no pueden verla, no completa, ni siquiera ustedes seguidores del _Seidr_ , solo ven pedazos aquí y allá, escuchan fragmentos de su voz en el viento a través de las hojas,-comenzó a caminar hacia ella- No pueden sentir cuando los abraza o los besa, son como huérfanos,- cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla,- Es tan efímero el contacto que tienen con ella, - en un momento toda su actitud cambió y su sonrisa se trasformó en una mueca maliciosa cuando cerró su mano alrededor de su cuello, evitándole cualquier intento de tomar aire- Y aun así, pasan su insignificante vida tratando de destruirla.- la levantó hasta separarla del suelo, ella trató de soportar su peso en las puntas de los pies, intentó soltarse pero  no quería usar magia contra él y lastimar el cuerpo del actor, después de todo se dice que el mismo Dios era un excelente hechicero. Para alivio de la bruja, este la soltó después de un momento de contemplación y cayó de rodillas frente a él.

            -Ten cuidado con quien quieres hablar mortal. La “palabra” fue la primera arma que aprendí a usar- con esto salió del cuerpo, que cayó sin ninguna gracia.

La bruja  todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento y no podía dejar de toser, maldiciéndose mentalmente lo tonta e ingenua que había sido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] **_Völva, Vala y Wala,_ ** _son Nórdico antiguo o Alto germánico para sacerdotisa o bruja_

[2] **_“Seidr”_ ** _En la mitología nórdica significa literalmente es costumbre pero se puede interpretar como magia._

 

[3] **Seiðkona** , o  **Wicce**  era una sacerdotisa en la [mitología escandinava](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitolog%C3%ADa_escandinava), la palabra en ingles para bruja Witch viene de la palabra Wicce

 


	6. Novia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> O.

# Novia 

 

Tom despertó momentos después de haber sido “poseído” por la conciencia de Loki, escuchó la tos de Ofelia que se encontraba a un lado de él en posición fetal con las rodillas en el piso, tratando de agarrar aire, él se levantó ayudándola a incorporarse

- **¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Funcionó?**

**-Sí,...-** dijo con la voz un poco rasposa, con una mano en el cuello y otra en el pecho- **es Loki.**

**-Lo sé.**

**-¿Como…?**

**-No sé, es decir no lo entiendo pero era como si pudiera verlo dentro de mí, hizo lo posible por ignorarme y por parecer intimidante, pero… no sé, se veía mal, como enfermo.**

**-Pues yo lo vi muy bien.**

**-** **¿** **Te hizo algo?-** ella aclaró la garganta tosiendo un poco y lo vio un momento pero decidió ahorrarle al actor la angustia. - **Te traeré un vaso con agua** –Tom regresó un instante después y Ofelia prosiguió después de agradecer el agua

- **No, nada solo hablamos, pero ahora que sabemos que sí es, ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

- **¿Cuáles son mis posibilidades?-** preguntó él.

**-Si se queda más tiempo en ti, tu cuerpo va a comenzar a deteriorarse, te va a consumir poco a poco, hay una forma de romper la conexión pero…-** siendo honestos Ofelia tenía poco de conocer al británico, pero ya había notado que la mención de hacer algún tipo de daño a su “huésped” lo ponía muy incómodo, tal vez era por ser buena persona, o tal vez era simple narcisismo, no importaba,  tomó la decisión de ser más sensible al respecto **-… no sería placentero para la entidad.**

**-¿Entidad?...** \- dijo él arqueando las cejas- **¿Hay alguna manera de sacarlo sin lastimarlo?**

Ella suspiró- **No se dé ninguna pero supongo que…, Tom, como bruja profesional mi prioridad es contigo, no con tu “pasajero”…**

**-¿Pasajero?**

**-…mientras más tiempo pase, más te vas a sentir mal y va llegar un punto en él que va a estar en riesgo tu vida.**

**-Pero hay una forma.-** Dijo con media sonrisa viéndola esperanzado con esos enormes ojos.

-¡Hey! No, no, **ya usaste esa mirada hoy, ya no puedes usarla…mira-** dijo la bruja levantándose y caminando por el cuarto. – **Tal vez haya alguna manera, no lo sé, podría investigar, pero...-**  y con esto vio directamente a Tom – **...en el momento que yo crea que el parásito está poniendo tu vida en riesgo, lo hacemos a mi manera, ¿Ok?**

**-¿Parásito?, honestamente Ofelia, no quieres decir que es Loki ¿Verdad?-** dijo el actor burlándose un poco.

**-¡Es que es ridículo!-** gritó la bruja un poco histérica, pero dio un paso para atrás y respiró profundo, lo que hizo sonreír al actor. – **¿Tenemos un trato?**

**-Está bien, pero prométeme que te esforzaras por encontrar una manera.**

**-** Te lo prometo.A ver **. Primero necesitamos saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre este** _G_ _ü_ _ey_ , **voy a mi casa por unas cosas, ¿Quieres venir?**

**-No, voy a hacer unas llamadas ¿Regresas?**

**-Sí, prefiero hacer la investigación aquí, no quiero meter mucho a mis hermanas, vengo en un rato, ¿Estarás bien?**

**-Sí, no te preocupes.**

 

Ahora que Tom había hecho famoso a Loki de nuevo era más fácil encontrar información sobre el Dios, claro había que ver cuál información era correcta y cual no. En la mayoría de los casos, Ofelia era considerada la experta en el tema habiendo estudiado teología desde niña, pero en este caso en particular se sentía como si no lo fuera. Tom, al ser increíblemente consciente de su trabajo aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre el Dios, mitología, comic, leyendas, o cultura popular no importaba, sabía más de _Marvel-Loki_ de lo que ella se pudo haber imaginado, para Ofelia, los comics nunca habían sido su _hobby_ , claro que había leído una o dos revistas en su vida pero no les tenía la paciencia.

 Ofelia fue a su casa, luego a la casona del aquelarre para juntar los libros, los subió al auto y fue por algo de comer, para cuando regresó ya era entrada la noche. Entró a la habitación seguida de dos empleados del hotel, los tres traían cajas llenas de libros viejos. Tom, que había estado sentado con su laptop, se levantó a ayudar, cuando los ayudantes se retiraron, Tom vio los libros impresionado.

- **¿Son todos tuyos?-** preguntó el actor.

**-No todos, la mayoría son del aquelarre.**

**-¿Del qué?-** preguntó Tom un poco alarmado, con el recuerdo de la presencia de Loki haciendo obvio que no la conocía en el centro de su conciencia.

Pero ella se hincó para comenzar a sacar los libros, buscando la comida que acababa de comprar. – **Del aquelarre,** ¿Sí lo dije bien aquelarre? **Es un grupo de brujas, sé que suena un poco escabroso pero es solo mala publicidad, las personas que estudiamos el Oficio vivimos en grupos, bueno, no juntos _per se_ , pero estamos al pendiente unos de otros, ese grupo es como tu familia, en muchos casos es de hecho familia, generalmente la mayoría vive en un edificio o una casa grande dirigida por una hermana o hermano mayor, quién es como el líder del grupo, o como el director de la escuela, la mía está en la zona rosa de la ciudad, es una casa muy grande y antigua, con una enorme biblioteca, de ahí saqué la mayoría de los libros-  **dijo ella sin dejar de buscar la comida- ¡Aja! – dijo levantando una bolsa medio aplastada que contenía unas cajitas y le dio a Tom una.- **espero que te guste el arroz frito.-**  Tom asintió una vez sonriendo, murmuró las gracias y se sentó junto a ella en el piso.- **y espero que sigas con las mismas ganas de salvar a tu amigo, porque si vamos a hacer esto me vas a tener que ayudar a investigar.**

**-Voy un paso adelante querida. –** dijo el actor sonriendo orgulloso, mientras giraba la pantalla hacia ella.

- **¿Qué es, Wikipedia?-**  dijo ella con una sonrisa aún más engreída, pero se fijó en la pantalla, era un documento privado bajado de la nube personal del actor.- **¿Es una...Tesis?**

**-No iría tan lejos de decir que es una tesis, pero es mi investigación sobre Loki.**

**-Pero… ¿Cómo? …¿Cuándo?-** preguntó ella acercándose a la pantalla.

**-Fue cuando fui a audicionar para Thor y me dieron el papel de Loki, ya sabes para ayudarme en la interpretación del papel, también tengo algunas cosas en casa, no sé si sirvan, es más que nada de Marvel, le pedí a John que me enviara todo lo que encontré, creo que llegara mañana a esta hora.**

**-** Ok ¡Estoy impresionada!- dijo ella, Tom sonrió un poco ruborizado.

Pasaron casi toda la noche y el día que le siguió hablando, principalmente Tom diciéndole a la bruja todo lo que sabía sobre el personaje, su análisis y la interpretación de este.

 

 

 El actor y la bruja se encontraban rodeados de libros de mitología, estudios sobre cultura nórdica, comics donde salía, como villano la mayoría de la veces, varios DVD’s de películas donde figuraba como “Dogma”, “la Máscara” o incluso “Thor”, o series de televisión. Era impresionante la cantidad de material que habían conseguido tan rápido.

Estaban sumergidos en la investigación, en casi absoluto silencio, Tom encontró en la bruja una característica que él compartía, cuando estaba interesado en un tema, lo estudiaba a fondo, concentrados completamente, la gente que conocía a Tom decía que este se obsesionaba con sus estudios, el último ejemplo, con Loki. Ahora se sentía menos “raro” compartiendo lo que él sabia sobre el Dios y todo lo que había encontrado, y que fuera recibido no solo con gratitud sino con admiración. Lo único que lo interrumpía, claro cuando no estaban hablando, era que al parecer Ofelia cuando estaba muy concentrada, se le olvidaba que había alguien en la habitación y comenzaba a cantar, generalmente solo tarareaba, pero había unas pocas veces que de hecho cantaba, como ahora.

Tom se acababa de salir de bañar, y se dirigía a la sala a pedir algo de comer cuando escuchó a la bruja cantando una estrofa de “ **Counting Stars”** de **One Republic.**  Ella estaba acostada, con el estómago  en el piso, y estaba ojeando un pesado y viejo libro y tomando notas. El actor sonrió viéndola y se recargo en el marco de la puerta escuchándola, como iba subiendo la intensidad, comenzando cantándola y luego moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música que seguro oía en su cabeza. –“ **Old, but not that old, Young, but not that bold…”**  pudo quedarse así un rato pero el celular de Tom sonó recibiendo un mensaje. La bruja volteó asustada y su rostro se pintó de rojo en la mejillas, Tom sonrió apenado por la interrupción y mientras revisóel mensaje, Ofelia corrió a la habitación y no salió en un rato, lo que hizo sentir al actor un poco mal, pero cuando ella salió y fingió que no pasó nada, el actor trató de ocultar su sonrisa divertida. Esa era la verdad se divertía con ella y hacía mucho que no se divertía con nadie.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el "encuentro" como le decía Tom, el cual estaba cómodamente sentado con las piernas extendidas en el sofá, con un pesado libro sobre mitología nórdica , Ofelia estaba en el sillón con las piernas en el descansabrazos, estaba leyendo un comic que tenía en la portada con grandes letras _El poderoso Thor_. Todo en silencio pero fue interrumpido por un suspiró frustrado de Ofelia, seguido del comic que salió volando.

-Es oficial, ¡Odín es un cretino!-Dijo ella, Tom sonrió ante el despliegue infantil de la bruja, el poco español que recordaba, de cuando lo estudió en la universidad, era suficiente para entenderla de vez en cuando.  Y en el fondo estaba de acuerdo, aunque no dijo nada. Aclaró mentalmente que se refería solo al personaje del comic. Y continúo leyendo.

 Ofelia seguía indignada y se cruzó de brazos, estaba frustrada, porque ninguno de esos libros tenía un apartado que dijera, “Si quiere sacar a una divinidad nórdica del cuerpo de un actor consiga los siguientes ingredientes”, involuntariamente sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el “cuerpo de un actor” se quedó bastante tiempo admirando sin querer a Tom, no era que no lo viera antes, pero ella siempre estaba pensando en otra cosa. Aun se veía enfermo y en la noche lo escuchaba levantarse a tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza, se veía muy cansado pero fuera de eso, era muy atractivo, muy delgado, atlético, lo que le daba una gracia sensual a todos sus movimientos y sabia usarlos, sabia usar su cuerpo y sobre todo la mirada, “debe ser cosa de actores” pensó distraída la bruja  “¿Cuantos años tiene treinta y dos? ¿Treinta y tres? Guapo, famoso, de buena familia, rico. ¿Cómo era que no tenía pareja? Porque si la tuviera, ella ya se hubiera enterado ¿No?” Realmente no era relevante para el caso, pero era la forma en que su cerebro tomaba un descanso de lo que sea que estuviera  haciendo, y casi sin querer preguntó.

**-¿Cómo es que no estas casado?**

 Por un momento Tom la vio extrañado, ya que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero hacía rato que había aprendido que Ofelia preguntaba cosas que para él no tenían nada que ver con el caso, pero luego resultaban relevantes, así que había tomado la decisión de ser completamente honesto con ella **\- emm.. -**  lo pensó un momento - **pues tengo mucho trabajo últimamente y después de Marvel, todo se hizo más complicado.**

**-Por Loki**

**-Sí, y no tienes ni idea.**

**-Oye, y ¿Qué pasó con la actriz que hace a Darcy en Thor? ¿Tuviste una relación con ella, no?**

**-Loki-** Dijo él a modo de respuesta.

**-¿En serio? Pensé que la película fue antes de Loki**

**-Y así fue, me refiero a otro aspecto, mira, no terminó mal y considero a Kat mi amiga, pero tengo una teoría, no estoy seguro pero creo que se enamoró de Loki, no de mí.**

**\- ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Bueno pasamos un tiempo juntos cuando la conocí pero fue siempre al alrededor de la película, en los sets, yo casi no me quitaba el traje porque era increíblemente complicado y ella me ayudó todo el tiempo a ensayar el libreto, creo que le pasa a casi toda la gente a la que gusto-**  dijo con una sonrisa casi triste,- **pero quien los puede culpar ¿Cierto? No puedo competir contra él-** le rompió el corazón verlo así.

**-** ¿Es en serio? **Perdón ¿Es en serio?**

**\- Es en serio ¿Tu serías mi novia, sabiendo que hay la posibilidad de tener a Loki?**

            Primero la sorprendió la pregunta por lo que se tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-¡ **Pfff! ¿Quién no sería tu novia? ¡Por favor!**

**-Te tardaste en contestar.**

**-¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?**

**-¿Me estas mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor?** **-** dijo él acentuando su inseguridad arqueando una sola ceja.

**-Nunca interpretes mi silencio, aprovecha que soy bastante honesta al respecto, y pregúntame. Si quieres que te conteste más ampliamente, sí, sí lo seria, pero es más complicado que eso, porque creo que Loki es parte de ti y no me refiero exactamente solo al Dios. Mira, sé que pasas tu vida fingiendo ser otras personas, pero creo que cada uno de tus personajes te deja algo y tú les dejas algo a ellos también. No solo eres Tom, eres tus padres y tus hermanas, eres cada personaje que has interpretado, cada persona con la que compartiste algo, el ambiente en el que creciste y en el que vives, eres yo, y aparentemente también eres Loki. Toda esa combinación de aspectos y eventos son únicos en ti, en TOM y yo no veo por qué alguien no querría a Tom, todo el paquete.-**  él le sonrió sorprendido y luego le agradeció dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizó, se disculpó con cualquier pretexto y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

 

Al cuarto día de investigación, a Tom le dolía tanto la cabeza que se retiró temprano a dormir, a Ofelia no le molestaba quedarse sola, de hecho estaba consciente de que trabajaba mejor de noche y se quedó hasta muy tarde leyendo sobre rituales nórdicos. Pasadas las tres de la mañana escuchó a Tom levantarse, por un momento pensó que era de nuevo Loki, el cual no los había molestado en esos días, como si quisiera que supieran todo sobre él. Pero no era el Dios, escuchó a Tom devolver el estómago, ella dudó un momento en entrar por no ponerlo incomodo pero después de la quinta vez ya estaba preocupada, entró a la habitación y tocó en la puerta entre cerrada del baño.

**-¿Tom estas bien? ¿Te traigo algo?**

**-No, gracias… estoy…-** otra arcada lo interrumpió y ella entró.- **bien de verdad, solo…-**  el pobre hombre bajó la palanca y se recargó en la bañera y trató de respirar profundo, estaba muy pálido, y sudaba mucho. Ofelia se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente.

- **¿Qué tan seguido te pasa esto?**

**-Estoy bien de verdad, debe ser algo que comí.**

**-Ok, ¿Algo que comiste hoy? ¿Algo que comiste hace una semana? ¿O algo que comiste en Londres?**

**-¿La semana pasada?**

**-** ¡Por la Diosa Tom! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? **¿Qué hablamos sobre usar a tu bruja?-** Ella  se hincó frente él y puso sus manos en los lados de la cabeza del actor, una luz roja comenzó a salir de sus dedos y Tom cerró los ojos ante la sensación fresca que la luz le estaba dando, en un minuto se sintió mejor y se quejó un poco cuando ya no sintió los dedos de la bruja en su cabello.- **ahora vengo. –** dijo ella, él trató de levantarse pero tenía mucho vértigo y se terminó sentando en el WC. Un momento después llegó Ofelia con un vaso que tenía un líquido verdoso claro y con un maletín, le dio el vaso a Tom para que se lo tomara. Comenzó a llenar la tina, abrió el maletín y Tom vio que tenía muchos tipos de plantas, polvos y líquidos. Cuando terminó de mezclar el agua tibia con algunas de plantas secas, ayudó a Tom a ponerse de pie, y a meterse a la tina con todo y el pantalón de la pijama, mientras ella metió las manos al agua y murmuro algo en voz baja, pasados diez minutos Tom se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.

- **¿Mejor?-**  dijo ella con las manos aun en el agua

- **Mucho mejor, muchas gracias.**

**-Se nos está acabando en tiempo-** dijo la bruja sacando las manos y secándoselas con una toalla.- **será mejor comenzar a hacer pruebas mañana-** dijo casi distraída y salió de la habitación a continuar con su lectura. Tom se quedó ahí, un momento, se estaba quedando dormido, el agua olía a lavanda, se dio un baño y de ahí a la cama, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

 

 

Esa no fue la primera noche que Ofelia se quedaba a estudiar, pero si la última sin experimentar con el actor varias formas para separar su conciencia con la del Dios, lo primero que hacía era medir los riesgos reales para él, cualquier riesgo que el ritual tuviera, pero al no ser una posesión, se reducían sus posibilidades, ya que técnicamente no había nada que “sacar”, era más bien como una enfermedad parasitaria pegada en el centro energético de Tom, claro que nunca lo llamaría así en voz alta, por si el Dios estaba oyendo. De cualquier modo comenzó con las pruebas al día siguiente.

 Tom no lo sabía, pero Ofelia sí, todo lo que él había sufrido era solo el comienzo y esa era una fea manera de morir, lo primero que le iba a pasar era que su psique se “rompiera”, volviendo completamente loco al actor, luego su cuerpo se iba a ir apagando poco  a poco.

 A decir verdad lo único que había comprobado que funcionaba para “sacar” al Dios de la conciencia de Tom era su propia voluntad y con cada prueba, con cada encantamiento, rezo, ritual, o religión, que intentaban esta se iba haciendo más delgada, Tom cada vez se sentía peor y Ofelia cada día estaba más desesperada. Eso sin contar que la ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de que Loki no se hubiera aparecido en estos días.

Había intentado todo lo que a la bruja se le ocurría, desde Voodoo, hasta _Reiki **[1]**_ , pasando por sanaciones y aromaterapia, y rituales más fuertes como Santería pura. Así que comenzó a venderle la idea de un exorcismo a Tom, claro que sabía que no había nada que sacar, pero había dos puntos aquí: uno, honestamente no se le ocurría que más podía hacer y dos, el exorcismo es un ritual cristiano diseñado para fortalecer la voluntad de la víctima, así que tal vez podría comprarles algo de tiempo.

[1] **_“Reiki”_** _es un tipo de terapia que se da a nivel energético sin tocar a la persona, sirve para abrir los canales energéticos que se cree están en todo el cuerpo._


	7. Exorcismo

7\. Exorcismo

 

- **Todo está listo-** dijo ella al aterrorizado actor- **no te preocupes, en cuanto quieras nos detenemos.**

 **-Está bien confió en tí-**  dijo forzando una sonrisa **-¿Pero y si alguien entra?**

**-Cerré la puerta y no te preocupes nadie viene a las azoteas de los hoteles.**

**-Está bien, estoy listo, cuando quieras.**

**-Ok, solo recuerda, piensa en lo que te haga feliz, y respira, cualquier cosa que veas, escuches o sientas me lo dices inmediatamente, no tenemos que terminarlo hoy.**

**-Pero si es así mejor-**  dijo el actor con la voz deteriorada.

            Ella le sonrió compasivamente y dijo. **-Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte.**

El exorcismo duró casi una hora y de nuevo era como si no hubiera nadie en el cuerpo de Tom, ella tenia las manos levantadas al aire, y en un momento de frustracion, la bruja dejó salir toda su magia, la grava del piso flotó por un momento en una sustancia etérea roja, para luego caer, Ofelia vio al actor, seguía sentado como si nada, iba a darse por vencida cuando de repente el actor abrió los ojos mucho, parecía  aterrorizado, eran de un verde tan intenso como las esmeraldas, ella bajó las manos y se acercó.

            -“ _Et Egressus Est Et_ ” [1], - ordenó en latín con la voz baja, la mirada de él estaba nublada por una agonía intensa, pero sonrío.

            -Ya sé dónde están…-contestó en español perfecto, no ese que intenta a veces Tom, ella entró en pánico un momento, pero luego sus ojos cambiaron de color y Tom tomó mucho aire y parpadeo un par de veces, luego sonrió más ampliamente de que lo ella jamás lo había visto sonreír.

            **\- Ya no lo siento, ya no siento a Loki, se fue…-** iba directo a abrazarla pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de pánico de ella **.- ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Yo no lo saqué...** \- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

**-¿Qué?**

**-El exorcismo no funcionó, no sé qué pasó…**

**-¿Y qué? ¿Qué importa? ¡Ya no está, todo terminó!-** dijo él entusiasmado, ella iba a contestarle pero de repente todo se obscureció y ambos,  sentados en el piso enfrente uno del otro voltearon al cielo.- **… ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **-** No tengo ni idea **-** dijo ella en voz baja, las nubes comenzaron a moverse de manera circular, y poco después unas luces de colores comenzaron a jugar dentro de ellas.

            - **¿Ofelia?-** pero ella no contestó, solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y muy brillatentes, como si estubiera apunto de llorar, abría y cerraba la boca, pero no decía nada, lo que Tom no sabía era que ella podía sentir la energía extraterrestre del fenómeno.

            **-¿¡Ofelia?!-** Tom se levantó pero ella siguió en su lugar sin quitar la vista del movimiento poco natural de cielo, en ese momento muchos rayos comenzaron a juntarse justo encima de ellos. Tom fue el primero en reaccionar, halando a Ofelia y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, cuando el rayo tocó el piso con mucha fuerza a unos metros de ellos, causando una explosión.

            Ambos tosieron por el humo, y Tom se quitó de encima de ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

            -¡¿Qué _chingados_ fue eso?!- dijo en español ella mientras disipaba el humo con su mano para ver mejor, y mientras el humo iba desapareciendo, unas figuras saltaron a la vista, estaban grabadas en el piso en un circulo marcado y aun humeaban y su color naranja encendido se iba apagando poco a poco,  parecían demasiado perfectas para haber sido creadas por la naturaleza, como patrones trenzados. Y en el centro había algo más, un bulto.

            - **¿Qué es eso?-** dijo Tom - **¡Es una persona!** \- ni siquiera terminó de decirlo cuando salió corriendo hacia la persona inconsciente y Ofelia lo siguió, Tom lo volteó y de inmediato lo soltó, Era Loki, era Marvel Loki, ¡Era como Tom disfrazado de Loki!

            -¿Qué? **-**  fue lo único que Ofelia pudo decir. Al fondo se oyó una sirena.

            **-¡Ayúdame a levantarlo!-** Tom apresuró a Ofelia.

**-¿¡Qué?! ¡¡Claro que no!! Tom tenemos que irnos.**

**-¡No! No te das cuenta, es Loki.**

**-¡Puedo verlo!-**  A este punto ya estaban los dos gritando.

 **-Ofelia,** **-** dijo él tratando de tranquilizare- **no hay manera de que no hayan oído eso, si lo encuentran aquí lo van a diseccionar.**

**-¡Yo lo quiero diseccionar!**

**-¡Ayúdame!**

-¡Carajo Tom!- dijo tratando de levantarlo de los pies pero era demasiado pesado, escucharon las sirenas más cercanas, y Ofelia hizo un hechizo para hacerlo más ligero, unas chispas rojas envolvieron el cuerpo del Dios mientras ella recitaba algo en voz baja. Aun así era muy difícil levantarlo. Era increíblemente pesado. Bajaron lo más rápido posible y lo metieron a la habitación de Tom, ayudados por un rápido hechizo “capa”.

            - **No podemos quedarnos aquí-** dijo ella  tratando de recuperar el aliento.

            - **¿Pero a d** **ó** **nde lo llevamos? ¿A tu casa?**

**\- No, hay brujas ahí y también lo van a querer abrir, como yo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-** _Guëy_ … **¡Es un Dios inconsciente! tal vez esta sea única oportunidad que habrá de saber cómo funciona.**

 **-Ok, entonces lo sacamos de la ciudad-** ella lo miró un momento y ahí tomó la decisión de hacer lo que le pedía, la única manera de estudiar al Dios era estar con él, y si moría, el actor ya no tendría reparos en que ella lo estudiara más a fondo.

            - **Recoge tus cosas rápido y yo le pongo algo encima, lo bajamos y lo subimos a mi auto,-** Tom se fue a su cuarto a empacar rapidísimo, Ofelia le tapó la armadura a Lokilo mejor que pudo con una cobertor, lo bajaron al lobby y con el mismo hechizo lo subieron al auto, una vez adentro, manejaron hasta la casa de Ofelia.

            - **Pero pensé que no podíamos venir a tu casa.**

 **-No podemos quedarnos aquí, pero necesito recoger unas cosas, y nos vamos. Mi mama tenía una casita en un pueblito cerca de** Puerto Vallarta **podemos ir ahí y pensar las cosas.**  Él volteó a verla un segundo y luego se giró a buscar los signos vitales del Dios, - **No lo toques no sabes donde estuvo.-** dijo ella con asco.

            **-¡Eso es racista!**

 **-No, es sentido común,** en serio ¡¿Qué _chingados_?! ¡Son igualitos! - gritó ella con un tono muy agudo.

            **-Cálmate, vamos por pasos, ve por tu cosas.**

Llegaron a su casa, y ella los dejó esperando en el auto por un momento para empacar y buscar las llaves de la casita de playa de su mamá, no había mucho que empacar, casi todo lo que necesitaba estaba allá permanentemente. Estuvieron en el auto cuatro horas y media en silencio, ambos con las mentes sobre revolucionadas, ella con la mirada fija en el camino, y Tom con la mirada fija en el rostro del Dios, y el Dios con los ojos cerrados inconsciente.

            - **¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí?-** murmuró después de un rato, sonó muy cansado pero visiblemente mejor que en la mañana.

            - **Tengo  una teoría, no creo que se parezca a ti, creo que eres tú, un "tú" de otra dimensión, creo que acabamos de comprobar la teoría de cuerdas.**

**-O tal vez solo se tra** **n** **sformó para parecerse a mí, es un cambia formas ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el Dios del Engaño.**

**-Sí, supongo que puede ser eso también.**

**-¿Crees que** **él** **esté a salvo en ese pueblito?**

**- _Bucerias_** **-** dijo ella distraída y el actor la vio confundido por la palabra extraña.- **El pueblito se llama Bucerias.**

**-Ah** **...**

**-Sabes deberíamos preguntarnos si nosotros vamos a estar a salvo de él, no sabemos que vaya a hacer cuando  despierte** **.**

**-Hablaremos con él.**

            La casita en Bucerias era de hecho una casita de pueblo, para cuando ella se hizo cargo de la propiedad el mayor avance tecnológico eran el drenaje y la luz, Bucerias no era exactamente pobre, solo era que no los había alcanzado la tecnología, y para la madre de Ofelia, (que era una bruja que se había desarrollado en los 70’s) era el paraíso, totalmente aislado de la sociedad, en un pueblito en donde la mitad de la población la respetaba, la otra, no tanto. Para ella era lo más relajante del mundo, un refugio donde meditar, donde enseñarle a su hijos los comienzos de la magia.

            Pasó algunos años deshabitada cuando  Ofelia la heredó, ya que la bruja era muy pequeña y le recordaba demasiado a su madre. El sentimiento era abrumante.

 “Casa de hippie” fue lo primero que pensó años después de la muerte de su madre, el día que reclamó su herencia, tenía dieciocho años.Había escapado de la vida de la hermandad y de sus responsabilidades con ellas, pensó que era una buena idea buscar la casa, pero siendo una bruja criada en la era de la computación todo aquello se veía, bueno, honestamente como basurero, no que estuviera en contra del reciclaje pero los conceptos habían cambiado desde entonces. Se quedó de pie, cinco minutos viendo todo, oliendo ha encerrado, humedad, y mucho incienso, considerando todo el trabajo que debía hacerse, a final de cuentas, ya era su casa, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

            La recorrió completa, no había estado en esa casa desde los siete años, y recordaba que se divertía mucho ahí, pero ahora no resultaba tan divertido, no lo consideraba funcional, entre flores marchitas, tapetes gastados en el piso, dibujos coloridos de ella, su hermano y su madre, trapos y collares viejos colgados en el techo, instrumentos musicales, muebles reciclados, vajilla de diferentes juegos, no sabía por dónde comenzar.  El calor era agobiante y ahora entendía porque usaban la ropa ligera y la necedad de andar descalzos en su infancia. Por otro lado le encantaba que rebosara de vida, la naturaleza amaba a su madre, y había sido muy benevolente con su casita después de su muerte, algunas enredaderas de madre selva entraban por la cocina, pero en una observación más cercana, se podía ver que las ramas estaban sosteniendo el pequeño altar a _Hestia **[2]**_ , Ofelia sonreía cuando la veía, porque a pesar de los cambios que le hizo con los años, siempre dejó que las plantas de su madre reclamarán lo que creyeran justo.

            Mientras tanto en su parte de la casa que le “correspondía” a ella, y no a la madre selva, hizo muchas modificaciones, aunque dejó la esencia de casa de pueblo, la llenó poco a poco con las comodidades de la era moderna, metió luz aunque usaba las velas mucho, lo que más le urgía era el aire acondicionado,  mando hacer dos baños completos y un enorme jacuzzi, los muebles viejos fueron reemplazados por unos nuevos, aunque rústicos, solo quedó el enorme sillón de su madre, que era muy cómodo. Claro que consideró que su madre no estaría de acuerdo con las comodidades tecnológicas, pero   Ofelia pensó enojada que si le molestaba tanto, no debió morirse y dejarla sola. Poco a poco la casa se fue convirtiendo en su santuario, durante los años que le siguieron, pasaba ahí mucho tiempo, excepto en otoño, nunca estaba ahí en otoño, pero fuera de ese caso, cualquier pretexto era bueno para ir a la casa de Bucerias, iba cuando estaba estresada, cuando estaba escapando de la gente, o de algún peligro. Fue algunas veces ahí con sus amigas, o solo para relajarse en la playa y pasar horas sumergida en el agua salada.

            La propiedad constaba de un edifico, de dos pisos hecho de adobe rodeado de un jardín impresionante, si te gusta la herbolaria, cuatro habitaciones, dos baños completos, cocina rural con un _hogar_ antiquísimo, y sala comedor. En la parte delantera de la propiedad estaba la cochera para dos autos, flanqueada por arboles de mango y duraznos, luego el jardín frontal, al igual que el trasero. Darcy siempre se maravillaba de las plantas que ahí crecían libres, algunas muy raras y muy caras, (de ahí sacaba dinero Ofelia cuando las cosas estaban más difíciles) y la parte trasera del jardín principal, que daba directamente a una hermosa y pequeña playa semivirgen. Era un paraíso personal para la bruja, desde la primera vez que había cruzado el umbral muchos años después de que su madre murió, hasta el día de hoy, que abría la puerta y regresaba para ayudar a un actor famoso a cargar a su _doblegänger,_ el Dios del Engaño.

            - **Hay que ponerlo sobre el sillón-**  dijo ella con un pujido.

            - **No hay manera alguna que una persona pese tanto-**  el hechizo comenzaba a perder efecto porque Ofelia estaba muy cansada, pero la magia fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aventarlo indignamente sobre el sillón, ella lo dejó y se sentó en el silla de su madre.

            - **¿Estas bien?-** preguntó Tom después de checar los signos vitales del Dios, Ofelia se veía agobiada.

            - **Sí** **,** **es solo… si pudieras sentirlo, es increíble.**

            - **Supongo que no sirve de nada preguntar qué pasó ¿Verdad?**

 **-No tengo ni idea. –** dijo ella sin dejar de ver al Dios

            - **Sí, supuse que ibas a decir algo así-** dijo el británico volviendo a ver a Loki.

            Ambos se quedaron así un rato, aparentemente bastante rato porque cuando Ofelia despegó la vista de la escena vio que era de noche. Prendió todas las velas de la habitación con un chasquido en los dedos, lo que trajo a Tom a la realidad.

            - **Será mejor que vayamos al pueblo a buscar algo de comer. -** ella se levantó para prender el aire acondicionado, de esa manera estaría más fresco cuando llegaran, ya que era uno de los años más caluroso registrados y no quería ver al británico desmayarse por un golpe de calor. Pero un pico en la energía de Loki la hizo girar la cabeza hacia él y Loki estaba sosteniendo a Tom por el cuello, estaba semisentado.

            **-¡Tom!-** gritó la bruja, pero solo llamó la atención del Dios. Ambos lanzaron hechizos de ataque, rojo y verde se encontraban mientras Tom, iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

             La fuerza mágica del Dios sobrepasaba por mucho la de la bruja, y de repente se vio envuelta en chispas verdes, y doradas, antes de sentir una gran fuerza que la empujaba hasta la pared y la levantaba por la misma, hasta que sus pies no alcanzaron el piso, con todo el cuerpo pegado a la pared, casi no podía respirar. Lo vio con pánico, pero Loki, al tenerla ahí, regresó su atención al hombre que tenía sujeto por el cuello, lo acercó para verlo con ojo crítico, luego lo soltó un poco, solo lo suficiente para que entrara aire a los pulmones, lo cual pasó, ruidosamente, luego comenzó a toser,  Loki lo vio con asco un segundo pero esperó a que  dejara de toser.

            - **Demando saber ¿Qué reino es este?-**  la voz era lo más profunda que había oído en su vida, se dirigió al actor pero fue la bruja la que contestó.

            **-¡Déjalo en paz! Si no lo dejas voy….-**  pero con un movimiento de muñeca el Dios hizo que ella se callara. Tom vio como ella luchaba por soltarse, y regresó su atención a Loki que seguía viéndolo.

            **-** **¿Reino?...estamos en Mexico, -** dijo con la voz rasposa, pero al ver la confusión en las conocidas facciones del hombre que tenía enfrente, corrigió- **¡** **Midgard** **!** **Estamos en Midgard,** **por favor déjala, no le hagas daño, haré lo que quieras…-** dijo el actor, a lo que el Dios sonrió predatoriamente.

            - **¿Oh?...-** dijo Loki, - **no te preocupes mortal, no tengo la intención de hacerle daño a la mujer, siempre y cuando ella recuerde sus modales-** se puso de pie, obligando a Tom a levantarse, Loki medía probablemente quince centímetros más que el actor, quien también notó otras diferencias entre ellos, como que Loki era mucho más fornido. El Dios lo soltó y dio dos pasos para atrás, Tom se quedó muy quieto, casi esperando la muerte, pero nunca pensó que vinera en forma de un halo dorado que salía de las manos del Dios que ahora la dirigía al mortal. No tenía ni idea que iba a hacerle, escuchó en el fondo la pelea que tenía Ofelia tratando de zafarse y vio al imponente Dios con su rostro concentrado enfrente de él, sintió el corazón en la garganta e internamente se despidió de su familia cerrando los ojos. Pero la muerte no llegó, abrió primero un ojo y ya no vio la luz dorada, luego vio a Loki que lo veía con una clase de decepción y enojo, pero encontró también miedo y dolor.

             Por un momento se preguntó si él había hecho algo, pero un golpe de algo rompiéndose detrás del Dios lo distrajo, Loki había levantado el brazo para defenderse del golpe yvolteó muy despacio para encontrarse con Ofelia que tenía los restos de una silla en las manos, aparentemente algo distrajó al Dios lo suficiente como para dejar de concentrarce en la bruja y ella lo atacó, el Dios volteó lentamente a verla **.-¿Crees que tus insignificantes esfuerzos podrían causarme alguna lesión? estúpida Wala ¡Soy un Dios!-** dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

 **-Hey, no puedes culparme por intentarlo… yo pensé ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser alguien que se llama el “Dios de las Travesuras?” No suena muy amenazador, ¿Me entiendes?-** dijo ella caminando hacia atras pero con las manos envueltas en llamas rojas, Loki levantó las cejas condescendientemente, Ofelia sabía que no era su mejor plan pero necesitaba comprar tiempo y distraerlo de Tom.

            - **Seguramente**   **traveseas Wala, ¿Es tu deseo tener un enfrentamiento con un ser superior a ti? Porque no tengo la intención de hacerte daño pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar de opinión. –** dijo con tono cansado.

            - **Bueno s** **í, esa era mi intencion** **,** **pero si no quieres, podemos llamar a tu hermano mayor, él si tiene un título impresionante y escuché que era mejor en esto que tú.**

Todo pasó muy rápido, la cara de Loki se crispó de ira, Tom gritó  “¡Ofelia no!” y se levantó corriendo para ponerse entre el Dios y la Bruja, pero Loki lo tomó del brazo y lo mandó volar como si el actor no pesara nada, y terminó aterrizando en un librero de puertas de vidrio bastante grande, Ofelia atacó a Loki con todo lo que tenía pero Loki invocó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la golpeó en la cara y la fuerza del golpe  la mandó a una de las esquinas de la habitación, quedando inconsciente.

            Despertó poco a poco con el olor a sangre, luego había palabras flotando a su alrededor que comenzaron a tener claridad, era Tom

            **-…or favor, vamos a hacer lo que digas. Solo déjame verla, déjame…-** ella abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a Tom semiagachado sobre ella y a Loki parado frente a él, Tom tenía la mano levantada como tratando de detenerlo y el Dios los veía hacia abajo, Ofelia estaba en  piso y la cara le dolía bastante.- **solo déjala, por favor…**

 **-Ni una palabra.-** dijo el Dios y dio dos pasos para atrás. Mientras se alejó, Tom se agachó para examinar la cabeza de la bruja, conforme se iba haciendo todo más claro, a Ofelia la invadió un olor a sangre que la alarmó, pero sintió la mano de Tom en la boca, ella asintió y él la retiró. Ofelia vio la herida en el brazo de Tom,  era grave y muy profunda, no podría cerrarla fácilmente con magia, tendrían que ir al médico, pero por la mirada que Tom le estaba dando, ella entendió que no debían moverse. Volteó a ver a Loki que en ese momento estaba en el gran sillón de su madre, sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Sería mejor esperar, mientras trató de parar la hemorragia con magia.

            Pasaron muchas horas y cuando Tom estuvo seguro de que el Dios dormía dijo en un susurro.

            **-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele?**

**-¿Yo? Olvídate de mí, hay que tratar esa herida, puedo ir al piso de arriba e ir por el botiquín o podemos salir tomar el auto e ir al hospital.**

**-Ninguna de las dos-** dijo el actor viendo a Loki.- **no quiere que nos movamos.**

Ofelia lo vio un momento y con mucho cuidado descolgó uno de los pedazos de tela decorativa de la pared y cubrió la herida. **–Tom, lo siento mucho, no debí enfrentarlo así, esto es mi culpa.**

**-No es tu culpa, yo lo traje a tu vida. Yo lo siento.**

**\- No Tom, eres mi responsabilidad, se supone que yo soy la profesional, yo…tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de esta. No estoy segura como matarlo pero tal vez pueda herirlo lo suficiente como….**

**-Ofelia**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No quiero hacerle daño**

**-¿¡Qué?!-** dijo ella un poco más fuerte.

            - **Shh-** el actor le tapó la boca y ambos esperaron un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, pero el Dios no se movió

            - **¿Estás loco?**

 **­-Sigo creyendo que hablar con el funciona…no me veas así, ¿Seguimos vivos no? Además creo que no se siente bien, parece como enfermo-** dijo.

            -¡Carajo Tom!

            - **Escucha por qué no tratas de dormir un poco, fue un golpe fuerte.**

 La mañana siguiente Tom ya estaba con fiebre muy alta y Ofelia hizo lo que pudo para que su magia lo mantuviera cómodo y fresco, pero había dos cosas en su contra, uno, el maldito clima de la costa, que parecía que se mantenía muy alta y que lo estaba haciendo a propósito porque los odiaba, se notaba que ni siquiera el Dios estaba cómodo, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, y con el ceño fruncido. Y dos, la fiebre, sabia que era porque se estaba infectando la herida, pero como estaba de cansada, y sin energía solo podía dedicarse a una cosa, o a la infección o la fiebre. Durante todo el día se dedicó a combatir la infección, y a observar al Dios.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] **“ _Et Egressus Est Et”_** _es “Sal de ahí”  en latín._

 

[2] _Hestia es la Diosa griega de la cocina, la arquitectura y el hogar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz


	8. Juguete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

8\.       Juguete

 

-Tenemos que comer algo- dijo ella en la mañana del tercer día, enojada pero controlando su tono. Después de todo, no quería hacerlo enojar otra vez.

-¿Por qué sería ese mi problema?- dijo él indiferente desde el sillón, estaba más pálido y sudaba mucho, pero no quería que los mortales se dieran cuenta, solo quería que se callaran mientras trataba de pensar que hacer, se puso dos dedos en el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos.

Ella recargó a Tom en la pared que estaba cerca, estaba inconsciente y la fiebre estaba subiendo, el Dios estaba muy al pendiente de las pequeñas cantidades de magia que ella le daba para mantenerlo fuerte, pero esto se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, tenían casi dos días en ese rincón, desde que ella lo había hecho enojar, y ahora Tom estaba en peligro real, necesitaba comer algo, ambos. Lo único que Loki les permitía era ir al baño donde ellos agarraban agua para ambos, pero en la casa no había mucha comida para empezar, Loki se veía peor pero no parecía que fuera por hambre, las opciones se acababan, así que se ella se puso de pie y dio dos tentativos pasos, aun le dolía la cara por el golpe, y estaba mareada por compartir su magia con el actor pero algo debía hacerse.

-Es responsabilidad de los seres más grandes cuidar de los más pequeños- dijo casi dulcemente. Loki abrió un ojo y sonrió un poco. Ella se tensó enseguida, Loki se paró y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Crees que la adulación va a conseguirte algo?

Ella caminó rápido retrocediendo con una mano atrás para saber dónde estaba la pared y la otra mano enfrente de Loki, como queriendo detenerlo.

-Ok, ok,- dijo ella apresuradamente, - tienes razón, no puedo engañarte, eso estaba tratando de hacer.- él se detuvo disfrutando el miedo que sintió  salir de la mortal, ella respiró profundo un poco aliviada de que el Dios se detuvo enfrente de ella, y continúo- la verdad es que no creo que seas superior-  Él levantó la cabeza viéndola despectivo- pero, y en esto no estoy mintiendo, tampoco creo que seas un completo imbécil.

Por un momento el Dios no se movió, desde que la conoció le sorprendió la osadía de la mortal, pero eso debía ser un deseo de muerte, era demasiado, tanto que por un momento, un pequeño momento, se sintió un poco intrigado y divertido, pero claro que no se lo iba a demostrar, dio un paso más adelante para acorralarla contra la pared pero suavizó su gesto, más paciente -Por favor, elabora…

Ella bajó la mirada aun con miedo un momento, pero respiró de nuevo y lo vio a los ojos.

-Sé que no viajaste todo ese camino para verlo morir.- dijo señalando a Tom- que lo necesitas vivo, y estoy segura que tienes una idea de lo frágiles que somos, si no come algo y recibe medicamento, va a morir y sea lo que sea que planeés hacer con él, se va ir al carajo.- Él lo pensó por un momento o más bien fingió porque sabía que tenía razón. Dio un paso atrás y en tono córtes dijo.

            -Muy bien, ve al pueblo y trae lo que necesites- Ella sonrió un poco y se apresuró por su bolsa pero la mano del Dios la detuvo del brazo y acercó a su rostro.- pero antes permíteme decir que tienes razón, lo necesito y a ti no,- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- regresarás cuando ese pequeño sol tuyo este en lo alto, si no lo haces…-  se detuvo a pensarlo- mejor aún, si él muere, cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias, tú lo vas a pagar, ¿Sabes cómo?

            Ella pasó saliva- ¿Me matarás?

            - _Nay_ mí señora, al contrario, si él muere tú vas a vivir para convertirte en mí juguete personal, algo con descargar mi frustración de perder al mortal, y créeme saber lo frágiles que son me da el conocimiento para evitar que mueras por muy poco. ¿Me di a entender?- ella solo asintió una vez muy levemente, con esto Loki la soltó y ella salió de la casa apresuradamente.  

            Loki duró unos minutos viendo a la puerta de entrada de la pequeña casa, luego vio al actor inconsciente, cuando se convenció de que no iba a despertar se volvió a sentar, dejándose caer, no sabía cuánto tiempo lo hubieran sostenido las piernas, pensó en usar magia para desparecer su armadura por algo más fresco, pero a estas alturas no quería desperdiciarla, no recordaba que fuera así de caliente Midgard.

            La recordaba más fresca, fría incluso, pero lo cierto es que el Dios no conocía mucho de este reino. Él tenía muy claro que este mundo no era el mismo reino que su hermano visitaba en antaño, del que se enamoró. No, esta era otra dimensión y tal vez en esta, las criaturas eran felices “cosiéndose” lentamente bajo este pequeño pero poderoso sol.  Se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó al humano, este mortal había sido su única esperanza, y ahora no había nada que hacer.

            Con un dedo tocó la frente del actor, muy caliente, le bajó la temperatura corporal con magia, se notaba por un ligero halo verde esmeralda que salía del dedo del Dios, el mortal respiró aliviado pero no despertó, desgraciadamente no tenía la fuerza para curarlo. “Patético” pensó Loki autocompadeciéndose, tal vez si lo mantenía con vida lo suficiente podría pensar en algo, encontrar algo, por eso había dejado a la mortal salir, no tenía caso que los tres murieran ahí. Loki era conocido por ser persistente, tenaz, o testarudo, depende de quién lo esté diciendo y no iba a sacar nada bueno de los humanos si los dejaba morir. 

            Se sentía tan mal que no podía pensar claro, si tan solo pudiera juntar la energía suficiente para trasladarlos a un lugar más fresco, podría pensar mejor,  pero para eso tendría que esperar. No habían salido de esa pequeña choza de piedra lisa en tres días midgardianos y se le estaban acabando las opciones. Escuchó el extraño artefacto en el que se mueven en este mundo, “ruidoso artefacto” se autocorrigió y se enderezo para ver entrar a la mortal, que tenía las manos llenas de bolsas y casi no podía con ellas. Él solo la vio lo más despectivo que pudo. Se notaba que el ánimo de la Wala se había levantado mientras estuvo afuera, dejó las cosas en el piso cerró la puerta, y siguió a la parte del fondo de la habitación donde estaban y dijo a modo de saludo.

            –Loki- dijo ella solemne con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Él la siguió con la mirada, aparentemente la parte del fondo era una pequeña estación para preparar alimentos, era sorprendentemente ridículo lo pequeñas que eran estas viviendas. Ella movió unas cosas y regresó con un bol con agua, comenzó a sacar otras cosas de las bolsas, tenía una especie de cobertor muy grueso pero suave y lo puso junto al mortal, luego se inclinó.

            **-¿Tom? Despierta, necesito que te muevas.-**  Con esto comenzó a empujarlo para ponerlo encima del cobertor, que más bien era una bolsa de dormir, Tom trató de levantarse y la ayudó un poco. Una vez arriba, ella buscó otras cosas, puso un polvo blanco en el agua y con un pedazo de tela comenzó a limpiarle la herida del brazo, el mortal muy débil para moverse más, solo gimió un poco. Cuando terminó de limpiar, trituro dos píldoras blancas y las puso en un vaso con poca agua y lo obligó a tomar, luego lo dejó descansar. Ofelia estaba consciente de la mirada de curiosidad del Dios, que se veía peor, por cierto. Cuando ella volteó a verlo, él le estaba regresando la mirada, ella se levantó decidida y caminó hacia él.

            -No te gusta mucho el calor ¿Verdad?

            -Sus elementos climáticos no tienen ningún efecto sobre mí, Wala.

            -Ok, si no tienen ningún efecto supongo que no te molestará si…- con esto se acercó a donde el Dios estaba sentado, él frunció las cejas confundido, pero ella levantó ambas manos, para que él las viera- ...es solo que los controles están junto a ti.- dijo mientras alargaba una mano junto a él y él vio como presionó unos botones de un centro de control que Loki no había notado, un ruido salió del techo justo arriba de él y con un bip, se abrió una caja alargada que Loki tampoco había notado, luego poco a poco salió aire frio sobre el Dios, Loki no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y casi gemir de placer al sentir el aire frio sobre su piel, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la mujer se fue y no fue hasta un tiempo después que sintió un aroma a especias, carne y pan que abrió los ojos, para encontrarse de nuevo con ella, quien sostenía un plato sopero con un caldo pesado.

            -No sé si puedas comer lo que nosotros pero me imagino que tienes hambre, es mi forma de agradecerte dejarme salir.- mintió ella, porque de hecho fue Tom el que le insistió discretamente que le ofreciera primero.

            -No requiero alimento.-dijo de malas el Dios, por el hambre que tenía.

            -Lo voy a dejar aquí.- luego caminó hacia su esquina donde estaba Tom de mejor color mientras le sonreía y le aceptaba el otro plato a Ofelia, ella se sentó junto a él a comer.

            Pasaron algunos días y Loki comenzó a comer, claro que no decía nada, pero tampoco se negaba. El clima automático le mejoraba el humor y con esto, los mortales se sentían con más libertad de moverse por la casa, aunque sabían que no deberían salir sin el permiso del Dios. Mientras mejor se sentía Tom, peor se sentía Loki. Un día solo dejó de importarle que los mortales supieran lo que necesitaba y fue a buscar agua, cuando entró a la cocina,Tom reaccionó. Al principio era Ofelia quién preparaba la comida, pero cuando Tom se sintió mejor, se turnaban y hoy él estaba en la cocina cuando vio entrar al Dios, que se acercó a la llave de agua del fregadero de la cocina.

            **-¡No espera!-** dijo Tom tomándolo del hombro. Pero el Dios lo empujó estrellándolo contra la pared.

            **-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a un Dios qué hacer? Patético mortal.**

 **-Es solo que esa agua es sucia-** dijo él levantándose, Ofelia se estaba bañando, algo que agradeció, porque con el carácter que ambos tenían “esto puede salir muy mal, muy rapido” pensó el actor. Sacó una botella de agua fría del refrigerador y se la abrió. – **ten, es mejor esta.**

El humano sonreía y Loki le arrebató la botella, agradeció mentalmente a todos los reinos por la temperatura del agua y la tomó toda de un trago.

            - **Escucha, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero creo que no te sientes bien,-** Loki solo lo vio con desprecio, pero el actor en lugar de callarse o sentirse mal, sonrió otra vez y sacó otra botella esta vez con un líquido azul de aspecto desagradable.- **creo que estas deshidratado, bebe esto, no sabe muy bien pero en tu caso es mejor que el agua-** no parecía que tuviera malas intenciones y aunque Loki tiene por regla jamás confiar en alguien, tenía mucha sed. Esta vez tomó el envace que en al etiqueta decia “Gatorade” y lo bebió, tenía razón no sabía bien, pero se sintió un poco mejor, debía de ser algún tipo de suero, porque vio que la Wala se lo daba a beber al mortal cuando se sentía muy mal. El actor abrió otra botella y se la puso en frente, la cual él tomó, por la cara que tenía el Dios, Tom asumió que debía sentirse muy mal, tenía la mirada nublada.- **Creo que es el calor, como sabrás yo vengo de un país frio, el calor y la humedad de esta ciudad puede llegar a ser agobiante-**  el Dios solo lo veía mientras se bebía la botella esta vez más despacio- **falta una hora para la cena, ¿Por qué no subes y te das un baño con agua fría? ¿Cómo suena eso?-**  Loki pensó quedebió decirle que nadie le iba a decir que hacer, que quién se creía él para hablarle así al Dios del Engaño, del Caos, que se callara, pero en vez de eso, abrió la boca, luego la cerró y caminó escaleras arriba, un baño sonaba muy bien.

            Cuando llegó arriba, dio un vistazo, en todo este tiempo no había subido, de nuevo pequeño, pero de alguna manera hogareño, en una manera plebeya claro. Pasó por una de la habitaciones la cual estaba abierta, para encontrarse con la mortal que tenía el cabello mojado y se lo estaba trenzando frente a un espejo, la vio durante un rato y ella dio un respingo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y tropezó, Loki estuvo a punto de reír de la cara de pánico de ella, pero siguió con su máscara insensible.

 **-Tú, mortal, prepara el baño para mí.-** ella dejó la cara de asustada para fruncir el ceño, obviamente no le gustaba que le hablaran así y seguir ordenes, aun así se levantó. Fue a otra habitación, a donde el Dios la siguió, el cuarto de baño era más grande que el que él conocía bajando las escaleras y tenía una bañera relativamente grande que ella comenzó a llenar, luego caminó hacia él, y trató de alcanzar su mano, a lo que el Dios la quitó.

            - **Si voy a prepararte un baño mejor hacerlo bien, necesito saber cómo estas.**

            -¿Eres algún tipo de curandera aquí?- dijo cambiando al español.

            -Sí, y creo que puedo ayudarte a sentirte un poco mejor, pero solo si me dejas- Y sin esperar la respuesta del Dios lo tomó de la muñeca. Él sintió que la energía de ella, más fuerte ahora, escaneaba la de él, solo por encima, precavidamente. Ella lo vio a los ojos y salió de la habitación, luego regresó con  varios sacos con polvos y plantas y las fue poniendo en el agua fría mezclándolos con la mano y murmurando algo que Loki sintió como no peligroso y olía delicioso. Cuando estuvo listo, se enderezó y comenzó a salir, pero Loki la detuvo, él estaba muy caliente, Tom tenía razón, se sentía muy mal.

            **-** Desvísteme **-**  por un momento, todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Ofelia sonaron pero no parecía que Loki quisiera aprovecharse de la situación, “supongo que es algo común para un príncipe de Asgard” pensó ella.

            **-** Llamaré a Tom para que te ayude **-**  dijo ella saliendo, pero de nuevo algo la detuvo tan rápido que no entendía porque no podía respirar, hasta que bajó la mirada y vio la mano de Loki alrededor de su cuello.

            -No estoy dispuesto a repetir una orden ¿Me di a entender? –Ella articulo un pequeño y asustado ok, y él la soltó, ella se llevó la mano al adolorido cuello, carraspeó un poco, y suspiró

            Ella comenzó la increíblemente ardua tarea de descubrir cómo se quita una elaborada armadura asgardiana, no con éxito. De hecho buscó con la mirada donde comenzar, luego con las manos, en el primer contacto que ella tuvo con la armadura, sintió como “respiraba” como si tuviera un latido, como si estuviera viva, tenía toda la energía de Loki, pero más que eso, vibraba al ritmo del corazón del Dios. Pero esta sensación no le decía por dónde comenzar hasta que Loki hizo un resoplido frustrado y apuntó a su hombro, ella entendió que por ahí se comenzaba, resulta que debajo de la pieza de metal gruesa que va en el hombro están las primeras hebillas, las que sostienen la parte superior y pasa por la “gabardina” de piel negra con adornos de metal dorado, por dentro de esta prenda había cuando menos una docena de cuchillos arrojadizos, y no fueron los únicos que encontró escondidos.

             Una vez removida esa sección todo fue más fácil, pero no menos laborioso, primero removió la gabardina, entre broches, hebillas, nudos con tiras de piel, toda la indumentaria se mantenía en su lugar, la parte que seguía eran los brazos y ante brazos, debajo de la parte que acaba de quitar notó como un trozo grande de tela se trenzaba a lo largo de los brazos, perfectamente doblada, pero para quitarla había primero que quitar la parte metálica que cubría los antebrazos,  Loki levantó los brazos mansamente, parecía que no la estaba presionando para hacerlo rápido, pero de nuevo con esa cantidad de “ropa encima” debe estar acostumbrado,

            “¿Cómo aguanta el calor?” pensó ella. Se tomó un momento para admirar la hechura de las partes metálicas, todas estaba decoradas con animales, serpientes, caballos, lobos, y leones, todos relacionados con el Dios de las mentiras, también la piel estaba marcada pero parecían formas más íntimas, unas muy poderosas runas que Ofelia no conocía y algunas pocas que sí.

            Era hermosa. Parecía que estaba conformada por tres capas. La principal, la sobrearmadura,  la que todos ven y la más decorada, son puras piezas de metal decorativo con algunas zonas cubiertas de piel, consta de una hombrera con un hermoso león y serpientes en el metal, una hebilla muy grande que la mantiene en su lugar la cual también tiene algunos animales, los antebrazos y las protecciones para los empeines, todo en dorado y negro.

            La siguiente capa es la armadura, esta consta de una gran placa de metal del pecho casi toda cubierta por tela verde y piel negra trenzada,  partes hechas a medida de piel, unas piezas delgadas y dobladas a la perfección y otras gruesas que protegen las zonas que no tienen metal, pero parecía que las tenía por todo el cuerpo, estas se aseguraban en su lugar con amarres de piel y ganchos a las partes de metal.

            Y la tercera, era de tela y piel delgada, pero como ya mencioné eran enormes piezas trenzadas de tela y piel, la mayoría verde esmeralda, que se trenzaban en los brazos, las piernas y la zona del abdomen, la única parte donde la pieza de metal iba debajo de esta tela era en el pecho donde la pesada pechera de metal estaba cubierta casi por completo por piel negra y tela verde. Esta pieza comenzaba en la línea del cuello, dejando ver el borde levantado de la camisa interior, luego una “herradura” de metal dorado en el pecho y luego continúa lisa en negro hasta que la tela y la piel la cubre trenzándose y abriéndose hacia abajo, dejando cubierta la zona de la cadera.

Tardó casi media hora en removerla y solo tiraba las pesadísimas piezas en el piso, rogando porque no le pidiera vestirlo de nuevo, no estaba segura de poderlo hacer.  Al final Loki estaba vestido solo con una camisa verde con cuello en V, unos pantalones de cuero, y las botas, no se había movido, y tenía la mirada desenfocada, verlo así, tan vulnerable causo una impresión en Ofelia muy grande, le quitó lo que quedaba de la ropa con mucho cuidado como si pudiera lastimarlo.

Cuando estaba desnudo, ella lo admiró por mas de un segundo, a pesar de ser atlético, era más musculoso y grueso que Tom, de hecho mientras más lo miraba más pequeñas diferencias encontraba, la diferencia más notoria además de la musculatura, eran las cicatrices de una vida de guerrero, se quedó viendo embobada el cuerpo del Dios hasta que se dio cuenta y  desvió la mirada avergonzada pero él no pareció notarlo solo se sentó en la bañera, soltando un gemido de placer. Ella entrecerró la puerta, y lo dejó solo.

             Cuando él llevaba ya un rato ahí, decidió analizar lo que había en el agua, porque ahora que la veía no se veía atractiva, más bien parecía agua de pantano, no conocía todas la plantas que había solo reconocía unas, como la menta o aloe vera, pero por el conjunto y por cómo estaba reaccionando su cuerpo, podía deducir que la combinación era para bajar la fiebre y ayudar al cuerpo a absorber nutrientes rápido y rehidratarse. Loki estaba impresionado, no porque la Wala pudiera preparar un baño medicinal, sino porque debió deducir y calcular mucho para que funcionara en cuerpo de un Dios, ningún mortal podría aguantar estar sumergido ahí,  pero a él le estaba aclarando la mente y se sentía mucho mejor.

            Suspiró aliviado y vio toda su armadura real tirada, con un movimiento de muñeca la hizo desaparecer, ni siquiera estaba enojado, se sentía agradecido. Era lo mejor que se sentía en días, incluso su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo un poco de la energía de Tom, no lo suficiente para curarlo por supuesto, pero sí para que su magia estuviera un poco más fuerte, la bruja los había hecho sentir mejor a los dos y gracias a esto, consciente o inconsciente, la mente de Loki comenzó a funcionar a velocidad casi normal.

 

            Ofelia, bajó después de terminar con Loki arriba. Tom estaba poniendo la mesa, no que Loki se sentara con ellos, pero Tom siempre ponía un lugar para él.

            - **¿Cómo está?**

 **-Desnudo-** dijo Ofelia como si no fuera nada. Tom la vio y dejó los platos.

            **-¿Estas bien?**

**-Sí, literalmente solo quería que le preparara en baño y lo desvistiera ¿Idea tuya?**

**-Solo lo del baño. –** dijo retomando lo platos, y acomodándolos.

            - **Deberías ver esa armadura de cerca es hermosa.-** dijo ella cambiando el tema y ayudando a Tom.

**-La he visto de cerca, me la he puesto, bueno supongo que debe ser mucho más complicada que mi disfraz**

**-No tienes idea, pero me pregunto cómo la aguanta lleva tres días con ella puesta.-** Ofelia se paró en la ventana viendo al cielo, un poco triste.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es luna de sangre, solo pensaba que sería lindo verla en la playa, como cuando era niña, prender un fogata y cantar canciones toda la noche**

**\- Suena bien… ¿Sabes qué? debería prestarle a Loki algo de ropa.**   Con esto el actor subió decidido, Ofelia solo se quedó viendo la escalera.

 Pasado un rato, Loki estaba considerando salir de la bañera, pero ¿A qué? Aún no tenía ni idea de que hacer, tendría que regresar a Asgard y pensar en un plan nuevo. Si es qué hay uno, pero ahora simplemente no tenía la energía, aunque el baño lo hacía sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido en días. Tal vez si continuaba  sumergiéndose en esas aguas, podría recuperase más rápido. En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, era el mortal quién la abrió.

      - **Hey, emm… te traje un cambio de ropa, es…bueno mucho más simple de lo que debes estar acostumbrado, pero es más fresca. –** dijo inseguro Tom pero Loki solo vio por el rabillo entre abierto del ojo.- **Bueno, te lo dejo aquí, cuando acabes puedes bajar a comer con nosotros, Ofelia quiere prender una fogata en la playa, digo si no te molesta que salgamos.**

 **-Me tiene sin ningún cuidado o interés que hagan esta noche.-** dijo despectivo perocasi sintió al actor sonreír.

- **Ok,… gracias, por supuesto que estas invitado a acompañarnos-** esperó un momento pero Loki no dijo nada más.

Cuando estaban sentados Loki bajó con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, sin zapatos y con el cabello escurriendo de agua, se sentó en la mesa con ellos muy serio, Tom le sonrió y comenzó a servirle la comida, mientras Ofelia lo veía, se veía hermoso. Los tres comieron en silencio, al terminar entre Ofelia y Tom levantaron la mesa y limpiaron mientras Loki los veía, antes de que acabaran el Dios se aventuró a salir por la puerta trasera, vio la playa por primera vez.

Era bellísima, el cielo en colores rojos y rosas y el sol muriendo enuno de los cerros que rodeaban la bahía. Claro que nunca lo admitiría nadie, pero podía ver porque Thor estaba tan enamorado de Midgard, la luna llena se levantaba iluminando poco a poco la pequeña bahía. Conforme anochecía la arena que se veía blanca se sentía fresca bajo sus pies y las olas casi lo arrullaron. Hasta que los mortales llegaron, no trataron de comunicarse con él, en cambio prendieron una gran pira y se sentaron en la arena, hablaron de cosas sin relevancia, como cuando la bruja le platicó al mortal sobre un novio loco que tuvo o el actor le platicó que aun pedía la ayuda de su madre al usar la lavadora. Tom comenzó a tocar la guitarra, algunos acordes primero y luego una balada llamada “ **If I Didn’t Know Better” (Nashville)** que por supuesto Loki no conocía pero tampoco le desagradaba, la bruja sirvió vino en tres copas, le dio una a Tom y otra la dejó cerca de donde estaba Loki, quién en ese momento disfrutaba una brisa con olor a sal. Luego la escuchó decir.

- **Ya va a comenzar.-**  A lo que Loki volteó confundido a verla pero ella estaba de pie, con los brazos levantados enfrente de la hoguera, mientras el actor veía al cielo, las llamas se pintaron de rojo, Loki sintió la energía de la Wala. No tenía ni idea que estaba haciendo, por un momento muy pequeño se puso nervioso cuando ella sacó una daga en forma de flama y se cortó en la mano, por supuesto que el Dios no se movió. Luego, ella  aventó sangre al fuego, el cual se intensificó un segundo y luego se convirtió en fuego blanco, Loki nunca había visto fuego blanco.- **A ti hermana luna-** dijo Ofelia, para luego juntar las manos frente a su cabeza y hacer una inclinación. El fuego comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, pero algo estaba cambiando en la luz a su alrededor, el Dios vio hacia arriba, vio que la luna estaba roja en el cielo despejado y una lluvia de estrellas comenzó. Las estrellas aunque siempre son hermosas no eran nuevas para él, pero nunca había visto una luna hacer eso. Vio a Tom y este sin hacer alboroto por saber algo que el Dios no, contestó simplemente.

- **Se pone roja porque este planeta queda exactamente entre la luna y el sol, es un fenómeno que pasa una o dos veces por año, se le llama plenilunio, o luna de sangre y para algunos es un evento de culto, para otros es de mala suerte, pero es un fenómeno que vale la pena ver, en la religión de Ofelia es sagrada.-** Loki estaba sorprendido, pero solo dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y se tomó el vino, el cual seguían sirviendo.

 Loki no dijo nada más, pero tampoco los censuró. Por momentos los observaba, vio cómo se veían entre sí, pero nunca al mismo tiempo,  guardo esta información por si después le era útil, podría necesitar manipular los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro aunque ellos no lo supieran aun. Ofelia cantó una y otra canción, contaron  cuentos, compartieron el vino. Pasaron la noche con el Dios a la intemperie.

Cuando iba amaneciendo escuchó a los mortales entrar a la casa, pero él no se movió, sentía un dolor constante que la mayoría del tiempo podía soportar pero algunas veces le hacía casi imposible respirar y este era de esos pequeños momentos de alivio que llega después de los más fuertes,  abrió los ojos y se encontró con el amanecer, estaba sorprendido de nuevo de la hermosura de la naturaleza de este reino, para ser un planeta con un sol y una luna, los espectáculos que había presenciado la noche anterior y ahora esta mañana, eran increíblemente complejos y bellos, era como si Gea se los hubiera regalado.

El sonrío por un momento pensando en eso, luego se puso de pie, e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la diosa de este planeta, cuando se enderezó, cerró de nuevo los ojos disfrutando del frescor de la madrugada. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la bruja parada enfrente de él, esto (de nuevo) lo sorprendió mucho, debía sentirse muy mal para no haber sentido que venía, trató de ocultar su sorpresa  recobrando toda la dignidad levantado la cabeza y poniendo las manos atrás de él, sabía que era muy tarde,  pero si ella se dio cuenta no dijo nada.

-Te preparamos una habitación, es la primera puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras, es la más grande y Tom insistió en que te dijera que su habitación es la que sigue a la tuya, que te sientas libre de buscarlo si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-¿Por qué esta información me interesaría, si me permites preguntar?-dijo Loki condescendiente, pero ella sonrió.

-Justo eso fue lo que le dije que ibas a contestar, y él me dijo y voy a citar **“Porque es sentido común y una cortesía para un miembro de la familia real” –** dijo ella imitando el acento del actor –“ _brits”_ ¿Cierto?

Pero Loki la veía extrañado, se tardó un momento en contestar, pero cuando Ofelia se iba a retirar Loki dio media vuelta y comenzó a decir **\- Dile que la familia real de Asgard le agradece la cortesía.** – y se metió a la casa. Dejando a Ofelia con la mandíbula colgando de la impresión. Loki sonrío divertido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

9\.     Mischief

Mientras Loki se comenzó sentir más cómodo en la casa con los mortales, Ofelia tuvo que admitir que Tom lo entendía de una forma que ella nunca lo haría, mientras ella conocía su lugar como Dios pagano y sus connotaciones, Tom lo conocía a nivel personal.  Todo parecía ir bien. Loki y Ofelia solo se comunicaban para uno dar órdenes y otra quejarse de esto, Tom había notado algunos detalles que Ofelia no. Como que cuando Ofelia cantaba distraída haciendo algo que generalmente era, o estar en el jardín u hornear algo, Loki dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y discretamente la escuchaba.  

Pero el Dios y el actor, de hecho platicaban, no eran muy extensas, ni muy íntimas sus conversaciones, pero Loki contestaba algunas de las preguntas de Tom. Se notaba que cada vez estaban más cómodos entre ellos. Tom tenía tan medidas las expresiones faciales del Dios que sabía cuándo estaba confundido y sin necesidad de que preguntara nada, este le explicaba. Como cuando lo confundían los aparatos eléctricos, no era que no estuviera familiarizado con la tecnología, era más bien que en su mundo no existían, no los necesitaban porque tenían magia más a la mano que en este mundo y siempre reaccionaba con sorpresa con estos aparatos, como el aire acondicionado, los teclados de las computadoras o como la primera vez que Loki escuchó el estéreo.

La mañana que le siguió a la luna de sangre la casa estaba en silencio, los tres seres que ahora la habitaban estaba en sus respectivas camas, después de una semana tremendamente incomoda, el singular trio se permitió descansar y nadie se levantó mientras hubo luz de día, pero Tom fue el primero. Se tomó un momento para observar su recién asignada habitación, era pequeña, tenía un closet junto a la ventana que estaba casi vacío, solo algunas cajas con jabones, algunos implementos de limpieza generales, algunas toallas, había también un pequeño escritorio con una máquina de escribir y una silla, en la mesa estaba una televisión vieja, una mesita de noche que tenía los controles remotos de la televisión y el aire acondicionado, una _jarrita de cántaro_ vacía, y         la cama individual.

Con esta lista de cosas pudo haber pasado por una habitación de hotel, pero no se parecía a ningún hotel en el que el haya estado, primero todos los muebles era viejos y desgastados con la pintura desquebrajada, aunque todos ellos funciónales. Los adornos eran de distintas cosas, tenía un cuadro en su habitación con un sol y una luna fusionados en un círculo con caras sonrientes  firmado por _Bustamante **[1]**_ ,  pero también había una guitarra colgada y un poster de los Rolling Stones, pero lo primero que notó cuando entró esa mañana fue, que al lado de la ventana, una enredadera había atravesado la pared y crecía salvaje dentro de la habitación y solo se detenía en el closet, nunca había visto eso, tal vez unos meses antes hubiera pensado que era descuido de la casa pero ahora que conocía a Ofelia, casi sentía que él era el intruso en la habitación, esa planta estaba por toda la casa.

 **-¿Pero cómo puede una planta atravesar una pared?-**   le preguntó a la bruja, cuando esta le  asignó la habitación.

**-De hecho no es tan extraño, las plantas pueden no ser tan fuertes como el concreto, pero si son muy pacientes y siempre encuentran un camino, como el agua, ahora, esta casa está hecha casi toda de adobe que es básicamente tierra y paja.**

**-¿Cómo? –** preguntó el actor viendo el techo como si se viniera abajo en cualquier momento.- **¿Y si llueve?**

**-Tom, esta casa a soportado más de un temporal de lluvias, el adobe es una técnica para hacer ladrillos para construcción que tiene siglos de perfeccionamiento, ya la usaban en Egipto y todavía es común en muchas partes del país y toda Latinoamérica, es fresca en el verano** **,** **caliente en el invierno,  es ecológica, es mucho más barato de reparar y en este caso es amigable con las plantas, muchas paredes de esta casa sirven como maceta.**

Una pequeña protesta de su estómago lo convenció de levantarse, le dio los buenos días a la planta con la que compartía habitación y desempacó, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, pero no quería presionar las cosas con Loki, porque este tenía una tendencia a la poca paciencia y porque quería saberlo todo sobre él.

Bajó con el iPod en la mano. Se detuvo súbitamente al ver a Loki de pie en medio de la sala, la que se veía rara pero no podía decir por qué, el Dios lo veía fijamente pero lo que más desconcertó fue que no lo veía altivo, parecía más bien como sorprendido, alarmado, un poco infantil de hecho, pero es un Dios del que estamos hablando así que Tom decidió fingir que no pasó nada. Sonrió y dijo resuelto.

- **Buenos días ¿Ya desayunaste?**

Loki se relajó un momento y volvió a su máscara de príncipe como le decía Ofelia.

 **-Thomas, difícilmente se le puede llamar día a estas horas cercanas al ocaso.-** dijo a modo de saludo y no dijo nada mas pero lo siguió a la cocina, Tom por otro lado estaba emocionado por dos cosas que era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre y por el modo arcaico de hablar del Dios.

\- **Tengo antojo de hotcakes –** dijo el actor mientras conectaba el iPod en el estéreo, Loki se sentó en el desayunador a observarlo. Pero en ese momento se escuchó un golpe fuerte y luego a Ofelia.

-¡Qué _carajos!_ \- Luego otro golpe y cosas cayendo, Tom dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a la sala donde estaba Ofelia levándose, pero cuando ella quiso dar un paso atrás tropezó con una mesita y calló de nuevo, Tom la ayudó a ponerse de pie, viéndola preocupado.

- **¿Te sientes bien?**

-Algo no está bien. ¿Qué es?- dijo la bruja en español viendo a todos lados.

**-¿Qué? Tal vez debas sentarte.**

Ella asintió aun confundida y se inclinó para sentarse pero falló por un poco el sillón, lo suficiente para casi caer pero Tom la sostuvo a tiempo.- ¿Qué _chingados_ pasa? conozco esta casa y que me tropiece una vez, ok puede pasar estoy distraída ¿Pero cuatro?

- **Ofelia, no te entiendo nada ¿Qué te pasa?-**  pero ella solo volteó a todos lados perturbada, respiró profundo cerró los ojos, dio dos pasos pequeños hacia delante y uno para la izquierda, muy despacio, luego abrió los ojos vio la mesa de café como si hubieran discutido y esta le hubiera sacado la lengua.

 **-¿Ofelia?... me estas asustando.-** dijo el actor viendo a la mesa y luego a Ofelia, ella hizo un rictus con los labios y vio en dirección al Dios que los veía tapándose la boca con los nudillos, el actor los vio a uno y luego al otro.

-¿En serio? –dijo ella, muy seria.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Movió todos los muebles.-** dijo la bruja entre dientes,por un momento Tom no entendió pero vio a Loki y reconoció la expresión en su rostro, cuando este se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el jardín diciendo.

 **-No sé de qué agravio me estas acusando, pero como no me concierne la distribución de tu vivienda** , **estaré en el jardín esperando estos… ¿Hotcakes?-** con esto desapareció por la puerta. Y Tom estalló en risa. Primero Ofelia lo vio enojada, luego derrotada, y luego se empezó a un reír poco.

-Sí, **sí muy gracioso-** dijo ella sarcásticamente ganándose otro estallido de carcajadas, - **¿No ibas a hacer hotcakes?**

 **-Sí, tienes razón-** dijo el actor tratando de respirar agarrándose del estómago, hacía meses que no se reía así y era irónico, porque la razón por lo que no lo había hecho era la misma porque ahora lo hacía, Loki. Ofelia trataba de no sonreír, pero no con mucho éxito, fue a la cocina y comenzó a sacar las cosas para el desayuno,

- **No puedo creer que se haya tomado la molestia de mover todos los muebles.-** dijo contento el actor. **-Creo que estas son buenas noticias ¿No? A lo mejor está más cómodo con nosotros.**

**-No creo que “buenas” sea la palabra.**

Tom le sonrió, terminó de conectar el estéreo y prendió el iPod, en seguida comenzó una canción, **Do I Wanna Know?** de **Arctic Monkeys** , siguió el ritmo con los hombros primero muy despacio, luego se giró y vio a Ofelia, articulando **–have you got color in your cheecks?-** y Ofelia se sonrío volteando los ojos mientras Tom comenzaba a bailar él solo haciendo un gesto seductor,  mientras Ofelia ponía el tocino en la estufa, de repente Tom la tomó de la mano y la haló, quedando ella frente a él, mientras le decía al oído – **Crawlin’ back to you** -  la bruja sintió sus mejillas calientes y rezó a todos los Dioses (incluyendo al que estaba afuera) para que el actor no se diera cuenta,  luego la hizo girar de nuevo quedando tomados de la manos con los brazos extendidos, luego él la acercó de nuevo, Ofelia se reía y Tom sonreía viéndola. Iba a decirle algo pero notó al Dios parado con cara confundida viendo a todos lados. Ambos mortales lo vieron extrañados mientras Loki buscaba algo por toda la casa, luego se acercó a ellos y entrecerró los ojos.

            -¿Qué?- preguntó ella de mal modo, a lo que Tom hizo un gesto de aguantar un golpe, pero nunca llegó, en cambio el Dios dijo.

            - **Ese ruido… suena a una orquesta, pero… ¿Dónde?-** los tres se quedaron viendo con la misma cara de confusión, hasta que Tom dijo.

            - **¡Ah! Es el estéreo, mira-** dijo primero apuntándolo y luego bajando el volumen.

            **-¿No me digas que no tienen aparatos así en Asgard?-** dijo ella mientras observaban como Loki se acercaba al aparato y lo levantaba con cuidado, al final lo prendió y subió y bajo el volumen- **pensé que tendrían tecnología.**

**-Por supuesto que hay tecnología en Asgard, mucho más avanzada que esto, pero mi confusión nace de que no hay ningún artefacto en el reino dorado que imite piezas músicales.**

**-¿Y si quieren oír música en privado?**

**-Si quiero oir música mando llamar a la orquesta real. –** Con esto fue, se sentó a la sala tomó un libro y lo comenzó a hojear.

 **-¿Nos acaba de decir pobres?-**  dijo la bruja.

 **-Creo que sí -** dijo Tom con una sonrisa- **bueno a desayunar.**        

 

 

            Pasaron algunos días, y la relación entre los tres siguió, “suavizándose”, aunque en mayor medida por la actitud reconciliadora que tenía Tom todo el tiempo, si no fuera por él, uno de los dos restantes ya estaría muerto, la lógica le dijo al actor que lo más probable era que la muerta fuera la bruja a manos del Dios, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que podría pasar en el otro sentido y no le sorprendería tanto.

            Pero era una tarea ardua la del actor, ya que Loki mientras más cómodo se sentía entre ellos, mas bromas les hacía. Tom no lo creería si alguien se lo hubiera dicho el año pasado, pero Loki, el Dios del Engaño, tenía el sentido del humor de un niño. La mayor parte del tiempo, cambiaba las cosas de lugar o las escondía, usaba magia para, ya sea desaparecer el último escalón, o subir dos centímetros el primero, volteaba todos los libros y DVD’s de la casa para que no se viera el título, cambiaba el color de cabello de Tom, o de su ropa. Pero esas eran solo bromas que hacía para no estar aburrido, porque Tom descubrió que había cosas que no podía evitar hacer, como si fuera su naturaleza. Desacomodaba cualquier cosa que tuviera un orden establecido o dejaba los estéreos y televisiones con el volumen más alto, sacar las cosas del refrigerador y de la alacena y regresarlos en diferente lugar.

            Al principio, nunca sabían bien cómo reaccionar, porque el Dios nunca dejaba la “máscara de príncipe” y muy pocas veces se reía  libremente, pero todo el tiempo les jugaba travesuras, esto ponía contento a Tom porque era una aspecto que Marvel no tomaba mucho en cuenta en el Dios y que aunque no estaba en ningún script de las películas, Tom siempre trataba de interpretarlo con esta característica, claro dentro de sus posibilidades. Por otro lado Ofelia, no era alguien exactamente tolerante, pero el hecho de que ella le levantara la voz a Loki y este no la matara y el hecho de que cada día Ofelia se tomara con más humor sus pequeñas travesuras, era un gran avance.

             Tom festejaba esto cuando ninguno de los dos lo veía con un pequeño bailecito de la victoria, o eso creía él, porque por esas fechas observar al actor con su tonto bailecito era lo único con lo que el Dios y la bruja compartían una risa.

            Otras cosas que los mortales fueron descubriendo sobre la personalidad de Loki fueron detalles que al final les dio a ambos la oportunidad de entenderlo un poco mejor.

            Por ejemplo, que Loki adoraba el jardín, pero más de noche, era mucho más fresco y se notaba más relajado en el “caos organizado” como le llamaba a las plantas que crecían libres pero al pendiente de las necesidades de la bruja, también que podría pasar los días comiendo puros dulces y tocino, al cual él le llamaba "carne de la mañana". Otra era que le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, pero siendo tan orgulloso, muchas veces dependía de “sexto sentido” que el actor había desarrollado con él para que le explicaran unas cosas, leía mucho, en semana y media ya había leído un poco menos de la mitad de los libros de la casa, cuando la bruja le preguntó cómo es que podía leer y hablar español este le contestó simplemente.

            **-Lengua de todos**.

            Ofelia se quedó confundida, pero Tom le dijo que había leído en algún lado que los Dioses Nórdicos poseen _Lengua de Todos_ , quiere decir que saben todos los idiomas, hablarlos y escribirlos.

            Otros días solo se quedaba callado observándolos y siguiéndolos por todos lados, veía a Tom leer en voz alta, o se convertía en un niño de cabello muy rojo y ojos verdes y lo acompañaba a correr por la playa, se sentaba en la barra de la cocina a verlos cocinar, acompañaba a Ofelia mientras arreglaba el jardín o hacia un pay de calabaza, mientras cantaba distraída **"No te apartes de mí"** de Vicentico,  iba con ambos a hacer algunas compras  generalmente de comida o alguna vez  para comprar ropa para él. Los veía hablar, discutir o reír. Sabía cuándo el actor estaba muy enojado pero lo controlaba siendo amable o extremadamente cortes y sabía cuándo la bruja lloraba escondida cuando el Dios pasaba el límite con ella. O que cuando el actor se mojaba los labios sacando un poco la lengua, algo que hacía de hecho muy seguido, y la bruja lo veia, ella lo imitaba inconcientemente. Ellos no tenían ni idea de que el Dios, a unos días de convivencia sabía perfectamente, que, cuando la bruja pasaba más de unos momentos viendo las manos, el cuello, la cara o alguna otra parte del cuerpo del actor, esta suspiraba frustrada y se levantaba de donde estuviera disculpándose para salir un momento al jardín, o que cuando Tom quería bailar de repente, era porque ya no podía resistir la tentación de tocarla y este era el único pretexto que tenía que no dañaba su imagen de caballero.

            Uno de esos días fueron a la cuidad cercana al pueblo donde estaban, Puerto Vallarta era una ciudad con un puerto importante y era bastante respetable turísticamente, a diferencia del pueblito donde habían vivido los últimos días, tenía hoteles de gran turismo, puerto para cruceros trasatlánticos, centros comerciales, vida nocturna famosa internacionalmente y la perfecta combinación entre centro turístico de gran nivel y típico pueblito Mexicano. Tom iba maravillado con la belleza de la ciudad y escudado con su hechizo de filtro, se sintió libre de andar por sus calles inclinadas y su pintoresco malecón, adornado con esculturas de Bustamante, mismo autor de la pintura de su habitación. Ofelia y Loki, quien iba transformado en niño, lo seguían, Ofelia le decía todo lo que el actor quería saber, el pequeño Dios escuchaba y veía atentamente todo. Pero lo que más maravilló al actor fue que entre el palacio de gobierno, y el malecón, en una placita y bajo un Kiosco hermoso de hierro, un grupo de personas mayores estaban bailando en parejas.

            **\- ¿Qué es?-** preguntó el actor con una sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos.

            - _Danzón-_ dijo la bruja,  pero tanto el actor como el Dios ladearon la cabeza a un lado y ella apenas logró aguantar la risa a la sincronización de ellos, así que continuó, -Danzón **es un baile de salón, nació en Cuba pero es típico también de aquí, es tradición venir aquí a bailar, lo hacen desde que tengo memoria ¿Ven a esa pareja de ahí?-** señalo a un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, sentados en la escalera del kiosco a lado del estéreo **\- Ellos son bailarines profesionales, vienen cada sábado y le enseñan a quien quiera , pero la verdad es que vienen a aprender de los viejos que han bailado con su misma pareja desde que eran jóvenes.**

 **-Eso es hermoso-** dijo Tom conmovido. Cuando comenzó una canción que aunque sonaba como las anteriores se escuchaba más moderna.

 **-Y eso es** "Kumbala" **, de** _Maldita Vecindad_ **, una de mis canciones favoritas ¿Quieres probarlo?-** dijo ella sonriendo.

            - **Claro-** el actor se dejó guiar a la “pista” y trató de seguir los pasos de las parejas que le sonreían y le daban instrucciones discretas y tuvo oportunidad de ver a la pareja profesional bailar junto a ellos, mientras Ofelia le explicaba la actitud de ambos.

            - **Ella nunca ve a su pareja, debe tener la frente en alto y ver por encima del hombro, él en cambio, no debe ver otra cosa que a ella y verla con devoción absoluta, simula el cortejo, yo tuve un maestro de baile que decía que en el baile de salón el hombre era el marco y la mujer la obra de arte.**

Cuando regresaron encontraron al pequeño Dios rodeado de mujeres de edad que hablaban de lo hermoso que era el niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro, le ofrecían dulces y preguntaban dónde estaban sus papás, Tom se puso nervioso un momento temiendo por la seguridad de las mujeres, pero Loki solo las veía y de hecho se portaba como un niño.

 

 

             Ambos mortales estudiaban al Dios y tomaban notas, claro que los propósitos eran diferentes, ambos tenían una oportunidad única en su trabajo, conocer al personaje que ibas a interpretar por el lado de Tom y Ofelia, tener cerca y convivir con un Dios, analizar su energía en él día a día era algo que ninguna bruja había podido hacer, no que ella supiera, además que no perdía la esperanza de tomar alguna muestra de sangre o de piel, si este caía muerto de repente en la sala de su casa.

            Irónicamente este fue uno de los aspectos de la bruja que hicieron que Loki se sintiera más agusto con ella, la completa falta de compación hacia su persona, por supuesto que sabía que los mortales se daban cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba. Odiaba la mirada de lastima que le daba el actor cuando Loki no podia ocultar el dolor, pero la bruja lo ayudaba con una actitud fría, ni siquiera tenía que pedir ayuda, cosa que jamas haría.

            Loki sabía que ella era una clase de sirviente del mortal y que asistía al Dios por ordenes de este, pero la forma de ella de prestar sus servicios hacia él, lo hacia sentir menos incomodo, era como si Loki y la bruja estuvieran haciendo algo tecnico. Claro que había días en el dolor era tan insoportable que a Loki no le hubiera importado ningun tipo de actitud de nadie, pero cuando el dolor pasaba,  en gran parte gracias a  los baños helados de la bruja, esta situacion entre ellos, lo hacía sentir menos incomodo con su propia debilidad, como si finjieran que nunca habia pasado nada.

            Mientras tanto la bruja dejó mensajes con sus hermanas para que no la molestaran y lograr un poco de privacidad, por seguriadad del Dios, ya que Ofelia estaba segura que sus hermanas darían lo que fuera para poner sus manos en un Dios moribundo, no que le importara Loki, pero Tom se había encariñado con él y Ofelia pensó que sería tonto haber pasado tanto tiempo convenciendo al actor de que las brujas no son tan malas, para que terminara viendo como sus hermanas convertien el cuerpo aun con vida del Dios en pequeños pero muy efectivos talismanes. De solo pensar en los brebajes y encantamientos  que podrían lograr con la sangre y la fuerza vital de Loki, Ofelia tuvo un escalofrio de la emoción, pero debía controlarse. Ella protegería la vida del Dios, por Tom, aun de sus hermanas y reclamaría el cuerpo como recompensa cuando este muriera. No era muy moral pero así es que como la humanidad aprendió medicina. Ademas no era como si lo estubiera matando. O eso se decía cuando la culpa la molestaba. Tal vez era culpa la razón, por lo que planeaba hacer con su cuerpo, lo que la llevaba a ayudar a Loki a sentirse más comodo, o buscar maneras de aliviarle el dolor, como medir la enorme cantidad de analgésicosnaturales que ponía en su comida o es sus baños curativos.

            También debian tener mucho cuidado con lo que hablaban, nunca usaban el internet, Ofelia guardó los libros que hablaran sobre mitología nórdica, habían llegado al acuerdo que no saldría nada bueno de que Loki tuviera acceso a toda esa información. Sobre todo porque a una semana y media de convivencia, seguían sin saber que hacía ahí, ni que quería con Tom. 

            - **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** dijo un día el actor a su contraparte, había estado observando a Loki toda la mañana, pensando en la vida cotidiana del Dios. Tom tenía la fuerte sospecha que esté sabía sobre la película Thor, sin embargo Loki nunca había hecho o dicho nada que les indicara a los mortales que era así. Tom se preguntaba, si Loki no había visto la película ¿Por qué no pedía verla? Por otro lado si ya la había visto ¿Sabía lo de su verdadera herencia? ¿No le importaba? O el comic no era la completa verdad sobre la vida del Dios. Ahora veía como el Dios arrancaba algunas hojas de un libro que no le había gustado y las pegaba por medio de magia en otro,hasta que escuchó la voz de Tom, Loki dejó lo que estaba haciendo, enderezó la espalda, levantó el mentón y dijo.

            - **Te otorgo el permiso.**

 **-Gracias ¿Alguna vez quisiste subir al trono?-**  por la expresión de Loki, Tom pudo adivinar que no esperaba esa clase de pregunta.

            **-¿Por qué quieres saber eso Thomas? Fallo en encontrarle relevancia.-** No parecía enojado, ni irritado, más bien curioso.  

            Tom sonrió un poco apenado y amable- **Curiosidad, pero no tienes que contestar si te parece incomodo,  es solo que como sabrás, en los últimos dos años he leído todo lo que he encontrado sobre ti y ahora conocerte a nivel personal es extraordinario, pero me gustaría saber un poco sobre el ambiente en el que vives, claro, si no te molesta.**

 **\- No me molesta…-** dijo Loki viéndolo un poco extrañado,- **es un tema aburrido si no te gusta la política. Regresando a tu pregunta, no. Aunque tal vez hubo un momento en que s** **í** **quise, pero era un infante. Fue el día en que padre nos explicó que un día uno ser** **í** **a Rey y que el otro cuidaría la soberanía del Trono y guardaría la sucesión, pero en ese momento yo no sabía lo que implicaba ser Rey de Asgard, yo, ingenuamente creía que ser Rey** **era** **dar órdenes todo el día, sentarte en _Hlidskjalf **[2]** _ a observar los nueve reinos y hacerlos temblar de miedo y respeto- ** a Loki se le iluminó la mirada un breve momento al recordar algo. – **Thor y yo  jugábamos en la sala de trono, subiendo uno y luego el otro. Cuando me informaron que solo Thor tenía la oportunidad de subir, por ser el primogénito, sentí envidia de mi hermano. –** de nuevo parecía que estaba disfrutando el recuerdo porque, su sonrisa se amplió con un toque de nostalgia.- **Esa noche corté su trenza favorita, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, me siguió por todo el castillo con su hacha-**  el Dios comenzó a reír y aunque Tom también reía, le preocupaba la visión de dos niños jugando con un arma, si es que estaban jugando, pero no lo interrumpió. – **ese día descubrimos que podía invocar el trueno, claro que en ese momento solo podía cuando se enojaba mucho, o su llanto traía lluvias densas por todo el reino.  Pero los celos por esta razón no duraron mucho, ya que por esa época nos fueron otorgados nuestras responsabilidades hacia la Corona y una vez que vi todo lo que Thor tendría que soportar, entendí que el mejor lugar para mí era el oído de mi hermano. Creo que es una suerte que hayamos nacido con facultades que acomoden a las responsabilidades de cada uno.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Thor es el niño dorado, nació para el público, todo el mundo lo ama, es un líder nato y ama la atención-**  un ligero tono de amargura no pasó desapercibido por Tom- **yo en cambio, tengo otras habilidades que me acomodan mejor en el lugar de concejero del Rey, ya que como imaginaras no soy tan popular, pero a diferencia de mi querido hermano mayor, yo entiendo de política, tengo el don de la diplomacia, Thor odia las juntas del concejo, o los viajes diplomáticos y mientras él duerme en las juntas bajo la mirada de desaprobación de los** **que en el futuro serán sus hombres de confianza, yo saco provecho para el reino.**

**-¿Qué edad tenían cuando… emm les otorgaron sus responsabilidades?**

**-No recuerdo bien** **,** **hace siglos de eso, probablemente yo tendría, trecientos cincuenta y Thor unos cuatrocientos siete.-**  dijo el Dios tratando de recordar su infancia, pero Tom levantó las cejas.

            **-Los Dioses envejecemos diferente a los mortales, sería el equiválente a seis y ocho años midgardianos.**

            Esa noche, Tom sugirió que fueran a la ciudad de nuevo para buscar una distracción y poder hablar con Ofelia y la encontró en el Starbucks. Mientras pedían un té para él y la bruja, Tom se encargó de pedir casi todas bebidas dulces del menú, excepto el chai frappe, que era el favorito de Ofelia, pero el simple aroma hacía al Dios alejarse, la idea era queLoki, quién iba transformado de niño, las probara todas y descubrirá cual le gustaba. Mientras el actor separó a la bruja con algún pretexto que a Loki no le importó y le dijo en voz baja.

            - **Creo que Loki no sabe.**

 **-Creo que Loki no sabe muchas cosas, como qué es la diabetes infantil…** \- dijo viendo al niño atrevez de la ventana, rodeado de adultos con mirada preocupada, **-… ¿Pero a que te refieres?**

 **-A que no sabe nada sobre Thor-**  Ofelia lo vio confundida pero antes de que ella preguntara el actor le dijo- **la película, no su hermano, creo que no sabe lo que va a pasar. -**  le dijo preocupado.

            **-Relájate, no sabemos si de hecho vaya a pasar, los Dioses Nórdicos viven mucho más que nosotros, por lo que sabemos podría ya haber pasado. Y tal vez es una** **de esas** **historias que cuentan** **cuando se junta toda la familia** **en navidad.**

 **-Eso es horrible, Loki cae del Bifröst. ¡Honestamente Ofelia!-**  dijo el actor recriminándola.

            **-Ok, tú eres el jefe. -** dijo Ofelia levantando la manos defendiendose- **¿Qué hacemos, le decimos? ¿Le ponemos la película?-** la bruja sonrió- **va a ser divertido ver su cara, cuando vea tu cara, mientras haces lo que él va a hacer...-**  pero Tom no se veía igual de emocionado, de hecho su expresión no había cambiado,- **...a menos que decirle no sea eso lo que quieres.**

**-No podemos decirle, no me preocupa tanto los hechos de la película, se podrían evitar hablando, me preocupa el tema de su adopción, si él sabe ahora que es un gigante de hielo y le decimos, no habría problema, pero si no lo sabe, podríamos causarle una crisis emocional incluso más grave de lo que paso en la película y el problema es que no podemos preguntarle si sabe, obviamente.**

**-Entonces me estás diciendo que no le diga nada, pero ¿Qué no fue eso lo que lo hace enojar en la película? que todo mundo le miente.**

**-Solo digo que tengamos cuidado de la información a la que tiene acceso hasta que no sepamos más, lo único que sé, es que aun no pasa la coronación de Thor.**

           

 

 

[1] **_“Bustamante”_ ** _Sergio Bustamante es un escultor y pintor conocido por sus esculturas de papel mache y pinturas, y arte a gran escala._

 

[2] **_“Hlidskjalf”_ ** _es el trono dorado donde se sienta el Rey de Asgard, en el cual se pueden ver los nueve reinos._

 


	10. Bourbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz  
>  **Advertencia: algo de malas palabras y algo de violencia.**

        10.  Bourbon

 Las hojas ya comenzaban a caer, sobre todo las que ya estaban rojas, se acercaba año nuevo, bueno, para la gente que no es bruja, es Halloween y en este país, la víspera de todos los santos y día muertos. Era la época favorita de Ofelia, no solo por las fiestas y las películas de horror, era la época del año donde se sentía más poderosa, donde sentía el planeta entero y todos sus seres palpitar. Estaa estación del año era la mejor para analizar mejor a Loki. Era perfecto, excepto por un detalle. Si había algo que la irritaba mucho de estas fechas, era pasar el otoño en ese lugar, en su casita de pueblo.    

            En un pueblo tan pequeño como este, todo mundo sabe todo sobre todo el mundo, la gente sabía que su madre y su abuela eran brujas, o más bien lo sospechaban fuertemente, por supuesto una parte del pueblo lasrespetaba, o cuando menos los adultos mayoress, pero otra parte lestemía y las odiaba. Desde que su abuela había comprado esa casa, la división demográfica del pueblo se hacía a partir de donde vivía la bruja, el pueblo había nacido en las pequeñas bahías a lo largo de la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad y la propiedad de Ofelia se encontraba al último extremo del pueblo, con su pequeña bahía, casi privada y la gente que le gustaba tener a una bruja de vecina vivía cerca de la salida del pueblo, en cambio la gente que no la quería, vivía lo más alejado posible de ella, de la entrada del pueblo y el centro de este, cerca de la iglesia. Casi todo el año vivían en paz todos, nadie se metía con nadie, quien necesitaba a la bruja, iba a verla, quien no, nunca se cruzaba por su casa y algunos ni creían en la magia.

            Pero todo cambiaba en cuanto entraba Septiembre, era casi una tradición en ese pueblo, creer en la bruja en la estación de otoño, Ofelia nunca entendió qué había pasado entre su abuela y la gente de ese pueblo, no sabía cómo había comenzado esta estúpida tradición, pero sabía lo que el miedo le hacía a la gente. La mayoría del tiempo la dejaban en paz, sobre todo porque los más ancianos recordaban a su mamá y de vez en cuando aún recurrían a Ofelia para algún remedio. Por supuesto que la gente que la respetaba el resto del año la seguía respetando en ese momento. Pero los demás en el pueblo le hacían la vida imposible, ella sabía que con su abuela y su madre pasaba algo parecido, pero no a ese extremo.

            Y todo porque un día se le ocurrió que sería una idea genial celebrar año nuevo ahí con sus hermanas, entrada la noche y un poco “en la fiesta”, las amigas hicieron más interesante la noche de Halloween para todos en el pueblo, con magia decoraron todo y esa noche salieron ruidos extraños de la casa, del cementerio local y el altar de muertos fue el más grande y extraño de todos, al final solo eran cuatro jóvenes divirtiéndose pero Ofelia desearía nunca haberlo hecho.

             Al principio, la gente del pueblo, se encerraba la noche del treinta y uno de Octubre y casi no salían hasta el tres de Noviembre, prendían veladoras creyendo que fue el diablo quién bailó con ellas esa noche. Y a Ofelia le causaba gracia, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, los jóvenes consideraban un reto acercarse a la bruja esa noche en particular, lo que le irritaba a la bruja era la prohibitiva de Victoria de hacerle daño la gente del pueblo, porque todo fue empeorando. Solo era que entrara el mes para que los niños comenzaran a apuntarla y llamarla bruja, ¡los bastardos!...ok, si es bruja, pero aventarle cosas no estaba bien. Los más grandes la seguían en la noche y la molestaban, empujándola o halándola, para luego salir corriendo, después se enteró que había un juego en que el que quien consiguiera un poco de su cabello, alguna prenda, o algo más extremo, la noche de brujas, ganaba algo. Y una noche uno de los hombres, al que llamaban “El Rulas” trató de abusar de ella. Ese día Ofelia se defendió, pero Victoria la hechizó para que no hubiera repercusiones, así que ella optó por no estar ahí la temporada de otoño nunca más, no era justo pero, como decía Victoria, es su responsabilidad cuidar a las criaturas más pequeñas.

            Pero ahora que un Dios nórdico compartía la casa con ellos, habían pasado tantas cosas y ella estaba tan concentrada en los remedios para el Dios, que ni se dio cuenta que ya estaba terminando Septiembre.

Pero un día, en el jardín, los hijos de Rulas se lo recordaron. Estaba recogiendo menta para el baño de Loki, cuando una piedra le dio en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la dejó mareada un momento mientras se tomaba de la cabeza, instintivamente subió su mano a la zona del impacto, y vio su propia sangre en la palma, luego volteó y vio a los dos niños, apenas unos adolescentes con más piedras en las manos, estaban en el límite del jardín trepados en uno de los árboles de la calle. Ella caminó hacia ellos y uno, el más pequeño salió corriendo pero el otro se quedó desafiante. Y dijo varias veces

            -Bruja, bruja, bruja…

-Si creyeras que soy bruja, uno pensaría que vas a tener más cuidado en cómo te portas.

            -¿Por qué?  ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Rulas, vivía en el otro extremo del pueblo, donde la mayoría de la gente que la odiaba vivía, lo más lejos de la casa y la mayoría del año ni lo veía pero hoy estaba en la puerta del jardín con un bate en la mano.- Puta del diablo.

            -Mira papá hice sangrar a la bruja.- dijo el niño bajando del árbol, el otro niño estaba detrás del padre con un poco de miedo y morbo.

            Rulas le sonrió sádico.-Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso muchacho.

            -¡Ah! El orgulloso padre, siempre al pendiente de enseñarle a la juventud.- dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

            -Mis muchachos saben cómo tratar a una perra- dijo él levantando el bate, Ofelia pudo leer en la madera del bate que efectivamente habían matado a un perro hacía poco con el, casi pudo sentir el sufrimiento del animal.- Pero hacia mucho que no te veía por aquí vecina, ¿Es algo permanente? ¿Vas a comenzar a cobrar por tus “sevicios”?  Porque mis hijos aquí están entrando en edad- dijo el hombre viendo a la casa. Ofelia, giró la cabeza a ver que estaba viendo, y vio que estaban, Tom y Loki, en la sala con el estéreo a todo volumen.- Creí que con el “accidente” que tuviste la última vez ya no vendrías por estas fechas - Ofelia sintió que él estaba más cerca de ella, el hombre levantó una mano para ponerle un mechón de cabello detrás del oído y luego siguió con el dedo el hilo de sangre que iba desde la frente hasta la mandíbula de la bruja, ella volteó a verlo con todo el odio que pudo pero el hombre solo sonrió, así que Ofelia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, Rulas iba a seguirla pero un extraño viento cerró la puerta del jardín en su cara tan fuerte que lo mandó para atrás. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y los niños le comenzaron a aventar piedras y huevos. La música en la casa amortiguaba el ruido, las groserías y los golpes.

            - **Tenemos que salir de aquí.-** dijo ella muy enojada

 **-Yo no tengo ninguna prisa.-** contestó el actor con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay! perdóname niño rico, **¿No tienes que trabajar?**

**-Bueno técnicamente estoy trabajando, observándolo y aprendiendo lo que pueda.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que te vas a quedar aquí?**

**-Solo digo que tal vez Loki necesite la compañía.**

**-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre Tom!-** dijo casi gritando.

            - **No digo que para siempre, solo mientras él se mejora.-** Tom honestamente no sabía  por qué estaba tan enojada la bruja, ayer todo parecía perfecto, Ofelia y Loki comenzaban a hablarse, Loki la hacía reír todo el tiempo, claro que no era su intención la mayoría de las veces, pero ya había dejado de amenazarla con matarla, y ella ya no estaba esperando que cayera muerto para poder abrirlo y examinarlo, Tom estaba feliz de tenerlos a los dos en la casa. Pero algo había pasado esa mañana. Llevaban ya un rato discutiendo y podrían haber durado más pero llegó Loki con la actitud principesca que ponía a Ofelia en el límite.

            - **Requiero alimento en es…te momento…-** dijo pero se fue deteniendo a medida que Ofelia volteaba a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y Tom le hacía señas apuntándose al cuello con su mano y recorriéndolo de izquierda a derecha y de regreso en un movimiento rápido,  como si quisiera que abriera el cuello, o se detuviera, todavía estos gestoshumanos lo confundían. Pero seguro era que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque nunca había visto a la Wala así de enojada. Y él no había hecho nada, todavía.

            -¡¿Y qué carajos pasó con que no necesitabas nuestra patética comida?!- le dijo casi gritando, Loki estaba sorprendido y apenas se iba a comenzar a enojar cuando olió sangre y venía de la bruja, vio a Tom y luego a Ofelia.

            - **¿Qué es  lo que pasa, Thomas?-** dijo Loki con una actitud muy madura.

 **-Ofelia, se quiere ir.-** dijo Tom, imitándolo. Ofelia vio a uno y luego a al otro.      

            -¡Váyanse al carajo! ¡Los dos!- dijo en español y subió las escaleras. Loki sonrió y Tom se sintió mal, pero los dos reaccionaron cuando la bruja azotó la puerta. Loki vio al actor preguntando.

            - **Honestamente no lo sé,-** contestó Tom- **fue a recoger unas cosas del jardín para tu baño y cuando regresó me dijo que no quería estar aquí en esta época del año.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No me dijo.**

**-¿Y cómo sufrió la herida?**

**-¿Qué herida? ¿Está herida? –** dijo el actor alarmado.

            - **Tu sentido del olfato es poco menos que inservible.**

            Tom iba a responder pero en el momento que la canción que estaban oyendo, se acabó, y unos golpes "viscosos" llamaron la atención de los dos hombres, Loki se asomó por la ventana y Tom fue a ver que era, cuando abrió la puerta recibió un bombardeo de huevos y unos estaban podridos, Loki estalló en carcajadas y se escucharon a los niños decir, “le di al diablo, le di al diablo”. Tom se quedó en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Y Loki se acercó con una sonrisa.

            - **Estúpidos infantes** **,** **difícilmente tienes parecido con Mefisto, Thomas, pero su puntería compensa su falta de cultura religiosa.**

 **-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-** dijo Tom con los brazos semilevantados y cara de asombro y asco.

            - **Bueno, cualquiera diría que esta claro, pero está bien, lo que pasó fue que esos niños…**

**-No, no me refería a eso, quise decir ¿Por qué?**

**-¡Ah! Esa respuesta no la tengo todavía, pero ¿Quizá mi señora Ofelia pueda aclarar la situación?**

**-¡Ofelia! Voy a ver si está bien.-** pero el Dios lo detuvo del brazo y luego se arrepintió haciendo cara de asco y limpiándose en la espalda del actor, quien cerró los ojos con más asco aun.

**-Permíteme a mí, tú toma un baño o algo, porque honestamente mi olfato es mucho mejor que el tuyo y créeme me va a ser difícil olvidar el aroma.**

**-Pero…**

**-Ve, no me obligues a ponerme violento-** dijo mientras se asomaba a ver la fachada de la casa, también llena de huevo y papel higiénico **.**

            Mientras Tom obedeció y se fue a limpiar, Loki buscó en la cocina una botella en particular de la que había oído a la Wala hablar, la encontró en el fondo del cubículo de almacenamiento de comestibles, aparentemente la botella era de un muy buen amigo de Ofelia, llamado Jack Daniel, como decía la etiqueta. Subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta, aclaró la garganta e imitando la voz de Tom a la perfección dijo.

**-Ofelia, ¿Estas bien? Déjame entrar soy yo.**

**-De verdad, no quiero ver a nadie Tom.**

            - **Pero Loki me aventó muy fuerte y me lastimé el brazo, ¿Me puedes ayudar?-** Ofelia abrió la puerta encontrándose con Loki quién le estaba regalando media sonrisa, pero ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada.

            -¿Así es cómo crees que suena Tom? ¿Cómo un niño chiquito?

            -En verdad, solo quería que abrieras- dijo levantando la botella, ella la vio, luego a él, luego a la botella y otra vez a él,  Loki sabía que estaba calculando, lo primero que él quería saber sobre la situación lo sabría si aceptaba, ella no confiaba en él y definitivamente no lo consideraba su amigo,así que si aceptaba,  significaba que sí era grave. Ella suspiró, terminó levantando los hombros y se metió a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, el Dios la siguió sonriendo, ella tomó dos vasos del closet y los sostuvo mientras Loki servía, ella se sentó en la cama y él en el escritorio, cuando se acabó el primer trago,  él se levantó a servirle el segundo y cuando ella se llevó el vaso a los labios, el Dios aprovechó para ver la herida, Ofelia no dijo nada cuando sintió frio en la zona, solo agradeció la sensación que terminó entumiendo el dolor, Loki tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar el tema, ni dejar que ella lo abordara, en cambio Loki la distrajo hablándole por primera vez de un hechizo que aprendió cuando él era más joven, de una elfa con la que se acostó, Tom se les unió con su alegría normal y los mortales disfrutaron y rieron de algunas de las aventuras del Dios.

 **-No puedo creer que hayan engañado a alguien con Thor en vestido de novia **[1]**** \- dijo el actor entre risas.

 **-¡No puedo creer que hayas convencido a Thor que era buena idea!** \- Ofelia se cayó de la cama riéndose, Tom y Loki estallaron en risas también.

            Un rato después estaban los tres sentados cómodamente en la cama entre los cojines y almohadas de la bruja.

 **-Me voy a la cama-** dijo Tom con las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol.

            -¿¡Por qué pues?!- gritó Ofelia un poco más fuerte de lo que lo hubiera hecho sobria, Loki la vio sorprendido con la botella casi tocando sus labios.

            - **Definidamente manejan mejor el alcohol que yo.-** dijo el actor haciendo una mueca y sonriéndole a ambos.

            - **Definidamente-**  dijo el Dios sarcásticamente señalándola a ella.

            -¡Uy! ¡ _Pos que fresa_! [2]\- dijo ella en español, cosa que había comenzado a hacer media hora antes.

            - **¿Qué dijo?**

 **-No me mires a mí, fallo en encontrarte parecido con una fresa.-** contestó el Dios, Tom les sonrió y se retiró.

            Loki sirvió la siguiente ronda, por supuesto que a él, el alcohol de Midgard no le causaba el menor efecto, pero hacía mucho que había aprendido a fingir estar intoxicado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había que cuidar al Príncipe heredero de sí mismo.

            -La verdad, no me puedo imaginar a un pequeño Loki y un pequeño Thor en una familia normal.

            -Estamos muy lejos de ser una familia normal Wala- “no tienes ni idea” pensó Ofelia con cuidado.- ¿Y tú? Tienes familia, ¿Por qué no está aquí?

            -¡Pfff! Yo no vivo aquí, es solo para pasar las vacaciones y no todo el año, la Diosa no lo permita, vinimos aquí cuando te encontramos, Tom pensó que no estarías seguro en mi ciudad, ¿Quién iba pensar que nos ibas a secuestrar?

            Loki sonrió. – Me gusta tener a las personas en ascuas, los mantiene despiertos y atentos.- decidió dejar pasar el comentario sobre su seguridad, luego vería de que se trataba por ahora, tenía un tema en mente.- y en tu otra ciudad ¿Vive tú familia?

            -Soy huérfana, mi “familia” son mis hermanas, pero no son mis hermanas de verdad, solo tengo un hermano, pero no está…disponible, y _la neta **[3]**_ mi padre tampoco está “tan” muerto.

            -Creo que escuché a Thomasdecir algo al respecto.

            - Mi padre… él, no es muy amable… - el Dios sintió la energía de la bruja dispararse por un momento.

            -Lo odias.- dijo Loki,  no era una pregunta.

            -No, nunca pierdo el tiempo odiando algo que no puede dañarme, ya no puede, cuando menos.

            -Thomasdijo que usaste magia contra él.

            -Sigo usando magia.

            Loki levantó las cejas sorprendido ante la confesión- Está bien, elabora por favor.

            Ella suspiró y terminó de un trago su bebida, torció la boca mientras veía sus manos que sostenían el vaso en su regazo, luego sonrió un poco.- ¿No suena lógico verdad? Que no lo odie, y lo mantenga con vida en esas condiciones.

            -¿Lógico? sí, ¿Es la verdad? no.

            -Claro, si no lo odiara lo hubiera dejado morir hace mucho y me miento diciendo que dejaré que muera cuando recupere a mi  hermano pero esa no es la verdad, yo sé que nunca lo recuperaré.

            - ¿Y cuál es la verdad?- dijo sirviendo otros dos tragos, dándole uno y acomodándose junto a ella.

            -La verdad es que quiero que sufra y que cuando llegue el momento, no voy a “dejar morir”, lo voy a matar- ella levantó la mirada esperando que la juzgara, pero él solo asintió para que ella continuara,- tiene cáncer de estómago y como está en coma, es imposible saber cuánto analgésico necesita, lo médicos están sorprendidos de que siga vivo pero la magia lo mantiene así y ellos necesitan un permiso mío para desconectarlo.

            -¿Ayudas a Thomaspor esa deuda?

            -No, sabía lo que hacía cuando hice la maldición contra mi padre, aun lo sé y sé que lo que me espera es peor y lo acepto. Ayudo a Tom porque no quiero que se convierta en alguien como yo,- ella hizo una pausa y lo vio a los ojos-...o como tú.

            -Me parece justo. Pero lo que te espera tiene que ver con lo que pasó esta mañana, ¿Lo permitiste porque crees que lo mereces?

            Ofelia lo vio un momento, y luego se rió, - ¿Esto?- dijo apuntándose a la cabeza. – no es nada, la mayoría de las brujas sufren algún tipo de acoso, solo resulta que en este caso tienen casi razón.

            -¿Casi?

            -Sí, en la esencia. No soy exactamente buena persona, pero se equivocan en que soy puta- dijo ella ofendida-  ¿Cómo voy a ser puta si nunca…?emm,  bueno ya sabes. Y nunca he bailado con Satán, como dicen ellos.

            -Tienes el poder suficiente, no solo para defenderte, si no para deshacerte de ellos, permanentemente.

            -No puedo.

            -Sentimientos- dijo el Dios en tono de burla.

            -No _güey_ , no puedo porque una de mis hermanas, la que me crió, me maldijo para que no les hiciera nada, lo hizo para “para no hacer más problemas”, si fuera por mí, ya me hubiera “deshecho permanentemente” de él hace mucho, hace diez años para ser exactos, es un cerdo que educa a sus hijos a ser cerdos también, por eso no me gusta estar aquí en año nuevo, ¿Sabes que tienen juegos? Apuestan quién de ellos consigue cabello de la bruja, o cosas peores, ¡Cabrones!

            -¿Cosas peores?

            -La última vez que estuve aquí para año nuevo, Rulas apostó a que conseguiría mi…emm… ropa interior con la prueba en ella de que…-Ofelia se puso roja se tapó la cara y se dio un golpe en la frente en la pared. –¡Au!,- dijo mientras se le abría la herida en la frente- no sé por qué digo esto, es el alcohol,…- Ofelia junto la cejas mientras veía el vaso que tenía en la mano-  ...que tú me diste… para ¡Ah!- Ofelia abrió mucho la boca,- ¿Me emborrachaste para que te dijera que me pasó?- Loki la vio extrañado un momento y luego forzó una sonrisa,- ¡Lengua de Plata!- Dijo ella, Loki sacó su lengua que en ese momento era viperina, ella lo vio con asombro un momento y luego hizo una mueca frustrada agarrándose a cabeza,  embarrándose de sangre, que le entraba en el ojo. – ¡Au!-Dijo otra vez.- Era más fácil solo preguntarme, pero no te gustan las cosas fáciles ¿Verdad?

            - Déjame ver la herida.

            -No soy una niña- dijo haciendo puchero y el Dios levantó las cejas burlonamente pero ella se esteba quedando dormida y se dejó mansamente examinar, cuando Loki iba a comenzar a curarla ella se dejó caer y se hubiera golpeado la cabeza otra vez pero el Dios la sostuvo. Él la tomó del hombro y la acostó en su muslo. Le curó la herida y comenzó a acariciarle distraídamente el cabello, ella medio dormida por primera vez lo olió. Olía a metal y piel, a bosque, a guerrero y sangre, manzanas y miel, era un aroma embriagante, más que el alcohol. Loki la vio dormir, claro que no le interesaba la vida de la bruja, solo del mortal con su rostro,  pero este parecía apegado a ella y había algo en la historia de este personaje "Rulas" que le parecía increíblemente mal educado y Loki odiaba a la gente no educada.

 

 

 

 

 

[1] _* Hace referencia a cuando el rey de los gigantes se roba el martillo de Thor, diciendo que lo no lo regresara a menos que la Diosa Freyja se case con el gigante y Loki  convence a Thor de vestirse de novia y fingir ser ella para recuperarlo_

 

[2] **_“Pos que fresa”_ ** _es una expresión regional que se refiere a que una persona está teniendo una actitud delicada con respecto a una situación específica que considera por debajo de su nivel, ya sea social, económico o cultural_ _._

 

[3] **_“la neta”_ ** _es otro regionalismo que significa, la verdad._

 


	11. ¿Justicia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz  
>  **Advertencia: algo de malas palabras y algo de violencia.**

# 

#  11\.  ¿Justicia?

 

El día siguiente llegó con dos cosas, la increíble cruda de la bruja y la desaparición del Dios y ambos no se resolvieron hasta entrada la mañana.

Tom fue el primero en levantarse y lo primero que notó fue la habitación de Loki vacía y la de Ofelia cerrada, se le quedó viendo a la puerta de su amiga un momento, decidiendo si tocar o no, pero algo lo detuvo, no sabía qué, algo le dolió. Decidió no analizarlo y regresó a su habitación, se cambió por algo más cómodo y salió a correr por la playa.

Para cuando cruzó la puerta trasera, a su regreso, vio a Ofelia con lentes obscuros y un vaso de líquido verde nada apetitoso. "Seguro uno de sus remedios caseros" pensó él más irritado de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

- **Buenos días-**  dijo un poco seco el actor.

- **¿Buenos? ¿Eso son? –** Dijo ella masagendose las sienes- **Justo me preguntaba dónde estaban ¿Ya desayunaron?**

- **Fui a correr-**  Dijo un poco molesto, él ni siquiera sabía porque, solo agarró una botella de agua y subió a bañarse.

-Ok…- fue lo único de dijo ella, extrañada.

Tom se dio un largo baño con agua fresca. Le gustaba su baño, por alguna razón que no entendía bien, su baño tenía una ventana grande frente la tina, la ventana se podía abrir y como daba al jardín, y mas allá, al mar,tenía la privacidad necesaria, pero con la gran ventaja de ser mucho más fresco por la brisa marina. Los aromas que subían del “jardín de Loki”al atardecer y el baño ayudaron a que el actor se sintiera mejor ¿Y qué si Ofelia y Loki se habían acostado? ella era una adulta y podía estar con quién quisiera. Bajó preparado para disculparse con ella por lo rudo que fue, pero ella lo estaba esperando en pie de la escalera. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que ella hablara.

- **Asumí que tú y Loki salieron juntos hace un rato, -** dijo increíblemente incomoda y con la cara abochornada-… **así que, ahora dime la verdad, emm… ¿Se bañaron juntos?**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!**

**-Porque está bien si es así, digo, no que no sea raro, quiero decir, no raro, más bien raro en el sentido de que es increíblemente narcisista de parte de ambos, no en el sentido de “¡igualdad de derechos para todas la preferencias!”-** dijo Ofelia levantando un puño incomoda.

**-Ofelia basta ¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que Loki y yo...? ¡No!**

**-¡Oh! ok-** dijo y respiró aliviada, no porque tuviera algo de malo, pero cuando lo pensó, algo le dolió, solo que no sabía qué.

 **-Espera ¿Creíste que había algo entre él y yo? Se acostó contigo y ¿Creíste que luego se acostó conmigo?-** preguntó él escandalizado.

**-Bueno, no es que dudara de tu heterosexualidad, pero Loki es un cambia formas y la mitología dice que le “tira a todo” supuse que con todo lo que tomaste…espera… ¿Conmigo? Loki no se acostó conmigo.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Claro que de verdad.**

Ahora Tom respiró aliviado, - **Supongo que eso nos enseñara a no juzgar la situacion sin pruebas-**  y ambos rieron de eso. **– ¿Desayunamos?**

**-Sí, necesito un café.**

Pero ella se estrelló en la dura espalda del actor, al seguirlo.

-¡Au! ¿Qué pasa?

**-Si Loki no durmió contigo y definitivamente no durmió conmigo…**

**-¿Dónde está?-** terminó Ofelia alarmada, recordando la conversación de anoche.

Ofelia corrió hacia la entrada con la intención de salir a buscarlo, con Tom siguiéndole los talones, pero al abrir se encontraron a una mujer en la puerta, una mujer increíblemente bella, de piel muy blanca y cabello naranja, tenía algunas pecas que coronaban grácilmente su nariz, no muy alta incluso más baja que Ofelia, su cabello parecía tener vida propia balanceándose con la brisa en intrincadas ondas.

Tom pasó saliva ruidosamente y Ofelia levantó una ceja.

-¿Si dime?-. Dijo la bruja en un tono un poquito demasiado seco y no amable - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La mujer sonrió, - **Convertirme en todo, no significa que “le tire a todo”, si entiendo la referencia. Y encuentro tu comentario bastante ofensivo, parece que tiene la implicación de que soy promiscuo y que no tengo control sobre mí mismo. –** dijo la mujer viendo para arriba y abajo a Ofelia y ella no entendió, hasta que Tom dijo.

 **-¡¿Loki?!** \- Dijo él más allá de la sorpresa, ambos mortales se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Loki entraba contoneando sus caderas.

- **Y solo como comentario** \- dijo el Dios, o Diosa, levantando una ceja perfectamente perfilada **-cualquiera de los dos tendría mucha suerte si consiguieran algo de esto-** dijo usando sus manos para subrayar las perfectas líneas se su cuerpo, terminado con un ligero golpe en la cadera, con una revista enrollada que traia en la mano.

En realidad ninguno de los mortales se movió, lo único que cambió fue que ambos juntaron las cejas, pero seguían con la boca abierta, Ofelia fue la primera en moverse.

\- Estoy muy _cruda_ para esto- dijo alejándose de ellos

Loki sonrió y subió a su habitación. Un rato después bajó con el cabello mojado, un short de Ofelia, que se dobló muy corto y la camisa que le había prestado Tom amarrada arriba de la cintura, iba descalza, se sentó resuelta en la mesa con los mortales y comenzó a hojear la revista que había traído.

Tom no podía dejar de verla, no porque fuera muy bonita. Ahora que sabía que era Loki, le sorprendía que todo cambiara en él, no era la primera vez que se transformaba desde que lo conocieron, pero sí la transorfación más drastica, incluso se movía como una mujer. Estaba pensando en esto cuando  Ofelia lo interrumpió aclarándose la garganta, pero no iba dirigido a él, era para llamar la atención de la Diosa, Loki bajó una de las esquinas de la revista donde se asomó un enorme ojo verde que la veía seductoramente, tanto que Ofelia se puso roja y bajó la mirada, lo que hizo reír disimuladamente a Tom.

 **-¿Sí?-** dijo la Diosa encantadora.

 **-¿Puedo preguntar por qué el cambio de disfraz, te cansó ser Tom?-** dijo Ofelia imitando el tono encantador de Loki, Tom decidió que no debía meterse, no por el momento, solo le daba sorbitos a su té.

- **Para tu información,  yo no me disfrazo de Thomas, él nació con mi rostro y fallo en encontrar como es de tu incumbencia, pero voy a salir con unos amigos**.- dijo y regresó a su revista.

- **¿Para qué necesitas amigos? ¡Y no vas a salir vestido así!**

 **-¡Pero mamá!-** Dijo la Diosa quejandoce como cualquier adolecente haría con su madre, Tom escupió el té por toda la mesa y luego murmuró un...

**–Lo siento mucho.**

 La Diosa lo vio con media sonrisa se puso de pie y salió.

 **-¿Lo seguimos?** **-** preguntó Tom.

**-No, creo que sabe cuidarse solo y no creo que le haga daño a la gente. Me voy a nadar.**

**-Voy contigo.**

Pasaron el día, en la playa, donde Ofelia le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo que había platicado con Loki, aunque, no le dijo lo que exactamente que había pasado entre ella y Rulas, aun así, Tom estaba muy indignado pero no dijo nada, cuando salieron de la playa y mientras Ofelia se bañaba el aprovechópara hacer unas llamadas. En la noche decidieron ir al pueblo, ya que, aparentemente Loki había perdido el interés en ellos. Ofelia le enseño el pueblito _“apiñado **[1]**” _ en el que había estado viviendo por casi dos semanas, por primera vez, y cenaron en un _chiringuito **[2]**_ en la playa.

 De regreso, escucharon sirenas, ambos se miraron nerviosos y corrieron hacia el escándalo. Vieron a los medios con sus cámaras y Ofelia lanzó el hechizo de filtro a Tom. Tenían razón de estar nerviosos, porque ahí, en medio de toda la trifulca estaba Loki, seguía en su forma de mujer y estaba con un paramédico, ambos mortales llegaron corriendo, pero un policía los detuvo.

-¿Son ustedes lo tutores legales de la menor?

-¿Menor?- dijo Ofelia pero Tom ya estaba caminando preocupado hacia Loki.-Sí - dijo ella y el policía la dejó pasar también. Loki levantó la cabeza, los vio, corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a Ofelia.

-Tío, Tía. -Dijo entre sollozos, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Ofelia, quien levantó los brazos, sin saber qué hacer, Loki tenía la ropa rasgada y tenía moretones en los brazos y piernas y lo que parecía un fuerte golpe en la cara, se veía mucho más joven que en la tarde, Tom la tomó del hombro para que lo viera.

 **-¿Qué pasó?-**  pero vio un brillo divertido en la mirada acuosa de la Diosa, Tom iba a preguntar de nuevo pero se escuchó a un hombre gritar.

-¡Te voy a matar maldita perra, a ti y a la puta de tu tia! – gritaba un hombre mientras lo subían a una patrulla.

-¿Rulas?-murmuró Ofelia aun sin comprender. Un paramédico se acercó a ellos.

-Me gustaría llevarla al hospital para examinarla. -Ofelia iba a usar magia para evitarlo pero Loki le ganó levantando una mano hacia él.

-El hospital no es necesario.

-El hospital no es necesario.- repitió este. Luego un policía los dejó irse con la promesa de pasar al día siguiente para declarar. Luego Loki  convenció a ese mismo policía de llevarlos a su casa. Cuando llegaron se quedaron de pie esperando que la patrulla se fuera y entraron a la casa.

El último en entrar fue Loki que con una luz verde fue cambiando a su forma original, traía puesta una camisa verde de lino de cuello en V y un pantalón negro de tela de algodón iba descalzo, sin rastro alguno de violencia, se sentó relajado en el sillón con una pierna sobre el descansabrazos, tomó el control del aire acondicionado y lo prendió a toda potencia. Tenía la sonrisa más amplia que jamás le habían visto, llena de satisfacción.

Tom le susurró a Ofelia, - **dile algo...-** ella lo vio y caminó hacia el Dios y se sentó enfrente de él, en la mesita de café.

**-¿Loki?**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Te transformaste en mujer,  fuiste a ver a  Rulas  y arreglaste la escena para que lo arrestaran?**

Él bajó la pierna y se inclinó hacia delante recargándose en sus muslos para quedar a la altura de los ojos de la bruja.

 **-S** **í** **-** dijo simplemente.

Y ella sonrió divertida.

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Qué? No. Loki, ese hombre no pudo haberte hecho nada.**

**-Claro que no Thomas, soy un Dios ¿Cómo iba a poder tocarme?**

**-¿Es esta tu idea de una broma?**

**-A decir verdad, sí y es muy graciosa-** Ofelia se rió de esto- **¿Ves? ella lo entendió-** Tom la vio y ella levantó las manos en rendición. El actor volvió a ver a Loki

**-¿Ese hombre no te hizo nada verdad?**

**-Ya te dije no-** dijo resuelto.

- **Entonces no está bien lo que hiciste.**

 **-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a un Dios que está bien o mal** **lo** **que haga?-** Loki se puso de pie, pero Tom no retrocedió, comenzaron a gritarse uno al otro y Ofelia solo los veía, seguían discutiendo el mismo tema, pero ella sabía que ambos estaban sacando algo que tenían dentro hacía meses, nunca había visto a Tom así de enojado y gritando, habían sido meses muy difíciles para él por culpa de Loki. Ofelia se recargó y cogió la revista que había traído Loki en la tarde. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se habían callado y ambos la estaban viendo.

 **-¿Perdón qué?-** dijo ella viéndolos sin bajar la revista.

 **-¿Qué si es cierto?-** preguntó Tom enojado pero tratando de calmarse-  **¿Es cierto que ese hombre trató de abusar de ti?**

Ella fingió que lo pensaba un poco, para tratar de quitarle importancia. – **Creo que sí, hace mucho.**

Tom la vio con el ceño fruncido y luego se puso una mano en la frente.

**-Eso no cambia nada, Ofelia lamento mucho que ese hombre te haya lastimado pero sigue sin estar bien lo que hizo Loki esta noche. Aunque entiendo las razones para hacerlo, sigue siendo incorrecto.**

**-Antes de condenar mis acciones** **,** **mortal, tal vez deberías buscar justicia para ella.**

**-¿Es justicia Loki, de verdad?-** explotó Tom gritándole al Dios. Pero respiró profundo y término diciendo. **¿Es justicia o es venganza?-** luego volteó con Ofelia. - **Nada me gustaría más que llevar a ese hombre ante las autoridades por lo que te hizo hace años, pero, esta noche no** **le** **hizo nada** **a él-** dijo apuntando a Loki, quién le lanzó una mirada indignada - **¿Crees que lo que hizo Loki va detenerlo? o ¿Prevenir que le pasé a alguien más?-** y con esto los dejó a los dos solos.

Ofelia se quedó mirando la escalera un momento,  pensando en lo que el actor le había dicho, luego vio a Loki, que parecía estar haciendo lo mismo.

-¿No lo vas a matar verdad?- dijo ella referiendose al actor, convencida que no lo iba a hacer.

\- No- dijo con un suspiró, como si no valiera la pena hacerlo.- no puedo matarlo por tener razón, le parecería tremendamente injusto y regresaría del _Valhala_ solo para nunca dejarme en paz con el tema.

-¿Crees que tiene razón? Pero si tú lo hiciste- el Dios le dedicó una media sonrisa, se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro, la acercó y le murmuró en el oído.

-Sí, pero yo soy un Dios vengativo, es mi naturaleza- y con eso subió las escaleras, dejando a Ofelia pensando sola. Después de un momento, dijo.

-Carajo Tom.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron los tres, Loki transformado en la joven y simplemente retiró los cargos sin dar ninguna explicación, Tom notó que Loki estaba más pálido de lo normal, incluso con el disfraz de mujer se veía enfermo, no desayunó y casi no hablaba, supuso que seguía enojado con él, pero nó, era algo más.

Después desayunar, los tres fueron a casa del Rulas, Loki levantó el hechizo que Victoria había puesto en la bruja para protejer a la gente del pueblo y tranquilamente timbraron a la puerta. Rulas abrió e inmediatamente buscó su bate, pero este tenía un ligero halo verde a su alrededor y de pronto era tan pesado que no pudo levantarlo, volteó a ver a Ofelia alarmado. Pero ella no hizo nada, solo dijo tranquilamente.

-Creo que es momento de que tú y yo hablemos ¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre mí en el pueblo? no tú, los demás. Es cierto, soy bruja. –él dio dos pasos para atrás lo que aprovecharon ellos para entrar, Ofelia con un chasquido de dedos cerró la puerta. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero el hijo más pequeño gritó.

-¡Es Loki!- los tres se voltearon alarmados, Ofelia y Tom miraron a Loki, quién veía al niño confundido, principalmente porque no lo veía a él, sino a Tom. Otro niño salió del cuarto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas _menso **[3]**_ , Loki no existe, es un actor - pero el otro niño fue corriendo por su figura de acción para que Tom se lo firmara y luego lo tomó de la mano para enseñarle su cuarto lleno de cosas de la película Thor. Cosa que Tom hizo con mucho gusto y una sonrisa.

-Ok, de todo lo que pensé que iba a pasar, nunca se me ocurrió esa.-Dijo la bruja ala Diosa, quién solo levantó los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Rulas.

-Arreglar las cosas- dijo ella regresando al tema.

-Yo no la toqué. –dijo señalando a Loki quién sonrió y le lanzó un beso.

-Lo sé.  Él solo estaba enojado por lo que pasó ayer en la mañana en el jardín, pero ese hombre que está en la habitación con tus hijos me convenció de hacer lo correcto, así que vamos a arreglar las cosas. Sí, soy bruja y obviamente a ti no te gustan la brujas, generalmente tu y yo no tenemos problemas a menos que comience el otoño y podemos seguir jugando así, pero si no establecemos algunas reglas, se puede salir de control muy rápido y solo puede terminar de dos formas, yo con el cráneo aplastado o tu desaparecido y usado para alguna clase de ritual.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, claro que no ¿Por qué te amenazaría con mi cráneo aplastado con tu bate? Solo estoy sugiriendo una serie de reglas muy sencillas para nuestra mutua convivencia.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré lo que me dices?- dijo él acercándose mucho, pero ella no se movió.

-Un simple hecho histórico.- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable, él la vio confundido.- conoces todas esas historias donde quemaron brujas en el pasado, o de los aldeanos con antorchas matando brujas con piedras.- ella se inclinó y bajó la voz un poco,- ninguna de ellas era bruja de verdad, por eso nunca las atraparon -Ella se enderezó y sonrió. Y Loki dijo imitando la sonrisa de la bruja.

-Eso, sí es una amenaza.

En eso salieron los niños de la mano con Tom quién hacía lo posible por entenderles pero estaban muy emocionados y hablaban muy rápido,

 **-¿Todo bien?-** les dijo, Ofelia y Loki sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Pero solo Ofelia contestó.

-Todo perfecto, ya llegamos a un trato, ¿Verdad?- dijo ella girando un poco a un lado la cabeza muy seria. Rulas la vio un momento pensando y luego dijo.

-Sí, claro.- dijo el hombre viéndolas con odio, Ofelia sonrió,

-Mi sobrina aquí presente retiró los cargos. – Dijo la bruja a modo de despedida.

Mientras Ofelia y Loki se dieron media vuelta para salir Tom se quedó atrás. Loki fue el que se dio cuenta y llamó la atención de la bruja, quién preguntó.

- **¿Tom? ¿Qué haces?-** la bruja se acercó a él y Rulas lo veía enojado, pero Tom no hacía nada, solo veía la casa, como si estuviera esperando algo **\- ¿Pasa algo?**

 **-No.-**  dijo con una sonrisa, luego vio el reloj y siguió viendo la casa. Ofelia lo veía extrañada, miró a Loki pero esta negó con la cabeza confundida. Ella iba preguntar qué estaba haciendo de nuevo cuando tocaron a la puerta y antes de que nadie se moviera el actor dijo entusiasmado.- **Justo a tiempo-** caminado hacía la puerta ante la mirada extrañada de todos y la abrió. Parados en el umbral estaban dos hombres, uno de traje hablando por celular y el otro vestido casual, este tenía un gafete que lo acreditaba con funcionario de los juzgados del estado de Nayarit (estado de México donde se encuentra Buserias) El hombre del traje bajó el teléfono cuando vio a Tom abrir la puerta y le dijo.

**-¿Señor  Hiddleston? Soy el licenciado Pérez, su abogado en Londres se puso en contacto conmigo.**

**-Es un placer abogado, ¿Está todo listo?**

**-Así es, de hecho él quiere hablar con usted ¿Es ese el hombre?-**  Tom asintió, tomó el celular que le ofrecía y comenzó a hablar con su abogado en Londres. Mientras tanto el abogado sin entrar a la casa llamó a Rulos. Este pasó entre Ofelia y Loki que seguían muy extrañados, sin entender bien lo que pasaba. El hombre con el gafete le entregó dos documentos, uno era una orden de restricción en contra de él y el otro una notificación del juzgado por una demanda penal por agresión y acoso, luego presentó al hombre de traje como el representante legal de Ofelia, entregado esto, se retiró. Tom colgó el teléfono y se acercó dándole la mano al abogado y pidiéndole que le tradujera, cosa que este hizo. Tom se dirijo muy serio a Rulos, que seguía en el marco de la puerta sin entender bien que pasaba.

- **Mi nombre es Tom Hiddleston, soy un invitado en la casa de Ofelia. En consecuencia del lamentable evento ocurrido la mañana del día de ayer en la residencia de mi amiga, ha llegado a mi conocimiento que usted ha sido increíblemente grosero, llegando al extremo de ser violento con ella, ¿** **Q** **ué lleva a un hombre a tal comportamiento? está completamente fuera de mi comprensión.-**  Tom dio un pequeño paso hacia delante y Rulos hacia atrás, ni Loki, ni Ofelia habían visto nunca esa actitud en él y el hecho de que lo que estaba diciendo fuera tan civilizado nada más lo hacía ver más perturbador.- **Tal vez sea porque cree que esta sola, bueno este caballero está aquí para mostrarle que no lo está. -** Tom dio otro paso y Rulos se pegó al marco de la puerta.- **Esa conducta jamás va a volver a repetirse.-** Dijo el actor muy enojado, Rulos lo veía para arriba, ya que el británico era cuando menos veinte centímetros más alto - **Se lo prometo, hágame el favor de pasar la voz a sus amigos** **, buen día. –**  con esto Tom se separó del hombre y levantó la mano para invitar a salir a Ofelia y a Loki, quedándose en la puerta, sin dejar de ver al hombre, esperando que salieran. Una vez afuera Tom se despidió con un apretón de manos con el abogado y este se despidió diciendo que Ofelia debía firmar unos papeles. 

- **¿Demandaste a Rulos?** **-** dijo Ofelia en tono sorprendido, cuando ya tenían unos momentos caminando.

 **-No, tú demandaste a Rulos-**  dijo el actor levantando la cejas- **¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?**

 **-La verdad no se me había ocurrido.-**  dijo la bruja extrañada, luego suspiró y sonrió- **gracias.**

 **-No lo menciones, de hecho quiero disculparme si ayer te hice sentir mal, lo menos que quiero es que pienses que no estoy de tu lado.-** Ofelia sonrió- **de hecho también quiero disculparme contigo por gritarte ayer Loki…-**  pero el Dios no estaba al lado de él, se había quedado atrás, ambos mortales regresaron y vieron a la joven pelirroja inclinada, muy pálida y temblando ligeramente- **¿Loki? ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Claro que sí, es solo…-** un gruñido de dolor no lo dejó hablar, tenía los dientes apretados y su disfraz comenzó a desaparecer. El Dios cayó de rodillas agarrándose el abdomen.

- **¿Loki? ¡Ofelia!-**  ella volteó  a todos lados y levantó un hechizo para esconderlos, luego uno para hacer a Loki más ligero y prácticamente lo arrastraron de regreso a la casa.

 

 

 

_._

 

[1] **_Apiñado_ ** _se les dice a los pueblos o ciudades que están construidas en terrenos desiguales como cerros o lomas, y por lo tanto sus casas y construcciones se encuentran en diferentes niveles ascendentes o descendentes, se le llama así porque recuerda a las hojas de las piñas_

[2] **_Chiringuitos_ ** _son puestos, o restaurantes semitemporales que están sobre la playa._

 

[3] **_Menso_ ** _es un regionalismo para alguien tonto, pero suelen decirlo los niños, el equivalente a “silly” en ingles._

 


	12. Ácido acetilsalicílico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

12\.            Ácido Acetilsalicílico

**\- ¿Qué le pasa?-** preguntó Tom tomando nota de lo caliente que estaba Loki.

 **-No sé, hay que llevarlo a la bañera-** el Dios seguía quejándose del dolor, nunca le había dolido así, no debió usar su magia tanto. Tom comenzó a llenar la tina con agua fría y casi podía oír como la piel de Loki hacía un siseo al entrar en contacto con el agua, Ofelia hizo lo que pudo pero solo podían esperar y poner al Dios cómodo. Eventualmente el dolor pasó y los mortales se sentaron en el piso del baño exhaustos. Loki respiró aliviado. Y miró a los humanos que tenían cara de pánico. Luego con la voz rasposa dijo.

- **Bueno** **,** **esto es incómodo.-** dijo con media sonrisa inocente.

 **-Loki creo que a estas alturas merecemos saber que está pasando.** **-** dijo el actor viéndolo asustado.

Loki se acomodó en la bañera, viéndolos a los dos por un momento, con el color de sus ojos nublado por la agonía.

Esa noche pasaron tres cosas, Loki les contó que iba a morir, Tom prometió que haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo y Ofelia guardó silencio.

 

Durante los dos días que le siguieron, Loki permaneció entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, con pequeños momentos de silenciosa lucidez, Tom convenció a Ofelia de no presionarlo a hablar y se dedicaron a solo ponerlo cómodo, lo único que podían agradecer era que los lapsos de dolor intenso que eran cada vez más espaciados. Pasaban con él día y noche tomando turnos, solo porque Tom no quería que muriera solo, muchas veces el Dios despertó para encontrarse con los mortales dormidos exhaustos en la cama junto a él.

Pero Loki no tenía ninguna intención de morir en Midgard.

Al tercer día. Tom y Ofelia estaban desayunado cuando escucharon algo romperse en la habitación del Dios, Loki había tratado de levantarse pero el dolor regresó en ese momento y cuando trató de sostenerse de la mesita de noche, la rompió. Ahora estaba inconsciente en el piso. No sin mucho esfuerzo lo subieron a la cama y se quedaron los dos en silencio viéndolo, el Dios estaba pálido, la frente perlada de sudor y el ceño fruncido. Tom no podía acostumbrarse a verlo así.

- **No entiendo como un Dios puede morir.-** Ofelia lo miró y sintió compasión por él, más de la que ha sentido por el Dios inconsciente, ella sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas y no podía dejar de recordar que el Dios les había hecho la vida imposible, no que mereciera morir, claro, pero todas las cosas expiran, hasta los Dioses, y saber qué hay del otro lado de la muerte te da una perspectiva diferente sobre la gente que se va, “jodidos los que se quedan” pensó ella, Tom acababa de descubrir que hay magia, que hay Dioses y la angustia que sentía ahora estaba alimentada, en gran medida porque no entendía mucho de este mundo, ella suspiró y le dijo.

 **-Creo que puedo explicarlo,** ¿Cómo empiezo?... **veras, los Dioses son lo que son porque son las únicas criaturas que se alimentan de la fe de los seres humanos. La fe, para que me entiendas es un tipo de energía que se genera en la parte del cerebro que no podemos controlar conscientemente. Has oído hablar sobre que el humano solo usa el diez por ciento de su cerebro, bueno pues es cierto, el cerebro humano es...** ¿cómo se dice?... **lo más complicado de la creación, esto es porque somos los únicos en el universo con un cerebro así, que genera esta energía. Y el trato es en realidad simple, ellos crean entornos para nosotros y nosotros nos desarrollamos, creemos en ellos y hacemos religiones. Ahora, algunos de los antiguos Dioses, los de las religiones que se convirtieron en mitos o leyendas, viven en dimensiones atemporales, es por esto que algunos siguen viviendo, porque la energía que se creó cuando los adorábamos se encuentra en estado cíclico, pero no pueden cruzar hacia acá, como los dioses Egipcios. Algunos otros Dioses aprovecharon la energía, se hicieron autosuficientes y viven solo en su dimensión, como los Olímpianos, o los _Æsir_ , pero hay otros, que se van quedando en el olvido y poco a poco van muriendo, o peor.**

 **-Pero él no es _Æsir,-_ ** dijo el actor en un susurro, refiriéndose a la verdadera naturaleza del nacimiento de Loki, esperando que el Dios no lo escuchara- **¿Quiere decir que Loki va a morir?**

**-Dije los _Æsir_ , pero me refería a todos los Dioses que viven en las ramas del _Ygddrassil **[1]**_ , los _Vanir_ , los _Æsir **[2]**,_ los Gigantes, etc**

**-Entonces va a vivir.**

**-No creo.** -la miró confundido y algo angustiado. Pero ella misma no entendía bien. - **Pasa algo extraño con Loki. Desde el punto de vista de religión, los vikingos no hablan mucho de él** **, aunque esta en todos los Eddas** **. Incluso ahora, las personas que aun predican la nueva forma de...** emm **veneración  Nórdica, tienen miedo de hacer magia con Loki, creen que no pueden confiar en él. Y tienen razón, uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar ante nada, por eso es el Dios de las Mentiras y de las Travesuras, aparentemente no puede evitarlo, desgraciadamente la gente cuando le rehuía, lo aislaba de los demás Dioses, es decir, está presente en todos lados en los _eddas,_ poemas y mitos, aunque no tiene un papel fijo. Su veneración fue muy pequeña, ahora que sabemos que los _Æsir_ de hecho nacen, crecen y mueren,  podríamos decir que es algo así como cuando un niño crece sin comer bien, a pesar de ser un Dios y un Dios que tú y yo sabemos que viene de una raza muy poderosa. Pero el aislamiento dogmático lo hizo crecer débil y ahora esto que está haciendo, es un esfuerzo por sobrevivir por medio de ti. No me malentiendas, hacer esto, el simple hecho de haber cruzado y llegar aqui, requiere más magia y maestría de la que nunca he soñado, incluso para un Dios es impresionante. **

**-Pero entonces podemos salvarlo, digo, tu yo creemos en él.**

**-No Tom, sabemos, no creemos. La fe es mucho más complicada.**

**-Uff-** dijo Tom mucho más frustrado.- **¿Ok como lo salvamos?**

**-No tengo ni idea. Creo que la razón por la que sigue vivo eres tú, que por eso te estaba buscando en primer lugar,  que por eso te pudo encontrar y en parte por ti sigue vivo. Y él lo sabe. De hecho, creo que logró entrar a esta dimensión, cuando esta conexión imposible entre ustedes, entró en contacto con mi magia en el exorsismo.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hice? ¿Puedo seguir haciéndolo?**

**\- Lo que has estado haciendo, lo interpretaste, lo hiciste famoso otra vez.**

**\- Pero...eso fue... ¿¿Los fans??**

**-Exacto.**

**-¿Es una broma?**

**-No, la adoración que te tienen los fans no es muy diferente enérgicamente a idolatrar Dioses.**

**-Suena herejía-** dijo el actor.

**-Pues puede sonar, pero así es y tus fans idolatran a Loki, buscan imágenes, fotografías, hablan de él todo el tiempo, algunos incluso comenzaron a leer los Eddas, y más importante aún** **,** **piensan en él todo el tiempo. Es lo más cercano que él ha tenido a una adoración desde que la antigua religión nordica entro en desuso y se convirtió en mitología. Pero no creo que sea suficiente para curarlo, pero sí fue suficiente para mantenerlo vivo y traerlo aquí. Tu trabajo fue como una luz para él que le ayudó a encontrarte.**

**-Podría hacer más para tener más fans**

**-No creo que funcioné. No así. De ser así, él no hubiera venido, hubiera manipulado las cosas para que siguieras trabajando en Marvel. No se habría arriesgado a venir así de enfermo**

**-¿Entonces?-** él miró el cuerpo tenso inconsciente de Loki, con preocupación en la mirada mientras pensaba.

Loki se revolvió en la cama, estaba despertando, y se quejó por el dolor. Y ambos mortales le pusieron atención.

 **\- ¿Podemos darle algo para el dolor?-**  continuó el actor regresando la atención a la bruja.

- **Supongo que sí. Aún no sabemos mucho sobre su anatomía, es más fuerte que cualquier creatura que yo haya visto, por lo que he notado, es casi tres veces más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros,  así que creo que necesitaría una dosis más fuerte.**

Tom asintió y dejó la habitación para buscar algo. Ella se quedó y se sentó en la cama a lado de Loki. Él abrió un ojo y sonrió débilmente.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo ella viéndolo con desconfianza.

-¿Es eso preocupación lo que veo en tus ojos mi señora?

-¡Claro que no!- pero no podía mentirle al Dios de las Mentiras. - bueno sí, pero me preocupa Tom, que está preocupado por ti.

Él se sentó con dificultad y sonrió más ampliamente,- Solo necesito descansar un poco para regresar a Asgard y lo dejaré en paz. ¿Es tú deseo, no?

-Lo que quiero es... lo que quiero es ayudar a Tom, si para eso debo ayudarte, lo haré.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, tengo todo el conocimiento en medicina de los nueve reinos y no he encontrado nada.

 **-Encontré aspirina ¿Le damos diez? ...Hey amigo ¿Cómo te sientes**?

Loki lo miró sorprendido tal vez por el tono en el que Tom le habló, como un adulto hablándole a niño con fiebre, Ofelia trató de aguantar la sonrisa de burla pero sin mucho éxito.

- **Soy el Dios del Engaño y del Caos, Thomas, no soy tu amigo.**

-¡ **Claro que lo eres! Ten tomate esto, te quitará un poco el dolor.**

Loki aceptó las pastillas de mala gana, ahora sí pareciendo un niño enfermo, adorable. Se metió las píldoras a la boca y le hizo caras al sabor amargo.

- **Con agua Dios del Engaño y el Caos** – dijo Ofelia sonriendo, a lo que él contestó con un ruido vibrante que salía de su pecho, un gruñido,  pero aceptó el vaso con agua que le daba Tom, mientras este se sentaba en la silla. Loki dió dos grandes tragos y luego sonrió triste - **¿Qué pasa? –** ella le preguntó.

\- **Hace siglos sacrificaban vírgenes en nuestro honor y ahora acepto agradecido un vaso con agua, solo reía de la ironía.**

\- **¿Qué dijiste?-** preguntó la bruja, pero Tom debió creer que quería pelear otra vez con él porque le dijo.

- **Déjalo un momento, necesita descansar, además eran otros tiempos**

- **No en serio ¿Quién sacrificaba y a quiénes?**

- **Ustedes los mortales a nosotros los Dioses. ¿No eres Seiđkona? Sabes cómo funciona.**

\- **¿Pero a ti? ¿Sacrificaban vírgenes a ti?**

\- **Algunas veces**. - dijo un poco apenado **\- La mayoría de las veces era a Thor o a Odín.**

 

            Ofelia se le quedó mirando un momento, pero Loki sabía que estaba pensando en algo, que no lo estaba viendo a él. Pero fue solo un minuto, luego suspiró y dijo.

            - **Voy a preparar algo de comer.-** y salió de la habitación.

 

 

 

            Era pasada la media noche y Loki parecía sentirse mejor, aunque aún no dejaba la cama, pero en esta ocasión se debía a que Tom hacía unas horas había comenzado a leerle Hamlet, una de sus obras favoritas y tenía a Loki con los ojos muy abiertos, aparentemente no desconocía los dramas en la corte y la bruja tenía que admitir que oír a Tom Hiddleston recitar Shakespeare en su idioma original era algo para impresionar a cualquiera, ella entró y se quedó recargada en el marco de la puerta y escuchó un momento.

            - **“ _Rey- ¿Qué hay mi dulce reina?-_** continuó el actor.

**_Reina- Un mal pisando va la huella de otro, tal es la rapidez con que se siguen. Tu hermana Laertes, acaba de ahogarse._ **

**_Laertes- Señora, ¿Qué decís?  ¿Ahogarse?!Oh! ¿Dónde?”-_** Loki jadeó sorprendido y volteó a ver a Ofelia. Pero el actor continuó.

            **-“ _Reina- Junto a un arroyo, un sauce al sesgo crece, cuyas llorosas hojas se reflejan, en la corrientes aguas cristalinas; allí la sien ceñida de fantásticas guirnaldas de ranúnculos y ortigas, de mayas y purpúreas abejeras a las que nombre menos decoroso da el rustico pastor y que las castas doncellas llaman dedos de difunto; allí ,trepando por colgar sus flores de los pendientes ramos, se desgaja un vástago envidioso, y juntamente con sus trofeos rústicos, la pobre al rumoroso arroyo cae. Sus ropas la sostuvieron, huecas y extendida, sobre las raudas aguas cual sirena, y en tanto iba cantando de tonadas antiguas trozos mil, como ignorante de su peligro, o como un ser criado, nacido en aquel líquido elemento. Poco duró, que al cabo sus vestidos, pesados con el agua que absorbían, interrumpiendo su canto melodioso, a cenagosa muerte la arrastraron._**

**_Laertes- ¿Ahogóse, pues? ¡Ay misterio!_ **

**_Reina- Ahogóse._ **

**_Laertes- ¡Agua de sobra  tienes, pobre Ofelia!”-_** Aquí el actor se interrumpió y se unió con el Dios para ver a la bruja con los ojos llorosos y Ofelia podría jurar que los ojos verdes de Loki también estaban un poco llorosos.

            **-¿Qué?-** dijo ella un poco a la defensiva. Pero ninguno contestó.- **Sí saben que no soy yo, solo me nombraron por ella.-** y ninguno se movió, solo la veían como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer y no pudieran hacer nada.- **Ok, basta de poesía por hoy, Tom vete a dormir un rato, yo me quedo con él.**

            - **No soy un infante al que hay que atender y velar-** dijo el Dios ofendido.

**** **\- ¿Ves? Ya pasó su hora de dormir y ya sabes que se  irrita cuando está cansado.**

Loki le iba a contestar en un gruñido pero la risa de Tom lo distrajo.

            **-Tienes razón ya es bastante noche** **, t** **raten de no matarse** **¿** **S** **í** **? –** dijo el actor de buen humor cerrando el libro y levantándose, le dio una palmadita a Loki en el hombro- **buenas noches.-** Y se acercó a Ofelia a darle un beso en la mejilla,- **buenas noches, gracias-** y Ofelia le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Loki no compró ni por un segundo.Ella se quedó viendo la puerta con la sonrisa atornillada hasta que escuchó la puerta de Tom cerrarse, después se desvaneció.

            -¿Y bien Wala? ¿A qué se debe el “teatro” para engañar al actor?

Pero Ofelia no contestó, en cambió se pasó una mano por detrás para alcanzar algo en su espalda, sacó una daga en forma de flama que estaba escondida en su pantalón, y Loki se tensó un poco, aunque intentó no demostrarlo. La bruja comenzó hablar sin verlo todavía.

            -Las balas de plata.

            -¿Perdón?

            -En las armas de fuego…- dijo ella viéndolo empuñando la daga.-… eso puede matarme. No sé por qué, hay muchas leyendas al respecto, pero la verdad no sé porque la plata puede dañarnos sin posibilidad alguna de recuperación, también el fuego obviamente, pero en esencia, si no estoy poniendo atención, cualquier cosa puede matarme, como a todo mundo ¿Pero en cualquier circunstancia? Las balas de plata, eso y una daga encantada.

            -¿Por qué me dices esto?- Preguntó el Dios,  ella se acercó a él con la daga en la mano, mientras jugaba distraída con la punta.

            -¿Qué  puede matarte a ti?- preguntó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pero Loki no contestó, estaba estudiando sus opciones si la bruja decidía atacarlo. Desgraciadamente no tenía muchas, nunca había estado tan débil en su vida y probablemente, si la bruja se esforzaba, podría causarle algun daño serio.  Ella dio un paso más adelante, miró el arma que tenía en las manos y  Loki tensionó todos los músculos.- Si te atravieso con ella, justo en el corazón ¿Podría matarte?

            -¿Es lo que vas a hacer? –dijo él con media sonrisa, desafiante. – ¿Esperaste a que se fuera el mortal para atacarme? ¿Crees que necesito su protección?- ella no se movió. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos pero Loki no podía adivinar que ella estaba pensando y él era bueno adivinando a la gente, ella no estaba mintiendo pero tampoco parecía dispuesta a atacarlo, sin embargo la daga en la mano siempre es una pista de la intención de la gente.  Ella suspiró y bajó la  mirada, luego se hincó en la cama a lado de del Dios y levantó la mirada.

            -Necesito saber qué haces aquí.- lo tomó de la mano y le entregó la daga, Loki la vio extrañado y ella se abrió un botón la blusa y levantó la cabeza. El Dios seguía confundido, vio la daga, luego a la bruja, sintió el encantamiento en el puñal y luego vio la sabana que cubría sus piernas.

            -¡Ah!- dijo en un susurro- pagas lo que crees que es mi vulnerabilidad, con vulnerabilidad, muy ingenioso Wala.- pero ella no se movió, él se deshizo de las sabanas y se sentó justo frente a ella y puso la daga donde se juntan las clavículas de la bruja y sonrío, ella pasó saliva pero levantó más la cabeza sin perderlo de vista.

            -Pensé que la conexión entre él y yo podría salvarme, pero me equivoque- dijo ahora serio.

            -Tu y yo sabemos que la simple conexión no era suficiente- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en las rodillas del Dios.

            -Tienes razón, Wala, venía a comérmelo.- ella lo vio confundida, luego abrió mucho los ojos y luego bajo la mirada hacia un lado. El Dios sonrío un poco porque pudo ver todo el proceso mental de la bruja solo con sus expresiones, primero la confusión, luego el horror y para terminar la duda.

            -¿Qué te detuvo?- preguntó por fin ella, viéndolo de nuevo.

            -Thomas va a estar muy enfermo, igual o más enfermo que yo, ambos vamos a morir y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

            -No, no es cierto, yo me habría dado cuenta, he estado con él desde...- se calló porque se acordó de la primera vez que lo revisó en busca de lo que lo aquejaba, aquella primera mañana en el hotel, el día que se conocieron.- El “brinco” que encontre en el pecho. ¿Los pulmones?- el Dios asintió.- Pero yo me habría dado cuenta, no hay nada.

            -Aun no lo es, pero mis poderes son mucho más grandes que los tuyos Wala, no solo sé lo que pasa, puedo saber lo que va a pasar.

            -Puedo curarlo, puedo encontrar a alguien que…-pero Loki negó con la cabeza.- Tú no lo sabes, puede haber algún tratamiento para la enfermedad…-contunuo ella en algo muy parecido al miedo, pero Loki la interrumpió.

            -Necesito a ese hombre para vivir ¿Crees que si hubiera  alguna manera de salvarlo, yo no la hubiera encontrado ya? Pensé en todo, pero ningún Dios puede curarlo, porque él es yo, yo soy el único que puede reparar ese cuerpo y ahora no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo.- Loki le dio la vuelta en el aire a la daga, la tomó por el filo y se la ofreció a la bruja.- ¡Oh! La ironía.

            -Tú no puedes curarlo mientras estas enfermo y él no te sirve para curarte porque va estar enfermo. –dijo tomando la daga, se dio la media vuelta y se sentó entre las rodillas del Dios en el piso, estaba más allá del desconsuelo. Después de un momento de silencio ella dijo.

            -Él quiere que busque una forma de salvarte.

            El Dios sonrío poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la bruja

            -No lo merecemos ¿Verdad? – susurró él, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero el más sorprendido con esa confesión, era el mismo Dios.

            -No.- dijo ella suspirando una vez que se recuperó -y no sé tú, no te conozco tan bien, pero yo no merezco muchas cosas como él, aquí estamos creyendo que podemos salvarlo y creo que él lo está haciendo por nosotros.

            Loki se rió casi burlándose, sin embargo dijo  - yo retornaré a Asgard, sé que no encontraré nada que me ayude con mi situación actual, pero tal vez  encuentre alguna manera de hacerle a él más llevadera la enfermedad.

            -¿Que decidirías? Si se pudiera salvar uno de ustedes ¿Él o tú?- pregunto ella.

            -Yo- dijo sin pensarlo un segundo.

            -Maldito egoísta, por eso nadie te quiere…-dijo la bruja, pero se fue quedando callada, una idea imposible había comenzado a crearse en su mente, "no, no imposible, improbable", como diría su madre, pero no dijo nada. Loki pensó que tal vez ella supo que fue demasiado lejos con la falta de respeto hacia él.

            -Mi querida señora, si encuentras una manera de curarme, yo curaría al mortal y te lo regalaría en la víspera del _Yulé **[3]**._

            Pero Ofelia estaba muy callada, luego se levantó mientras decía distraídamente.

            -Eso es esclavitud y no sabría qué hacer con Tom si fuera mio, parece caro para tenerlo todos los días- tomó la daga- duerme un rato, Voy a estar abajo por si necesitas algo.

 Una sombra detrás de la puerta regresó a la habitación contigua antes de que la bruja saliera.

            Dos días después Loki estaba de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, fingieron que todo estaba bien y disfrutaron el tiempo juntos, hasta que una semana después Loki anuncio que debía regresar, Ofelia preguntaba por qué, mientras que Tom no dejaba de ver por la ventana un par de grandes cuervos parados en el jardín de Loki.

 

 

 

[1] **_"Ygdrassil"_ ** _es el árbol de los nueve reinos o árbol de la vida, según la mitología nórdica de las ramas de este árbol estaban sostenido todo el universo_

 

[2] **_“Æsir y Vanir”_ ** _eran las dos razas principales de los antiguos Dioses Nórdicos, los primeros eran guerreros y los segundos eran Dioses de la Luz._

 

[3] **_“Yule”_ ** _son las celebraciones del solsticio de invierno que después los cristianos adoptaría_ _n_ _para festejar navidad_

 


	13. Despedida

#  13\. Despedida

 

            Al día siguiente estaban de nuevo la bruja, el actor y el Dios, metidos en el auto de Ofelia, Loki ofreció transportarlos por medio de magia, pero todos habían aprendido que mientras más magia gastara, más mal se sentía después y Ofelia no quería dejar su auto en el pueblo. La primera hora fue un infierno, primero porque Loki se quejó incansablemente de lo lento que era el “ruidoso artefacto” y segundo porque se aburrió en los primeros veinte minutos y como Tom le advirtió que de hecho sería peligroso hacer alguna broma en la carretera, solo se estaba irritando más. Y su humor no mejoró cuando ella prendió la radio.

            - **¡Por los nueve! ¿No pueden pasar un momento sin ese ruido que en este reino pasa presuntuosamente por música?**

Ambos mortales se voltearon a ver un segundo en los asientos delanteros, para contestar un – **No.-** al unísono, lo que se ganó que el Dios volteara los ojos irritado, Ofelia vio esto por el retrovisor.

            ­- **No sé qué te sorprende, Dios de “odio todo lo que no se parezca a mi reino”. Tom p** **asa todo el tiempo** **bailando.**

 **-Y Ofelia cantando.-** contestó el actor con una sonrisa. Loki comenzó a golpearse la cabeza  contra el vidrio de pasajero cuando comenzaron a bailar y a cantar al ritmo de **“500 Miles”** de **The Proclaimers** , riendo mientras hacian _Lip Sync **[1]**. _ La carpeta de MP3 que estaba oyendo llegó a su fin y continuó con la próxima automáticamente. Era una carpeta de canciones famosas de Opera, Ofelia ofreció quitarla pero Tom le hizo una seña para que lo dejara y cerró los ojos, Ofelia también se relajó mientras conducía, pero la cabeza del Dios se asomó lentamente entre ellos desde el asiento de atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y los asustó a los dos levemente.

            - **¿Loki? ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Tom.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** dijo el Dios ignorando la pregunta previa.

 **-Pensé que te había quedado claro lo del estéreo, es lo mismo pero este está en el auto.-** Dijo ella en tono burlón.

 **-No eso, descerebrada mortal.-** contestó haciendo una mueca disgustado a Ofelia y ella contestó. **–Ok-** más articulado que dicho y levantó las dos manos sin soltar el volante.

            **-¿Te refieres al tipo de música? Es ópera, más específicamente… ¿"Madame Buttlefly"?-** dijo Tom viendo a Ofelia, la cual solo tocó un par de veces su propia nariz y lo apuntó para darle a entender que tenía razón.

            - **Es hermoso.** \- dijo Loki distraídamente, como si fuera algo que dijo para si mismo.

 **-¿En serio por fin encontraste algo en este triste reino…?** -comenzó a decir la bruja, pero Loki la interrumpió.

 **-¡Silencio! No escucharé más tu parloteo, quiero oír la historia, ahora demando silencio.-** Tom sonrió y Ofelia frunció el ceño pero se callaron.

            Eso fue suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo con los ojos cerrados las cuatro horas de camino a la ciudad, aparentemente podía entender la historia, dedujo Tom, por las expreciones de sorpresa y disimulada tristeza del Dios.

            En cuanto entraron a la ciudad Ofelia creó el hechizo de filtro para Tom y ofreció hacer lo mismo para Loki pero este declinó convirtiéndose en mujer, no era tan joven o exótica como la de antes, era más de la edad de Tom, de hecho se parecía un poco a él, exepto que tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y una piel muy pálida, más parecida a Lady Loki de Marvel, Ofelia lo vio un momento, mientras Tom iba a la recepción.

            -¿Te gusta transformarte en mujer?- preguntó Ofelia despues de un momento. El Dios la vio un poco extrañado.

            -Me gusta transformarme en cualquier cosa, es una de las habilidades que me costó más trabajo controlar y hay pocos seres en los nueve reinos que lo pueden hacer con tanta facilidad como yo ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?

            -No me refiero a eso.- dijo ella resuelta, Loki la vio de nuevo por un segundo y sonrió.

            -Por favor, elabora.- Dijo la Diosa amablemente.

            - He notado que lo haces con más frecuencia en mujer que en otra cosa, solo tengo curiosidad.

            -Si tuvieras la habilidad ¿Te convertirías en hombre?

            -Supongo que sí, pero no creo tener ninguna predilección sobre, por ejemplo, poder volar convirtiéndome en un ave.

            -Eso solo demuestra lo poco que sabes de la técnica.- Loki ladeó su cabeza sonriendo coquetamente, mordiéndose el labio de abajo, su hermoso cabello negro cayó en cascada un delicado hombro.

            - _Guey,_ no me coquetees mientras eres mujer.

            -No soy una mujer, soy un cambia formas, un Dios entre ellos. Y lo primero que debes saber sobre la técnica es, que es muy peligroso hacerla si no estás seguro de quien eres, no de quien pretendes ser, hasta el más grande hechicero se perdería en sus trasformaciones y terminaría siendo un insecto o un animal y perdería su conciencia.- dijo el Dios caminado hacia ella, luego comenzó a rodearla despacio, aun como mujer era mucho más alta que Ofelia, - lo segundo sería, que es más fácil transformarte en lo que está más cercano a tu persona, en este caso es más sencillo transformarme en mi versión humana, convertirme en Thomas, pero no nos sacaría de ningún problema en esta particular situación, ¿Cierto? lo que le sigue es la versión femenina de ambos. Y como no tengo mucha energía, esto es con lo que puedo trabajar por el momento y lo tercero es controlar los impulsos de la transformación, ya que cada transformación trae consigo, ímpetus e instintos que debes tener en cuenta, para proteger tu propia personalidad, ya que cuando estas transformado todo funciona como debe funcionar, así que debes también cuidarte de las demás creaturas que hay a tu alrededor– terminó Loki viéndola desde arriba con la cabeza un poco inclinada, Ofelia lo vio extrañada.

            -¿Quieres decir que…?-dijo apuntando al vientre de Loki.

            Loki iba a contestar pero Tom se acercó interrumpiéndolas.

            - **¿Listos?-** dijo mientras las conducía al elevador.

            Pidieron algo de comer, mientras Loki regresaba a su forma original con todo y armadura. Despues de comer, subieron a la azotea. Loki vio las marcas donde cayó y vio a todos lados, tratando de recordar el lugar, pero sabía que no había caso, había estado inconsciente, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar el observatorio, observando Midgard desde Asgard, y luego sentir la magia de la bruja, recordaba haber juntado toda la energía que tenia y mezclarla con Bifröst, había sido un movimiento desesperado, pero era su última esperanza, esperanza que ahora había desaparecido, de ahí no recordaba nada hasta la casita de la Walla.

“Pudieron dejarlme aquí” pensó el Dios. Dirijió su mirada a los mortales. Caminó hacia Tom.

            - **Thomas, no se…-** comenzó a decir Loki incomodo, pero Tom lo interrumpió con un abrazo, el Dios estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó ahí con los brazos levantados como si temiera quebrar al humano si lo tocaba, mientras Ofelia les tomó una foto con el celular y sonreía burlesca.

- **Por favor Loki** **,** **no estés solo.-** dijo el actor tratando de controlar sus emociones. Esto sorprendió y conmovió al Dios que con mucho cuidado devolvió el abrazo.

            - **No lo estaré.-** mintió Loki. Luego soltó a Tom y este le sonrió, a lo que él le contestó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Luego se movió hacía a la bruja, que estaba jugando con el celular, pero cuando vio a Loki acercarse se tensó. Él la tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos.

            - **Mi señora, gracias por la cálida bienvenida al reino de Midgard-** dijo sarcásticamente y ella le sonrió divertida con el sarcasmo.- **pero me temo que tendré que pedirte un último favor. –** ella asintió, cerró los ojos y dejó salir su magia. Un momento después en cielo se obscureció.

 

              Y así con la misma rapidez con que comenzó todo, todo terminó.

             Pasaron la noche ahí. Tom buscaba un vuelo a Londres. Una parte de Ofelia se sentía aliviada de que todo acabara, no más peligro, no más Dioses cretinos, no más Loki. Pero por otro lado se debatía en decirle a Tom lo de su enfermedad, ya que, como no podía sentir nada mal en él, no lo creía por completo “a fin de cuentas la fuente es el Padre de las Mentiras” pensó Ofelia mientras veía a Tom hablar con John. Pero ¿Por qué Loki  dejó vivir a Tom si estaba sano?

 

 

            - **Mi vuelo sale en unas horas.-** dijo el actor triste a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban.

            - **Te llevo al aeropuerto, créeme te va a salir más barato.**

            En todo el camino no hablaron, una veía el camino y el otro veía por la ventana. Cuando llegaron, Ofelia lo acompañó a la entrada para vuelos internaciones, esperó a que fuera por su boleto de primera clase y lo acompañó a la entrada, hasta  donde ella podía llegar sin boleto.

            - **Escucha Tom** **..** **.-** Comenzó la bruja incomoda.

 **-Me salvaste la vida.-** La interrumpió el actor - **¿Cómo puedo pagarte eso?**

**-No tienes nada que pagar, es mi trabajo.**

**-No por favor, no le quites importancia, lo que hiciste por mí y por Loki, sé que es pequeña la palabra pero, gracias. –** dijo abrazándola. Se quedaron así mucho rato. Luego la soltó y le dijo con media sonrisa triste **\- si vas a Londres…**

**-Tom, tengo que decirte algo, yo…**

**-Lo sé, -** dijo el actor, interrumpiéndola, mientras la tomaba por los hombros - **los escuché hablar, no es tu culpa, Ofelia me salvaste la vida y por eso te voy a estar eternamente agradecido, no te culpes, como favor personal, como amigos, un último favor, déjalo así ¿Puedes? –** ella lo vio con el nudo de emociones, pero respiró profundo, se aclaró la garganta y forzó una sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó él.

**-Ahora que dejaste claro que somos amigos ¿Qué crees que me pasó?**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó él, mientras ella volteaba a todos lados, se acercaba y en un susurró le dijo.

 **-No te puedo dar detalles por culpa de un estúpido contrato, pero involucra a un Dios y a un actor famoso.-** dijo ella con media sonrisa, Tom estalló en risa, abrazó de nuevo muy fuerte a la bruja.

 **-No te desaparezcas** \- le gritó el actor antes de desaparecer entre de la gente.

 

            Ofelia se deprimió tanto que sus hermanas estaban preocupadas, se negó absolutamente a contarles lo que había pasado en las semanas anteriores y casi no salía de su habitación, extrañaba mucho al actor, pero lo peor es que se descubrió extrañando un poco también al Dios.

Pero como le decía su madre, “sufre las peores cosas, tres días, solo tres días, y a lo que sigue”. Se levantó al tercer día, se bañó y prendió la computadora con la intención de buscar trabajo, ya que, como era lógico la habían despedido del anterior por faltar tanto, e intentó dejar atras la extrañísima situación pasada, pero no lo logró, ni por poco. Pasó la tarde viendo, películas en la computadora, de hecho veía una y otra vez Enrique V, la tercera parte de la miniserie “The Hollow Crown” de la BBC. Cerca de la media noche sonó su teléfono.

            -¿Diga?- contestó Ofelia sorbiendo la nariz.

            - **Ofelia, ¿Estas bien?-** le dijo Tom del otro lado de la línea preocupado por como la escuchó. Ofelia abrió mucho los ojos viendo la pantalla mientras buscaba bajar el volumen o pausar la película,- **¿Ese soy yo?** **¿Estás viendo "The Hollow Crown"?**

 **-Claro que no ¿De qué hablas?-** dijo ella azotando la pantalla de la laptop, sintiendo fuego en las mejillas, casi pudo oír al actor sonreír.

            Y de hecho estaba sonriendo, cuando el actor por fin se atrevió de levantar la bocina, había estado un poco nervioso, dejó pasar tiempo para hacer esa llamada por dos razones, una, no quería molestarla tan pronto y dos necesitaba un pretexto para hacer la llamada, la ultima fue ma fácil, ya que los últimos días no había dejado de pensar en la bruja y el Dios. Y al darse cuenta de que Ofelia estaba viendo una de sus películas, sonrió aliviado y un  poco orgulloso.

            **-Así que ¿O mi actuación de verdad te conmovió o me extrañas?**

 **-Ninguna de las dos, por favor, hace una semana te vi, ¿Cómo te voy a extrañar?  Solo estaba… -** pero suspiró- **ni siquiera sé por qué me esfuerzo. ¿Cómo estás?**

El actor se rió- **Perfectamente, hacía meses que no me sentía tan bien, gracias de nuevo.**

**-Ni lo menciones, me da gusto que te sientas mejor.**

**-Mucho mejor y estaba pensando ¿Podrías venir a Londres unos días?**

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó la bruja un poco alerta.

            - **Porque… necesito emm… el hechizo de filtro, tengo un evento pasado mañana que me gustaría ir discretamente ¿Crees que podrías? yo te pago el boleto y no es como si tuvieras trabajo en México**.

            Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia ella se hubiera negado absolutamente, pero siempre quiso conocer Londres y le gustaba trabajar con Tom, podría ser su bruja personal unos días y aprovechar para escanearlo de nuevo, podría ponerse en contacto con algún aquelarre allá, todo el mundo sabia que los aquelarres del “viejo mundo” tienen las bibliotecas mas completas y tal vez a alguna de sus hermanas inglesas se les ocurriría algo para salvar a Tom.

Esa misma noche ya estaba, para gran disgusto de Tom, sentada en clase comercial en un vuelo trasatlántico.

            Llegó la mañana del siguiente día al aeropuerto de Heathrow en Londres, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, nunca había estado en un vuelo tan largo, y se sentía fatal pero estaba muy emocionada, claro que ella se decía que era por conocer la ciudad.  Despues de perderse en la zona de equipaje y de superar un poco la pena de hablar ingles con su acento marcado, se dirigió a la salida que el actor le había indicado que él la esperaría. Trató y falló, de no sonreír como tonta cuando vio a Tom esperándola, con un letrero que decía “Maléfica”, ella se rió mientras se acercaba al actor y él la alcanzó para abrazarla, ella iba a comenzar a hablar cuando un hombre vestido de traje negro dijo.

            - **El auto está listo señor.-**  aparentemente era un chofer que tomó la maleta de Ofelia.

 **-Gracias Charles.-** caminaron hacía la salida y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre la tomó delicadamente del antebrazo y la dirigió hacia un jaguar, al mismo tiempo una cantidad obscena de luces la cegaban, cuando buscó al actor, vio que él se acercó a las luces, había un mundo de gente gritando su nombre, tratando de llamar su atención o solo gritando, todos tomando fotos, a él y a ella, ¡A ella! Escuchó que Tom dijo.

            **-Hola a todos.-** dijo sonriendo mientras firmaba unos autógrafos y se tomaba _selfies_ con algunos afortunados  que estaban enfrente de la multitud, una reportera muy guapa se acercó a él.

            **-¡Tom! Tom por favor una pregunta.-** y Tom le sonrió encantador **\- Hola Tom, te ves muy bien.**

            **-Pues muchas gracias.**

            **-Tom por favor dime, teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte, nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Es cierto que estas enfermo y que ni siquiera estabas el en el país?\- ** mientras la mujer hablaba en el micrófono, Ofelia vio, a pesar de lo encandilada que estaba, la actitud de Tom, este veía a la mujer con serio interés, toda su atención era para la reportera, la bruja sonrío de esto, "debe ser su educación de caballero inglés" ya que en la actualidad hay pocas personas que sean educados al entablar una conversación, la mayoría de la gente trata de posar en alguna actitud antes de poner atención en la persona que está hablando.

            - **Solo tomé una vacaciones, pero ya estay de regreso a trabajar, estoy muy entusiasmado con los nuevo proyectos, en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, estoy en perfecto estado de salud, Dios te bendiga por preocuparte**.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

 **-Una pregunta más Tom** **,** **si me permites-** dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara- **¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Es alguien especial? ¿De dónde viene?**

**-No es nadie, solo una amiga de la familia.**

**-Vamos Tom no me vas a hacer creer que te mandaron a ti para recoger a una “amiga” de la “tía”.-** Tom solo se rio del comentario de la periodista, firmó otro autógrafo y se despidió cortésmente de todos disculpándose por no tener tiempo para todos, luego el chofer lo alcanzó y le abrió la puerta. Ofelia estaba al lado de él con la boca un poco abierta, parpadeando muy rápido todavía un poco encandilada **.**

 **-Lamento mucho lo que dije, no era en serio…-** pero ella levantó la mano para que se callara un momento y se talló los ojos.

            - **Te juró que se me olvida lo famoso que eres.** ¿ _Qué chingados_?- dijo ella. Iba a continuar pero entraron a la ciudad  y ella se asomó por la ventana como niña chiquita _.- ¡Guey!_ ¡No puedo creer que esté en Londres! **¡London Baby!-** Tom se relajó y sonrió.

            - **¿Qué quieres ver primero?-**  dijo emocionado, pero ella lo vio confundida, se puso muy derecha y le dijo seria.

            - **No Tom, vengo a trabajar, platícame de ese evento.**

 **-Claro que no, tú me mostraste tu ciudad, ahora me toca a mí, así que ¿la Torre? ¿Westminster? ¿Tower bridge? ¿San Paul's cath…?-** pero Ofelia lo interrumpió de nuevo.

 **-¡La Galería Nacional!-** dijo ella casi gritando, Tom la vio muy sorprendido y luego sonrió orgulloso.

            - **Una excelente elección-** ella sonrió emocionada y Tom se dio cuenta que no era una sonrisa muy común en ella, pero duró poco, porque ella frunció el ceño, pensando.

            - **Pero eso lo podemos hacer eso después ¿Dices que tu evento es mañana? ¿Qué es?**

**-¡Ah! Eso. Se canceló, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Tienes hambre?**

**-¿Se canceló?-** Ofelia lo pensó un momento y Tom se puso nervioso.

            - **Sip, ahora podemos hacer lo que quieras.**

 **-Tom, ¿Qué estoy haciendo en Londres?-** Ella entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con sospecha,  - **¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo?**

Tom la vio honestamente confundido- **Yo siempre soy amable.**

**-Cierto, pero mi instinto me dice que tramas algo Hiddleston.**

Tom volteó para ver al chofer, suspiró y dijo en voz baja.

            - **Estaba pensando, que ya que estas aquí, podríamos buscar una forma de ayudar a “nuestro amigo”-** Ofelia abrió la boca para, lo que el actor adivinó, era comenzar a gritar, pero él apunto al chofer y ella solo cerró la boca desencajando la mandíbula y respiró profundo, mantuvo el rictus en sus labios y el silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento de Tom. Una vez ahí, no mal cerró la puerta cuando comenzaron a discutir y duraron así horas.

           -¡Ese cabrón **te jodió la vida durante meses y nos torturo durante días, casi me vuelve loca,  por fin nos deshacemos de él!  ¿Y ahora quieres salvarlo?**  ¡Que se vaya al carajo!- Ofelia no podía creerlo, “¿Qué pasa con este hombre? no puede ser normal ser así de bondadoso” pensó ella, él estaba muy enojado, pero como siempre muy cortes.- **Eres demasiado bueno para tu propia seguridad.**

 **-¿Hay alguna forma?-**  le preguntó Tom preguntó muy serio.

 **-** Me vas a matar…- dijo suspirando rendida a lo que él sonrió discretamente - **Honestamente no se me ocurre cómo, no sabemos que tiene o sus sintomas y no podemos saberlo porque no nos dejó ningún contacto y a menos que veas un par de cuervos cerca, no sé cómo… -** el actor la vio angustiado, no estaba actuando, de verdad estaba preocupado por su "amigo" y él sabía que ella, en el fondo también- ¡… **no me veas así! …** ¡Carajo Tom! Ok, a ver pensemos.- dijo ella sentandose a pensar.

 **-Dijiste que había una conexión conmigo ¿Podemos usarla?-**  le dijo feliz de convencerla.

**-No sin arriesgarnos a sacrificar parte de tu personalidad, tal vez antes de enterarnos de todo, de saber que pasaba, pero ahora tu psique no lo resistiría.**

**-¿Antes de saberlo? tal vez…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Bueno dijiste que todos teníamos contrapartes y ¿Si encontráramos otro?**

**\- ¿Otro tú?**

**\- No precisamente yo, alguien cercano a él.**

La bruja levantó las cejas sorprendida de que él hubiera pensado en la posibilidad, era ridículo, casi imposible, pero, de nuevo, ese casi la había llevado hasta ahí, en un segundo lo pensó mejor. **\- Asumiendo mucho, mucho, que por un milagro no fueras el único con un döbleganger “famoso”** **... digo** **la probabilidad es bajísima, pero existe, supongo.**

 **-Podríamos hablar con alguien que tenga contacto con él-** dijo emocionado

 **-Supongo que podríamos hablar con Anthony Hopkins.-** dijo Ofelia jugando.

**-¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¿De todas las personas, pensaste en Odín? ¿No viste la película?**

**-¡Jha! ¡Cierto! ¿Renne Ruso?**

**-No, mi querida.-**  dijo con una sonrisa casi coqueta, sacando su teléfono marcó un numero.- **¿Chris? Amigo ¿Ocupado?**

 **\- ¿¡Hemsworth?! –**  dijo ella en un susurro muy emocionada.

 **-** **No, Evans…-**  dijo sarcásticamente volteándole los ojos, tapando un momento la bocina.

**\- ¿Por qué iba a saber más el Capitán América que Frigga?... ¡Ah! Ya entendí. Creo que Loki es mala influencia, te echó a perder.**

 

 

 

 

 

[1]“ ** _Lipsync”_** _es mover los labios en una canción pero sin usar la voz, solo mímica_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despedida  
> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz


	14. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

14\.  Chris

 

 **-Ok esto no va a ser sencillo,-** dijo Ofelia sentada en el piso de la pequeña, pero lujosa,  sala del departamento en Londres de Tom, ni siquiera había visto el departamento completo, mucho menos la ciudad. El actor le había ofrecido un pequeño tour para enseñarle ambos pero ella estaba muy concentrada en la nueva tarea que el actor le había asignado. Llamar a un Dios comúnmente no es tan complicado, pero invocar a Thor, el cual tenía su conexión con la tierra “desgastada” por la falta de fe, requería más energía de la que ella tenía y más suerte de la que ella creía tener, debería ser en una fecha muy específica para que funcionara, la mañana de "año nuevo" o Halloween para todos los demás.

            Esa mañana, el 31 de Octubre, comienza la semana más mágica de la tierra y no termina hasta el 3 de noviembre, en esos días se abre el puente entre todos los mundos y la línea entre lo visible y lo invisible se adelgaza lo suficiente, Ofelia esperaba, para que los Dioses de Asgard, o “Æsir”, los escucharan. Pero antes de pensar en eso,  Ofelia y Tom tenían cinco días para organizar todo.

            El primer golpe de suerte fue que Chis estuviera en Londres con su familia y había aceptado reunirse con Tom, pero era solo el comienzo, debían hacer que el actor australiano, que había interpretado a Thor en la película,  estuviera presente y prestara su cuerpo para el ritual y Ofelia sabía que nadie, en sus cinco sentidos se prestaría para eso. Solo si lograban tener al otro actor, Ofelia aun debía traer a sus hermanas aquí, las iba a necesitar, para hacer un ritual de esas dimensiones.

            Luego estaba el problema de investigar el ritual mismo, a como estaban las cosas, básicamente iba a tener que diseñar ella misma el ritual, ya que la mitología nórdica no dejó muchos documentos y había que rellenar los huecos. Y por último, había que buscar un lugar amplio y discreto donde llevar a cabo el ritual. Pero como decía Tom, vamos por partes.

 Lo primero, Chris Hemsworth. 

 **-Ya estoy lista, solo tengo que pasar a la tienda de herbolaria por belladona para el** señor **Hemsworth.-** Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación que Tom le había asignado, ya habían desayunado y Ofelia se había arreglado, pensando en que debió comprar ropa más presentable.

**-¿La belladona no es para dormir?**

**-** _Aja **[1]**._ \- dijo ella distraída viéndose al espejo.

**-¿Estás jugando verdad?**

**-No ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo le vamos a sacar sangre sin dormirlo? él es enorme.**

**-¿¡Sangre?! ¡No! No voy a drogar y desangrar a mi amigo.**

      -Son unas gotitas nomas.- dijo ella en español, haciendo la señal con los dedos índice y pulgar.

      - **¡No!**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Se lo pedimos amablemente.**

**-¿Estás jugando verdad?-** dijo la bruja imitándolo.

      - **Hay que tener fe en la gente y será genial compartir esto con él ¡Va a amar a Thor!-**  dijo todo emocionado.

      -¡Diosa! - dijo ella exasperada- A verniño, **creo que tienes demasiada fe en tu amigo, cuando lo más probable es que te quiera encerrar en un manicomio en cuanto acabes tu explicación y no me mal interpretes, quiero ver eso. Y honestamente Tom, ¡No conoces a Thor! ¿¡Cómo puedes tener fe en él?! ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser encantador? Conociste a su hermano ¿No?**

**-¡Hey! Di lo que quieras de Loki, pero él es bueno, lo sé y es encantador también, solo está pasando por un mal momento.**

**-** _Güey_ , **no soy una de tus fans… bueno s** **í** **, pero no tienes que venderme el concepto de tu personaje Loki, yo conozco al hombre, digo al Dios ¡Incluso conozco aspectos de él que tu no!**

 **\- Y estoy seguro que lo siente mucho.-** dijo el actor con una mano en el pecho, ella volteó los ojos pero terminó levantando las manos, rendida y dijo.

            - **Ok, vamos a hacerlo a tu manera.**

Como siempre las cosas se resuelven a su ritmo, a Ofelia se le ocurrió que Marcos podría ayudarlos con lo del ritual y tenía razón, no solo les rentó el pent-house, que contaba con tres habitaciones de un hotel en Londres, sino que además consiguió los boletos de las brujas para la mañana siguiente y les rentó el café completo para que pudieran tener la reunión, ambos actores y la bruja y que Tom y ella podieran hablar en privado con su amigo.

 

            Un sonido muy agudo de emoción salió de la garganta de la bruja cuando vio a Chris, ella pensó que la cámara no le hacía justicia a la belleza de este hombre. Ambos actores detuvieron su conversación para verla extrañados al escuchar el sonido y ella sintió como se le calentaba la cara de vergüenza.

            -Lo siento- murmuró en español.

            Después de verla durante unos segundos, ambos intercambiaron saludos y se sentaron, Tom ayudó a Ofelia con su silla antes de ir a la suya, Ella intentaba y fallaba, no verlos fijamente. Tom pidió un earl grey, Chris una cerveza y ella un café.

            **-¿Estas bien?-** dijo Tom después de un momento cuando notó que ella no parpadeaba ni bajaba su taza.

            - **Sí, lo siento.**

Tom la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pasaba- **Sácalo de tu sistema.-**  invitó él con media sonrisa, recargándose en su asiento y bebiendo té pacientemente.

 **-Ok,-** dijo ella tratando de calmarse respiró profundo y volteó a Chris,- **Me encantó “Rush”, me gustó mucho lo que hiciste con el personaje de James Hunt!**

 **-¿En serió? Gracias-**  sonrío un poco incrédulo pero bellísimo.

            **-¿Por qué lo dudas?-** dijo la bruja.

 **-Pensé que eras más fan de Marvel-** dijo Tom

            - **De hecho Tom, me gusta, mas tu Príncipe Hal, que tu príncipe Loki, pero si me gustan. Ahora que ya lo saqué, podemos continuar.**

 Ambos rieron y por fin Tom tocó el tema, cuando terminó era de noche y el personal,  lejos de querer cerrar, se quedaron el fondo al pendiente de que se les ofrecía, a esas alturas, Tom y Chris estaban tomando una Guinnes y ella un coctel de colores fuertes y muy dulce. Cuando terminó, Chris veía al británico con una mal escondida media sonrisa y Tom  estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

            **-Es una broma…-** dijo Chris y Ofelia casi se rió.

            - **Nop-** dijo Tom casi con miedo

            - **Muy bien no es una broma, ¿Qué hay que hacer? –** contestó claramente queriendo seguir la broma.

            - **Necesitamos un poco de tu sangre para el ritual de invocación de Thor-**  ella casi escupió el coctel y volteó a ver a Tom, porque por como lo dijo parecía que creía que Chris le había creído y Chris sonrió ya más preocupado.

            - **Tom, no te voy a dar sangre para una broma.**

 **-No es broma, de verdad necesito tu ayuda.-**  Tom volteó a ver a Ofelia pidiendo ayuda.

            -No, **a mí ni me veas,-**  dijo levantando las manos divertida, - **este es tu plan, yo quería drogarlo. -**  Tom le frunció el ceño y Chris lo vio más serio y más preocupado.

            - **¿Drogarme?**

 **-Sí, bueno lo siento, pero estoy más a favor de la eficiencia que de la amabilidad, pero Tom insiste en que son amigos y él no quería causarte ningún estrés, por más que le dije que no recordarías nada.-** dijo Ofelia resuelta.

 **-¡Ofelia**!- dijo Tom casi regañándola y Chris se puso de pie.

**-No sé qué juego es este Tom, pensé que éramos amigos**

**\- ¡Chris espera!-** con una última mirada de reproche a la bruja Tom siguió al otro actor.

            Ofelia se quedó sentada en la mesa y cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta, chasqueó los dedos de los que salieron un par de chispas rojas, en ese momento la cerradura trabo. Chris trató de abrirlas asustado y Tom gritó.

            - **¡Ofelia, no! Déjalo ir.**

 **-Claro que lo voy a dejar ir, pero primero quiero decirle  algunas cosas y necesito que me crea-** ella se paró y caminó hacia ellos, sintió el miedo que emanaba del enorme cuerpo de Chris, miedo al que estaba acostumbrada, pero también había algo más, un poco de emoción, tal vez lo que dicen de los australianos es cierto, que les gusta el peligro.- **bueno señor Hemsworth, permítame asegurarle que no le voy a hacer ningún daño a ningún nivel, principalmente, porque por el momento, Tom es mi jefe y él se preocupa mucho por usted, porque lo quiere (a usted y a todo el mundo aparentemente) tampoco lo voy a obligar a quedarse -**  volvió a chasquear los dedos y los seguros de las puertas se abrieron ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos, Chris levantó la mano dudoso y abrió la puerta, pero no salió. “ahí está” pensó ella “las ganas de aventura”. - **Y finalmente...-**  dijo aprovechado la duda de Chris- ... **todo lo que dijo el señor  Hiddleston es cierto.**

            Él se quedó muy quieto y ella pudo sentir la expectativa y esperanza de Tom, pero ya no quería presionar más, luego sin voltear a verlos el rubio dijo en casi un susurro, **\- ¿Thor es real?-** y volteó a ver a Tom, esperando una respuesta, **-¿Y Loki?**

**-De Loki estamos seguros** **,** **hemos hablado con él, en cuanto a Thor, aunque suena lo más lógico, es una oportunidad lejana que podamos contactarlo, pero solo tu puedes ayudarnos.**

**-¿Y quién es ella?-** le preguntó a su amigo, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por comprender.

            - **Es… mi consultora espiritual.-** dijo con media sonrisa y ella devolvió la sonrisa, pero contestó.

            - **Soy bruja, Tom me contrató para este trabajo y soy muy buena en lo que hago, créeme que estás en manos competentes y no correrás ningún peligro, pero fuera de eso estoy casi tan sorprendida como tú de que esto esté pasando.**

**-Está bien, creo que se ganaron el derecho a escucharlos.**

Al día siguiente Ofelia tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Chris, a su esposa y sus bebes, todos hermosos, como él, por un momento pensó que su esposa odiaría a una fan como ella, pero al contrario, fueron muy amables y a Tom lo querían mucho, Ofelia llegó a la conclusión de que su esposa quería que ella conociera a su familia para asegurarse de que nada le pasara a Chris, pero Tom ya se había asegurado de preguntarle todo lo que iba a pasar y hacerle prometer que su amigo no iba a sufrir ningún daño.

El problema de conseguir a sus brujas no fue tan complicado. Tres mujeres jóvenes, boletos de avión pagados, hotel de lujo, conocer a dos actores famosos, e invocar a un Dios Nórdico, no es necesario decir que  aceptaron enseguida, sin hacer muchas preguntas, Ofelia fue por ellas en la mañana del treinta de Octubre en el carro de Tom con el mismo chofer,  se quedaron en el pent-house que Marcos había rentado, dejaron sus cosas se bañaron y durmieron un poco, mientras Ofeia terminada los últimos detalles del diseño del ritual.

 Al dar las ocho todas se juntaron en la sala y después de ponerse al corriente con la historia, se sentaron todas en el piso y se concentraron cerrando los ojos para alinearse y conectarse entre ellas, básicamente necesitaban estar conectadas para la invocación, ya que la energía de un Dios siempre era enorme. Al terminar se relajaron y parecían un grupo de amigas normales, hasta estaban hablando de actores guapos.

-¡No puedo creer que vamos a conocer a Chris Hemsworth y a Tom Hiddleston!- dijo Darcy emocionada.

-Puedes dejar un momento el papel de “fangirl” tenemos un trabajo.- dijo Livier muy seria, Darcy escupió un poco el agua que bebía por la carcajada que soltó.

\- Dice la que nos hizo ver Thor tres veces ayer- dijo Darcy todas rieron excepto Livier.

-¡Se llama hacer investigación, bruja ignorante!- dijo muy ofendida.

-Ay, por favor, tenemos libros de mitología nórdica y nunca los tocaste  ¡Vimos la película tres veces!- dijo Luna, Ofelia y Darcy se rieron más fuerte.

-Te voy a dar tus “tres veces”- dijo infantilmente Livier amenazando con un cojín pero alguien tocó a la puerta-  Yo voy.- dijo Livier extrañada porque no habían pedido nada aun, las otras dos brujas vieron como Ofelia se recargaba a ver el espectáculo. Y volvieron su atención a Livier, ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tom y Chris, ambos con las manos ocupadas con cajas de pizzas y cervezas.

 **-­Su cena señoritas-**  dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Livier abrió mucho los ojos y se cubrió la boca con una mano, Darcy no se quedó atrás con la expresión, Luna solo sonreía a Ofelia en complicidad. Y Ofelia le hizo caras infantiles, luego se paró, fue hacia la puerta y le dijo a Livier.

-Estas estorbando.

 A lo que ella respondió en un murmuro -Lo siento- pero no se quitó, hasta que Ofelia la hizo a un lado delicadamente y dejó entrar a los actores. Los cuales sonrieron y entraron.

- **Niñas, quiero presentarles a Chris Hemsworth y Tom  Hiddleston, por favor no me avergüencen.-**  Dijo muy seria- **caballeros, ellas son mis hermanas, Darcy-**  ella saludo con una sonrisita- **Luna-**  que dijo un simple y amable –buenas noches- **y la que sigue atontada es Livier.**

 Tom les agradeció por aceptar ayudarlos y todos se sentaron en el piso y aunque las brujas estaban nerviosas, aun Luna aunque nunca lo admitiría, se notaba que los actores sabían cómo manejarse con sus fans, ambos muy amables, cenaron todos juntos, durante la cena hablaron del ritual, cosa que calmó más y más a Chris, aparentemente, si había algún peligro, solo lo había para las brujas y esto era despertar la ira del Dios invocado, pero en ese caso solo hay que cerrar el rito y la comunicación se acaba, no muy diferente a colgar el teléfono, mencionó Livier sin verlos a los ojos, apenada.

Luego, mientras Luna y Ofelia hacían un círculo de protección para Tom. Las otras brujas más jóvenes aprovecharon para tomarse algunas fotos y firmar algunos autógrafos, Ofelia les aseguró a los actores que las brujas no hablarían de lo que pasaría ahí, pero esperar que fingieran que no los conocieron, era demasiado pedir.

Luego Darcy, la sanadora oficial del grupo, sacó un poco de sangre de Chris, todo parecía muy normal, algodón, alcohol, y jeringa, pero Chris notó que no sintió absolutamente nada.

Una vez listo todo, las brujas se retiraron a una de las habitaciones, dejando a los dos actores en el recibidor tomando una cerveza, Tom notó a Chris tenso.

- **¿Estás bien amigo?**

**-¿Eh? sí, sí, es solo que todo esto es muy raro, parecen muchachas normales, nadie diría que son… bueno lo que son y lo que vamos a hacer ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?**

**-Aún podemos no hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas incómodo.**

**-¡No! Quiero decir, quiero hacerlo-** dijo con una sonrisa amplia.- **pero hace un año estaba fingiendo ser este Dios y ¿Si está enojado? ¿Y si… yo no le gusto?-**  dijo un poco incómodo.

- **Créeme, se lo que se siente, pero por lo que pude saber por Loki, Thor es de hecho un buen hombre, no te preocupes, no es tan raro…-** dijo el británico tratando de quitarle importancia, pero como si hubiera sido su “pie de entrada”, las cuatro brujas entraron en vestidos negros, todas con velos de encaje, menos Ofelia que lo llevaba en la mano, las otras tres comenzaron a mover los muebles y a poner velas, Chris vio a Tom y él por un momento abrió la boca pero la cerró y encogió los hombros, pero Chris sonreía más, parecía que estaba de verdad disfrutando la aventura, Tom se dirigió a Ofelia.

- **Pensé que dijiste que las brujas no se vestían de negro.-**  dijo con media sonrisa.

- **No, dije que no siempre nos vestimos de negro, además, ustedes más que nadie deberían de saber que hay que vestirse para el trabajo que vas a hacer ¿Cierto?-**  Chris asintió entusiasmadamente. ­– **¿Listo para conocer a tu döbleganger?**

 **-Sí, quiero decir no sé, ¿Lo estoy? –** dijo dirigiéndose a Darcy que se acercaba él con un cuenco.

- **Solo unos detallitos, si me permites-** dijo mientras le untaba aceite en la frente, las muñecas y el pecho, mientras se acercó Luna con otro cuenco con pintura blanca y comenzó a pintarle símbolos rúnicos en las palmas de las manos, luego Livier comenzó a trenzarle el cabello corto del actor, que para sorpresa de Tom estaba bastante relajado.

-Es el aceite- dijo Ofelia en español viendo la mirada de extrañeza en Tom -ayuda que esté relajado… **bien Señor Hemsworth-** Ofelia llamó la atención del australiano. - **Recuerde que no hay porque estar nervioso, mientras no ofendamos directamente a Thor, no hay que temer, generalmente los Dioses aman a los humanos y considerando que de hecho Thor es el Dios patrono de la humanidad creo estamos bastante seguros, pero no intente hablar, ya que él va a usar su cuerpo para hablar.**

**-¿Pero y si quiero hablar con él?**

**-Lo puede hacer, mientras él habla con nosotros, va estar conectado a su conciencia, quiero decir, que puede hablar con él lo que quiera mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que nosotros y si quiere un concejo, no se reprima, si tenemos razón y el ritual funciona, es decir, que Thor, sí sea usted en otra dimensión, esta invocación solo podemos hacerla una sola vez, cuando su cuerpo conozca la energía de su contraparte, nunca va a poder regresar a él, que es básicamente lo que les pasó a Tom y a Loki. –** Chris asintió con determinación  en los ojos.- **como sea, buena suerte.**

 **-A ustedes también.-** dijo mientras permitía que las otras brujas lo llevaran al centro de una mesa, él se subió a la mesa y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Y cerró los ojos, por instrucciones de una de ellas.

 **-¿Estás listo?-** Ofelia preguntó a Tom y lo llevó a sentarse en una silla que pusieron encima de los símbolos, la silla estaba de frente a  Chris. **– recuerda solo tenemos esta oportunidad con Thor, pregúntale lo que necesites, pero trátalo con respeto, no solo es un Dios, es un príncipe, pero siendo británico supongo que sabes cómo se hace.**

**-Espera ¿No vas a hablar tú?**

**-Solo si es necesario, pero tú tienes un don con la gente que yo no tengo, creo que debemos aprovecharlo –** dicho esto se puso el velo y se sentó con sus hermanas que rodeaban la mesa donde estaba  Chris, las cuatro bajaron la cabeza y comenzaron a la invocación, que sonaba un poco como una canción, estaban cantando en nórdico antiguo los nombres del Dios.

_Þórr heitir Atli_

_ok Ásabragr,_

_sá es Ennilangr_

_ok Eindriði,_

_Björn, Hlórriði_

_ok Harðvéorr,_

_Vingþórr, Sönnungr,_

_Véoðr ok Rymr._

 

 Después de unos minutos, una brisa muy fresca comenzó a apagar las velas, luego la brisa se convirtió en viento dentro del cuarto, las cuatro brujas se callaron y levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, sus velos se levantaban aleatoriamente y tenían los ojos completamente negros, Tom se asustó mucho de verlas así y no ayudó que las luces comenzaron a parpadear, hasta que se quedó complétamente oscuro. Pasaron unos segundos que al actor se le hicieron eternos. Una luz fría lo iluminó todo por un segundo, seguido de un trueno, luego completo silencio, ni viento, ni canto, ni nada. Solo se podía sentir el aire cargado y los vellos de los brazos y nuca del británico comenzaron a levantarse por la estática, Tom se levantó de la silla, para buscar una lámpara o algo, pero dos luces pequeñas aparecieron enfrente de él, cerca de donde, él estaba seguro que estaba la cabeza de Chris y se quedó muy quieto de pie, las luces se iban haciendo más grandes lo primero que pudo ver fue que eran los ojos de Chris los que estaba irradiando luz azul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] **_"Aja"_ ** _Es sí._

 


	15. Trueno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

15\.  Trueno

 

Tom se quedó muy quieto, maravillado por la luz fría que salía de los ojos de su amigo, cuando una voz tan profunda y grave que podía sentirla en su pecho y la suela de sus zapatos, se escuchó.

**-¿Midgard? ¿Quién, en este reino** **,** **recuerda las antiguas canciones de los Æsir? ¿Quién llama a Thor** **,** **el hijo de Odín?**

**-Buenas noches-** dijo Tom dando una torpe reverencia y casi se palmea la cara de lo tonto que salió eso, pero ¿Cómo más saludas a un Dios?

- **¿Hermano?-** preguntó el Dios cuando Tom dio un paso al frente.

- **No, emm…mi nombre en Tom Hiddleston y sé que me parezco a él, pero soy humano, mortal.**

 **-El parecido es extraordinario-** Tom casi pudo escuchar la decepción en la voz de Thor.

- **Precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo, soy amigo de Loki y me gustaría saber, si no es mucha molestia, donde está, o si hay alguna manera de ponerme en contacto con él.**

- **¿Mi hermano estuvo en Midgard?**

**-¿No lo sabías?**

- **Loki desapareció poco después de…-** Tom notó que el Dios se debatió en compartir algo privado con él, así que se lo puso fácil.

- **Sé que está enfermo-** Thor lo vio con sorpresa- **es por lo que lo estamos buscando, quisiera ayudarlo.-** Thor se tardó un momento en contestar, obviamente incrédulo, porque si las historias que Tom había leído tenían algo de verdad, Loki no tenía muchos amigos para empezar, pero también era obvio que Thor estaba preocupado por su hermano. Este suspiró.

- **Loki desapareció del palacio dorado cuando su condición se hizo pública, pensamos que solo se estaba escondiendo, pero nunca pensé que él vinera a Midgard ¿Por qué lo hizo?**

- **Aparentemente creyó que había algo en mí que podía salvarlo, pero creo que lo decepcioné,-** dijo Tom muy triste lo que hizo que el Dios sonriera un poco- **pasamos juntos unas semanas y se fue hace unos días, dijo que iba a regresar a Asgard. Señor Odinson… él no se veía bien cuando se fue, Ofelia y yo estamos muy preocupados y nos preguntábamos si había alguna manera de comunicarnos con él.-** el Dios bajó la mirada para ver a la bruja que estaba enfrente de él. La cual no se movía.

- **No ha regresado al palacio, pero si está en alguno de los nueve reinos** **,** **lo encontraré. Tienes mi agradecimiento, mortal por tu preocupación por mi hermano y por esto pasaré el mensaje, ustedes regresen a donde vivieron con él. Le diré que ahí los encontrara dentro de cuatro lunas.**

 **-Te lo agradezco mucho-** Dijo Tom haciendo otra reverencia, a lo que el Dios sonrió benevolente.

**-Midgard… no tenía el conocimiento de que todavía había _Völvas_ que pudieran invocarme.**

**-Creo que es cosa de una sola vez.**

**-Tal vez pague una visita a este reino casi olvidado por los Æsir, tu amigo Hemsworth, el mortal que usa el rostro del Dios del Trueno, me ha ofrecido alojamiento, ¡Jha! Es realmente extraño. Estaré en contacto, hasta pronto, hijo de Hiddlet-** Tom sonrio un poco por el apodo literal de su apellido.Con esto las luces regresaron y Chris se desmayó. Las brujas se apresuraron a sostenerlo y lo pusieron con ayuda de Tom en el sillón.

            - **Solo está dormido-** dijo Darcy

            - **¿Y ahora?-** pregunto Tom,

            ­- **Ahora esperamos.-**  contesto Ofelia levantándose el velo.

            Tom llevaba una media hora parado en el balcón del recibidor, todas las brujas se habían quedado dormidas en el piso de la sala, el actor les puso almohadas debajo de la cabeza y las cubrió con ropa de cama que encontró, pensó en mejor despertarlas, o llevarlas a otra habitación, pero por lo que había hablado con Ofelia antes de quedarse dormida, el ritual había sido más cansado de lo que había supuesto al principio, por eso ella no habló con el Dios, debían estar muy concentradas. Se habían quedado dormidas al poco tiempo de que terminó el ritual. Estaba observando la vista de Londres de noche, cuando escuchó un ruido y vio como Chris se levantaba asustado, se apresuró a ver como estaba su amigo.

            **-Tranquilo, Chris, soy yo ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-¡Eso fue lo más increíble y asombroso del mundo!-**  Tom le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz con una sonrisa y el australiano por primera vez se fijó en las brujas a sus pies, una se movió para acomodarse, mientras otra murmuraba algo en español que sonaba como “no pepe bájate de la cama…” Tom le hizo una señal para que salieran al balcón, tomó dos cervezas y Chris sacó un par de sillas.

            **-¿Están bien? –** dijo Chris un poco preocupado.

            - **Sí, hablé con Ofelia, dice que fue muy cansado, pensé en moverlas pero mejor no las molestamos.**

 **-Sí, mejor no.-** dijo viéndolas nervioso, a lo que Tom se rió.

            - **No lo digo porque pudieran hacernos algo.**

-¿ **Estás seguro compañero? Si pueden hacer eso ¿Qué las detendría para…?-** dijo Chris tratando de tener tacto, pero como siempre el buen ánimo de su amigo lo tranquilizó.

            - **Confío en Ofelia, pero si ella te escuchara diría que, qué bueno que te ponen nervioso, pero es solo para ocultar que la nerviosa es ella.-** terminó el británico con una sonrisa extraña que el australiano no pasó por alto. Pero duró poco, porque en seguida lo vio cambiar el significado de su  sonrisa.- **Pero dime amigo ¿Qué tal el verdadero Thor?**

 **-¡Hombre! Eso fue increíble, pude verlo, quiero decir dentro de mi cabeza, es enorme y somos muy parecidos ¡Pero no exactos! ¡Parecía que él tenía igual o más curiosidad sobre mí!-**  Chris estaba de pie emocionado, - **me preguntó sobre mi familia, se emocionó por mis hijos y me habló de su familia, Tom, ¡Me habló de Odín y Frigga! me platicó una vez que Loki y él fueron al lago, ¡Eran niños Tom! ¡Y pude sentir electricidad por todo mi cuerpo! ¡Como si yo fuera él!-** Tom solo lo veía sorprendido y emocionado.- **fue genial, gracias.**

**-No Chris, gracias a ti, sin ti nunca podría haberme contactado con él.**

**-¿Fue así de genial con Loki?-** la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, definitivamente su experiencia con el Dios del Engaño fue muy diferente y más dramática, pero no lo tenía que saberlo Chris.

            - **No igual, ya te imaginaras lo diferente que es Loki de Thor, pero genial, s** **í** **, genial.-** sonrió.

**-¿Y consiguieron lo que necesitaban?**

**-De hecho sí, Thor prometió ponernos el contacto con él.**

Chris se puso serio. **\- Tom, mientras hablé con Thor pude sentir cosas, cosas que él estaba sintiendo, -** Tom volteó a verlo- **¿Es Loki verdad? Algo le pasa. Se está muriendo ¿Verdad? -** esperó un momento hasta que Tom asintió- **su familia lo quiere Tom y están muy preocupados, pero no sé si él lo sepa** **. E** **s diferente a como lo interpretamos, es más profundo** **y complicado de lo que pude haber imaginado** **, Odín lo ama, pero le teme, Thor también, no lo entienden, pero más importante aún, Thor no sabe realmente de donde viene Loki.-**  Tom frunció el ceño pensando en lo que su amigo le decía.

 **-Lo sé-** contestó en voz baja, triste - **Loki tampoco lo sabe... ¿Se lo dijiste? –** preguntó después de un momento.

            - **No, no creo que debamos decir algo.**

**-Tienes razón,** **por lo menos de momento,** **si Marvel es de hecho una ventana a su realidad, entonces deberíamos pensar, que esto es antes de la película, pero si las cosas que pasan en las películas no pasan en su vida, entonces no sería lo correcto decirles, es un riesgo muy grande.**

**-Exacto eso fue lo que pensé ¿Pueden salvarlo?-** preguntó el rubio preocupado lo que hizo sonreír a Tom.

            - **Lo estamos intentando, pero no sabemos cómo, por eso no quería decirle nada a Thor. No todavía. Qué bueno que no le dijiste la verdad sobre las raíces de Loki, solo sería más confuso para una familia con problemas.**

Chris asintió, pensativo y luego algo lo hizo poner media sonrisa-  **Incluso me dio miedo pensar que podría leer la mente, ya sabes, con eso de ser Dios, pero parece que no.**

 **-Si también me sorprendió  saber que Loki no tuviera esa clase de poder–** ambos actores se rieron, compartieron algunas experiencias y pensaron en cómo aplicarlo a sus actuaciones futuras.

 **-Sigo pensando que es muy raro, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar-** Dijo Chris después de un rato.

            - **Sí, a veces yo no puedo creer la mayoría de las cosas que me han pasado desde que conocí a Ofelia, pero de alguna manera, ella lo hace más fácil.-** dijo Tom recargándose en el barandal viendo hacia el cuarto. Veía directamente a Ofelia que seguía dormida con sus hermanas. Y Chris se dio cuenta de esto.

            - **¿Desde cuándo la conoces?**

 **-Unos meses, pero han sido meses muy extraños.-** dijo el británico con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver el cuarto. Chris volteó también hacia ellas. Luego de unos minutos en lo que se notaba que Tom estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, decidió preguntar.

            - **Tom, amigo ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

Tom se sorprendió, parecía que había olvidado que Chris estaba ahí y luego bajó la mirada pensado en la respuesta de esa simple pregunta, sabía que le iba a preguntar, porque de alguna manera, en ese momento, había llegado a la respuesta pero no estaba listo para pensarlo libremente y la pregunta qie iba a hacer Chris, Tom estaba seguro, tenía que ver con lo que estaba pensando.

            - **No lo sé.**  – dijo Tom con una sonrisa dudosa, a lo que Chris sonrió ampliamente y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

            - **Supongo que ya no es necesario que te pregunte nada, amigo.**

En ese momento Ofelia despertó, miró a todos lados, se levantó y caminó hacía donde estaban los actores, pisando a Luna en el camino, quién continúo dormida en el piso pero hizo un sonido de protesta, a lo que Ofelia sonrió. Continuó su perezoso camino hacia ellos, mientras ellos la veían tratando de no reír, por la manera en que iba decidida, pero su cuerpo aun no quería cooperar, bostezó un par de veces, se veía muy cansada. Cuando por fin llegó al balcón se paró entre los dos, se recargó en el barandal, respiró profundo e hizo una reverencia a la luna. Acto seguido volteó con Chris y con un bostezo, preguntó.

            **-¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Excelente.-** dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, pero la bruja no dijo nada, solo lo tomó de la muñeca para sentir su pulso cerró los ojos un momento y puso su mano en el pecho. Luego asintió y le dio un par de palmadas en el pecho, se giró y vio a Tom. También él sonrió, ahora no solo no contestó si no que frunció las cejas y los vio otra vez.

            - **¿Qué pasa**?- preguntó Chris.

            - **Solo estaba pensando que es increíblemente injusto para mí que despierten tan hermosos…-** dijo frustrada.

            - **¿De qué hablas? Te ves muy bonita-** dijo Tom viéndola, pero ella dio un resoplido incrédulo hacía Chris.

            - **A mí no me veas, concuerdo con mi amigo-** Dijo este sonriendoy ella levantó las cejas viéndolos a los dos, luego con media sonrisa, dijo.

            **-Bueno, como ya hice mentir a dos de los hombres más bellos de la tierra, me voy a tomar un baño, porque el ritual fue increíblemente cansado.**

 **-Pero estás bien.-** preguntó el rubio, viéndola con preocupación.

            - **Si claro, es solo que Thor… es enorme, quiero decir, nunca había sentido nada así.**

Tom la vio un momento y luego dijo con media sonrisa,- **Loki estaría tan enojado contigo ahora.-** y ella sonrió infantilmente arrugando la nariz.

            -Cierto- dijo ella en español.

            **-No me digas que Loki sí siente envidia de Thor.-** preguntó Chris, Tom y Ofelia asintieron varias veces al mismo tiempo.

            - **Claro, que nunca lo admitiría. Pero cualquier mención de su hermano mayor lo pone, ¿Cómo lo dijiste tú?-** preguntó Tom a la bruja.

            - **En un estado delicado. –** Dijo ella riéndose - **cabe mencionar que no le gustó tampoco como lo dije.-** los tres rieron de esto y Chris se quedó callado un momento pensando, mientras la bruja se retiró a tomar su baño.

            ­- **Escucha compañero, estaba pensando, ¿Crees que hay la posibilidad de quedarme unos días con ustedes?**

**-Claro que sí, amigo, estoy seguro que a ellas les encantara la idea, pero, si me permites la pregunta ¿Por qué?**

            - **Bueno la verdad es que quiero conocer a Loki, después de vivir lo que acabo de vivir me encantaría conocer a un Dios en persona.-** Tom sonrío ampliamente.

            - **Me encantaría que nos acompañaras.-** terminó diciendo.  

 

            


	16. La “Calaverita”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

 16. La “Calaverita”

            **-¡Absolutamente no!-** Dijo la bruja tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones, Tom la vio mientras cruzaba los brazos y parpadeaba un par de veces.

            **-¿Y por qué no?**

**-No voy a exponer la vida de Chris, no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar Loki al verlo, no sabemos si se lo quiera comer.**

**-Eso es injusto-** dijo Tom frunciendo las cejas- **solo era su intención, pero de hecho** **nunca hizo el intento de comerme.**

-No puedo creerlo **¿Y qué si le hace algo?**

 **-No le va a hacer nada.-** movió la mano frente a él quitándole importancia.

            - **Tom, estamos hablando de Dioses aquí, ni siquiera mis hermanas van a estar presentes y Chris es solo un actor, él…-**  pero la bruja se fue callando cuando se dio cuenta de su error, vio nerviosa como él levantaba solo una ceja claramente molesto.

            - **Por favor, continua.-**  la retó.

            -No quiero- dijo ella en español, desviando la mirada.

            - **No, por favor, continua con lo que ibas a decir-** pero ella no dijo nada - **¡Oh! ¿Ya terminaste? Porque tienes razón, Chris es solo un actor, igual que yo y ambos trabajamos muy duro para ese papel en particular, sé tanto de Thor como él sabe de Loki...-** la bruja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tom le ganó y ella la cerró **-… yo confió en ambos y Chris nos ayudó, lo menos que podemos hacer es presentarlos.**

Mientras tanto, Chris iba entrando al pent-house con una pequeña maleta, había dejado el hotel temprano esa mañana para ir a casa y preparar todo para su viaje. Ahora que entraba, se encontraba con las tres brujas, pegadas a la doble puerta de la habitación principal, sonrió pensando en las cosas extrañas que veía en esa habitación cada vez que entraba y cerró la puerta llamando la atención de ellas.

            - **¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó acercándose.

            - **Papá y mamá se están peleando-** dijo Luna,  Darcy y Livier se rieron. Pero en eso Ofelia abrió la puerta y todas se cayeron, ella se les quedó viendo, luego negó con la cabeza y mientras pasaba sobre ellas murmuró.

            **-** Como en una mala comedia- cuando estuvo frente a Chris dijo, - **Oye Chris ¿Qué vas a venir con nosotros? ¡Que buena notica!** _¡Que padre!_ **–** ella estaba sonriendo, pero Chris vio a Tom todavía en el cuarto con los brazos cruzados volteando los ojos.

            - **¡Hey! eso es genial-** dijo Darcy emocionada- **Van a pasar “** _Día de muertos_ **” en México.**

 **-¿“** Día de muertos” **?-** preguntó Chris tratando de imitar el sonido de las palabras en español.

            - **Lo van a amar-** dijo Livier **– es tradición en México celebrar a los muertos una vez al año y hay fiestas por todos lados y comida y juegos y por supuesto,** _el altar de muertos_ **…**

 **-¿Es cómo Halloween?-** preguntó Tom que se reunió con ellos en la sala.

            - **Para nada-** contestó Darcy. - **pero ya lo verán.**

**-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero, Tom y yo no vamos a poder salir del hotel mucho, sería un caos en los medios y sería increíblemente incómodo para ustedes que les gusta ser discretas.**

Tom y Ofelia se voltearon a ver y compartieron una sonrisa de cómplices.

            **-Bueno niñas, que les parece si tómanos un tour rápido por la ciudad, mientras el señor  Hiddleston habla con el señor Hemsworth. –** dijo Ofelia orgullosa a sus hermanas, luego se dirigió a los actores - **Nos hablan si quieren acompáñarnos. –** todas sonrieron coquetas.

- **¿Fue algo que dije?-** dijo preocupado Chris y Tom negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- **Esto te va a encantar, ¿Te he platicado de las ventajas de tener a una amiga bruja…?**

            Los actores consiguieron boletos de primera clase para todos y esa noche ya estaban en el aire.

            Chris estaba emocionado por conocer a Loki, esa era la verdad, pero nunca se imaginó dsifrutar tanto la compañía de las brujas, por momentos olvidaba su inusual oficio, pero luego hacían cosas súper extrañas, algunas lo asustaban, como cuando un perro le ladró a Ofelia, y cuando ella lo volteó a ver súbitamente, el perro salio corriendo y chillando, lo que hizo que Luna le diera un golpe a Ofelia en las costillas. Otras lo hacían reír, como cuando Darcy y Livier que ya estaban aburridas de esperar en el aeropuerto, hicieron que la gente, que también estaba esperando para abordar, saltara de sus asientos y comenzaran a interpretar canciones de la sirenita de Disney, al final todos creyeron que había sido algo espontaneo, pero hizo el vuelo mucho mas amigable. Y otras eran secillamente maravillosas, como el hechizo de filtro de percepción.

            Al principio no lo creía, por más que Tom le platicó su experiencia y todas las veces que Ofelia lo había usado y aun después de que la bruja misma le platicó cómo funcionaba,  a pesar de todo esto, se quedó de pie en el aeropuerto, sonriendo emocionado, pero con miedo a moverse, veía a la gente pasar.  Hasta que una mujer se tropezó con él, Chris la ayudó a levantar sus cosas diciendo “ **Discúlpame”** en inglés con acento australiano y la mujer solo sonrió apenada, agradeció y se fue. Tom, Ofelia, Darcy, Luna y Livier se limitarón a observarlo desde atrás con las maletas, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a ser un “Don nadie” como dijo Luna.

            - **No es un “Don nadie”, es un enorme australiano, rubio, muy guapo, que camina por el aeropuerto de Guadalajara.-** dijo Darcy muy contenta viendo la expreción emocionada de los actores.

            Después de descansar el grupo se encontró en el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaban los actores, las brujas los llevaron a comer algo típico de la ciudad, para luego ir a comprar lo necesario para el altar de muertos, en el _tianguis de los muertos. **[1]**_

            - **Lo siento tengo que preguntar, ¿No es algo macabro festejar así la muerte?-** Dijo Tom y Chris lo vio como si estuviera pensando lo mismo.

 **-Tal vez-** dijo Ofelia ganándose un jadeo de indignación de sus amigas. -¿Qué? **pónganse en el lugar de ellos, s** **í** **es un poco raro, pero...-** dijo ella levantando las manos a sus hermanas, defendiéndose- **...pero, es solo una malinterpretación cultural, no adoramos a la muerte, solo estamos conscientes del puente que se crea entre los mundos en esta fecha y festejamos que nuestros ancestros puedan venir a pasar la noche con nosotros, vamos a sus tumbas a limpiarlas,  comemos y festejamos ahí, hacemos altares en nuestras casas con la comida favorita de nuestro “** _muertito_ **”, -** dijo ella señalando el _papel picado_[2] que tenía la forma de “ _La catrina” de Posada_ [3] y los dulces típicos, las miniaturas de platillos típicos en plástico y barro - **y hacemos una gran fiesta, para que sepan que no son olvidados.**

 **-Sigue sonando un poco oscuro y ¿Los niños no se asustan?-** dijo Chris

 **-Al contrario-**  dijo Darcy- **ellos son los que más lo disfrutan y aprenden a no temerle a la muerte, comen dulces toda la noche, festejan entre las tumbas y hacen** “ _calaveritas”._

-¿Calaveritas?-preguntó Tom en español.

 **-las** _Calaveritas_ **, son rimas o versos satíricos que hacemos dedicadas a una persona en específico, hablando de como engaña, o no a la muerte, siendo la muerte un personaje de la rima.** Contestó Livier distrida mientras pagaba por una bolsa con dulces de colores brillantes y los compartía con todos.

Tom y Chris se voltearon a ver un momento.

 **-Es una fiesta nacional y es una de las cosas que más caracterizan a este país, junto con el tequila y el _mariachi -_ ** terminó de decir Livier

            Hasta ese momento habían tenido sus dudas, claro que ellos habían oído hablar del día de muertos en México pero eso no lo hacía menos extraño, sin embargo mientras más tiempo pasaban rodeados del tema, más lo entendían, había tantos colores y el ambiente era festivo.

             Chris compró algunos juguetes típicos en madera, una muñeca de papel mache que olía raro, un tambor y algunos dulces, para sus bebes. Tom también compró recuerdos, como dulces, papel picado de colores morado, blanco y negro con la idea de enmarcarlos y calaveritas de chocolate y de azúcar con los nombres de sus hermanas y su madre, sonriendo  mientras pensaba en sus caras cuando las vieran y en cómo se los iba a explicar.

            Mientras, las brujas compraban cosas para su altar, el cual decidieron hacer en la casa de Darcy y Ofelia. Básicamente constaba de poner cajas vacías para formar una escalinata que conducía a las fotos de los seres queridos, entre ellas, estaba la foto de la mamá de Ofelia, que se ponían en la parte superior del altar. Esta escalinata se decoraba con el papel picado de colores, calaveras de dulce con los nombres de los muertos y vivos, comida típica que olía delicioso, tequila, chocolate, todo lo que a las personas a las que estaba dedicado el altar les gustaba, y unas flores de colores naranjas, rojos y amarillos muy vivos, llamadas _Cempaxúchitl,_ que según Ofelia era una flor sagrada desde la época los azteca, que también era sagrada en la India y que se conoce como caléndula. Se pone todo como ofrenda en el altar, en el piso pusieron un camino de flores y una cruz de ceniza, sal y muchas velas, Chris no lo hubiera creído si alguien se lo estuviera platicado, pero era hermoso.

 Había altares por toda la ciudad, y fiestas por todos lados, los panteones estaban llenos, con gente festejando y niños jugando entre las tumbas felices, ancianos que veián a sus nietos contentos  sentados junto a las tumbas, sonriendo y ofreciendo comida y dulces a los extranjeros y a las brujas, a veces eran, cosas elaboradas y finas, y a veces era una simple tortilla con frijoles, dependiendo de la situación económica de la familia, pero todos ofrecían y todos aceptan, el hecho de ver tantas personas tan diferentes en los panteones, generó una sensación de igualdad que ni Chris y Tom, pasaron por alto, algo asi, como “al final, en las tumbas, todos somo iguales”. Vieron un desfile enorme con personas de todas las edades dizfrasadas y carros decorados con flores y calaveras de colores, vieron mujeres hermosas pintadas de _Catrinas,_ que coqueteaban con ellos, claro sin saber la identidad real de ambos actores. Y así pasaron la noche festejando a los muertos.

 

            Al día siguiente Tom, Chris, y Ofelia estaba camino a la casita de playa de Ofelia, cuando Chris preguntó por qué viajaban hasta allá y por qué solos, Tom le explicó que Ofelia no confiaba del todo en sus hermanas con respecto a Loki, sobre todo porque no sabía que tan débil estaría y le recordó que Thor les dijo que regresaran a donde habian vivido con Loki. Cuatro horas después estaban en la casita, compraron algo de comer, se instalaron y esperaron. Estaban en la sala, hablando, o mejor dicho, Tom y Ofelia le advertían a Chris las diferencias entre Thor y Loki. Le decían como debía hablarle a este último ya que era mucho más “déspota” que su hermano mayor, Tom le dijo que no había ningún peligro pero, más de la mitad de esta frase era más esperanza que razón, pero no se lo iba a decir.

            Estaban en esto cuando sonaron unos truenos, muy cercanos para ser normal, los dos actores vieron  a Ofelia, quien cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió dijo

            - **Es él.** –  Tom sonrió, los tres salieron a la playa y efectivamente arriba de ellos, un rayo de colores comenzó a formarse, pegando con fuerza en la playa. El australiano no podía creerlo, era el Bifröst. La arena se levantó por el impacto, cuando esta cayó de nuevo Chris pudo ver la silueta de una persona de pie, Tom fue a encontrarse con él y lo abrazó, Ofelia se quedó junto a Chris.

            - **Espero que estés listo para conocer al Dios del Caos-**  dijo ella inclinando la cabeza hacia él, luego lo vio a los ojos y le dio algo, - **si pasa algo, corre, solo corre.-** Chris vio que eran las llaves del auto, iba a preguntar alarmado pero Tom se dirigió hacia ellos, Ofelia, levantó una mano y le hizo una señal a Chris para que la siguiera.

             Y ahí estaba. Loki, era más alto que cualquiera de los dos actores, el Dios los veía despectivo con dos pequeñas llamas verdes brillantes que tenía por pupilas, que en contraste con lo obscuro que estaba la playa, iluminaba su rostro, estaba muy serio, tenía las manos atrás e iba vestido en piel y tela parecido a los trajes que había usado Tom en el set, pero de alguna manera, esta ropa parecía mucho más complicada.

            Era la criatura más imponente que Chris hubiera visto, aun con el parecido que tenía con su amigo, podía ver que eran completamente diferentes. Tom sonreía y Ofelia se paró entre el rubio y el Dios, pero Loki la vio, ella asintió y dio un paso para atrás y Loki se acercó a Chris. El corazón del actor golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, era como si su cuerpo supiera el poder de este ser, mucho antes que su cerebro, Loki se inclinó un poco y lo vio a la cara.

            Revisó todos los detalles del rostro del actor, luego lo vio por completo, inclinando a veces la cabeza a un lado, Chris no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el escrutinio, sentía que debía haberse arreglado mejor, tal vez ponerse un  traje y corbata. Pensó que algo en él estaba molestando mucho al Dios pero después de unos momentos que a Chris le parecieron interminables, Loki hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y Chris soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Tom se acercó y dijo.

            - **Loki, este es mi amigo Chris, él es…-** pero el Dios lo interrumpió sin dejar de ver al rubio.

            - **El mortal con el semblante del Dios de Trueno.-** Chris no pudo si no tensionar todos los músculos de cuerpo cuando oyó las voz de Loki, era mucho más profundo que ninguna que hubiera oído. El Rubio hizo una reverencia casi inconsciente, pero Loki lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro- **Thor manda sus saludos y tienes la gratitud de mi hermano por ayudar a mandar el mensaje de Thomas.** – dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el actor, este levantó la mano sin pensarlo bien y Loki dejó caer un pedazo de metal en la mano del actor. Este vio lo que era y abrió tanto los ojos como la boca, sorprendido, Ofelia y Tom se vieron preguntándose que le había dado, pero ninguno sabía. Chris levantó la vista para ver a Loki y este puso la mano en su pecho e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza- **y la mía también Christopher.-**  y Chris por fin sonrió más relajado. Luego Loki dejó de ponerle atención para dirigirse a Ofelia.

            – **Wala, ¿Horneas?**

Ella hizo un resoplido divertido- **Yo también te extrañé Loki, es bueno tenerte de vuelta,** ¡ _Qué padre_! [4]\- dijo ella sarcásticamente arrugando la nariz pero se dirigió a la casa seguida de todos los hombres, los mortales y el Dios.

            Unas horas después Chis no podía creer que estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo pay de calabaza, tomando café y platicando, como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, con el Arquitecto de la Mentira y la manera en que su amigo y la bruja le hablaban casi como si fuera familia, Loki no hacía muchas expresiones, pero era increíblemente articulado, su sarcasmo hacía reír a Ofelia y él, en respuesta solo levantaba un poco la comisura de la boca, hablaba con Tom y con él cortésmente pero se podía leer entre líneas que se burlaba de ambos.

            - **¿Y qué te mandó Thor?-** preguntó después de un rato Tom, haciendo más té.

            - **¡Oh! Claro perdón, compañero, -** Chris se dio cuenta que no había soltado el regalo en todo ese tiempo, se lo dio a Tom para que lo viera. Este lo vio un momento, abrió mucho los ojos y vio a su amigo.

            - **¿Qué es?-** preguntó Ofelia- **Tom ¿Qué es?**

 **-¿Es lo que creo que es?-** le preguntó el británico al australiano, este sonrió feliz y asintió entusiasmado.

            -¿Qué es? **Ya dime-**  se quejó ella.

            - **Es un colgante de Mjörnir. –** dijo Tom pasándoselo y ella levantó las cejas tomándolo. Era básicamente una T gruesa invertida pero en relieve tenía la formas que simulaba la piel del mango y en la cabeza tenia runas con el nombre del martillo y la runa de Thor decorada, Ofelia podía sentir el metal extraterrestre e igual que la armadura de Loki, vibraba viva.

            - **Una baratija que hizo mi hermano en el taller del palacio. Cuando le mencioné y expliqué a Thor lo que hacías para vivir, presumió que te gustaría y que podrías heredarlo a tu progenie. En realidad es solo su ego, mi hermano nunca se cansa de hacer reproducciones pequeñas de ella -**  dijo Loki volteando los ojos, refiriéndose por “ella” al Martillo.       

            - **Me encanta, muchas gracias a ambos, por favor, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrías agradecerle de mi parte? lo guardaré toda mi vida y se lo daré a India cuando tenga edad.­ –** dijo el rubio sonriendo refiriéndose su hija mayor y Loki asintió.

            No hablaron de la enfermedad de Loki esa noche, en cambio, este más relajado, les contó historias de los nueve reinos.

            Chris se fue a la mañana siguiente, consiguiendo un vuelo a Londres desde el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Les agradeció a todos, a Ofelia por dejarle quedarse en su casa y por protegerlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se puso roja, el Dios se dio cuenta y le frunció las cejas. A Tom por darle esa oportunidad única en la vida y a Loki por todo, por traer el regalo de Thor, por dejarle conócelo, por contarle esas historias y Ofelia creía que por no matarlo. Los mortales lo fueron a dejar mientras Loki se quedó en su jardín.

Cuando regresaron encontraron a Loki sentado en su jardín, iba con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde, descalzo, estaba recargado en el durazno más viejo del jardín, ambos mortales se quedaron viendo la escena un momento, ya estaba casi oscuro, la luna era grande, color naranja y el jardín estaba lleno de luciérnagas bailando al rededor del Dios quién tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía concentrado y no se movía. Tom llamó la atención de Ofelia y sugirió a base de señas dejarlo en paz.

             A la mañana siguiente Ofelia despertó para encontrarse con un ligero peso encima de su vientre. Lo tomó con calma, porque, incluso antes de despertar, su sensibilidad natural a la energía le dijo quién era, incluso antes de entenderlo. Abrió los ojos, suspiró adormilada y vio a un gato negro acurrucado encima de ella, se recargó en sus codos para poder verlo mejor, levantó una mano al tiempo que sacaba la lengua por el esfuerzo de hacerlo despacio y sin pensarlo mucho, tocó al animal, su pelaje no era algo que hubiera sentido antes, era demasiado suave, comenzó a acariciarlo ligeramente, solo un par de veces, pero a la tercera un ronroneo salió del gato, quién pegó el lomo a la mano de la bruja, ella sonrió y era la primera sonrisa honesta que le dedicaba al Dios. Por supuesto no duró mucho, Tom tocó a la puerta, el gato abrió mucho los ojos verdes y mordió a la bruja quién gritó una grosería, el actor abrió la puerta asustado y el gato saltó por la ventana.

           

 

           

 

[1] **_“Tianguis de los muertos”_ ** _es un mercado temporal tradicional donde se puede comprar lo necesario para la Fiesta de Día de muertos, como dulces, velas, flores, etc_

 

[2] **_“Papel Picado”_ ** _es una técnica en la que por medio de cortes se da forma al papel de “China” de alguna decoración con relación a la Fiesta **.**_

 

[3] **_“La Catrina de Posada”_ ** _la catrina es el nombre que le da Diego Rivera a la versión de la muerte vestida de mujer del artista José Guadalupe Posada,_

 

[4] **_“¡Que padre!”_ ** _es el equivalente en ingles de Cool!_

 

 


	17. Tributo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

17\.   Tributo.

            La casa estaba sumida en un silencio que a Ofelia siempre ponía nerviosa, ella estaba en la sala fingiendo leer un libro sobre medicina alternativa, pero había estado escuchando atentamente a los dos hombres que estaban en la cocina. Tom estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor rodeando con ambas manos la taza con ya un poco de té. Loki estaba dándole la espalda de pie con las manos atrás y viendo hacia el jardín a treves de la puerta de cristal. Ofelia se tomó un segundo para observarlos a los dos, Tom se veía preocupado, pero tenía mucho mejor semblante que cuando lo conoció, esta mejoría en su salud, había sido tan paulatina que ella se sorprendió un poco al verlo tan guapo, sentado en su comedor.

            Loki por otro lado, se veía más pálido, con círculos oscuros abajo de los ojos, ahora, sin armadura, se veía más delgado, incluso más delgado que Tom,  pero aun así era sorprendente el porte regio del Dios, incluso con la ropa "Midgardiana" que le habían comprado la última vez que estuvo en la tierra.

            Habían hablado durante más de una hora de las razones de Tom para invocarlo, pero el Dios no parecía entender por qué a Tom le importaba tanto, Ofelia sonreía de esto último, si bien, ella tampoco entendía por qué Tom hacia la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, era gracioso pensar que Loki asumía que era alguna malinterpretación cultural entre reinos, ¿Por qué este mortal no lo dejaba morir en paz, mientras que en su reino, su gente, la corte donde vivía no le importaba?

            **-¿Loki?** -preguntó el actor después de unos momentos de silencio **.- no es que tengamos una solución o algo, pero pensé que si nos decías, nos explicabas bien tu enfermedad tal vez, encontraríamos** **alguna manera de** **...-** fue interrumpido por el Dios que aún veía hacía afuera.

            - **No hay ninguna.**

            - **Loki...-** y de nuevo lo interrumpió.

            - **No Thomas…-** dijo por fin volteando, no estaba enojado, pero le hablaba como un padre aleccionando a su hijo, **-...no sé por qué insistes en creer que puedo ser salvado, pero no hay manera, si la hubiera, yo ya la sabría, bien podrías aceptarlo.** \- terminó con media sonrisa cínica.

            **-¿Cómo puedes tú? –** dijo Tom enojado, se vieron un momento  y dieron por terminada la conversación, Tom inventó algún pretexto para salir a pensar las cosas. Loki se quedó viendo por la ventana muy serio.

            Ofelia lo pensó un momento, luego muy tranquila, dejó el libro, se levantó, fue hacía la cocina, abrió el congelador y sacó un envase. A Loki  le llamó la atención el ruido que ella estaba haciendo y vio como sacaba dos cucharas de un cajón y se sentaba en la isla de la cocina y lo invitó, con un gesto, a sentarse frente a ella.

            -¿Qué haces? ¿También vas a tratar  de convencerme de no morir?

            -Nop, honestamente me tiene sin cuidado si vives o mueres, yo solo trabajo para Tom. – dijo ella levantando las cejas un poco indiferente.

            -¡Ah! ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- dijo el Dios - Si ese el caso, - él se paró y puso una mano en su pecho-  Por la forma tan poco córtes con que te traté cuando te conocí, me disculpo, esperando que el corazón de mi gentil señora encuentre la compasión suficiente para perdonar a este humilde príncipe. - terminó diciendo muy serio con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

            Ofelia lo vio un momento y en seguida comenzó a carajear,- ¡No es posible tu nivel de sarcasmo! De verdad ¿Cómo sabe la gente cuando hablas en serio? - ella seguía riendo mientras que el Dios levantaba ligeramente la comisura izquierda de su boca y esperó a que ella continuara.-Pero en serio. Solo quiero  hacerte una pregunta y esto... -dijo una vez que se calmó, señalando el envase-... es un tributo, escuché que a los Dioses les gustan los tributos. -ella terminó con una sonrisa, pero la reacción de Loki, aunque muy corta, fue extraña incluso para él mismo, ya que sonrió y se sentó mansamente, ella le dio un cuchara, y aunque él la vio con sospecha, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de esto.

            - ¿Qué es, Wala?- dijo, viendo curioso el envace, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

            -Esto, mi querido Padre del Caos, es una pinta de _Hagën Daz_ de crema irlandesa,- dijo ella destapando el helado. Y ofreciéndoselo al Dios, este tomó la cuchara y agarró una generosa parte, solo lo tocó con la punta de su lengua para probar, pero en seguida se metió la cuchara en la boca, cerró los ojos un momento para saborearlo y sonrío complacido, ante la mirada sorprendida de la bruja.

            -Encuentro tu ofrenda suficiente Wala, haz tu pregunta- siguió con el juego el Dios, Ofelia sonrió divertida y tomó una cuchara ella y así comenzaron a compartir el helado.

            -¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó ella -Y no ofendas mi inteligencia diciendo que fue porque nosotros te invocamos, bien podrías ignorarnos.

            -Lo intenté, pero una vez que Thor me encontró, él no iba a dejar de molestarme hasta que me pusiera en contacto con ustedes.- dijo tranquilamente, pero pausó unos segundos viendo irritado el helado sintiendo que el tributo había funcionado realmente, suspiró y continuó- La verdad, tenía pensado venir una vez más antes de... expirar -Dijo un poco derrotado, vio directamente a los ojos de la bruja para que ella viera que decía la verdad, esto la sorprendió más, sobre todo por la forma que estaba actuando, parecía que no lo quería decir- Conseguí un permiso especial del Padre de Todos para llevar a Thomas a Asgard para pasar los días que le restan allá, no podemos curarlo, pero vivir entre Dioses le hará sentir  menos el dolor.

            Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ofelia nunca lo había oído hablar con la verdad así de fácil, sin sarcasmo o a medias,  Loki, por otro lado, se veía incómodo haciéndolo. La bruja frunció las cejas confundida, viéndolo, como esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta se contestara solo viendo al incomodo Dios. Pero al ver que no, dijo.

            -Wow, ok, hay dos grandes “Por qué” en esa respuesta.

            -Y puedo asumir que tu conflicto no te permitirá solo dejar el tema y te preguntas la prioridad de qué información quieres primero.

            -Básicamente ¿Por qué te interesa la vida, o más bien la muerte de Tom? ¿Y por qué me lo dijiste? No pareces el tipo de persona que se sienta cómodo compartiendo.

            - La Diosa de este planeta no tomó gentilmente mi intención de comerme a uno de sus hijos.- dijo él como si el tema lo aburriera.- Convencí, con la ayuda de la Reina, al Concejo del Rey de Asgard que lo consideraran una compensación justa por mi “Travesura”.-  dijo concentrado en mirar el helado.

            -¡Oh! Es política de relaciones exteriores, por eso le concedieron el permiso.

            -Así es. Nunca hemos tenido problemas con Midgard, pero mi madre es la más diplomática entre los _Æsir y_[ _Asynjur_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asynjur). [1]

            -Y yo aquí pensando que era solo tu narcisismo desbordado. Ya sabes, siendo técnicamente la misma persona tú y él.

            -Nadie puede engañarte.- dijo el Dios un poco hostil.

            -No va a aceptar ¿Sabes?- dijo ella después de un momento.

            -Sería un tonto si no aceptara.

            -Aparentemente y a diferencia de ti, Tom no querría pasar sus últimos días alejado de su familia ¿Por qué tu sí?

            -No quería que el Concejo y los demás nobles me vieran… debilitado, no quiero darles ese gusto.

            - Sí, te entiendo. Ahora ¿Por qué me dijiste?

            -No pude evitarlo. Te dije que tu ofrenda era suficiente, es el trato más viejo entre los mortales y los Dioses.-Dijo el Dios con la cuchara en la boca, ella parpadeo un par de veces.

            -¿Estás jugando verdad? -dijo la bruja viendo el helado y al Dios mientras lo comía, también notó cómo un poco de color regresaba a sus mejillas, prueba de que la pequeña cantidad de fe invertida por la bruja en este pequeño ritual lo hacía sentir un poco mejor- ¿Es en serio? ¿Le hice una ofrenda real al Dios del Engaño?

            -La ley es la ley en todos los reinos.

            -¿Estás diciendo que puedo controlarte?- ahora fue el turno de Loki de reírse.

            -¡Ah! Wala, tu hambre de poder, aunque infantil, es halagadora, pero no, solo funciona si yo quiero la ofrenda.

            - Y si puedes hacer lo que te pido, por supuesto.

            - Primero me alagas ambicionando el control sobre mí y ahora me ofendes con tu falta de fe en mis habilidades ¿Sueles ser así de injusta con todos los hombres? ¿Me pregunto por qué sigues siendo casta?

            -¡Hey! Para tu información _metiche **[2]**,  _ soy soltera porque me gusta serlo.

            -Yo no dije soltera, dije casta.

            -¡Oh! …¡Hey! -Ofelia dejó la cuchara.- Soy casta, porque el día que deje de serlo, deberé tomar responsabilidades para las que no estoy lista, es tradición en mi aquelarre. Como sea, me voy a nadar un rato, disfruta tu ofrenda.

            -Lo haré, disfruta tu tiempo de natación. –dijo el Dios levantando la cuchara.

            -Tom estaría orgulloso de lo civilizados que somos.- dijo ella tomando una toalla y saliendo de la casa.

 

            Para cuando ella regresó, se bañó y bajó, ya era de noche, encontró a Loki debajo del aire acondicionado leyendo. Él no hizo nada para reconocer la presencia de la mortal, pero ella no lo buscaba a él.

            -¿Dónde está Tom?- dijo la bruja después de, lo que el Dios supuso, era merodear inútilmente por la casa.

            -Tal vez te sorprenda, pero tengo meses sin seguir al mortal.- levantó la vista hacia la bruja pero ella veía a la ventana, Loki se puso de pie y se paró detrás de ella,- Estas preocupada Wala. Lo he visto correr absurdamente por las calles a diferentes horas en un intento de escapar de nada. Estará bien.- dijo pero se asomó de todos modos.

            -No “escapa de nada”, es una forma de hacer ejercicio, se llama salir a correr- dijo ella distraída-  pero no debería correr de noche por estas calles, no las conoce.- suspiró y vio a Loki que la veía confundido. – Si sabes que este es otro país, esto no es Reino Unido, no es Londres.- pero Loki seguía viéndola con la misma expresión -Reino Unido es el lugar donde vive Tom, aquí es México, es donde yo vivo.

            -No me interesa estar al tanto de la división política de este reino- Dijo ofendido.

            - Como sea, tal vez está perdido, voy a buscarlo - Dijo ella sin ponerle mucha atención. Cuando cruzó la puerta un gato negro la siguió, a decir verdad ahora que lo veía era un hermoso animal de ojos verdes, pero era más pequeño de lo que recordaba, “también estas preocupado” pensó ella divertida.

            Y comenzaron a recorrer las calles, mientras más tarde se hacía, más se preocupaba Ofelia. Llamó a su teléfono pero estaba apagado, preguntó a todos los que encontró y el gato la seguía impasible. Pasada la media noche, estaban los dos solos en la pequeña plaza enfrente de la iglesia principal, Ofelia estaba cansada y estaba entrando en pánico. Se sentó en la escalera del kiosco a pensar que hacer, el gato saltó y se sentó en su rodilla, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera confundido.

            - En el mejor de los casos, está perdido, lo cual es poco probable porque solo tienes que seguir la playa, a menos que haya ido al cerro, en el peor, alguien lo…tenemos que encontrarlo, sé que no te importa, pero te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo.

            Loki saltó al piso y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas, Ofelia sintió la magia salir del gato, era mucho menos potente de lo que lo recordaba, pero aun así impresionante. El gato se sentó justo en medio de donde había hecho el círculo, cerró los ojos y Ofelia sintió como todos los insectos callaron sus cantos nocturnos. Luego el gato abrió los ojos y al mismo tiempo un círculo de llamas verdes se prendió alrededor de él. Ofelia estaba tan concentrada que, al girar la cabeza para asegurarse que nadie los viera, se sorprendió mucho al ver dos enormes cuervos flanqueándola, las llamas se apagaron y los cuervos se echaron a volar. Loki se levantó y corrió detrás de ellos.

 

           

 

 

[1] **“ _Æsir y_** [ **_Asynjur_ ** ](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asynjur) **_”_ ** _en la mitología Nórdica son los Dioses y Diosas  de Asgard respectivamente_

[2] **_“Metiche”_ ** _persona entrometida._

 


	18. Sacrificio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

18\.  Sacrificio.

            Tom había salido de la casa esa tarde después de la conversación con el Dios, básicamente porque no soportaba la idea de que alguien se diera por vencido. En cualquier otra circunstancia, su diplomacia natural y la educación que tenía le hubieran dictado que le tuviera paciencia, que no sabía realmente como se sentía el Dios, pero en este caso, si lo sabía ¡Maldita sea! Ok, concedido, Tom no se sentía tan mal como aparentemente Loki  se sentía, pero él también iba a morir pronto, detuvo sus pasos asustado cuando pensó en esto, respiró profundo. Trataba de no pensarlo mucho, porque siempre sentía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico, había tantas cosas que quería hacer antes de morir, tanta gente que conocer, tantos personajes que quería interpretar. Iba a luchar por su vida y estaba determinado a luchar por la de Loki también, Respiró profundo de nuevo.

            Una vez que se calmó, se fijó por primera vez en el lugar al que sus pasos lo habían llevado sin querer, no lo conocía. Hizo un pequeño rictus con la boca irritado, siempre hacía eso, cuando algo lo agobiaba solo salía y caminaba sin rumbo y en este caso parecía que lo había hecho hacia un terreno más alto y mucho más salvaje, parecía un manglar. No oía el pueblo o el mar. Estaba bastante oscuro, sacó el celular para alumbrarse, **"Bien Tom, la próxima vez que salgas a vagar, carga la batería del celular"** pensó el actor más irritado consigo mismo.

            Había varios caminos en la tierra pero ninguno parecía bajar y no había señalamientos. Vio unas luces un poco más delante de donde estaba, más arriba, aunque sabía que mientras más altura ganara más se alejaba de la casa de Ofelia, pensó que podría pedir indicaciones de como regresar al centro del pueblo. Pero cuando se acercó a donde estaban las luces, escuchó el gritó de una mujer.

            El instinto de Tom se activó inmediatamente y corrió hacia allá, cuando llegó vio a dos hombres tratando de forzar a una mujer, ni siquiera lo pensó corrió hacia ellos y les gritó

            - **¡Hey! ¡Déjenla!** \- se acercó todavía corriendo y aprovechando la inercia los aventó a los dos, pero cuando trató de ayudar a la mujer a levantarse, uno de los hombres lo haló de la camisa y lo aventó. Por suerte Tom no cayó al piso, comenzó a pelear con uno de ellos. Generalmente Tom no es el tipo de persona que tiene enfrentamientos físicos, pero las horas y horas de entrenamiento en corografías de peleas y acrobacias le dieron por un momento la ventaja. Esquivó uno de los puñetazos del hombre con el que estaba peleando y aprovechó para darle un golpe lo más fuerte que pudo en el las costillas, lo suficiente para sofocar al atacante, lo iba a golpear de nuevo pero el otro hombre lo golpeó con algo en la cabeza y aprovechó para sujetar a Tom por los brazos, mientras el otro hombre se levantaba tosiendo, Tom trató de soltarse, pero de nuevo, todo lo que sabía eran coreografías, no sabía cómo golpear para hacer daño, solo para aparentar.

            El primer hombre se levantó y sonriendo sádicamente, dijo.

            -Ahora si _pinche güerito **[1]**_ ya te llevo la _chingada_.- y con esto le dio tres puñetazos en la cara. Tom no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso, pero no debió pasar mucho porque seguían hablándole, **“gracias a Dios”** pensó el actor viendo a la mujer en el piso, aparentemente intacta, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una estrategia de salida, porque los dos hombres comenzaron a patearlo en el piso, mientras le gritaban cosas que Tom no entendían

            - _Tons **[2]**_ ¿Qué hacemos _, güey_?- dijo un hombre cuando se cansó de patear a Tom.

            -Nos la c _hingamos **[3]** _ y luego nos _chingamos_ al _gringo **[4]** al cabo esta rebonito_.- dijo el otro dirigiendoce a la mujer, Tom viendo esto lo agarró del tobillo y este lo iba a patear de nuevo pero un graznido los hizo voltear para arriba, un pájaro negro y enorme atacó a uno de los hombres directamente a la cara. El otro, no sin mucho esfuerzo, logró quitárselo pero antes de poder hacerle algo, otro cuervo se lo llevó.

            -¿ _Qué pedo guëy? **[5]**_ ¿Qué fue eso?- los dos escucharon un ruido y ambos voltearon para ver a una mujer salir del manglar.

            -Esos son Hügin y Münin...- dijo ella apuntando al cielo donde los cuervos habían desaparecido- ...en español sería como pensamiento y memoria.- dijo Ofelia saliendo de entre las plantas. Tom la miró pero ella no hizo nada por reconocerlo.- Son los cuervos del Dios Odín Padre de Todo, pero aparentemente obedecen a su hijo también.

            - _Pinche vieja **[6]**_ , lárgate de aquí, o te _reviento el hocico_.

            -No puedo, veras, ese- dijo apuntando a Tom, - es mi cliente.

            -No me importa si eres su puta. ¡ _A la chingada_ de aquí!- dijo el otro hombre que se agarraba la cara llena de rasguños. Pero Ofelia caminó hacia ellos.- ¿Qué vas a hacer, defenderlo?- continuó él-  A ver, quiero ver eso, me los voy a _chingar_ a los tres.

            -¡Oh! No mi amigo, yo quiero ver eso- un extraño viento comenzó a soplar, Ofelia parpadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de negro, mientras sonreía, los dos hombres se asustaron y caminaron hacia tras.

            -¿Qué carajos eres? ¡No te acerques!

            Ofelia sonrió más ampliamente, Tom nunca la había visto así, era escalofriante.

            -¿Acercarme? ¿Yo?- dijo sin dejar de caminar pero ladeando un poco la cabeza.- Yo no soy nadie, yo solo soy su bruja, de quién deberian tener miedo es de su gato. – dijo inocentemente Ofelia, apuntando hacia el piso y los hombres vieron al pequeño gato negro sentado sobre sus patas traseras y viéndolos. Tom aprovechó para ponerse de pie e ir a ver cómo estaba la mujer, la pobre tenía la ropa rasgada, estaba temblando, con un golpe en la cara pero fuera de eso parecía intacta.

            -¿Qué?- dijo uno de los hombres confundido, fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de observar que al gato lo envolvió un humo verde muy denso. Cuando se disipó, mostró a un hombre muy alto enderezarse, los miró déspota y lentamente sonrió de lado inclinando la cabeza, los hombres comenzaron a gritar y Loki a reír. Mientras Ofelia dejaba de ver el espectáculo para correr a ver a Tom pero cuando se agachó a verlo la mujer que estaba con él, gritó al ver los ojos negros de la bruja.

            -Perdón- Dijo volviendo a parpadear - ya, ya pasó. – Dijo la bruja con los ojos normales **-¿Tom estas bien?**

            **-Sí, no te preocupes, un poco golpeado, pero bien, Dios mío, gracias por llegar, no se…** \- dijo pero algo en la pelea detrás de Ofelia lo distrajo-... **ayúdame a pararme.** \- y Ofelia lo hizo, y se quedó con la mujer viendo cómo él se acercaba a la pelea cojeando y abrazándose.  Bueno, si se le puede llamar pelea, porque Loki estaba jugando y por la risa parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. Tom lo tomó del hombro, Loki giró para verlo, volteó los ojos irritado y soltó a los hombres que cayeron llorando.

            - **No sería un riego asegurar que quieres llevarlos ante las autoridades locales, ¿No es así Thomas?-** dijo el Dios poniéndose muy derecho, levantando la cabeza y poniendo las manos detrás, mientras Ofelia se acercaba.

            - **Solo un día, quisiera salir con ustedes y no terminar en la estación de policía.**

 **-¿Dónde está la mujer?-** preguntó el actor.

 **-Corrió, creo que se asustó, si lo piensas es lógico, digo no todos los días se ve esto-** dijo apuntando a Loki, pero este la vio muy irritado- **¿Qué?-**  dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

            - **¿Su Gato?-**  dijo el Dios, muy despacio y enojado, a la bruja, quién por como abría la boca y sonreía un poco, parecía que estaba buscando una explicación por implicar que Loki era la mascota del actor.

            - **Muchachos discutimos esto en casa, por favor.**

 **-Thomas tiene razón hay que llevar a estos…-** dijo Loki viéndolos con asco-   **…miserables individuos para que las autoridades elijan el castigo a su villanía. Pero lo discutiremos en la casa.-** dijo apuntando a la bruja quién levantó las cejas, mientras el Dios los trasportó por medio de magia a todos al centro del pueblo.

            Aprovechando un momento en que Tom y Loki la dejaron sola con los hombres un momento Ofelia se acercó a los aterrorizados hombres y les dijo muy seria.

            -La única razón por la que siguen vivos, es ese hombre al que golpearon, me gustaría mucho que, en honor a que los salvó después de lo que le hicieron, ustedes no volverán a hacer lo que intentaron hacer, pero sabemos que no se puede confiar en gente como ustedes, así que…- dijo la bruja, que con un parpadeo el negro regresó a sus ojos, los hombres tenían tanto miedo que no hicieron un sonido- …los maldigo. Si alguna vez tienen el mas mínimo pensamiento de hacerlo de nuevo, se lo harán entre ustedes, solo entre ustedes, nunca dañaran a una mujer de nuevo, esta es mi maldición.- dijo la bruja poniendo la mano en la frente de los hombres y una marca roja brillaba unos segundos en sus frentes para luego desaparecer, en ese momento se acercó Tom que acababa de dar su declaración, ayudado por Loki, que iba como la joven pelirroja.

            **-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó el actor viendo a Ofelia

 **-Sip.-** dijo ella inocente.

 **-Vámonos-** le dijo autoritariamente, no quería que la bruja dañara a los hombres, estos iban a recibir su castigo y no quería a Ofelia involucrada.

 **-Ok-** dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero cuando el actor se dio media vuelta, ella volteó con los hombres- ¿Quedamos claros?- Los hombres dijeron que sí - ¡Oh! y él es británico, no _gringo_ , idiotas.- y con eso se fue.

            Una vez en la casa, la bruja hacía lo que podía por curar al actor, que seguía insistiendo en que estaba bien pero no dejaba de rodearse con una mano y su respiración era muy corta. Ofelia tenía las manos envueltas en una luz roja y detenía las hemorragias de la cara y la cabeza pero era todo lo que podía hacer, iba a tener que usar métodos más comunes para curarlo. Lo vio un momento, él sonrió dolido.

            - **Me rompe el corazón ver esa cara tan golpeada, me lo rompe.-** dijo ella exagerando, Tom se rio un poco pero casi inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor, Ofelia le quitó la mano de donde la tenía y le puso la mano en el costado, un poco más abajo de la altura del pecho. Presionó un poco y el actor dio un respingo. - **Creo que tiene una costilla rota. ¿Puedes hacer algo?-** le preguntó la bruja al Dios.

 **-No, no hoy, use demasiada magia, -** dijo Loki pálido, disgustado por admitir debilidad,- **tal vez mañana, pero creo que, dado lo débiles que son los humanos,**   **sería una mejor idea trasladarlo con los sanadores locales-**  Ofelia vio a Tom un momento. Y este le devolvió la mirada extrañado, pero ella estaba pensando, no viéndolo realmente, así que cuando ella se exaltó emocionada, lo hizo brincar un poco, haciendo otra mueca de dolor.

            - **Lo siento es que se me ocurrió algo-** dijo ella y con esto subió corriendo, dejando a los dos hombres confusos, sobre todo porque mientras subía comenzó a hablar- **Estaba pensando que Loki no tienen la energía suficiente para curarte...-**  se oyó desde una de las habitaciones, luego como entró a otra- ... **pero acaba de decir que tal vez mañana, lo que significa que su "batería se puede recargar"...-** Loki vio a Tom extrañado, pero el actor solo negó con la cabeza igual de confundido. Mientras Ofelia bajaba las escaleras con muchas cosas en los brazos las dejó en medio de la sala y salió al jardín.- **... y luego me acordé de algo que pasó en la tarde cuando decidiste ir salvar gente.-** dijo la bruja gritando desde afuera, luego regresó con algunas plantas, movió la mesa, - **Creo que puedo darle energía a Loki por medio de un acto de fe-** hizo un circulo, pintó algunas runas, la cuales Loki vio de cerca, miró a la bruja sorprendido y ella sonrió, - **¿Crees que funcione?**

            - **Bien podríamos intentarlo Wala.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** dijo Tom desde el fondo. Pero Ofelia seguía dibujando runas y Loki comenzó a corregir algunas. Ofelia acomodo las velas y dibujo una gran _Ansuz_ en el centro, la runa del caos, la de Loki, que era como una "F" con el brazo y el asta apuntando hacia abajo, Tom vio un rastro de una sonrisa autentica de parte del Dios, pero duró poco. La bruja se hincó en el piso sobre la gran runa.

            Ella cerró los ojos y el Dios se puso de pie, Tom se acomodó como pudo con el intenso dolor. Escuchó que ella comenzaba a murmurar y Loki cerró los ojos despacio, cuando estaba cerrados las velas se prendieron en color rojo, Ofelia abrió los ojos, los tenía negros y las runas comenzaron a brillar en verde esmeralda, se apagaron todas las luces de la casa, Loki abrió los parpados y de sus ojos salía una luz verde muy intensa. Ofelia sacó un cuchillo en forma de flama y se cortó al mano, dejando caer unas gotas en el piso sobre la runa, sin bajar la mano dijo- **Acepta este sacrifico de sangre y esta ofrenda de Seiđr, Caminante del cielo, Criatura de Historia, Dios de Caos.  –**  Ofelia levantó la cara y Loki se acercó poniendo una mano sobre la cara de Ofelia sin tocarla. Algo que parecía tinta roja en agua salió de la boca y los ojos de la bruja y subía cambiando de color a verde y desaparecía al llegar a la mano del Dios. Cuando ya no salió nada, la bruja desfalleció, pero Loki la alcanzó a sostener. Y la dejó suavemente en el piso.

            Tom trató de levantarse para ayudar pero con un movimiento de la muñeca de Loki lo inmovilizó con magia sin voltear a verlo.

            **-¿Loki? ¿Qué…?**

 **-Está dormida Thomas, pero está bien, Wala me dio su Seiđr para poder curarte y eso la dejó exhausta, por supuesto que es muy poca, pero es suficiente para curarte. Ahora no te muevas-**  dijo el Dios poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Tom y eso fue lo último que supo porque Loki lo durmió.

 

            La primera en despertar fue la bruja, seguía en el piso, pero lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue la cara de un hermoso niño de ojos verdes y cabello negro que la veía desde arriba sonriendo.

            -Loki, veo que funcionó y mejor de lo que creí.- El niño sonrió pero no contestó, sin embargo una mujer en el fondo de la cocina lo hizo.

            -Claro que funcionó querida, a veces tu falta de fe en mi, es desconcertante Wala.- Ofelia giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la belleza que era la versión femenina de Loki, vio al niño de nuevo y este ya estaba sentado enfrente del librero sacando todos los libros, ella se puso de pie y vio un gato, un cuervo, y un lobo correteándose por el jardín, todos con los ojos verdes. Ella llegó hasta la cocina donde estaba Lady Loki que estaba cuchareando un frasco de mantequilla de maní, ella iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó a alguien bajar de la escalera, pensó que era Tom pero se encontró con la versión original de Loki.

            -Ok...- dijo ella. Y la versión femenina le sonrió guiñendole un ojo.

            -Thomas está dormido, no creo que despierte hasta entrada la tarde.- dijo el Dios que acababa de bajar. – ¿Me inclino a pensar que estas bien?- dijo este serio, pero un poco preocupado. Ella lo miró un momento, se veía mucho mejor de lo que lo había visto desde que regresó, incluso se veía más fornido y luego vio a la mujer, que en ese momento tenía la cuchara en la boca, sonreía y tenía la cabeza sostenida en una mano, se sacó la cuchara de la boca mientras veía a Ofelia y se mordía el labio de abajo coquetamente mientras observaba a la bruja de arriba a abajo, Ofelia parpadeo un par de veces y regresó su atención al Dios.

            -Emm… ¿Loki?

            -¿Si querida? - Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, hasta los animales se asomaron.

            -…Ok- repitió la bruja-…emm ¿Son proyecciones?

            -Claro que no, son clones.- Dijo la Diosa buscando más crema.

            -¿Cómo es eso posible?

            -Dios- Dijo Loki hombre apuntándose.

            -Podrías solo…no hacerlo, es desconcertante. – dijo ella viendo al niño, que estaba tratando de voltear  ciento ochenta grados el librero hacia la pared. Todos los clones desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

 

 

 

 

[1] **_“Pinche güerito”_ ** _la primera palabra se usa para ofender y hacer peyorativo la segunda, güerito es el diminutivo de güero que es alguien que es muy  blanco de tez o rubio_

 

[2] **_“Tons”_ ** _es la forma incorrecta pero popular de preguntar ¿Entonces qué hacemos?_

 

[3] **_“Chingamos, Chingo, Chingado”_ ** _en inglés es básicamente “Fuck” con todas sus aplicaciones._

[4] **_“Gringo”_ ** _es la manera peyorativa en México de un Norteamericano._

 

[5] _“¿ **Qué pedo guëy?”** es el equivalente a “What up dude?” _

 

[6] **_“Vieja”_ ** _es literalmente una mujer anciana pero en México es una manera ofensiva de llamar a cualquier mujer, no importando su edad._

 


	19. 19.	Caramelo, Chai, y Earl Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

19\.  Caramelo, Chai, y Earl Grey

 

           

            -Tengo que aceptar Wala que fue una idea brillante, poder usar las viejas reglas, sobre todo tomando en cuenta nuestra situación actual.

            - Sí, yo nunca he oído de alguien que conviva con un Dios como nosotros, me alegra que funcionara, aunque fue básicamente tu idea.

            -Claro que fue mi idea y fue brillante.- Ofelia se rió, pero luego lo vio más seria.

            -Pudiste sacarlo todo.- Dijo ella refiriéndose a su magia.

            -Hubieras muerto.

            -¿Importa? Pudo ser suficiente para curarte.

            Loki la vio un momento – No, no hubiera sido suficiente y no me gusta desperdiciar, Wala.

            -Está bien, tal vez no para curarte, pero si para quitar el dolor y ahora que lo sabes podrías cazar brujas y vivir por medio de su Seiđr.- Loki frunció las cejas y la vio tratando de descifrar a que quería llegar.

            -Suena un buen plan, ¿Crees que debería hacerlo?- Dijo muy serio, a Ofelia le dio un escalofrió.

            -Solo digo que es una posibilidad.

            -Creo que quieres llegar a algo pero no veo a qué.

            -Solo contéstame una cosa, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuviste aquí? Me dijiste que si estuvieras bien, curarías a Tom.- el Dios asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.- ¿Lo harías?

            -Por supuesto que sí ¿Por qué no lo haría?

            -¿Lo juras?

            -Wala.- dijo Loki en tono de advertencia, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

            Ella suspiró- Creo que tengo un plan- Loki la miró estudiándola, tanto que a Ofelia se le hizo una eternidad. Luego suavizó la expresión y se sentó junto a ella.

            -No va a funcionar- dijo él relajado.

            -Ni siquiera sabes qué es.

            -Pero por supuesto que lo sé ¿Crees que no pensé en eso? he pensado en todo y esa posibilidad fue de las primeras que descarté.

            -¿Por qué? Un sacrificio humano es perfecto. Desde que hay religiones, desde que hay relación entre los humanos y los Dioses, el sacrifico humano es la mayor ofrenda, la más poderosa, es la mayor prueba de fe.

            -Aunque estuvieras dispuesta a sacrificar a una persona de tu propia especie, dudo que Thomas este de acuerdo en hacer un _Blòt. **[1]**_

            -Vamos, tú yo sabemos, que el sacrificio no significa literalmente morir, es de hecho, dedicar su vida completamente a algo y que esa persona no tiene que morir.

            -Exacto, sería más fácil convencer a alguien que muera por mí, a que viva por mí, ¿Cómo lo pusiste amablemente tú? Ah sí, “Nadie me quiere”.-dijo él sonriendo cínicamente haciendo referencia al día que ella le preguntó a quién salvaría, a Tom o a él mismo.

            Ofelia se recargó en su silla, cruzo los brazos, bajo un poco la cabeza sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, respiró profundo, y muy seria, aunque también incomoda, le dijo.

            -Yo te quiero.

             Loki la observó un momento y luego comenzó a carcajearse, mientras Ofelia se levantaba a servirse un poco de agua, luego se volvió a sentar y esperó pacientemente a que el Dios se calmara. Lo cual no pasó en un rato. Cuando se iba calmando Ofelia lo tomó de la mano y este se tensó, cualquier rastro de risa desapareció.

-Estuviste dentro de mí cuando tomaste mi magia, dime si miento.- Pero el Dios no dijo nada.- A ver, vamos pensando fríamente.-dijo ella poniendo las puntas de los dedos en sus sienes- Me educaron para amar a los Dioses. Y conocerte ha sido una de las experiencias más grandes de toda mi vida profesional. Claro que eres irritante, cretino e increíblemente volátil, pero también eres extraordinario, eres brillante, elegante, casi tan atractivo como Tom, y encantador, cuando quieres serlo, has hecho cosas por mí que nadie nunca ha hecho, me has demostrado tu amistad de las maneras más extrañas y nos has salvado la vida a Tom y a mí.

            Loki tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, el ceño fruncido y se notaba estaba tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción pero sin éxito. Le quitó el vaso de agua y le dio un gran trago, ella sonrió un poco, pero regresó a la seriedad profesional cuando él bajó el vaso, se aclaró la garganta. Y dijo.

            -Te agradezco la alabanza mi señora, pero aunque fuera cierto, no puedes ser _Ghöti **[2]** _ y sacrificio a la vez.

            -Y…- dijo ella como si hubiera terminado. –…Tom te adora, mucho más que yo, eso puedo asegurártelo.

            -¿Por qué harías algo así?

            -¿No vas a matarme verdad?- dijo ella en un tono que se oia más nervioso de lo que ella hubiera querido, y él negó con la cabeza.- Loki, no soy tonta, ni creo que tú lo seas, lo que siento por ti es real, aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia, yo nunca admitiría que te quiero, esta es una emergencia, esta situación supera cualquier rastro de vergüenza, orgullo, o vulnerabilidad que yo pudiera sentír al admitirlo tan directamente, y nunca me atrevería a proponerlo de no estar completamente segura, pero también soy ambisiosa. Necesito que salves a Tom, lo que es una sorpresa es mi desesperada necesidad que tu vivas también y… bueno, si no vas a matarme, me encantaría aprender tu magia.

            Loki parecía un poco confundido al principio, pero luego sonrió mucho más relajado, le gustaban las negociaciones, eso podía manejarlo.

            -Me encantaría ser tu maestro Wala, pero Thomas nunca lo aceptaría.

            -¿Por qué no? En teoría le toca la parte más fácil, se convertiría en tu Ghöti, tu sacerdote y créeme, de todos modos,  va a pasar mucho tiempo fingiendo ser tú, el suficiente para comenzar una pequeña  “religión”, mientras te recuperas y sanas.

            -¿Crees que eso cubre todas sus negativas?- Dijo él divertido de que Ofelia no tuviera ni idea de lo que el actor sentía por ella.

            -Creo que lo cubre casi todo, digo además de tenerte que soportar toda la vida, solo tiene que casarse conmigo según las tradiciones nórdicas, y luego entregarme a ti en sacrificio. -dijo la bruja tratando de que sonara lo más natural del mundo, claro que no lo era, pero sí era la única oportunidad. Tenía semanas pensándolo, lo que es más, la primera vez que se le ocurrió fue cuando Loki mencionó lo de los sacrificios de vírgenes que se hacían antes. Luego cuando le preguntó porque había regresado y por último con lo del helado, cada una de las veces lo pensó seriamente. Pero necesitaba estar segura si ella podría sacrificarse por ambos, que el Dios salvaría a Tom y necesitaba estar segura que de hecho, ella quería a Loki lo suficiente para entregarse, lo cual pasó el día anterior, cuando el Dios admitió que le importaba la muerte del mortal.

-Te propongo algo, Ofelia, propónselo a Thomas en la mañana, si acepta, estoy estare encantado

de comenzar esta empresa, si no…bueno, iremos a comer carne matutina en la ciudad, tu invitas.

            -¡Hecho!- dijo ella entusiasmada, sobre todo, porque era la primera vez que Loki la llamaba por su nombre.

            Loki sonrió y comenzó a explicarle qué tendrían que hacer todos para que esto funcionara.

            Lo primero era que Tom estuviera completamente convencido de hacer esto, ya que la fuerza del ritual estaba en la fe de los participantes, los tres. Era una situación muy extraña, comenzando porque Tom tendría que reclamar a Ofelia como suya para poder entregársela al Dios en sacrificio, ella tenía que estar convencida de que quería esto y Loki tendría que reclamar como suyos ambos mortales y si funcionaba, salvar a Tom.

            Claro, mientras más lo decían en voz alta, todo lo que Ofelia sabía sobre feminismo brincaba en su cabeza, pero también pensó esto mucho y el feminismo no era para obligar a la mujer a tomar una decisión en particular, era sobre dejarla decidir y esta era la decisión de Ofelia, haría esto para salvar a las personas que más le importaban. Además era genial pensar en aprender magia asgardiana.

 

            A la mañana siguiente nadie tocó el tema, pero el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Tom pensó que era por lo que había pasado la noche que se perdió, creyó que había hecho enojar a sus amigos, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, disculparse.

            - **Ofelia, Loki, quisiera disculparme por lo que pasó la otra noche.**

 Ofelia tenía la taza en la mano cuando vio a Tom.

            - **¿Te estas disculpando por salvar a una mujer?  Tom ¿No crees que te disculpas mucho?**

**-Y honestamente Thomas, te disculpas por las cosas más insignificantes ¿Por qué me iba a molestar una mortal más en este reino, viva o muerta?**

**-No… no me refería a eso, yo solo…-**  los vio extrañado porque sabía que ellos dos nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada y esta mañana parecían excepcionalmente conformes uno con el otro, pasando el azúcar, Loki preguntando si ella quería más café, Ofelia festejando los pequeños y  ligeros comentarios de él, algo estaba mal, pero continuó. - **Me estoy disculpando por crearles problemas esa noche, no era mi intención perderme y lamento mucho haberlos preocupado y aunque les agradezco enormemente que me hayan salvado, me molesta mucho pensar que hubiera pasado si a alguno le hubiera pasado algo.-**  Ofelia vio triunfante a Loki y este levantó las manos en derrota, Tom vio esto todavía más extrañado.- **¿Qué está pasando?-** Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa mientras Ofelia le explicaba el plan a Tom.

 

- **Es tu decisión Thomas** \- dijo el Dios, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espada.

- **Si acepto voy a dedicar toda mi vida a ti ¿Eso te va a curar? Un sacrificio.**

\- **Así es, te convertirás en Göthi ante la ley de Asgard y yo en cambio te curaré y te protegeré por siempre, hasta que llegues al Valhala, a ambos** \- continuó volteando a ver la mortal de a lado y le dedicó una media sonrisa, la cual ella contestó.

Tom volteó a ver a Ofelia- **Pero una vez que acabemos el ritual, este… _Blòt_ , ya no nos vamos a ver**.

- **Pues no, pero está bien porque Loki va a enseñarme magia, estaré bien…**

La mirada de Tom se entristeció más de lo que ella había visto, pero solo un momento, luego juntó las cejas en confusión y terminó con una mirada irritada **.- ¿Está bien? ¡¿Está bien?!**

            Loki y Ofelia se miraron confundidos **\- Pues sí…-** dijo ella

            **-¿Te parece que está bien que nunca nos volvamos a ver?-** dijo Tom cuando se puso de pie, dando un paso al enfrente, a lo que ella reaccionó levantándose también y dando un paso para atrás.

**-¿Hay té en la casa?-** dijo el Dios dirigiéndose a la cocina, no queriendo meterse en la discusión de los mortales, ella lo vio irse,  ”Cobarde” pensó y luego regresó su atención al Tom, que no había prestado atención al Dios.

            **-Déjame preguntarte algo** \- preguntó el actor ya muy enojado **.- ¿Por qué haces esto?**

            - **Pues… porque… te prometí que los iba a salvar a ambos, esta es la forma, la única forma, Tom, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Firmé un contrato no?-** dijo ella casi bromeando, pero debió ser algo equivocado de decir porque Tom de irguió con toda su altura y la vio para abajo un momento, muy parecido al Dios que lo veía sorprendido desde la cocina con una tetera en la mano.

            **-¿Vas a sacrificar tu vida, tu libertad, por un contrato?**

            -Pues… ¿Sí?

            **-¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?**

            -¿Qué? **Tom…yo…** ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?- le pidió a Loki.

            **-No, no hay té en la casa, voy al establecimiento que distribuye café en la ciudad** \- dijo el Dios tomando el bolso de ella y sacando cosa por cosa tirándolas en el suelo, hasta que solo quedó la cartera y una caja de chicles, tomó la cartera y la escondió entre los pliegues de sus ropas midgardianas, abrió la caja de chicles, los tiró todos en el piso, los pisó, y salió de la casa. Ella volteó los ojos a lo infantil y el poco control del Dios, volteó a ver a Tom con media sonrisa, pero él seguía viéndola muy enojado.

**-¿Y bien? Contesta la pregunta** \- dijo acercándose más, hasta que ella quedó casi pegada en la pared.

            - **¿Qué sí creo que eres idiota? ¡Claro que no!**

            Él la vio intensamente y un poco confundido, que no se comparaba con lo confundida que estaba ella, pero Tom vio algo más, tal vez estaba pasando mucho tiempo con la bruja y con el Dios y ya era capaz de leerlos, porque pudo verlo, la verdad oculta tras el muro y entonces sonrió un poco,- **Muy bien, entonces contéstame esto, si te pido que te quedes ¿Lo harías?**

            - **Tom, tú y Loki morirían, ¿Por qué habrías de…?**

            **-Contesta…**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que…?-** pero Tom la interrumpió de nuevo gritando.

            - **Maldita sea Ofelia ¡Contesta!**

            **-¿¡Por qué?!-** contestó ella gritando también- **¿¡Por qué carajos me pides que elija entre lo que quiero y la vida del hombre que…!?-** pero ahora se interrumpió ella misma, no queriendo terminar la frase. Tomó aire y el valor para subir la mirada y él estaba sonriendo, una amplia, dulce y honesta sonrisa.

            **\- ¡No! No te rías, no es gracioso.**

**\- No me estoy riendo-** dijo acercándose. Pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

            - **¿Por qué? –** Dijo ella casi derrotada- **Si esto es lo que creo que es ¿Por qué** **,** **Tom?**

**-Porque tengo que saberlo** \- Dijo cubriendo la mano de ella con la suya pero manteniéndola ahí.

            - **Estas apunto de tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida, va a cambiar la vida de los tres ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no nunca? No soy una buena persona Tom, tienes razón, no hago esto por generosa, lo hago por motivos totalmente egoístas, porque te quiero bien, te quiero vivo, te quiero feliz, te quiero….-** esta vez la tomó de los hombros y la besó, lenta, pero apasionadamente, presionándola contra la pared, ella gimió y él sonrió, mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y la otra mano la puso detrás de su cuello para tener el control, el absoluto control del contacto, ella lo abrazó atrayéndolo más, disfrutando de cada músculo de su espalda y de sus brazos, casi perdida en su aroma, en su energía. Él se agachó un poco y puso una  de sus manos detrás de la rodilla de Ofelia y la subió, a lo que ella saltó instintivamente y rodeó la cadera del actor con sus piernas, él uso su lengua para abrir la boca de ella. El cuerpo de la bruja se tensó y jadeó un poco cuando lo sintió presionándose contra ella, él la cargó y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde continúo con sus atenciones, pero ella reaccionó cuando él metió la mano a su pantalón. - **Espera** … -dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

            **-Lo siento** \- dijo él, se levantó un poco para verla mejor, también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para calmarse. - **No quise..**

            **-No es eso, es que si lo hacemos ahora, vamos a tener que conseguir otra virgen para el ritual.-** dijo sonriendo incomoda.

            **-Claro, el ritual**. -Dijo el retirándose y ayudándola a sentarse.

            **-Supongo que tenemos que hablar.-** Dijo ella en un tono muy suave. Casi raro en ella.

            **\- Sí, supongo, -** él se enderezo y la tomó de ambas manos viéndola directamente a los ojos - **como quiera que sea y cual sea el resultado de esa conversación, quiero que sepas que te amo**.

Ella sonrió más pero como siempre lo ocultó con humor. **-Ok, eso no complica las cosas para nada-** él se rió.

Pasaron los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos discutiendo el asunto, sabiendo que al final la decisión estaba tomada, tenían que completar el ritual y Tom tenía que entregarle a Loki lo que más quería en ese momento,  tenía que compartir con el Dios la mujer que tenía enfrente. Terminaron sentados en el piso uno junto al otro, ella haciendo nido en su pecho y él con el brazo sobre ella atrayéndola, de repente ella soltó una risilla.

**-¿De qué te ríes?-** preguntó él mientras le daba un beso en la crisma.

            **-Te tengo un chisme.**

            **-Ok ¿Dime?**

            Ella se separó de él, se sentó sobre sus tobillos, frente a él y puso cara muy emocionada.

            **-Besé a Tom  Hiddleston.** -le dijo ella dándole un manazo leve en el hombro.

            Él soltó una carcajada y luego contestó impresionado- **¿En serio? ¿El famoso actor?**

            **-Ni tan famoso, en donde vivimos ni lo conocen**.- dijo ella moviendo la mano como si estuviera quitando importancia, él le gruñó un poco, la haló hasta dejarla sentada sobre él y la besó.

            **-Sí que se tomaron su tiempo…-** dijo la voz del Dios desde la puerta, ella se quitó rápido y se sentó en el sillón y él se quedó sentado viendo a Loki, frustrado, a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa inocente, tenía una charola con vasos de Starbucks.  Loki se sentó entre ellos en el sillón y levantó a Tom para que sentara junto a él, luego fue pasando los vasos como si nada hubiera pasado.

            -Un te chai frappe con leche media, crema batida y un toque de crema irlandesa.- dijo imitando su acento de México, pasándole el vaso a Ofelia haciéndole caras al olor, ella se rió

            **-Un te earl grey, con leche y limón, sin azúcar** ,- dijo imitando el acento británico, dándole el vaso al actor, el cual también se estaba riendo.

            **-Y un caramel frapuccino con extra caramelo-** dijo dejando la charola en la mesa y recargándose.

            **-De veras, diabetes**.- dijo Tom

            **-Dios. -** dijo levantando la mano, contento con su bomba de azúcar.

            **-Espera ¿Qué querías decir con “tomarnos nuestro tiempo”? –** ante la pregunta del actor, Ofelia puso atención

**-¿Sabías lo de…?-** preguntó ella  nerviosa.

            **-¡Por favor! Me ofenden, de verdad me siento ofendido, ¿Por qué creen que tengo la seguridad de que nuestra empresa va a funcionar?  El ritual. Es la única forma, si el destino tuviera la gracia de dejarnos elegir el sacrificio, habría manifestado la sugerencia por mi parte, tal vez ¿Una virgen con menos carácter?** -y Ofelia le dio un codazo. Pero Tom, desvió la mirada triste, cuando Loki lo vio dijo.

            **-Estas a tiempo de decidir, siempre está la otra opción** \- Y por la mirada que le dio, dedujo que Ofelia no le había dicho nada. Y ambos la miraron.

            - **No es una opción, es una ilusión..** **.-**  dijo ella defendiendose.

            **-¿De qué hablan?**

            - **Podría llevarte a Asgard, estar ahí te ayudaría con el dolor y pasarías ahí tus últimos días, estarías mucho más cómodo que en Midgard.**

            **-Y tu morirías**.- terminó Ofelia-   **ambos morirían, no resolveríamos nada, por eso no te dije.-** Pero Tom veía directamente a Loki. Sonriendo orgulloso y poniendo incomodo al Dios.

**-¿Qué?-** dijo Loki hostilmente.

            **-Eso, justo ahí, eso por lo que vale la pena salvarte.-** dijo el actor y lo abrazó, esto hizo que el pálido rostro de Loki se pintara un poco de rosa.- **vamos a hacer esto, ya lo decidimos,-** dijo tomando la mano de Ofelia pasando sobre Loki,- **juntos, no por una orden, no por una amenaza, o un contrato**.-y ella sonrió.

             Loki los vio, primero a uno y luego al otro, junto las cejas y dijo casi con asco **-¿Quieres que ahora cantemos alabanzas Thomas?-**  dijo Loki volteando los ojos después de verlos a los dos.

            Más tarde, esa noche.

             - **Lo único que sí me pesa, es no conocer Asgard, debe de ser impresionante.-** dijo Tom desde la cocina dando el visto bueno a la salsa del espaguetti. Loki estaba siguiendo a Ofelia quitando los platos que ella ponía en la mesa, pero cuando escuchó al británico los dejó con mucha fuerza y la vio completamente irritado. Ella lo vio sin entender su reacción  y de repente dijo.

 -¡Carajo, lo olvidé por completo!-

            - **¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Tom desde la cocina viéndolos y un poco nervioso.

            - **Nada Thomas, solo que no se puede confiar en la memoria de esta mortal.**

**-¡** Perdón pues! **Lo que pasa es que para que funcione el ritual, tanto el matrimonio como el Blòt deben de efectuarse por una gran autoridad.**

**-Ok, ¿Eso donde nos deja?**

**-Quiere decir, mi querido y confundido amigo que sus nupcias deben de ser bendecidos por la Diosa del Matrimonio…**

**-¿Frigga? Digo, ¿La reina, tu madre?**

**-Así es, el plan es que todo el ritual lo hagamos en Asgard-** dijo Loki sonriendo al ver la emoción en los enormes ojos azules.

            **-¿Es en serio? ¿Conoceremos Asgard? No lo puedo creer-** corrió a abrazarlo, pero Loki fue más rápido y haló a Ofelia quién recibió el abrazo, sin queja alguna, también estaba emocionada.

            - **No festejes tanto, no todo mundo allá me quiere,-** ambos se quedaron callados y compartieron una mirada discreta que, por supuesto el Dios vio- **lo sé, sorprendente ¿no?,-** ambos sonrieron- **Y tengo unas dos semanas para enseñarles todo el protocolo cortesano y los detalles del ritual.**

 

[1] **_“Blòt”_ ** _En la religión nórdica es un sacrificio de sangre, la palabra sangre en ingles Blood esta basada ente vocablo_

[2] **_“Göthi”_ ** _era el líder secular local o sacerdote de la antigua religión Nórdica._


	20. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

20\.  Asgard  

            - **¿Están listos?** – preguntó el Dios mirando a los emocionados mortales que tenía enfrente, ambos con mochilas de camping y una maleta cada quien, ellos asintieron y Loki volteó al cielo. Estaban arriba del hotel donde conocieron a Loki, cuando todo comenzó y los tres estaban pisando el circulo de marcas que había dejado el Bifröst la última vez, habían pasado ahí la noche y reservado la habitación por ese mes, por si acaso. También habían hecho arreglos para dejar un auto con las llaves dentro, para cuando regresara Tom, dentro de tres semanas, cerca de Londres y un encantamiento en ambos lugares para que el Bifröst pasara desapercibido por los humanos.

            - **Heimdall-**  dijo Loki, luego vio a Tom y sonrió,- **Abre el Bifröst-**  los tres vieron hacia el cielo, este comenzó a obscurecerse y como la primera vez, los dos mortales dieron un paso hacia atrás, pero se controlaron en seguida confiando en Loki, Ofelia comenzó a respirar profundo y Tom lo notó.

            - **¿Estas bien?**

- **Sí, es solo que puedo sentirlo, es impresionante, nunca sentí tanta energía así.-**  dijo la bruja tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿ **Puedes sentirlo?-**  volteó alarmado el Dios- **tal vez deberíamos…-** pero fue interrumpido por una luz seguido del sonido de una explosión, Tom sintió una energía que lo haló hacia delante tres pasos y cerró los ojos, al cuarto paso sintió el piso diferente y sonrió. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un gran hombre con armadura dorada y una espada.

            **-Bienvenidos a Asgard.-** dijo con una voz tremenda. Tom hizo una reverencia corta con la cabeza y comenzó a devorar todo con los ojos, pero la voz de pánico de Loki llamó su atención

            **-¿¡Ofelia?!-**  grito el Dios, y Tom tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta que había pasado. Cuando ella dio el cuarto paso hacia el reino dorado, su cuerpo dio un latigazo hacia atrás que alcanzó a atrapar Loki en el aire pero comenzó a convulsionarse, tenía los ojos volteados, salía espuma de su boca y sangre de su nariz, Tom se acercó corriendo muy asustado.

            - **¿Qué pasó?-** preguntó Tom sintiendo a Heimdall acercarse.

            **-Llama a las sanadoras-**  le ladró Loki al guardián.

            - **Sí  Príncipe-**  y con una rápida reverencia se alejó, aunque no por mucho, regresó con dos mujeres vestidas con túnicas y dos soldados. Loki hizo un encantamiento y aparecieron todos en un ala médica, mientras las sanadoras comenzaban a trabajar.

            **-¡¿Qué pasa Loki?!**

            - **Que soy un idiota, jamás se me ocurrió el shock que sería para ella.**

**-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa? –**  pero ahora le contestó una de las sanadoras.

            - **Esta mortal es Seiđkona** **,** **Príncipe, es demasiada energía la que está sintiendo y su cuerpo no está resistiendo**.

            - **No entiendo-** dijo Tom.

            **-Ella está muy lejos de su Diosa, necesitamos conectarla con Gea, tenemos que regresar**.

            **-Sí, está bien. –** dijo Tom absolutamente convencido.

            **-Si me permite, su alteza, él parece hijo de Gea**.- dijo Eir, la sanadora más vieja, apuntando a Tom, a lo que Loki sonrió.

**-Thomas, dale la mano, voy a crear una conexión entre ustedes, solo hasta que ella se acostumbre, pero no la sueltes** -. Tom inmediatamente obedeció y la tomó de la mano, luego sintió una energía cálida que lo hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras se sentaba en una silla que antes no estaba ahí.  La energía lo hizo sentir como en casa, como en todos los lugares que él llegó a considerar hogar, con las cosas que más amaba, suspiró aliviado por la sensación y cuando abrió los ojos, vio una luz verde que envolvía las manos de ambos, miró a Loki con la pregunta en la mirada.

            - **Eres creación de tu Diosa, tú eres su conexión con su mundo, tu eres, por el momento, su hogar, -** vio a Ofelia,  parecía más calmada y con la respiración normal.

            **-¿Por qué a mí no me pasó?**

            **-Porque tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a sentir la energía, ella por otra parte, ha pasado toda su vida tratando de sensibilizar su cuerpo para captar el rastro pequeñísimo que dejamos nosotros los Dioses en Midgard, no pensé en eso antes de venir aquí, su cuerpo esta hipersensible a este mundo, fue mi culpa Thomas, lo siento mucho, debí pensar en eso-** terminó de decir Loki sin notar a ambas sanadoras, que intercambiaron una mirada extrañada ante la disculpa del Príncipe.

            **-No te preocupes, ninguno lo pensó y ahora está bien ¿No?-** preguntó el mortal a Eir.

            **-Creo que estará bien mientras mantenga la conexión y mientas su cuerpo se acostumbra a nuestra energía, pero si me permite, Príncipe, ¿Su padre, el Rey sabe que estos mortales están aquí?-** dijo Eir en un tono frío,  Tom vio cómo su amigo Loki, se convertía en el Loki que conoció al principio, se paró alto y derecho a lo que la sanadora reaccionó.

            **\- Tú preocúpate de que estén bien y sanos. Si sufren algún daño, cualquiera que este sea, tu vas a enfrentar mi ira ¿Me di a entender?**

            **\- Sí, Su majestad** \- dijo ella y todas hicieron una profunda reverencia, Loki sintió la mirada de Tom y el Dios suspiró y suavizó la actitud inmediatamente.

            - **Ambos mortales son muy importantes para mí, si les das un trato justo y los cuidas para mí, lo considerare un favor personal.**

            **-Sí, mi Príncipe.**

            En ese momento entraron dos guardias. Ambos, al entrar, vieron con gran sorpresa y curiosidad a los mortales uno sentado y otra acostada, pero se recuperaron rápido.

            **-Príncipe Loki** \- ambos hicieron una reverencia poniendo un puño en el pecho- **su padre, el Rey Odín, demanda su presencia de inmediato**.- Loki solo asintió, los guardias hicieron otra reverencia y se fueron, el Dios respiró profundo de nuevo y llamó un sirviente.

            **-Llama a mi hermano.**

**-Su majestad-** dijo el sirviente y se fue muy rápido

**-¿Que pasa ahora?-** preguntó Tom.

**-No confió en nadie su seguridad, solo en Thor.**

            - **¿Thor? ¡¿Thor va a venir aquí?!-**  Loki frunció las cejas, pero unos pasos pesados y apresurados lo distrajeron. Tom sonrió emocionado, mientras que la estampida de un solo hombre se acercaba y la sonrisa de Tom se hizo más amplia cuando pensó en lo mucho que le recordaba a una tormenta que se acercaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el actor vio al hombre más grande que había visto en su vida, un hombre que tenía la cara de su amigo Chris, pero era mucho más grande en todos los aspectos, tenía los ojos azules como su amigo, pero el color de los del Dios era mucho más intenso, eléctrico, con un brillo sobrenatural, era más alto que Loki por lo menos quince centimetros más alto y Loki le sacaba una cabeza a Tom. Era extraño para él porque estaba acostumbrado a ser la persona alta en la habitación, le sorprendió un poco la calidez del Dios del Trueno cuando, este vio preocupado a Loki.

            **-Loki, hermano, regresaste a salvo, puedo verlo ¿Cómo te sientes?-**  dijo esto mientras fue directamente a abrazarlo, a lo que Loki trató de escapar sin éxito.

            - **Estoy bien Thor, ahora suéltame, no te convoque aquí para que me rompieras todos los huesos de la espalda -**  Thor volvió a sonreír y soltó a Loki, pero puso sus enormes manos en los hombros del Príncipe menor.

- **Todos te extrañamos en tu ausencia hermanito, pero, por favor dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer…?-** ahí fue donde notó la presencia del mortal en la habitación que ahora lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos, soltó a Loki y caminó lentamente hacia él. Tom tenía la boca abierta y lo veía directamente, olvidando por completo la etiqueta, Thor se acercaba muy lentamente con cuidado, como si no lo quisiera asustar, lo veía con fascinación, como si fuera un cachorro de una especie en peligro de extinción, incluso levantó la enorme mano hacía la cabeza del actor y tomó un bucle del cabello rubio de Tom para examinarlo, sonrió un poco y dijo - **Eres increíble-**  pero Tom fue incapaz de contestarle a la montaña de hombre que se inclinaba hacia él para verlo mejor, pudieron quedarse así un rato, pero Loki los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta, ambos voltearon a verlo.

            - **Thor, quiero presentarte  a Thomas Willam Hiddleston, mi querido amigo, pero creo que ya hablaste con él ¿Cierto?-** ambos hombres, Dios y mortal sonrieron en complicidad.

            - **Thomas, permíteme presentarte al Príncipe heredero de la casa de Odín, primer hijo de la reina Frigga, futuro Rey de Asgard y protector de los nueve reinos, El Dios del Trueno, Thor Odínson.-**  ahí fue donde Tom recordó la etiqueta, se puso de pie sin soltar a Ofelia e hizo una reverencia, Thor se rió de esto.

            - **No hace falta la formalidad conmigo, no ahora, no nunca.-** dicho esto lo tomó por los hombros y lo abrazó, en lo que Tom pensó, era el abrazo de la muerte, pero de nuevo Thor lo sorprendió siendo increíblemente delicado. Y parecía que a Loki también lo sorprendió, porque estaba diciendo en ese momento.

            - **Con cuidado hermano, son ridículamente frágiles.-**  Tom le regresó feliz el abrazo- **hermano por favor ya suéltalo-**  dijo Loki con un pequeño tono de recriminación que pareció que solo Tom notó- **aun necesito tu ayuda.**

**-Aye, -** dijo el Dios grande soltando al mortal- **por favor, dime** **en** **qué puedo asistirte.**

**-Tengo que hablar con el Padre de Todo…**

**-Y no está complacido.-** colaboró Thor un poco nervioso.

**-Me lo imaginé, como sea, necesito que montes guardia a los mortales aquí hasta mi regreso.**

            Thor levantó las cejas – **No confías en los guardias del palacio, seguro estarán a salvo en los terrenos reales.**

**-No confió en nadie con respecto a ellos, solo en** **tí,** **a mi regreso hablaremos.**

**-Ve y no te preocupes, montare guardia y los mantendré a salvo, este es mi juramento-**  ambos sonrieron y se dieron la mano, bueno más bien se tomaron del antebrazo y se abrazaron casi militarmente y Loki se fue, luego Thor por primera vez notó a la mujer acostada que Tom tomaba de la mano

            - **¿Está ella bien?-** preguntó muy preocupado. En ese momento, Tom supo que quería a este hombre, era adorable.

            - **Sí, solo fue un pequeño error de cálculo a nuestra llegada, pero se va a poner bien.**

**-¿Y quién es esta adorable criatura? –** dijo refiriéndose a Ofelia, - **¿Es tuya?-** Tom lo pensó por un momento, pensó en todo lo que sabía sobre sexismo y lo que pensarían sus hermanas, hasta lo que diría la misma Ofelia, pero tenían un trabajo que hacer ahí, además dudaba que Thor quisiera decirlo en ese contexto. Por lo que respondió.

– **Sí,… emm, Príncipe Thor, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte que nos ayudaras aquella vez, si no fuera por eso, no estaríamos aquí.**

**-Di no más, por favor,  Madre me explicó que quieren hacer y aunque no entiendo bien de Seiđr, quiero que sepas que por salvar a mi hermanito, tienen mi gratitud eterna.**

Tom sonrió a Thor- **Nosotros amamos a Loki, es nuestro amigo haríamos lo que fuera por él.**

            Thor amplio la sonrisa **\- Me hace feliz que sientan tanto cariño por él, sobre todo porque sé que a veces es difícil de querer,  la mayora de la gente encuentra su inteligencia  ofensiva y no tiene muchos amigos, yo mismo no lo entiendo muchas veces.**

           Ambos hombre continuaron hablando alegremente, Thor contándole a Tom historias sobre la niñez de los príncipes y Tom contándoles sobre como conocieron a su hermano, claro que no lo contó todo. Dejó afuera algunos detalles. Lo importante era que ambos se llevaban muy bien, para cuando regresó Loki ambos estaban riendo de alguna broma entre ellos, a lo que Loki solo levantó una ceja irritado. **– ¿Interrumpo?**

**-¡Hermano! ¿Qué noticias del trono?**

**-Ninguna novedad, decepcioné otra vez al Rey.-**  Thor se levantó para darle ánimos a su hermano pero este lo detuvo casi de inmediato, - **No importa hermano, lo importante es que me ha concedido el permiso necesario para mi plan.**

**-Esa es buena noticia ¿No?-** dijo Tom, como siempre con el ánimo arriba.

            - **Es, de hecho, buena noticia, pero aún tenemos que lidiar con eso. –** dijo Loki señalando a Ofelia.

            - **¿Qué quieres decir?-** dijo Thor, - **Thomas dijo que estaría bien.**

**-Y lo estará, pero tardara unos días y no va a ser cómodo para él, de verdad son muy frágiles.-** dijo el menor al mayor, ambos vieron al mortal preocupados.

**-Sigo en la habitación Loki,-** dijo Tom en tono irritado- **No importa el tiempo que tarde, aquí me quedo.-** terminó obstinado, lo que hizo sonreír un poco a los Dioses.

            - **No hace falta la demostración heroica Thomas, sé que harías lo que sea por ella, solo puntualizaba la situación actual.**

**-Seguro que Loki puede hacer algo para mantenerte comodo sin arriesgar la vida de ambos-** terminó Thor en un tono, un poco condescendiente, lo cual Tom sospechaba que iba a ser algo común por aquí.- **¿Cierto Loki?**

            - **Cierto Thor, Thomas voy a dormirte.**

**-Perdón ¿Qué?**

**-Será lo mejor, dormirás hasta que ella despierte.**

**-Pero…**

**-Tendrás que confiar en mí Thomas-** cuando Loki dijo esto, se ganó una mirada extrañada de su hermano, honestamente Thor nunca hubiera dicho esto si fuera el menor, lo amaba, pero era muy difícil confiar en él, pero de nuevo el humano lo sorprendió suspirandoy asintiendo.- **Muy bien Thomas recuéstate a un lado de ella, te prometo velar el sueño de ambos.**

Así Tom y Ofelia pasaron sus primeros días en el reino dorado, Loki pocas veces dejaba el cuarto donde se encontraban los humanos, solo lo dejaba un momento para darse un baño rápido y solo si Thor se quedaba a cuidar, a pesar de las muchas quejas de los amigos de Thor, que consideraban una deshonra que ambos Príncipes montaran guardia a unos mortales. Pero cuando la Reina misma se presentó a hacerles compañía a sus hijos las quejas cesaron, la Reina también había hecho traer a dos de sus más fieles sirvientes para atender a su hijo menor y pedía reportes diarios a Eir sobre la condición de los midgardianos y aunque no lo supieran los Príncipes, el mismo Rey le pedía dichos reportes a la Reina todas las noches, ella sabía que al Rey no le interesaba tanto la vida de las nuevas "mascotas" de su hijo menor, como él les llamaba, pero estaba preocupado por la condición Loki y sabía del papel que ambos tendrían para el mejoramiento del Príncipe menor.

 

 


	21. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

21\.  Thor

 

Tom despertó antes que ella, le tomó un tiempo entender que pasaba, hacía bastante tiempo que no dormía tan bien, probablemente desde que todo comenzó, cuando se terminó de estirar, vio a su alrededor y vio a Ofelia todavía dormida, eso lo alarmó, pero una mano en su hombro, lo tranquilizó. Loki estaba sentado al lado de su cama se veía cansado y enfermo.

**\- Ella está bien, Thomas, solo despertaste un poco antes que ella.**

**-Loki ¿Estas bien?**

**-Bien, Solo cansado.**

**-Estuviste aquí todo el… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?**

**-Dos días**

**-¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?**

**-Te prometí velar tu sueño. Además ¿A donde iba ir? si ustedes son lo más divertido por aquí.**

**-¿Dos mortales dormidos le ganó a la belleza del reino dorado? No suena muy alentador para pasar** **unas** **vacaciones aquí.-** ambos sonrieron un poco de eso- **¿Seguro que ella está bien?**

 **-Sí, Eir me aseguró que hoy despertaría, ya puedes soltarla-**  Tom vio su mano pegada a la de ella, la magia se desvanecía poco a poco, se sentía reacio a soltarla,- **Thomas, estoy seguro, tanto su cuerpo como el tuyo han sido alimentados con nutrientes de Asgard, ambos están acostumbrados. Solo que pensé que querrías refrescarte antes de que ella despertara.­ –** Tom la soltó lentamente y se puso de pie, se volvió a estirar.- **ese es el cuarto de baño-** dijo Loki, señalando la siguiente puerta,­ - **y ahí está tu equipaje.**

 **-Gracias-** Tom tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño.

          La verdad es que Loki estaba más que cansado, se sentía afiebrado y un poco mareado, pero se negó obstinadamente a dejar el ala de sanación, se recargó en la cama de ella y la vio por un momento, ya debería haber despertado, vio los niveles en el "desarrollador de alma" flotanto sobre ella, pero todo parecía normal.

            -¿Es eso  preocupación lo que veo en sus ojos, mi Príncipe?-  dijo Ofelia en español con la voz ronca abriendo un ojo.

            -¡Jha! -Contestó con desdén Loki, tratando sin éxito de esconder la sonrisa – ¿Por qué me habría de preocupar la vida de una mortal? Miles de mortales mueren a diario, es su característica más fuerte como especie.-ambos sonrieron.

            -¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella después de un momento viendo a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está Tom? ¿Dónde estamos, es Asgard?- dijo sentándose muy rápido.

            -Tranquila, todo está bien, Thomas se está dando un baño, es la primera vez que deja tu lado en días.- dijo el Dios tomándola de los hombros y poniendo un par de almohadas en su espalda para que se sentara a gusto- fue un shock energético grande ¿Cómo te sientes?

            -Estoy bien, pero no puedo sentir nada, - dijo ella viéndose extrañada la manos, - es como si estuviera paralizada, pero supongo que es lógico que este un poco “entumida”. Me va a costar mucho trabajo crear magia a partir de mi energía personal si esta paralizada mi sensibilidad, es una sensación extraña.- luego de un momento dejo de ver sus manos y las soltó sobre su regazo- Lamento haberte asustado, debí pensar en el shock, Creo que eché a perder nuestra llegada ¿Verdad?

            -Un poco, sí - dijo él serio, ella entrecerró los ojos.

            -Oh, por favor, sé un cretino al respecto.

            -Oh, lo haré, muchas gracias.- ella le iba a contestar pero Tom salió del baño cambiado y aseado.

            **-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?-** y corrió a abrazarla.

            **-Bien, bien, de veras, lo siento mucho. Debimos haber previsto esto-** dijo ella apenada.

            **-Lo importante es que estés bien.**

Ella los haló a ambos a su cama y los tres se acomodaron, entre las pieles y pelajes, sintiéndose a gusto. Por primera vez, desde que estaban en Asgard, Loki se sintió relajado, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado estar con ellos, así de relajado, pero sabía que no podía durar mucho, todo estaba a punto de cambiar, todo cambiaba siempre cuando Loki quería las cosas como estaban, pero cuando el bruto de su hermano entró por la puerta, sintió ganas de atacarlo fisicamente.

            ­ **-Loki, dice madre que si no comes algo en este momento, ella…-** comenzó a decir el Dios mayor, pero un sonido muy agudo lo interrumpió y todos los hombres de la habitación voltearon a ver la fuente del extraño sonido, fuente que tenía la cara al rojo vivo. Loki y Tom levantaron la cara y una ceja al mismo tiempo y ella solo levantó los hombros, Loki suspiró irritado y se bajó de la cama.

            - **Bueno supongo que tengo que presentarlos, Ofelia él es…**

-¡Oh yo sé quién es!- dijo emocionada-   **Su Alteza Real -** Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia profunda desde donde estaba sentada en la cama, Thor dio un par de pasos, mientras Tom se levantaba y se ponía al lado de Loki, Thor le tomó una mano a ella y le besó tiernamente los nudillos.- **Es un honor conocerla al fin, mi dulce _Lady_ , permítame darle la bienvenida a Asgard. –**Thor la vio directamente a los ojos y ella se rió como tonta, con la cara más roja. Tom y Loki volvieron al levantar la misma ceja y desencajaron la mandíbula al mismo tiempo, irritados y celosos, pero cuando se vieron y vieron que tenían la misma expresión, espejada ligeramente, se sorprendieron y voltearon a otra parte.

 **\- Bueno, Thor creo que con eso es suficiente, Thor, Ofelia, Ofelia, Thor. Dile a madre que comeré luego, gracias por pasar hermano-** dijo Loki empujando a Thor hacia la puerta y cerrándola detrás.

 **-¿En serio? –** preguntó Tom,- **¿Chris y Thor?**

 **-Bueno si lo piensas es lógico.-** dijo ella sonriendo apenada.

Loki los llevó a sus habitaciones que se encontraban en la misma residencia de Loki. Era como si cada miembro de la familia real tuviera su propia zona del castillo que ellos llamaban humildemente "sus habitaciones", parecía un departamento. Tenía la habitación principal, una sala y dos habitaciones, aparentemente para invitados, y un estudio privado.

Lo primero que notó Tom fueron las diferencias entre la versión de los artistas de la película y el castillo real, para empezar el Asgard real era mucho menos dorado, solo el castillo y el agua eran de este color, pero mucho más hermoso, no era muy grande, claro, comparada con los continentes de la tierra, tal vez del tamaño de la isla de Irlanda. Era una enorme plataforma rodeada de agua que tenía un ligero tono dorado, flotaba por el espacio, flanqueda por montañas enormes. La primera vez que Tom vio por el balcón, no podía respirar por la impresión, el cielo nocturno de Asgard era espacio profundo, desde donde se podía ver la vía láctea y tenía tres lunas de diferentes tamaños, la ciudad brillaba sola, por magia, sospechaba el actor, desde ahí podía verse el puente arcoíris.

 Cuando, unos momentos después, lo acompañó Ofelia, él se apresuró a poner una mano alrededor de su cintura porque, la imagen había dejado a la bruja sin fuerza para seguir de pie, luego ambos humanos comenzaron a reír. Loki esperó pacientemente con una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa jugando en su comisura izquierda. Las construcciones, tenían un pequeño parecido con las de los vikingos y los celtas, no podían ver el castillo completo, que según el Dios detrás de ellos, era lo que valía la pena ver,  pero la vista que tenía el Príncipe menor definitivamente era privilegiada.

- **Asgard seguirá ahí en la mañana, vamos ustedes dos, necesitan comer algo y descansar.-** dijo Loki después de pasar media hora.

- **Loki, esto es…no tengo palabras, debe ser maravilloso ver esto todas las noches.**

Loki iba a contestar pero tocaron y entraron dos sirvientes. Ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia a su Príncipe, quién contestó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, ellos abrieron otra vez la puerta y entró una comitiva de diez sirvientes más, todos más altos que Tom y con túnicas de colores claros, todos traían cosas en las manos, unos comida que iban instalando en la mesa del centro, otros ropa de cama que llevaban a una de las habitaciones que estaban al lado de la gran puerta doble que tenía decoraciones en repujado de serpientes y lobos, Tom adivinó que esa era la habitación personal de Loki.

 Vio como desfilaban los sirvientes moviendo cosas y acomodando, esto le dio oportunidad al actor de ver bien la habitación donde se encontraban. Fastuoso, fue la palabra que se le ocurrió. El piso era color crema, tenía grabados parecidos a los que había en la azotea del hotel desde el día que conoció a Loki, formas trenzadas, pero las líneas, a diferencia de las que dejaba el Bifröst, formaban hermosas serpientes, en un tono más claro que lo demás. En las paredes, el color era un poco más oscuro y estaban decoradas con algunas armas, libreros que iban hasta el alto techo y tapices con serpientes verdes en fondo negro, lobos en el bosque, cuervos cerca de ríos  o temas de grandes batallas en prados, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un gran gobelino sobre la, también enorme, chimenea. En el, estaban presentes, el lobo, la serpiente, una silueta en el fondo de una mujer y en frente un gran y hermoso caballo de ocho patas, el animal tenía el lugar principal y estaba reparando, en su mayoría era blanco pero el hocico, el final de las patas, y la cola eran negras, se veía feroz como protegiendo  a los otros actores de la imagen y sus ojos parecían estar vivos, en un color que, Tom sabía, no existía en los caballos de la tierra, verde esmeralda.

 **- _Sleipnir **[1]**_ \- **murmuró el actor maravillado, el Dios lo vio sorprendido, pero antes de que Loki pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido una segunda vez por el mismo sirviente.

 **-Mi señor, la cena está servida. El Príncipe heredero está teniendo una audiencia con su padre, el Rey y ha expresado su deseo de que no lo esperen**.- con esto despidió a los otros sirvientes excepto uno y ambos se acomodaron a los lados de la habitación.

 **-Ya oyeron a la futura corona, necesitan comer**.- El Dios estaba muy cansado y estaba temblando ligeramente, los dos mortales se sentaron a la mesa compartiendo una mirada de preocupación. Ofelia iba a sugerir prepárale un baño medicinal, cuando la puerta dorada de la entrada se abrió, entró un guardia real y flanqueó la puerta, Loki y Tom se pusieron de pie y Ofelia los siguió, pero no bajó la mirada.

Entró la mujer más hermosa que había visto en el mundo, su rostro le era conocido pero, muy por encima de reconocer a la actriz, tenía un haló que la rodeaba, era muy alta y tenía los ojos violeta brillante, una característica común entre los _Vanir_. Sonrió dulcemente al ver a Loki.

- **Madre de Todo-** dijo el Dios al verla e hizo una profunda reverencia que ambos mortales se apresuraron a imitar, ella sonrió un poco más e inclinó la cabeza. Caminó hacia Ofelia y ella se quedó muy rígida, pero la calidez de la sonrisa de la Reina la hizo relajarse un poco.

 **-¿Eres tu _Lady_ Ofelia? Una mortal Völva ¡Qué maravilla! ansio el momento de apelar una audiencia privada contigo-**   por primera vez en su vida Ofelia se quedó sin palabras solo la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, la Reina le sonrió de nuevo y fue a buscar a Tom.

\- **Y tú, ¡Por las Ramas de Yggdrasil! Efectivamente, conozco muy bien este rostro, pero no a la persona y sin embargo a salvado mi vida, salvando la de mi hijo. –** dijo tomando de las manos a Tom y haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza- **y por ello, el reino de los Vanir y los Æsir te saluda, mi señor Thomas.-** Tom tampoco dijo nada pero hizo otra reverencia, pero la Reina lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del mentón delicadamente y tomó la  mano de Ofelia - **A ambos.**

- **Thomas, Ofelia, quiero presentarles a la Reina de Asgard, Soberana de los Æsir y los Vanir, Esposa de Odín, Madre De Todos, Diosa del Matrimonio, la Magia y la Guerra, Frigga Fjörgynndóttir. Mi madre. –** dijo Loki ceremoniosamente

 **\- Es un placer conocerla Su Majestad-**  Dijo el británico mientras Ofelia asentía y hacía una torpe reverencia. **-No sabía que tendría el honor de conocerla hoy, me hubiera puesto algo más formal, por favor discúlpenos.**

 **-Eso es, Thomas, porque no se suponía que tendrías ese honor hoy,  íbamos a cenar solos bajo la promesa de la Reina de cenar todos en la siguiente velada. –** dijo Loki viendo a la Diosa irritado, pero ella sonrió dulcemente.

**-Tonterías Loki, esta es mi casa ¿Quién dice que no puedo pasar a la habitación de mi muchacho?**

**-Etiqueta básica. –** dijo Loki perspicaz,  la Diosa solo tuvo que levantar una ceja para hacer que este bajara la mirada.

- **Solo quería conocer a los mortales, hace centurias que no vemos uno, criaturas extraordinarias, todo lo que hacen ¡Y en un tiempo de vida tan reducido!-** la sonrisa de Ofelia era más una mueca que algo real, no sabía cómo contestar a eso, en cambio Tom contestó con incómodo y susurrante.

**-Gracias.**

Luego Frigga fue a sentarse en el lugar de más alto rango, mientras pasaba junto a Loki le acarició el brazo y este sonrió discretamente, ella hizo una señal para invitar a todos a sentar y todos la obedecieron. Iban a comenzar a comer cuando las puertas de entrada se abrieron por completo, dejando pasar a un enorme Dios del Trueno.

- **Saludos, lamento el retraso, estaba en audiencia con el Rey. Manda sus saludos y lamenta no poder acompañarnos.**

 **-Bien porque tampoco estaba invitado-**  dijo Loki volteando los ojos al ver su hermano. La reina en cambio sonrió.

- **Por fin, gracias al Valhala puedo ver a mis muchachos juntos de nuevo.-**  dijo la Reina feliz, Thor se acercó y con una inclinación saludo a su madre, luego se dirigió a Tom.

- **¡Amigo _Lord_ Thomas! ¿Disfrutas de los regalos que Asgard tiene para ti?- **  Thor tomó el ante brazo de Tom y lo saludó fuerte, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

 **-Sí gracias.-** dijo Tom nervioso, pero sonriendo.

 Luego vio a Ofelia- **Es una visión encantadora esta noche mi querida _Lady_ Ofelia, ¿Me atreveré a besar su justa mano?- **  el Dios rubio se acercó y le besó mano sin esperar respuesta pero duró unos momentos con sus labios pegados a los nudillos de la bruja, luego sin moverse levantó la mirada y ella sintió como los labios del Dios sonreían, ella sonrio y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

- **Te lo advierto Thor.-**  dijo Loki en un gruñido bajo.

- **¿Qué? Solo estoy saludando a tus invitados-**  dijo el rubio acomodándose en su silla, guiñándole un ojo a Ofelia, ella aplió su sonrisa nerviosa, abochornada  y jugando con un poco de su cabello.

- **Sí, todos sabemos cómo saludas a las doncellas.**

 **-Thor no seduzcas a la mortal de tu hermano.-** reprendió Frigga, Ofelia volteó a ver discretamente a Tom angustiada, divertida y un poco irritada y aunque Tom parecía que se sentía igual le hizo una señal para que se tranquilizara, ella parpadeó un par de veces pero no dijo nada.

 **-Estaba siendo amable, ¿No es lo que me dices siempre, que sea más amable?** **-** preguntó Thor a Loki defendiendose.

**-No Thor lo que siempre te digo es, “No entres a mi habitación gran imbécil”**

**-¡Va a ser mi palacio, puedo entrar a donde yo quiera!**

**-** **¡** **Ya basta ustedes dos** **!**

 Así continuó una de las cenas más extrañas a la que ha asistido cualquiera de los dos mortales.

 

 

 ** **[1]**** **“ _Sleipnir”_** _Es el caballo de ocho patas de Odín, el mejor caballo de todos los reinos, es el primer hijo de_ _Loki_[ _,_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki) _la mitología dice que él lo parió mientras estaba transformado en yegua, siendo el padre el caballo,_[ _Svaðilfari_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sva%C3%B0ilfari).


	22. Responsabilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

22\.  Responsabilidades.

 

 

Despertar en el reino eterno era lo más cercano a despertar en un cuento de hadas. Cuando Ofelia comenzó a despertar, gracias a los toquidos en su puerta, no pudo evitar estiarase y acariciar las cobijas de pelajes que la rodeaban, casi como un gato, luego se sentó suspiró complasida y se talló los ojos, aun seidormida. Sonrió un momento a la vista de la habitación, y más alla del balcón abierto, Asgard.

Si la visión de la ciudad eterna en la noche era impresionante, simplemente no había palabras para describir la belleza matutina, por un momento, Ofelia sonrio dievertida ante la idea de salir al balcón y cantar una canción, sobre todo por que sabía lo difícil que seria en realidad ese día. Asgard era brillante, dorado, hermoso, e increíblemente armonioso, pero solo en la superficie. La primera decepción, los sirvientes.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer era atender a una audiencia con Odín y la noche anterior los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que de ahí todo sería cuesta abajo. Ofelia tuvo problemas para despertar, había pasado parte de la noche observando por el balcón y en la mañana, semidespierta, trataba de usar su magia para ahuyentar a las sirvientas que entraban a su cuarto, terminó de despertar con una horrible sensación vacía donde debería estar su magia, aun podía usar la energía exterior para crear magia, pero su energía propia seguía paralizada.

 Una de la mujeres preparaba su baño y la otra preparaba su ropa, aunque la bruja trató de decirles que ella podía hacerlo sola. En cierto punto las sirvientas se dieron por vencidas ya que no comprendían bien la ropa y maquillaje midgardiano, creyeron prudente aprender, por lo que se quedaron de pie a ver como Ofelia se arreglaba.

Cuando salió se encontró con Tom esperándola en el recibidor, llevaba puesto su traje formal.

- **Te ves hermosa.**

Ofelia sonrió apenada,  giró a las mujeres y les dijo- **¿Ven? Ese fue Tom  Hiddleston en esmoquin alagándome, creo que alcancé el pico de mi día, o de la década.-** Dijo ella sonriendo ocultando su vergüenza con humor. Tom se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, las damas rieron tontas, Ofelia les iba a decir algo pero Loki abrió la puerta y las sirvientas se callaron y se fueron a una de las esquinas asustadas.

- **Buenos días Loki.-** dijo Tom

- **Son buenos hasta que entres a la estancia del Trono.**

**-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo-** dijo Ofelia.

Pero fue malo, al finalizar Tom estaba avergonzado y enojado, Ofelia, frustrada y ofendida, y Loki todas las sensaciones anteriores. Los tres estaban sentados en pasillo de salida del jardín real, Tom se había quitado la pajarita y desabrochado el primer botón, nunca se había sentido tan asustado en su vida por un hombre, bueno por un Dios. No que Odín hubiera sido malo, pero no era exactamente amable y era increíblemente condescendiente. Solo les otorgaron unos minutos, ya que la corte estaba en pleno y el Rey quería estar seguro de que este asunto fuera completamente público.

Tenía una finalidad, los tres lo sabían,  Loki debía hacer público que ahora Tom y Ofelia le pertenecían, ambos lo sabían y estaban bien con eso. Pero de algún modo, nunca se habían sentido como objetos. En un plazo de veinte minutos el Rey había hecho sentir a su hijo débil y culpable de avergonzar a toda la familia real, muriéndose. Hizo sentir a Tom como un fenómeno que todo el mundo tenía derecho a ver, apuntar y cuidarse de él, puesto que no se sabía que tan parecido era a Loki y expuso la vida privada de Ofelia, la exhibió como la nueva mascota del Príncipe. De alguna manera había hecho que la enfermedad de su hijo pareciera un berrinche que se había calmado con sus nuevos juguetes. Ninguno de los tres decía nada desde antes de la audiencia, Loki estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta,  Ofelia con los tacones en la mano, estaba junto a Tom sentados en una escalera.

- **Loki, hermano. –** dijo Thor cuando entró al jardín.

- **Por los nueve Thor, no ahora.**

- **Padre quiere verlos en privado.**

- **No se ha divertido suficiente por hoy.-** dijo Loki de mal humor.

- **Vamos hermano, sabes que padre siempre hace las cosas por una razón.**

 Tom se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Ofelia, pero ella lo vio sin creerle.

- **¿En serio?-** dijo ella cansada.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer, revelarte contra el Rey de Asgard en tu primer día? vamos ustedes dos, somos más listos que esto.**

**-Según el Rey** **,** **no.-**  dijo Ofelia mientras se ponía los zapatos y Tom se acomodaba el saco y la pajarita. Loki los vio un momento y luego vio a su hermano. Compartieron una sonrisa pequeña de orgullo.

Los Príncipes de frente los encaminaron a una zona del palacio que no conocían, estaba más cercana a los aposentos de la familia y en los pasillos estaban solos, excepto por algúnos guardias dorados parado aquí y allá. Pasaron por una gran puerta dorada, muy decorada, que se abrió sola. Se decepcionaron un poco cuando entraron, era la habitación más simple que habían visto hasta ahora, solo tenía una chimenea simple, algunos sillones, una mesa con cuatro sillas. En una de las sillas estaba Frigga los cuatro hicieron una reverencia, aunque la de los mortales era mucho más profunda que la de los Príncipes. Pero cuando notaron que, quién les había abierto la puerta, era el mismísimo Odín los mortales golpearon el piso con una rodilla y agacharon la cabeza.

- **Pueden levantarse mortales.-** escucharon a Odín mientras se cerraba la puerta. Ambos se levantaron pero no levantaron la cabeza, realmente no sabían que hacer, en teoría nunca verían al Rey de los Dioses abajo del trono. Pero este se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la bruja y del actor.- **¿Saben que es esto? ¿Lady Ofelia?-** dijo apuntando a la habitación, Loki y Thor estaban de pie cerca a su madre y estaban serios, pero no parecían molestos. Ofelia vio la habitación, levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza cansada. - **¿Lord Thomas?**

**-Lo siento Su majestad, no se… emm-** dijo casi un susurro, le dio otra vista a la habitación y lo pensó un momento, vio los muebles, cuatro, las sillas, cuatro, sonrió ligeramente cuando lo comprendió y por fin vio al Rey.- **¿Es un cuarto familiar?**

- **Bien hecho Göthi-** El Rey sonrió levantando las cejas, muy parecido a como lo hacía Loki y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, era como si un secoya tratara de ser delicado con él, luego dio la media vuelta para reunirse con su esposa.

- **¿Quieres una galleta?-** le preguntó de malas Ofelia, cuando vio la sonrisa de orgullo del actor, pero él la reprendió con un gestó, ella volteó los ojos irritada.  Mientras Odín pasaba enfrente de sus hijos, puso la palma de la mano en el pecho de cada uno. Ellos bajaron la cabeza en señalrespeto pero se notaba que era una muestra de cariño. Cuando se sentó continuó con el discurso.

- **Fuera** **de** **esta habitación somos el Rey, la Reina, el Príncipe Heredero y el Segundo Príncipe, aquí dentro somos una familia. No hay nada en el mundo que me importe más que estas tres personas junto a mí. Pero no es lo único que me importa.-** continuó el Rey ante la mirada asombrada de los humanos.- **A fin de reinar el mundo de los Dioses cada uno de nosotros debe llevar a cabo su trabajo y si quieren sobrevivir aquí** **,** **les sugiero que aprendan rápido. Cualquier asunto que necesite ser atendido y que no  sea resuelto por Loki, les ordeno que se haga directamente en esta habitación. Loki** **e** **s uno de mis concejeros reales y va a ser el concejero principal del futuro Rey de Asgard, eso lo convierte en el objetivo de distintas personas que codician poder. Además, como ya deben saber, tiene una habilidad extraordinaria para hacer enemigos.-** Tom seguía sorprendido de oír al Rey hablar así, tan diferente de hacía unas horas, Loki, en este punto de la conversación, estaba viendo a otro lado, la Reina lo veía a él y levantaba su mano para tomar la del Príncipe, sonreía aliviada, este en cambio solo apretó un poco la mano de su madre- **Hacer su enfermedad publica fue inevitable y lamento decir** **,** **que hay quien se alegró de la suerte de la familia real, pero ahora que hay una oportunidad de salvarlo, son ustedes los que corren peligro.**

**-Espera-** dijo Ofelia y Tom le dio un ligero codazo, y ella corrigió su manera de hablar inmediatamente - **Con todo respeto su majestad, está diciendo que, lo que dijo en el trono fue política, ni verdad ni mentira, solo política.**

**-Así es, Seiđkona, hacerle saber a la gente de Asgard que ustedes están bajo la protección del Príncipe también era inevitable, pero restarle importancia es una estrategia para tratar de evitar algunas amenazas, deberán trabajar muy duro para ganarse su lugar entre los Æsir, Thor y Frigga sugirieron que comiencen a entrenar desde mañana y eso harán,  ahora... –** el Rey se puso de pie de nuevo y caminó hacia ellos. Los mortales se quedaron muy quietos sin saber qué hacer, el Rey se puso frente a ellos- **por salvar la vida de mi hijo menor tienen mi gratitud eterna-** se puso la mano en el pecho e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.- **y no volveré a tocar el tema. –** con esto salió de la habitación. Ellos se quedaron de pie con la boca abierta, hasta que la Reina habló.

- **Bueno mejor siéntense, tenemos mucho organizar para las siguientes días, tienen  muchas cosas que hacer, eso sin mencionar el blòt y tenemos que hablar de su boda, ya que debe ser una combinación de una boda Midgardiana y Asgardiana.-**  terminó con una sonrisa, mientras Thor y Loki peleaba por el mismo asiento en la mesa.

Tanto Tom como Ofelia tenían responsabilidades que atender, algunas de ellas completamente nuevas para el actor, tendría que aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas los rituales de los Dioses nórdicos, algo de magia y Thor insistió en que debía aprender a defenderse, ya que si el mortal sufriera algún daño,repercutiría en la salud de su hermano, por lo que lo llevó a conocer a sus amigos, Loki iba negarse, pensando que lo podrían dañar, pero Tom de verdad quería conocer a los famosos Guerreros Tres y Lady Sif.

Estos a su vez lo recibieron extrañados. Por una parte, como pasaba con todos los Asgardianos con los que se cruzaba, les causaba curiosidad ver a un mortal entre Dioses, pero la sorpresa más grande era ver a un mortal con la cara de Loki pero con una sonrisa fácil y una mirada gentil. El primero en decidir que le gustaba esta versión del taciturno Príncipe, fue Fendral el _Brillante_ , quien era la mejor espada de Asgard y aceptó gustoso la lenta tarea de entrenar al mortal. Ninguno le llamaba por su nombre, desde la audiencia con Odín la mañana después de conocer a Frigga, todos le llaman _Göthi_ o en su defecto Lord Thomas. Igual que a Ofelia le decían _Seiđkona_ o Lady Ofelia.

Mientras más atención ponían los mortales, más se daban cuenta que, en esencia, la zona del palacio que guardaba la corte, el concejo y la sala del rey, era igual que cualquier palacio de gobierno, claro que en hipérbole. La política, los secretos, las conspiraciones y los dramas, en todas las medidas estaban presentes todo el tiempo. Ya sea dramas sociales, siendo los Príncipes los solteros más codiciados de los nueve reinos, Thor más que Loki por supuesto, o las fricciones en los tratados con _Vanaheim_ , los concejos de guerra contra _Svartaheim_ , o los tratados de comercio con _Alfheim_ [1].  Del primer asunto se encargaba Thor y de los últimos Loki. Parecía que ambos Príncipes estaban cómodos con el papel que tenía que representar, pero Tom conocía a Loki y sabía lo mucho que lo irritaba que lo compararan con el Príncipe Dorado.

Su relación era parecida a la de todos los hermanos, una rivalidad que crecía por las presiones sociales, si Thor hacía algo bien, la gente estaba orgullosa de él, aunque fuera Loki el que lo sacó del problema, si hacía algo mal, sí era culpa de Loki y su influencia negativa hacia heredero, si Loki hacía algo bien, era su trabajo, pero si lo hacía mal, era de esperarse. Luego estaba el amor incondicional que sentían uno por el otro y las rarísimas ocasiones que lo demostraban, casi nunca en presencia del otro. Se protegían las espaldas, claro, a su modo, por ejemplo una de las doncellas que estaba asignada a Ofelia, le platicó como Loki, siendo solo un niño, le hizo la vida imposible a una sirviente que sedujo y rompió el corazón de Thor cuando era adolecente, la mujer nunca pudo comprobar nada en contra del más joven pero terminó renunciando y nunca volvió. Uno de los amigos de Thor le platicó a Tom que había visto a Thor casi matar a quién lastimara o hablara mal de Loki, con la poca paciencia que tenía el hermano mayor y su tendencia a destruir iracundo lo que le molestaba. Pero entre ellos, casi todo el tiempo peleaban y se molestaban, a menos que el asunto fuera serio.

- **Y la mayoría de las veces lo preferimos así-**  le dijo un día Fendral a Tom. **–no los quieres ver cuando trabajan juntos, es aterrador, más si eres el objetivo de ambos.**

 Una cosa que descubrieron sobre los hermanos, era que tenían características poco conocidas en la tierra, ya fuera por la mitología o por los comics. Por ejemplo, Thor era brillante, por alguna razón Ofelia tenía un concepto diferente, creía que solo era un bruto gigante, sexy, sí, pero no muy listo y se equivocaba, Thor sabía manejar todas las ventajas que tenía y Ofelia lo veía manipular casi tan bien como Loki para conseguir lo que quería, la diferencia era que comparado con Loki, era muy ingenuo y era muy irresponsable, siempre prefería ir a algún banquete o taberna que asistir a los concejos de su padre o aprender a ser buen rey.

En cuanto al Segundo Príncipe, lo que más les sorprendió fue que Loki de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo entre la gente común, hablando con ellos, resolviendo sus problemas, comerciando con ellos, aparentemente solo él y la Reina lo hacían, aunque ella con cada vez con menos frecuencia. Lo más sorprendente es que Loki no estaba consciente del amor de los súbditos por el Príncipe menor y lo poco que conocían al futuro Rey, en cambio la corte y el concejo lo odiaban y le temían a la influencia que tenía sobre su hermano mayor.

 

 

 Una buena parte del tiempo de Ofelia estaba asignada a la Reina y sus doncellas, todas ellas manejaban en alguna medida la magia, genaralmente solo curativa, pero nada como la Reina, que a su vez fue superada por Loki cuando alcanzó el nivel de maestro. La bruja seguía “entumida” mágicamente y debía entrenar muy duro para lograr que su magia fluyera, para esto estaba con las doncellas. En un principio quería que Loki le enseñara pero se dio cuenta que casi no tenía tiempo y era injusto, no por ella, sino porque la bruja sabía lo enfermo que estaba el Dios. Pero cuando la Reina se ofreció, no solo no pudo negarse, estaba emocionada. Y ahora, frente a  Lorelai, una de las doncellas de la reina, se arrepentía, de hecho envidiaba a Tom por estar afuera “jugando” con sus espadas y escudos.

En el primer momento que tuvieron libres Tom y Ofelia se sentaron bajo uno de los árboles del jardín que marcaba el punto medio entre el campo de entrenamiento y la sala Seiđr. Ambos con trajes asgardianos ligeros, diseñados para los mortales, Tom estaba bañado en sudor y le dolía todo y Ofelia estaba toda mojada y frustrada.

**-¿Por qué era esta una buena idea?-**  dijo el actor, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se sentó.

- **Yo te dije que dejáramos a Loki en el hotel el día que lo conocimos-** dijo Ofelia tratando de sacudirse el exceso de agua. En ese momento se acercó un sirviente con bebidas para ambos y toallas, ambos mortales sonrieron y dijeron **Gracias-**  al unísono, mientras la sirviente se avergonzó por la gratitud, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

**-Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que creímos.-** bruja secándose el cabello trenzado.

**\- Esta gente no le tiene muchas consideraciones a Loki y de repente creen que soy él, Lady Sif incluso cree que no existo, cree que soy una ilusión del Loki.**

**-¿Crees que eso es malo? ¡Me dan clases de magia! ¡A mí! Y eso no es lo peor, mi maestra es Lorelai.**

**-¿Lorelai? La hermana de…**

**-Así es, me da clases la hermana de** **“** **La Encantadora** **”** **y sí, tiene una obsesión insana por Loki y por Thor, lo que me convierte en el enemigo. Permíteme citarla cuando dijo “me parece natural que el Príncipe Loki haya escogido dos mascotas como ustedes, una quiere ser Wala y el otro tiene su cara, debe ser divertido tener a un mortal con su rostro.”**

 

 

 

 

 

[1] **_“Vanaheim”_ ** _el reino de los Vanir_

**_“Svartaheim”_ ** _el reino de los Elfos Oscuros_

**_“Alfheim_ ** _” el Reinos de los Elfos de Luz_

 


	23. Vida de palacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
> Importante.  
> Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz
> 
>  **N.A.** Este capitulo tiene el peor cliffhanger, pero cómo básicamente fue un error, publicare el siguente hoy mismo.

23\.  Vida de Palacio

              Ofelia no tardó mucho en decidir que odiaba a Lorelai, no le gustaba para nada, no era que tuviera envidia de su hermosura, que la tenía. No era que le irritaba que todos los hombres a su alrededor hacían lo que ella quería por algún efecto sirena que ella y su hermana tenían. Ni siquiera era que estaba todo el tiempo posando, ¡Todo el tiempo! cuando sea que Ofelia la viera, la Diosa parecía poster “Pin Up”. No, la razón por la que la odiaba era no se callaba.

              Ofelia aun no conocía a Amora, mejor conocida como "La Encantadora", según Tom, de ella había que cuidarse y aunque parecía que aún no pasaban los acontecimientos que se supone, condenaría a las hermanas a la villanía, como diría el actor, no quería tener problemas con Amora, quien fue una de las maestras de Loki. Así que por el momento su problema era Lorelai. La bruja sabía, aun sin su sensibilidad natural a la energía, que la asgardiana no era muy buena en magia, parecía que su único interés real era la seducción y solo sabía uno que otro hechizo, la Reina la había puesto con Ofelia porque era buena con el control mental, mientras la sensibilidad de Ofelia siguiera atrofiada, tendría que manejar la magia de otras maneras.

              No usar su propia energía para manipular la de alrededor era complicado para la bruja ya que hacía muchos años que estaba acostumbrada a esto, aun podía echar mano de los símbolos y brebajes, pero si quería vivir entre los Dioses tenía que controlar la magia con su mente. Justo ahora estaba levitando una esfera de agua sobre ella, la esfera era casi perfecta y llevaba horas tratando de que así fuera, aún con el intenso parloteo de la asgardiana. Ahora que Ofelia podía ver, la casi lisa superficie de la esfera, sonreía con un poco de orgullo, llevaba tres días con el agua y aunque en circunstancias normales el agua era su amiga, parecía que el líquido en el reino Eterno tenía su propio temperamento. Miró de reojo a Lorelai, que tenía un rato callada, “que raro” pensó la bruja. Ahí estaba sentada en el marco  de la ventana con las piernas descubiertas, una rodilla recogida donde descansaba un brazo delicado, pálido, como toda su piel, el cabello rojo volaba con la brisa que entraba de la ventana, veía para abajo y sus largas pestañas enmarcaban perfectamente sus ojos, suspiró, parecía que estaba viendo algo hermoso. Ofelia regresó su atención al agua disfrutando de los momentos de silencio, aunque por supuesto no duró mucho.

              - **No quiero ofenderte Lady Ofelia pero estaba pensando en que no creo que seas casta.**

              Ofelia suspiró muy fuerte irritada, esperando que la pelirroja entendiera la indirecta pero no parecía muy brillante.-   **Quiero decir, que para ser mortal ya eres vieja ¿No es así? ¿Cuánto viven? ¿Cincuenta, cien años? Es ridículo pensar, que en el tiempo que tienes viva nunca hayas acompañado en el lecho a un hombre, uno pensaría que es por la apariencia tan común que tienes pero me inclino a pensar que todos las midgardianas tienen ese perfil?...** Ofelia suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez para concentrarse en el agua que tenía ondas más marcadas que hacía un momento, como si creyera que lo que decía Lorelai era muy gracioso.- **Por otro lado tampoco creo que ames al Príncipe ¿O me equivoco? ¿Sin palabras tan pronto? ¿Cómo vas a entretener a Loki si no puedes hablar? A él le gusta hablar en la cama­... ¡Oh! Lo lamento, estaba pensando como si fueras a tener una relación con él, no solo usarte como medicamento. Bueno aun así deberías hacer el intento por platicar un poco, si no, lo vas a aburrir hasta la muerte y el ritual no habría servido de nada, eso sí funciona.**

 **-Lorelai, no te contesto porque tu platica no tiene ningún sentido, no tiene ningún fin, si no soy casta o no amo a Loki lo suficiente, el ritual no va a funcionar así de sencillo, tendrás que esperar unos días para averiguar si vine a Asgard a jugarles una increíblemente elaborada broma.-** Ofelia vio a la Diosa que seguía viendo hacia abajo, pero cuando iba regresar a su agua que seguía flotando ya casi sin forma alguna, la pelirroja la vio inocentemente, hizo un puchero infantil con la boca y caminó hacia ella.

              - **Espero no haberte molestado Lady Ofelia, es solo que me preocupo por ti,** \- dijo mientras rodeaba a la bruja lentamente **\- no ser casta o no amarlo lo suficiente son solo dos de las miles de cosas que podrían salir mal y sea tu culpa o no, si no funciona, la corte buscara un culpable y con la Diosa de la Fortuna de tu parte, solo rodaría tu cabeza, eso si llegas a la corte, porque Thor es conocido por tomar la ley en sus iracundas manos, más si es para vengar a Loki, estoy segura.  –** Dijo esto en el oído de la bruja, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello-  **Yo lo sé, ha intentado matarme dos veces por “crímenes” cometidos en contra de su hermano menor. Pero preocúpate poco, yo cuidaré de tu amante cuando ya no estés, si se le puede decir “Tu amante” probablemente ni sabrías que hacer con él-** esto fue lo que desconcentro lo suficiente para que el agua cayera sobre la cabeza de la bruja.

              - **¿En serio? Lorelai, a estas alturas no sé si solo lo haces para distraerme o solo quieres que el ritual no funcione ¿En serio quieres a Loki muerto? ¿Solo porque no te hizo caso?-** dijo Ofelia sacudiéndose el agua. Se puso un poco nerviosa cuando vio la cara de la Diosa crisparse de ira por un segundo. Pero en seguida sonrió.

              - **Por supuesto que no querida, amo al Príncipe Loki-** dijo Lorelai  en un tono suave y encantador, caminó hacía la ventana y le sonrió a la bruja- **pero de alguna manera es reconfórtante saber que cuando la confianza de la familia real en una mortal sea traicionada tenemos a un príncipe de repuesto.**

Ofelia la vio con sospecha y caminó hacia la ventana, abajo estaba entrenado Tom con Fendral, el británico tenía una mirada incivilizada muy extraña en él, casi animal, no llevaba la camisa, todos sus músculos estaban hinchados y tensos por el esfuerzo y todo su cuerpo brillaba con el sudor. Era sorprendente con la espada, sus movientes precisos y gráciles, si Fendral fuera un humano ya lo habría matado.

              **-Lord Thomas es todo lo que Loki debería de ser, rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa fácil, es un poco bajo para el asgardiano estándar, pero su atractivo es innegable, no sé cómo puedes reemplazarlo.**

 **-¿Reemplazarlo?-**  dijo Ofelia viéndola de repente.- **Yo no estoy reemplazando a nadie.**

**-Querida ¿De verdad me quieres hacer creer que amas a dos hombres?**

**-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia. Ya te lo dije** **,** **sabrás la verdad cuando hagamos el blòt.-** dijo la bruja dando la media vuelta para seguir con sus ejercicios. Pero la voz dulce de la pelirroja la detuvo.

              - **No quiero que tengas la impresión de que quiero que no funcione.** **¡** **Claro que no** **!** **¿Porque habría de querer eso? me perdería lo que le sigue al ritual.**

**-¿Lo que sigue?**

**-Ningún hombre comparte a una mujer y mucho menos el Dios del  Engaño, conozco a Loki desde que somos niños y sé por experiencia que no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.-**  con esto Lorelai salió dejando a la bruja en la habitación sola.

              **-** **¡** **No somos cosas** **!** **-**  gritó la bruja, pero la Diosa ya se había ido. Se sentó en la ventana, no dudaba del amor que sentía por ambos, ese no era el problema, el problema era que no quería que hubiera rivalidad entre los dos, sabía que en el fondo, ninguno de los tres estaba cómodo con las condiciones de su relación, pero los tres lo mantenían en silencio por el momento, pero Lorelai tenía razón en preguntar ¿Qué pasa después? Con un poco de suerte Tom encontraría una mujer que lo mereciera, a la bruja le dolió este pensamiento, pero era lo lógico, lo único que esperaba es que entre ellos se siguieran querido, ya que la ruptura de esa amistad podría terminar matando a Loki.

               Ofelia se quedó mucho tiempo en la habitación jugando, usando magia con el agua en el piso, pensando. Sintió a los sirvientes entrar prender el fuego y preguntarle si no quería algo, pero ella seguía en silencio, solo reaccionó cuando sintió una toalla en los hombros. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la amable sonrisa de la Reina, inmediatamente Ofelia trató de levantarse pero la Frigga puso una mano en el hombro y se sentó junto a ella.

              - **Estabas temblando niña ¿Qué te preocupa?**

**-No es nada Majestad, solo pensaba.**

**-¿Lorelai?-** dijo la Reina con media sonrisa pero Ofelia no le contestó solo sonrió un momento y volteó a la ventana.- **No sería prudente escuchar sus ligeras palabras, ella y Loki tienen historia y no es una buena.**

**-No es eso Majestad, no es mi asunto las relaciones que tuvo Loki, es solo que…bueno para ser imposible nuestra relación Tom, Loki y yo la llevamos bastante bien.**

**-¿Imposible?**

**-Si bueno, va a serlo ¿No?-** dijo la bruja preocupada y la Reina lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió maternalmente.

              - **Creo que va a serlo si quieren que sea.**

 **-Pero toda la gente lo va a seguir recordando, conmigo no hay problema... creo, pero ellos son hombres y…lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué pasa después? ¿Después del rito?-** Ofelia vio como la veía la Reina y bajó la mirada como si hubiera olvidado con quién hablaba.- **No es que es dudando de hacer esto ¡Claro que no!**

 **-¿Y por qué no, _Seiđkona_?- ** preguntó la Frigga, Ofelia la vio un poco confundida.

              - **¿Por qué no lo estoy dudando?-** preguntó la bruja y la Diosa asintió,- **Porque no estamos haciendo esto porque queramos, lo estamos haciendo para salvar la vida de Tom y Loki, lo que sintamos pasa a segundo plano,-**  dijo la bruja como si acaba de entender algo importante y la Reina sonrió **-nuestros sentimientos no son prioridad aquí.**

**-Ahí lo tienes. No pienses en ellos como hombres, son solo las personas que amas, nada más y nadie en ningún reino va a decirte como sentirte al respecto, ni a ellos, no los juzgues por algo que aún no han hecho. Ambos son extraordinarios y ni siquiera el destino, que intentó hacerlos parecidos** **,** **los hizo iguales, mientras no dejen que lo que sienten los alejé del objetivo estarán bien. Los tres están juntos en esto y en unos días tendré el honor de hacer esa unión, no imposible, sino extraordinaria, legal en los nueve reinos.**

**-** No imposible, solo improbable- Ofelia vio hacia el balcón acordándose de su madre y la Reina la vio con ternura, levantó una mano para acariciar la cara de la bruja.- **gracias su majestad.**

 **-No mi Lady, gracias a ti. -**  la Reina la abrazó- **ahora, creo que Göthi te está buscando y está a punto de entrar por esa puerta.**  En ese momento entró Tom, ya cambiado y vestido.

              - **¡Oh! Lo siento mucho majestad, no pensé que estuviera aquí, no quería interrumpir, solo buscaba a Ofelia.**

 **-Pasa Lord Thomas, solo quería preguntar algo a Seiđkona. Me retiro, buenas noches ambos.-**  los mortales hicieron una reverencia y la Reina se fue. Tom se quedó viendo la puerta pensando en la repentina salida de Frigga, cuando volteó a preguntarle a Ofelia, ella lo besó y aunque se sorprendió un poco en seguida se acopló a la tarea. Cuando se separaron Tom preguntó.

              - **¿Qué fue eso?-** preguntó todavía sosteniéndola de la cintura.

              - **El resultado de horas viéndote entrenar, sexy-**  Tom se rio levantado las cejas un poco apenado.

 - **No eso, me refiero a la Reina.**

 **-** ¡ **Ah**! **Creo que la Reina de Asgard me acaba de dar una lección de sexismo.-**  esto confundió más al actor.- **pero vamos a buscar algo de comer** **,** **por favor-**  con esto dejaron la estancia tomados de las manos. Mientras la bruja decidió no dejar que Lorelai se metiera en su cabeza y solo tocar el tema si era necesario. Continuarían el plan.

              Cenaban con la familia Real y aunque el único que casi no participaba era el Rey se sentía cada vez, el ambiente más cómodo entre ellos. Tom estaba contento porque la Reina le dijo que como la ceremonia debía ser una combinación de las nupcias asgardianas y midgardianas, ambos mortales podían traer a alguien para que fueran testigos. Tom pensó automáticamente en Chris y Thor también lo festejó. Ofelia decidió no invitar a nadie y dejar que Chris fuera el testigo de ambos, cuando Thor le preguntó por qué, dijo a todos que era huérfana. También declinó la invitación a regresar a Midgard para recoger a Chris. Y así a Tom lo acompaño un _Einherjar_ _ **[1]**_ _, que eran los guerreros más cercanos a la familia real._

_- **¿Por qué no quisiste ir con Thomas, Wala? ¿Pasa algo?-**  preguntó Loki una vez que se quedaron solos._

_- **No, es solo que si regreso ahora, todo el entrenamiento que he hecho aquí se ira a la basura y quiero tener esto dominado para pasado mañana-**  dijo la bruja dominando dos esferas de agua dorada encima de ellos. El Dios no le creyó pero no quería presionarla. La verdad era que Ofelia no tenia el concepto de familia que tenían Tom y Loki, claro que adoraba a sus hermanas, pero era una relación profesional y con algunas de amistad, hasta ahora no habia habido nadie que le importara tanto a la bruja, y ahora que los habia encontrado no quería compartirlo aun con sus hermanas._

_Chris casi se vuelve loco de la emoción cuando llegó a Asgard, Tom le había dado las instrucciones básicas, pero nada de lo que le dijo podría haberlo preparado para la visión del verdadero Reino dorado, la gente se juntó para ver pasar a los mortales con los rostros de los Príncipes, flaqueados todo el tiempo por Einherjars, entraron al palacio, Chris no perdió tiempo y tomó todas las fotos que pudo. Después de consultarlo con Tom ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que si se filtraban esas fotos siempre  podrían decir que es arte conceptual de la siguiente película de Thor, con no tomarle fotos a la familia real sin su permiso bastaba._

_Ofelia los estaba esperando en las caballerizas, ambos se sonrieron y Chris corrió a abrazarla._

_- **Bienvenido a Asgard-** dijo la bruja ya que la soltó._

_- **No puedo creer que dijeras eso.**_

_**-La verdad es que yo tampoco, ven Chris, quiero presentarte a alguien.-** dijo la bruja emocionada y entrando al salón principal, los recibió Thor._

_- **Chris, quiero presentarte al Príncipe heredero de Asgard, Dios del Trueno y**_ _**... Bueno, tu más que nadie, te sabes lo demás**. _

_**-Thor este es nuestro padrino Chris Hemsworth, pero de nuevo** _ _**,tú ya sabes quién es.-** dijo Tom entusiasmado a su amigo._

_Ofelia y Tom sonrieron porque a pesar de que Thor era mucho más alto y grueso de Chris, ambos se estaban viendo con la misma expresión. Thor alargó un brazo para tocar al actor casi inconcientemente. Y aunque este no se movió, preguntó dirigiéndose a los mortales._

_**-No va a haber una paradoja o algo que destruya el universo si nos tocamos ¿Verdad?-**  Tom iba a contestar pero la carajada del Dios del trueno los sorprendió  a todos, sobre todo por lo estruendosa._

_- **No habrá tal cosa Christopher**_ _**, no estamos cruzando ninguna línea temporal.-** Chris se quedó sorprendido ante el hecho de que Thor supiera que era una paradoja pero se recuperó rápido y comenzaron a hablar, Chris le agradeció el regalo._

_- **No hay nada que agradecer**_ _**amigo, es lo menos que podía hacer por ayudar a mi familia y me da gusto que alguien aprecié mis dotes como herrero-** dijo en tono r_ _esentido, probablemente refiriendoce a Loki. Luego de la nada se carcajeó, **\- Aunque parece que cada que hago algo y uso a Mjörnir, terminó haciendo replicas de ella. Como todas las doncellas, es caprichosa cuando quiere. -** dijo levantando el martillo y viendolo con orgullo._

_Cuando Chris vio el martillo abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, de hecho la impreción fue tan fuerte se llevó una mano al pecho, Thor al ver esto, sonrió conmovido._

_**-Claro, te debo una disculpa Christopher, no te he presentado, esta es Mjörnir, el martillo de** _ _**l poderoso Thor, pero me dice mi hermano que estas familiarizado con ella.-** dijo el Dios rubio sonriendo y bajandola a la altura de la cara de Chris, quién comenzó rei_ _rse un poco de la emoción, luego se puso serio, viendola detenidamente, aun con los ojos y la boca abierta. **-¿Quieres tocarla?** \- Preguntó Thor y Chris lo vio como si no le creyera._

_**-¿Es en serio? Sería un honor.-** dijo el actor y Thor lo alentó, Chris se mojó los labios y dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, pero ya no se movió en cambio sus ojos se nublaron un momento, Thor le iba a preguntar qué_ _pasaba, cuando sintió su martillo vibrar, movió su mirada a Chris y luego de nuevo al martillo, Chris en cambió se detuvo porque sintió la misma vibración pero en su esternón, primero no supo que era, pero súbitamente entendió que era el martillo, se sentía como si le estuviera hablando y de repente supo con toda certeza que Mjörnir era de hecho una "Ella". El actor sonrió y se acercó mas confiado ahora con el permiso del martillo y la tocó, cerró los ojos dejando que la sensación eléctrica lo inundara y cuando los abrió por un segundo sus ojos se iluminaron por el poder del rayo. Luego regresó a la normalidad, Thor soltó otra carcajada y dijo resuelto._

_**\- ¡Parece que tambien le gustas!-** Ofelia y Tom sonrieron al ver a su amigo tan feliz y tomaron todas las fotos posibles, incluso, Thor lo alentó a tratar de levantarla, y aunque nunca pudo, Chris estaba fascinado con ella. E igual que Thor con él._

_Estaban en una de las salas desayunado y riéndose, cuando se abrieron las puertas y Loki entró muy serio. Vio a los dos rubios, uno le sonreía y el otro bajo la mirada con un poco de miedo, a esto Loki dejó salir media sonrisa y caminó hacia sus humanos._

_- **Así que no funcionó nuestro plan, morí y fui a Helheim**_ **_**[2]** _ ** _**.-** dijo sirviéndose cerveza y apuntado hacia Thor y Chris,- **porque este debe ser mi castigo eterno, dos Thor.**_

_**-Hermano, ven a ver, es como yo pero en pequeño,-**  Chris se extrañó, nadie creía nunca que Chris fuera pequeño pero, si el hombre montaña lo decía, quién era el para contradecirlo._ _- **míralo Loki, es perfecto.-**  Dijo Thor con orgullo, Tom y Ofelia se burlaban desde la mesa de la cara de Chris.- **Tiene mi rostro ¿No es sorprendente?**_

_**-Thor, mi querido hermano, ¿De verdad crees que me resulta extraña tu situación actual?-** dijo volteando los ojos, pero se dirigió a Chris, ­- **Christopher bienvenido a Asagard,  gracias por venir y ser testigo de la boda.**_

_**-Es un honor-**  dijo Chris haciendo una ligera reverencia, recordando las instrucciones de Tom._

_- **Voy por madre, seguro estará encantada de conocerte y mis amigos**_ _**, debo traerlos en seguida-** dijo Thor saliendo de la habitación. Ofelia se acercó al emocionado pero, un poco traumatizado, actor._

_- **Tom debió advertirte que los Asgardianos tienden a objetivarnos un poco, pero lo hacen con la mejor de las intenciones.-** dijo ella divertida._

_**-Tonterías, los tratamos como mortales, porque mortales es solo lo que son.-**  dijo Loki y Ofelia extendió una mano hacía él como prueba de su comentario._

_Cuando Thor regresó, lo hizo con sus amigos y su madre quienes se dirigieron directamente a Chris. Tom y Ofelia se rieron divertidos de la situación, Ofelia tomaba algunas fotos con la cámara que había traído el australiano, Thor estaba orgulloso de tener una réplica humana como su hermano y contestaba apresurado y la mayoría de las veces erróneamente, las preguntas que sus amigos le hacían sobre la vida de Chris. Mientras Frigga, observaba a Chris completamente, a veces levantando un brazo, o revolviendole el cabello, interesada, pero con cuidado de ser gentil, y maternal, Ofelia estaba tan concentrada que no notó a las mujeres que se habían posicionado a un lado de ella, hasta que una de ellas le habló._

_**-¿Lady Ofelia?-** Ofelia giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mismísima Sif. La bruja la vio extrañada porque en todo el tiempo que ella había estado en Asgard nunca había hablado con ella, parecía como si la amiga de Thor estuviera evitándola, era extraño porque la bruja sabía que Sif pasaba casi todo el día con Tom entrenando. Honestamente no le molestaba, porque sabía que Sif y Loki habían tenido problemas en el pasado, o eso decía la mitología y el comic y no tenía ganas de averiguar si este pasado era real o peor, si Sif no lo había superado. Pero aquí estaba ella con su bellísima armadura alejada de sus amigos “¿Por qué?” pensó la bruja y fue ahí donde notó a la otra mujer también muy hermosa._

 

[1] _**“Einherjar”** _ _Son los guerreros más feroces y fieles a la corona de Asgard, en la mitología eran los espíritus de los guerreros que morían en batalla, literalmente significa ejercito de un solo hombre._

 

[2] _**Helheim**   es el reino de los muertos, dirigindo por la Reina Hel, hija de Loki, la parabra hell __(infierno en ingles) esta basada en el nombre de esta diosa_

 


	24. El Dote de Frigga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz
> 
>  
> 
> **Advertencia: Un poco de desnudez, y un poco de acoso sexual, nada muy grafico.**

# 

 24. El Dote de Frigga

_A diferencia de la guerrera, la otra mujer que acompañaba a Sif vestía como noble. Ofelia hizo una reverencia ligera diciendo._

_- **Lady Sif-** a lo que ella respondió con una inclinación un poco más tosca, se notaba que no estaba muy acostumbrada a los modales femeninos cortesanos, con lo que Ofelia se sintió identificada. _

_- **Thor…-** comenzó a decir Sif, pero la otra mujer se aclaró la garganta y Sif la vio irritada pero continuó- **Su majestad**_ _**,** _ _**el Príncipe Thor ha llamado a mi atención** _ _**,** _ _**que no hemos sido formalmente presentadas.** _

_**-Se quién eres.-** _ _dijo la bruja, ganando la ventaja en la situacion incomoda- **Lady Sif, la Doncella Escudo de Asgard, guerrera feroz y mejor amiga de Thor, -**  Sif vio extrañada a Ofelia, pero enseguida sonrió orgullosa, por un momento, la bruja  pensó que no era justo esta ventaja,  porque Ofelia y Tom habían leído los Eddas y las leyentas de la mitología, eso sin contar los comics, sabían lo que debían de saber de la mayoría de los Dioses importantes de la corte, en cambio los Dioses sabían poco sobre los mortales y nada sobre ellos en particular, como sea Ofelia estaba decidida a hacer que su nueva vida ahí funcionara, asi que no dudo en usar esa ventaja. **-Eres leyenda en la tierra, un ejemplo en mi mundo para los derechos de igualdad para las mujeres, para el feminismo.**_

_**-¿El qué?** _

_**-Feminismo es un movimiento político en mi planeta que tiene como fin demostrar que las mujeres podemos hacer el mismo trabajo que un hombre y se nos debe tratar con los mismo derechos y obligaciones-** _ _dijo Ofelia señalando a la Diosa que la veía con los ojos muy abiertos y con la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo_ _persistiendo_ _en los labios. – **claro que se quién eres, y es un verdadero honor, mi nombre es Ofelia.-**  terminó de decir la mortal ofreciéndole la mano a la Diosa, la que la tomó del antebrazo, en un saludo militar._

_**-Es un placer conocerte Lady Ofelia. Esta es Sygin.-** _ _dijo Sif señalando a la Diosa que tenía a lado la cual hizo una reverencia más grácil que cualquiera de las dos. Ofelia la vio un momento, un poco asustada, cuando recordó quién_ _era. Sygin es la esposa de esposa de Loki en la mitoligía, con todo lo que pasó, ni siquiera había pensado en ella ¿Ya era su esposa? ¿O se había separado? Loki nunca mencionó estar casado, Ofelia pensó que tal vez aun no lo estaban- **Ella es una princesa Vanir, de la familia de la Reina**_

_- **Es un placer conocerte al fin Lady Seiđkona -**  dijo Sygin con una voz dulce. ­– **Me habría presentado antes pero**_ _**el príncipe** _ _**Loki no quiere que se acerque nadie nuevo a ustedes si no está presente él y él nunca está presente.-** _ _dijo con media sonrisa, volteando los ojos lo que Ofelia sonrió más relajada- **pero ya no podía evitarlo, ya que tenemos poco tiempo.-**  Ofelia las vio confundidas, Sif estaba parada muy derecha con las manos atrás, viendo a otro lado y Sygin veía a la bruja con una sonrisa emocionada._

_- **Perdón ¿Poco tiempo para qué? ¿Se refieren al blòt?**_

_**-No tontita a la boda. Sif, Lorelai y yo somos tus damas de honor, ya que te negaste a traer a alguien de tu planeta, la Reina nos ha pedido que te acompañemos y te brindemos asistencia en esta empresa.** _

_**-Pensé que  iba a ser una ceremonia simple.-** _ _dijo la mortal confundida, ambas asgardianas se rieron._

_- **Querida no hay nada que se haga simple en este palacio. No te preocupes**_ _**,** _ _**va a ser divertido, podemos ser amigas. -** _ _Ofelia sonrió forzadamente y buscó a Tom con la mirada, este la vio y enseguida supo que lo necesitaba, pero Thor lo tomó del hombro para decirle algo. Ofelia volvió con las dos mujeres quienes le ofrecían una copa de un brebaje muy dulce y fuerte. Y las tres terminaron acoplándose a la reunión._

_Mientras Chris les explicaba a todos lo que era una película, y como en la tierra le pagaban para interpretar a Thor, Tom aprovechó para acercarse a Ofelia._

_**-¿Estas bien?-**  dijo el actor abrazándola _

_- **Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que es muy raro saber cosas sobre los Dioses que todavía no saben, esa mujer de ahí es Sygin-**  Tom vio sorprendido a la Diosa que señalaba la bruja, la futura esposa de Loki y la Diosa de la Fidelidad.- **va ser una de mis damas de honor a petición de la Reina.**_

_**\- ¿Damas de Honor?  Pensé que iba a ser una ceremonia simple.** _

_**-Tú  y yo pensamos lo mismo mi amigo, pero aparentemente debimos poner más atención en la reunión con la Reina. -** _ _Tom la tomó de la mano y con la mano libre levantó la cabeza de la bruja tomándola por el mentón._

_- **Todo va a estar bien ¿Ok? Estoy aquí contigo.-**  Ofelia le sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Thor le gritó._

_- **Göthi,**_ _**¿** _ _**Puedes hacerlo?** _

_**-Perdón, ¿Hacer qué?** _

_**-Imitar a mi hermano-** _ _Thor tenía a Loki rodeado por los hombros y aunque este estaba muy pálido_ _,_ _no se notaba especialmente irritado con la cercanía, lo que_ _es_ _más_ _,_ _sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas igual que las de su hermano mayor, lo mas probable por la cerveza._

_- **Sí, Thomas, he escuchado bastante ya sobre el asunto y aun no lo he presenciado, hónranos con tu interpretación y que Christopher haga la de mi hermano.-**  _ _dijo Loki entusiasmado,_ _Chris vio un poco asustado a sus amigos y Tom dirijió la mirada a la bruja con un poco de miedo también y esta lo pensó un momento y dijo._

_- **Si me lo permiten, los que sean mortales, ¿Puedo hablar un segundo con ustedes?-**  y todos vieron como Chris,_ _Ofelia y Tom se separaron un momento y después intercambiar unas palabras, los tres llegaron a la conclusión que_ _,_ _si no decían nada de la trama de la película estarían bien_ _,_ _solo tenía_ _n_ _que buscar líneas que no revelaran nada. Ofelia se volteó a quedar frente a todos y levantado un poco la voz dijo sonriendo._

_- **Damas y caballeros, les presento a Thor y Loki de Asgard.-** Ambos actores entraron en papel en seguida, Chris sonrió ampliamente y saludó a todos seductoramente guiñándole un ojo a la mujeres presentes, mientras que Tom levantó la cara puso las manos atrás e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo para luego verlos a todos con la cabeza muy en alto, ambas actuaciones arrancaron carcajadas de todos los presentes incluso de los interpretados. Se pasearon por el salón fingiendo ser sus contrapartes ambos teniendo cuidado de lo que decían y guardando el respeto suficiente a los Príncipes, Sobre todo Tom no quería interpretar a Loki como villano, solo como la persona complicada que era ahora._

Una vez que terminaron las interpretaciones, Thor se ofreció a llevar a los mortales  a un pequeño tour por los alrededores del palacio, esto los emocionó mucho, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí no habían tenido chance de salir mucho del palacio, pero Ofelia sintió a alguien que la tomó del brazo delicadamente, era Sygin quién la veía sonriendo amistosamente.

              **\- No querida, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer, ellos van a salir de los terrenos reales  para dar tiempo a lo** **s preparativos** **para la ceremonia nupcial. Esta es la última vez que ves al novio en calidad de novia, de doncella**.-  Todo el salón se quedó en silencio mientras Sygin decía esto y ahora Ofelia veía como todos los Dioses la veían a ella y a Tom. Loki le dio un pequeño empujón al confundido británico, quién caminó hacia ella, todos los Dioses los rodearon para ver mejor y Tom tomó las manos de la bruja que veía a todos un poco nerviosa. Pero con un pequeño apretón ella puso atención en el actor.

              - **Bueno, parece que aquí estamos,-**  dijo Tom también incómodo con todas las miradas- **¿Estas lista?**

 **-Sí... creo, estoy extrañada por como todo lo quieren hacer enorme en este lugar pero sí,  lista-**  dijo con media sonrisa- **supongo que nosotras nos encargaremos de poner las flores, escoger la música, arreglar el evento, mientras ustedes siguen la fiesta-** Tom sonrío del comentario y la abrazó- **¿Y tú? ¿Estas bien?-**  preguntó ella.

              - **Sí, emocionado, ¿Esta mal? -** dijo el actor, pero la bruja negó con la cabeza sonriendo conmovida- **y un poco nervioso, esto no está en ningún guión, comic, o libro que hayamos leído.**

**-No te preocupes, solo respira profundo, es solo un día.**

**-Tres-** ambos escucharon a Sygin decir desde atrás en voz baja y voltearon, luego se vieron y bajaron más la voz.

              - **Solo son tres días y tenemos trabajo de hacer ¿Ok? vamos a salvar el trasero de Loki** \- terminó diciendo la bruja lo más convincente que pudo y Tom le sonrió.

 **-Buena suerte querida.-**  dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

              -Buena suerte a ti también- terminó diciendo ella en español acariciándole la mejilla a Tom. Los hombres halaron a Tom con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se lo llevaron. Solo quedaron Ofelia, Sygin y Sif, la bruja no dejó de ver la puerta por un momento, luego suspiró decidida y se volvió para ver a las Diosas detrás de ellas, Sygin tenía las manos en el pecho y veía con ternura a Ofelia, Sif aunque más seria, también se parecía conmovida Ofelia las vio confundida.

              - **¿Por qué me ven como si me hubiera despedido de Tom para siempre? Solo fue a dar la vuelta por la ciudad ¿Verdad? Va a estar bien ¿Verdad?-** dijo la bruja un poco nerviosa.

**\- Claro que Göthi va a estar bien, es solo que, sí** **fue un tipo de despedida importante, fue la última vez que se vieron como infantes, la próxima vez que él te vea, serás su mujer y él tu hombre.** **..**

**-** **H** **ace mucho que Tom y yo dejamos de ser niños…y…-**  dijo la bruja pero se fue callando por que Sygin estaba comenzando a llorar.

              - **... Y el hecho de que nunca puedan estar juntos me rompe me corazón.-** dijo la Diosa rompiendo en llanto.

 **-¡Sygin!-**  reprendió Sif, Ofelia sintió compasión por la Diosa que ahora sentía compasión por ella “Oh, la ironía” pensó Ofelia recordando cómo lo diría Loki.

              - **No, no llores Lady Sygin, está bien, Tom y yo sabemos en lo que nos estamos metiendo, te agradezco el sentimiento, pero por favor detente-**  Le dijo la bruja quien empezaba a sentir compasión por sí misma, y eso no podía permitírselo, le esperaba una semana complicada y acaba de comenzar.

              **\- Ya basta Sygin, tenemos que llevar a la mortal con la Reina, para comenzar sus preparativos-**  dijo Sif secamente y Sygin se disculpó con un murmullo.

              Ofelia fue dirigida a un área del castillo que no conocía, durante el camino, la bruja encontró la compañía de Sif más tranquilizadora de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Pero cualquier cosa que tranquilizara a la bruja terminó, cuando entraron al lugar donde la Reina esperaba. Era una sala arreglada especialmente para brindarle un baño purificante. Constaba de una piscina circular con una fuente en el centro, de la cual el agua refulgía de un color tornasol en tonos dorados.  Una serie de escalones que terminaban debajo del agua, que servían de banco en las que ya había algunas Diosas sentadas platicando tranquilamente dentro de la piscina.También había otras fuentes, varias con plantas que Ofelia no conocía y brindaban un aroma maravilloso, mientras las piedras soltaban vapor que impregnaban toda la sala.

              Toda la habitación estaba rodeada por una energía tan fuerte que aun con la sensibilidad atrofiada y sin haber tocado el agua, Ofelia pudo sentir la magia y la energía que tenía el agua y tantos años de experiencia profesional le decían a la bruja que todo el lugar estaba dedicado a la relajación de los que tenían el placer de usar esa sala.  

 Dos sirvientes se acercaron a ellas y vio como Sif entregaba sus armas, hasta ella se veía mucho más relajada, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver qué pasaba con ellas porque la Reina se acercó a la bruja y esta hizo una reverencia, la Reina le sonrió y la tomó del hombro.

 **\- Seiđkona, debes estar familiarizada con los baños purificantes, ¿No es así?  Éste en especial, es un rito de lus** **tración para liberarte de todo mal espíritu o influencia negativa y poder brindar a tu cuerpo un libre flujo de energía,  además...** -dijo mostrando una sonrisa cómplice - **de relajarte.-**  Ofelia sonrió pensando que probablemente no había suficiente agua en toda Asgard para quitarle toda la “influencia negativa” pero no dijo nada. Solo se dejó guiar por la Reina.

              Frigga dirigió a Ofelia hacia uno de los bancos, uno de los sirvienes le dio un cuerno hueco, el cual contenia hidromiel, ella lo aceptó, mientras comenzaba a notar que las Diosas, que en ese momento la veían, estaban desnudas. Pero su atención regresó a la Reina cuando esta comenzó a desvestirla, Ofelia se tensó y se puso muy roja.

              - **Su majestad,… emm ¿Qué hace?-**  dijo la mortal retrayéndose en el banco, pero esto no detuvo a Frigga y Ofelia no creyó correcto rechazar a la Reina de Asgard - **Yo puedo…emm, por favor.**

 **\- Seiđkona, no tienes por qué afligirte,-** Dijo Frigga en un tono tranquilizador, Ofelia la vio asustada por un momento, angustiada pensando que no era justo para ella, las demás mujeres ahí eran Diosas, por definición perfectas. Pero, la Reina, sin dejar de trabajar en el elaborado vestido de la bruja, la vio a los ojos- **Las Nornas nos brindaron estos cuerpos y no debe apenarte mostrar la desnudez –** las doncellas en el agua animaban a Ofelia a unírseles. Ofelia respiró profundo y apuró el contenido del cuerno casi por completo, mientras tratabe de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre rituales prenupciales nórdicos, esto era parte del ritual conocido como el “Dote de Frigga” y si quería hacerlo bien tendría que dejar de lado ese sentimiento de inseguridad que tenía - **Es solo una fiesta más en casa –** terminó diciendo La Madre de Todo. La bruja no sabía si era por todo lo que había bebidó, o si era por la magia en el cuarto pero suspiró de nuevo, dio el último trago al delicioso hidromiel, y dejó mansamente que la Reina continuara.

              Una vez todas en el agua,  la bruja se sintió más cómoda, en algún momento Sif se acercó a ella para deshacerle el complicado peinado a base de trenzas que le habían hecho esa mañana, mientras le decía, con una sonrisa– **Durante los tres días que siguen debes traerlo suelto.**

              Todasjugaban y reían, contando anécdotas sobre sus experiencias en sus bodas, Ofelia de hecho se estaba divirtiendo, hasta que por supuesto, Lorelai abrió la boca.

              - **Se supone que estamos aquí para aconsejar a la novia sobre su noche de bodas con su esposo, pero viendo la circunstancia en la que nos encontramos ¿Debemos aconsejarla para complacer al príncipe?-**  Ofelia volteó los ojos irritada, le iba a contestar algo pero un gruñido a lado de ella le llamó la atención, vio a Sif viendo a Lorelai como si quisiera que se ahogara. En ese momento Ofelia decidió que podía ser amiga de Sif. Pero la que contestó fue Sygin, quién tenía en las manos un frasquito que estaba destapando.

              - **Y tal vez no haya nadie en todo el reino como Lorelai para aconsejarte, con toda, toda la experiencia que tiene complaciendo caballeros. –** Sygin hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "toda". Las demás doncellas rieron, incluso Lorelai tuvo que forzar la risa, Ofelia supuso que por la presencia de la Reina, mientras Sygin vio a Ofelia, le sonrió y  junto con otra joven comenzaron a untarle a Ofelia un polvo blancuzco, que Ofelia supuso que era algún tratamiento de belleza, pero de nuevo Lorelai llamó su atención.

              - **Pues si Lady Seiđkona puede sacar provecho de cualquiera de nuestras experiencias** **,** **habremos cumplido nuestra tarea** **, que es encaminar a la doncella virgen para que no se asuste.**

 **-¡Hey! Puedo ser virgen pero no soy una niña, en mi mundo tenemos algo llamado educación sexual muchas gracias-**  dijo Ofelia, pero todas la vieron e incluso algunas inclinaron la cabeza a un lado. La bruja explicó- **En la tierra…Midgard, nos enseñan cómo funciona** **n** **las relaciones sexuales y la reproducción humana. –** terminó de decir la bruja con media sonrisa, pero cuando Lorelai empujó un poco a Sygin para acercarse a ella y la miró divertida.

              - **El príncipe no es un ser humano, Seiđkona.**

 **-Lorelai no asustes a la mortal,-**  reprendió la Reina - **No te preocupes, niña, todos los hombres son básicamente iguales.-**  Le dijo la Frigga en tono tranquilizador.

              - **Sí, supongo…-**  continúo Lorelai venenosamente,- **…aunque no todos sienten la necesidad de transformarse en las cosas más extrañas en el momento, pero sí, iguales-**  Ofelia la vio alarmada.

              -Perdón ¿Qué?- dijo la bruja en español. – ¡¿Se transforma?!- pero la que le contestó, fue Sygin.

              - **Es de hecho divertido-** Ofelia la vio escandalizada pero escuchó a Sif, riéndose.

              **-Sí, recuerdo una vez que…-** pero Ofelia la interrumpió, viéndola sorprendida.

 **\- Espera, espera, ¿Ustedes se acostaron con Loki?** – Preguntó Ofelia, tratando de sonreír incomoda, pero cuando la mayoría de las doncellas que estaban presentes le contestaron que sí, se arrepintió de preguntar. Se sentó desnuda a escuchar anécdotas y experiencias que estas mujeres habían tenido con el Dios del Engaño. La mortal sentía su cara al rojo vivo y por un momento Ofelia pensó en como lo estaba pasando Tom.

 

              Mientras tanto Thor, sirvió de guía turístico a los midgardianos durante dos días, por los terrenos y lugares importantes de la ciudad dorada, en donde siempre los recibían con fiestas y festines, culminando en una taberna llena de guerreros y ciudadanos que dieron la bienvenida a los Príncipes, los mortales y los amigos que los acompañaban, a Tom le dio la impresión de que, no sololos estaban esperando, parecía que habia algún tipo de cometido específico, ya que el lugar estaba preparado con un gran banquete y bebidas de todos los tipos.

                Había mujeres jóvenesmuy hermosas sirviendo cerveza y jugando con los caballeros, estas al verlos llegar corrieron a complacerlos con caricias, bebidas y diversas frutas, algunas halaron a Tom a una silla, que desde donde estaba Chris, parecía una especie de trono. Mientras, la mayoría de las mujeres se apresuraron a darle fruta en la boca y sentarse en la piernas del sorprendido británico,  Chris se quedó en el fondo de la habitación para tomar fotos, riendo de la cara nerviosa y apenada de su amigo, estaba tan concentrado que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando dos jóvenes se acercaron a él seductoramente, ninguna perdió el tiempo y acariciaron los brazos, el rostro y el estómago del rubio en un intento de seducirle. Pero este las detuvo delicadamente.

               - **Lo siento señoritas, pero yo ya estoy apartado -** Chris decía un poco apenado y nervioso, pero sonriendo mientras levantaba la mano haciendo  referencia a su anillo de matrimonio, a lo cual las jovenes hicieron un mohín y pucheros y dedicaron su atención a Tom.

              Mientras tanto Tom se sintió acorralado mirando a uno y otro lado, solo encontrando rostros jóvenes, que lo veían con deseo, él solo se reía nerviosamente y seguía disculpándose tratando de levantarse y  pasar entre la multitud de bellezas. Pero en un punto todos se callaron en la taberna y las jóvenes se fueron apartando poco apoco para terminar revelando una mujer vestida de verde al fondo. Era la mujer más hermosa que Tom hubiera visto, todos los caballeros se callaron para observarla y por la actitud que ella tenía, sabía lo deseada que era por todos en el lugar.

               Miró a Tom como si fuera una especie de presa y caminó hacia él muy despacio, cuando llegó, ella se inclinó recargándose en los muslos del actor y viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así un momento creando un ambiente de expectativa silenciosa en la taberna, finalmente interrumpida por la voz aterciopelada de Tom.

              - **Lo siento señorita…**

 **-Amora, mi señor, mi nombre es Amora y soy la responsable de complacerte esta noche…-** dijo “La Encantadora”,  bajando la mirada al regazo del actor para luego subirla moviendo sus parpados muy despacio- … **y tu vas a amarme Lord Thomas.**

Con esto Tom tragó saliva, y se mojó lo labios con la lengua, pero su cerebro logró hacer las conexiones necesarias para recordar quién era Amora, y la última vez que la mencionaron en la tierra. Fue cuando hacían la investigación sobre Loki en el hotel donde conoció a Ofelia, en México, ella estaba leyendo los comics que Tom había traído de Londres y recordó que está hizo un comentario con respecto a Amora. Si mal no recordaba y su españolno le fallaba iba más o menos: - _Amora siempre usa esa frase “ y vas a amarme” y ahí van toda la bola de babosos a caer…_ \- dijo la bruja riéndose del ”baboso” en turno. Lo que, de hecho, hizo que se riera un poco, porque él era el _baboso_ en turno. Esto logró que Amora lo viera indignada y sorprendida y que todos el en taberna jadearan sorprendidos también.

               - **Gracias  mi Lady Amora** **,** **por su interés, eres muy hermosa y estoy increíblemente alagado por tu atención, pero debo rechazar el ofrecimiento en honor a mi futura esposa -** Todos  en la taberna explotaron en vitores hacia Tom. Antes de que todos se acercaran para poder felicitarlo Amora simplemente dijo.

                 - **Tú te lo pierdes** –y se retiró con aire ofendido. Comenzaron a fluir las bebidas y la comida, poco a poco el lugar se llenó de alegres melodías mientras los Dioses bailaban  y cantaban al compás de la música.

              Tom se levantó, caminó hacia su amigo y le preguntó en voz baja.

              - **¿Qué acaba de pasar?**

 **-Acabas de rechazar a La Encantadora y creo que no muchos de aquí puedan decir eso, Thor menos que nadie.-**  dijo Chris soltando una carcajada, Tom le iba a contestar pero  Thor se dirigió al sorprendido Tom dándole un manazo, un poco demasiado fuerte, en el hombro.

              - **Lo has hecho muy bien Thomas, Lady Ofelia estará muy orgullosa de que hayas pasado la prueba.**

 **-¿Era una  prueba? -** preguntó Tom, sorprendido, dando gracias a Dios por el hecho de pensar todo el tiempo en la bruja, ya que esto lo había salvado.

              - **Claro que sí, más yo tenía la certeza que podías con ella. Todo hombre que se encuentra enamorado ha de pasarla en la víspera de sus nupcias y demostrar que, de entre todas las doncellas, solo una ha sido elegida para desposarle -** Chris miró al gigante sorprendido y divertido, mientras este lo rodeó con un pesado brazo sobre los hombros entusiasmado **-Así es hermano, no es fácil resistirse a las bellezas de Asgard.**

              Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Tom acompañó a los otros a sus asientos y disfrutar de la amenidad.

 

 

              Mientras tanto en el castillo, la dote de Frigga había durado toda la noche y gran parte del día siguiente, las Diosas comieron y bebieron todo el tiempo rodeadas de un gran festín y con un gran numero de sirvientes al pendiente de lo que necesitaran, cuando terminó, las Diosas secaron y vistieron a la mortal con un vestido blanco simple. Ofelia estaba semiacostada en una banca tipo _otomana_ mientras sus damas de compañía terminaban de pintar figuras en la piel, habian pasado mas de día y medio en los baños, entrando y saliendo, comiendo y bebiendo, festejando y hablando, y ahora ella estaba más allá del punto de relajación, tanto que escuchó a Sif decirle a Frigga.

              - **Mi Reina, creo que está dormida.-** Ofelia podía sentír perfectamente a la Doncella de Escudo que estaba trabajando en un hermoso cuervo formado de patrones entrelazados en su muslo, Ofelia iba a contestar que no estaba dormida, que la estaba oyendo pero no podía reaccionar, “usaron demasiado tranquilizante” pensó.

              - **Seiđkona, ¿Me escuchas?-** pero Ofelia solo pudo contestar con un “mmm…”- **vaya, parece que tienes razón Lady Sif, dejémosla descansar un momento mientras preparo un brebaje para ayudarla.-**  con esto escuchó como las doncellas y la Reina salían de la habitación, dejándola sola, podía sentir la extraña y suave tela del vestido sobre su,muy sensible piel resultado del baño purificador. Pensó en dormir un rato, pero sabía que no estaba cansada, solo intoxicada, así que se dedicó a usar magia para sacar parte de la ligera droga herbal que habían usado en el baño, de su sistema, ya que obviamente no la habian medido bien para un mortal. Para cualquiera que la viera, parecería que estaba dormida, necesitaba concentrarse, por esto no se movió cuando escuchó a alguien entrar por la puerta.

              En condiciones normales podría saber mucho por la energía que irradiaba el intruso, pero ahora no podía, por eso la alarmó mucho escuchar la voz de un hombre que no conocía, porque sabía que, sin contar alEinherjar elegido por el Rey quien cuidaba la seguridad de estas habitaciones, ningún hombre debía acercarse a la novia, era la ley en este lugar. Tampoco se movió cuando este tomó un poco de su cabello y jugó con él entre sus dedos. Ofelia abrió lo más que pudo los ojos, lo que no era mucho, apenas dos rendijas por los que veía a un hombre que de hecho no conocía, este la vio como si ella no fuera gran cosa, soltó el cabello como si no estuviera interesado. Le dio la vuelta al sillón observando a la bruja de diferentes ángulos.

              **-¿Cómo es posible que una criatura tan insignificante, sea la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte de Loki?** – el hombre puso una mano en la cintura de la bruja y la deslizo hasta la rodilla, su actitud era de estar midiendo la calidad de algo.- **Las Nordas deben de estarse divirtiendo mucho con el destino del muchacho, tantos intentos de deshacernos del él** **y ahora la oportunidad viene en la forma de una simple mortal, ni siquiera tengo que matarte ¿Verdad?**

El hombre tomó a Ofelia de la cara y la forzó a voltear a verlo, pero la bruja seguía sin abrir los ojos completamente, solo pudo quejarse débilmente- **No te esfuerces criatura, lo más fácil fue poner un poco más de tranquilizantes en el baño de Frigga, no mucho para que las Diosas se dieran cuenta, pero si la suficiente para la constitución delicada de un mortal.**

 “¿En serio me va a contar todo su plan?”  Pensó la bruja moviéndose muy poco tratando de levantar el brazo para soltarse pero lo dejó caer.- **Luego solo tuvimos que deshacernos del único Einherjar que cuida esa puerta. Tengo que aceptar que la mejor parte de esto, es que no tendremos que lidiar con la venganza de Thor, ya que técnicamente no lo estamos matando, ni a tí. Thor es fácil de manipular, pero el reino estará mejor sin** **Loki,** **esa serpiente. —** dijo el hombre dejando la cara de Ofelia y tomándola con ambas manos de la cadera para girarla de modo de sus pies descansaron en el piso.  

              Las luces en el cuarto comenzaron a parpadear a causa del fuego, que se estaba moviendo de forma irregular, pero el hombre no sintió ninguna brisa. Vio hacia la puerta, un poco nervioso pero seguía cerrada. Debía darse prisa, si lo encontraban haciendo esto le costaría la cabeza, cuando regresó su atención a Ofelia, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaban negros y estaba sonriendo. Ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo se movió.

              La imagen asustó un poco al Dios, por un momento no supo que hacer, por un lado, la sola imagen era perturbadora, pero además la mortal no debía estar consiente, las luces iban y venían y la habitación se quedó en silencio. El hombre no podía saber si la bruja lo veía con esos ojos bañados en obscuridad,  parecía que ni respiraba. El hombre suspiró profundo decidido a continuar con el plan. Se inclinó para subir la falda blanca de Ofelia, pensando que si ella ponía resistencia, podría someterla fácilmente, pero ella seguía sin moverse. Subió la falda hasta las rodillas y cuando iba enderezándose, la luz parpadeó una vez más, para cuando el hombre estaba erguido y la luz re­gresó, vio a la bruja que ya estaba sentada frente a él con la misma inquietante sonrisa, él podría jurar que su corazón se detuvó por un momento. Tuvo que dar dos pasos para atrás. Ofelia seguía sin moverse, parecía una estatua. El Dios junto las cejas enojado y asustado. Sacó una daga de algun escondite en su espalda, - **Voy a hacer esto más rápido, pero no menos doloroso…yo...-** elDios amenazó pero lo que decía fue perdiendo fuerza cuando notó que Ofelia inclinaba la cabeza hacía un lado dolorosamente lento, la misma sonrisa. Nada más se movió, solo su cabeza.- **No te tengo miedo Wicce. –** mintió el hombre que daba más pasos para atrás.

                   La sonrisa de la bruja se desvaneció por completo  y dijo – **No te preocupes por eso, tenemos tiempo. -**  Ella, en un movimiento rápido, levantó la mano para sellar la puerta con magia, en ese momento las luces que apagaron, pero esta vez no regresaron inmediatamente, lo único que él podía oír, era su propia respiración agitada, seguía caminando hacia atrás, hasta toparse con una pared, levantó la daga para defenderse, pero cuando la luz regresó y vio el rostro de la bruja a centímetros del él, soltó la daga y mientras su mente se inundaba de negro por la mirada de la mortal, comenzó a gritar de pánico.

              La primera en escuchar el grito fue Lady Sif quién desenvainó la espada, llegó a la puerta donde se supone que descansaba la bruja, se alarmó cuando no vio al Einherjar. Los gritos no eran de la bruja, eran de un hombre, llamó a los guardias y trató sin éxito de abrir la puerta, golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, incluso con los dos guardias que llegaron a ayudar. Pero no fue hasta que llegó Frigga y deshizó el hechizo que se abrieron las puertas. Cuando pudieron ver hacía la habitación, todos excepto la Reina dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados por la perturbadora imagen.

              Primero los gritos nunca cesaron y eran horribles, la única luz que había en cuarto, era la que provenía de la puerta recién abierta y en el centro de la habitación revuelta, estaba la pequeña mortal vestida con su vestido blanco que tenía manchas rojas, iba descalza y tenía los ojos negros y en la mano la daga del hombre, la que estaba goteando sangre y en el otro brazo una herida larga. Se quedaron todos un momento sin moverse oyendo los gritos del hombre, pero cuando Frigga notó que llegaban más guardias, la Reina, haló a Sif y a los dos guardiasque estaban con ellas y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que las luces se prendieran y vieron a la bruja que sonreía inocente pero con los ojos aun negros, ella soltó la daga. Sif fue hacia el hombre y lo noqueó de un golpe, la Reina volteó con los guardias.    

              - **Ustedes no dirán nada de lo que fueron testigos aquí hasta que yo lo diga ¿Me di a entender?**

 Los Einherjars de pusieron muy derechos y contestaron- **Su majestad.**

 **-Lleven a este hombre a las mazmorras** **,** **lidiaremos con él después.-**  Cuando los Einherjars se retiraron, ella se dirigió a Sif quién seguía viendo asustada a la bruja.- **Sif ve por favor por Eir dile que venga de inmediato.**

 **-Sí su majestad.-**  dijo la guerrera poniendo un puño en el pecho haciendo una reverencia. Frigga luego se dirigió con cuidado a la bruja.

**-¿Seiđkona, estas bien?**

**-Sí, su majestad, lamento el escándalo** ,- dijo sonriendo, un poco apenada la Reina respiró aliviada.

              - **¿Qué pasó?-**  preguntó sin dejar de ver los ojos de la bruja, nunca había visto a un mortal que tuviera los ojos así. Pero Ofelia parecía que no lo notaba y procedió a contarle lo que pasó, en un momento llegó Sif con Eir y cerraron la puerta, dejando ya una pequeña multitud de gente afuera. Mientras Ofelia seguía contando lo que paso, Eir se acercó con cuidado y trató el brazo, un poco nerviosa. Cuando la bruja terminó el relato, Sif dijo.

              - **¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?-**  y la bruja se sorprendió un poco y sonrió disculpándose.

              - **Lo siento, lo olvidé-**  con esto parpadeo y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. Las dos Diosas compartieron una mirada de sorpresa, pero fue la Reina quien continuó.

              - **Lady Ofelia, no hay manera de que pudieras hacerle daño a un Dios ¿Cómo…?**

 **-Oh lo sé, por eso opté por asustarlo, nunca lo toqué, -** dijo defendiéndose- **solo asumí que viviendo en Asgard no estarían acostumbrados a las películas de horror de la tierra, aproveché y use todos los clichés que se me ocurrieron, le di a beber mi sangre para crear una conexión ligera entre nosotros y poder crear imágenes en su mente-**  dijo la bruja levantándose un poco la enagua del vestido manchado de sangre- **Allá va la pureza ¿Verdad?-**  dijo Ofelia tratando de bromear, sonriendo incomoda.

 **-¿Qué hacemos, la bañamos otra vez?-** dijo la guerrera atrás de la Reina, pero esta vio a la bruja un poco nerviosa, lo pensó un momento.

              - **No, vamos a fingir que no pasó nada, dile a Sygin que traigan el otro vestido  y llama también a Lorelai está en los jardines, vamos a limpiar la sangre y ponerle una linda corona de flores a la inocente novia. -**  dijo la Reina divertida y un poco orgullosa, pero Ofelia estaba tratando de quitar una mancha sangre del vestido tallándolo con los dedos. Sabía que no lograría nada, pero sí estaba muy apenada, todo el esfuerzo que pusieron las Diosas para hacerla parecer pura y ahora lo echaba todo a perder haciendo lo que siempre hacia. Pero no pudo evitar divertirse con el Dios un rato, le daba cierta sensación de superioridad que había perdido en esos días. Aun así sabía que no era momento para divertirse, si la Reina no consideraba a la bruja a la altura del sacrificio podría haber problemas, no que no quisiera llevar a cabo el ritual, Ofelia sabía que la Madre de Todos no arriesgaría la vida de Loki, pero si podría decidir matar a la bruja en el blòt.

              **-Lady Ofelia ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**  llamó la atención de la bruja.

              - **Claro que sí, su majestad.**

 **-¿Mi hijo sabe que te puedes cuidar sola?-**  dijo Frigga con un tinte de orgullo.- **¿Sabe que te estamos sobreprotegiendo?**

 **-Creo que, no solo lo sabe, si no** **,** **que le divierte-**  dijo ella sonriendo apenada. Y la Reina comenzó a reír.             

 

# 

 


	25. 25. Boda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

25\.  Boda

           

            El atardecer del tercer día en Asgard trajo consigo el inicio de la ceremonia de unión entre los novios. 

            Ofelia, estaba con Sigyn y Sif quienes se dedicaban a darle los últimos detalles, poner el velo en su lugar y la corona de flores. La bruja no decía nada, ya tenía un rato callada, las dos Diosas la veían un poco preocupadas. El día de nupcias, era uno de los días más importantes de una doncella, incluso Sif, aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, fantaseaba con el día en que desposara al hombre que amaba, aunque sabía que no pasaría nunca.[1]

            **-Estás lista, Lady Ofelia.-** Dijo Sygin en un tono que daba la impresión de que le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse contenta.

            La bruja solo hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, para agradecerles y ambas Diosas se retiraron aun preocupadas. En cuanto Ofelia escuchó cerrar la puerta, comenzó a hiperventilar, se levantó el velo, se inclinó para recargarce en sus rodillas, el corsé la estaba estrechando demasiado y cuando creyó que estaba apunto de desmayarse sintió que se aflojó, volteó asustada, vio a Lady Loki, que le desataba con gran habilidad el corsé.

            -Tranquila, solo respira- Le dijo frotándole la espalda. Ofelia sintió su pecho liberado y se enderezó para encontrarse con las manos frescas del Dios convertido en mujer, acunándole la cara para que la viera a los ojos verdes, luego Loki, comenzó a enseñarle cómo debía respirar, la bruja  comenzó a imitarla y una vez que se calmó, Loki la soltó.

            -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la bruja todavía un poco agitada.- Pensé que ningún hombre debería verme.

            -Prácticamente no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla, Wala.- Dijo con media sonrisa levantando los brazos para que la viera. Ofelia le sonrió divertida y preguntó de nuevo.

            -En serio. ¿Qué haces aquí?

            -Madre me contó lo que pasó, quería asegurarme de que estas bien, antes de ocuparme del traidor.- Dijo Loki tratando de contener la ira, pero la bruja la vio preocupada, cuando esta se dio cuenta, le dijo- No te preocupes Wala, Thomas no sabe nada aun. Ahora cuéntame ¿Qué pasa?

            -Nada- Dijo ella respirando muy profundo y tal vez pudo haber engañado a cualquier Æsir o mortal, pero no a Loki, ella notó que la bruja estaba tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Y la Diosa del engaño, sonrió pícara.

            -Wala… ¿Estas emocionada?- En cuanto las palabras dejaron la boca de Loki, la bruja le dio la espalda pero abrió mucho los ojos y su rostro tomo un tinte rosado.

            -Claro que no, todo está bien Loki.- Pero esta comenzó a carcajearse, Ofelia la vio muy enojada, trató de argumentar algo pero luego sonrió sin poderlo evitar y se enojó con ella misma por no poder contener la sonrisa, lo que hizo reír más a la Diosa.- Me da mucho gusto que te divierta.- reclamó la bruja sarcásticamente.

            -Lo siento, Wala,-.Dijo controlándose,- Yo, aquí creyendo que estaba algo mal y solo estas emocionada por tu boda- Ofelia levantó una ceja irritada.- No te enojes conmigo, es normal, le has hecho creer a todo el mundo que esto, toda esta empresa, es uno más de tus trabajos, que eres, ¿Cómo le dices?...  profesional, pero tú y yo sabemos que la razón por la que estas emocionada, es la razón del porque nuestro plan va funcionar- Dijo Loki tomando del rostro a Ofelia quién por un momento bajó la mirada apenada, pero una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad estaba jugando en sus labios, luego subió la mirada, sonrió más y por primera vez Ofelia abrazó honestamente a Loki y este regresó el abrazo, para luego comenzar de nuevo a abrochar el corsé.

            -Gracias Loki.

            Loki iba a contestar pero la voz de la Reina los interrumpió a los dos.

            - **¡Loki!, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que está prohibido.**

            - **Pero madre, como podrás notar, no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla.-** repitió agitando sus largas pestañas inocentemente. Ofelia trató de disimular la risa y la Reina levantó una ceja, aunque no muy severamente.

            - **Fuera contigo muchacho.** \- Loki besó la mano de Ofelia y salió con la Reina, una vez sola Ofelia se bajó de nuevo el velo, respiró profundo y se permitió sonreír ampliamente.

            No tardó mucho en llegar una sirviente para llevarla a la entrada del salón donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

            Tom se encontraba a las puertas de esta sala, caminando de una lado a otro, ante la mirada divertida de dos guardias reales, no dajaba de moverse en su nuevo traje ceremonial asgardiano, las partes metalicas, aunque hechas especialmente para el humano, eran pesadas y ponérselo había sido mas complicado de lo que jamás fue su traje para la pelicula. Cosa que no creia posible, ya que para convertirce en Loki para las escenas, hacían falta dos horas y la ayuda de dos personas de vestuario.

En este traje tardaron un poco más y tres sirvientes, que acomodaron, trenzaron la piel de su traje y engancharon y amarraron las piezas de metal en sus brazos y sus antebrazos, así como su pechera, lo mas increible era que a diferencia del disfraz que usaba enfrente de la cámara, este traje era bastante cómodo, pesado, pero cómodo y menos complicado que los que usaba Loki realmente o cualquier Æsir.

             Cuando vió acercarce a Ofelia y sintió como si su corazón se saltara un pulso, no podía ver su rostro a causa del velo que lo cubría, pero todo en ella era impresionante. Su complicado vestido blanco con partes metálicas en dorado y tela trenzada en sus brazos y pecho, que al movimiento brillaba en tonos cálidos, llevaba sobre los hombros una impresionante y hermosa capa de pelaje de algún animal blanco con algunas manchas en color camello, sostenida en el frente por grandes medallones con simbología que hablaba tanto de Loki como de Midgard, al igual que la pechera de actor, los medallones estaban unidos por una gruesa cadena dorada que marcaba el escote y el comienzo del vestido, la asombrosa corona de pequeñas flores doradas se entrelazaba con una delicada tiara que adornaba la cabeza de la bruja  y terminaba en la frente, de donde colgaba el velo. El color moreno natural de Ofelia en ese momento, cuando menos en la poca piel que Tom podía ver, se veía color bronce metálico, también su modo de caminar hacia él, todo en ella era impresionante. Ofelia por su parte trataba de disimular su risa nerviosa.

            Él simplemente lucía espectacular, a pesar de su velo, Ofelia podía ver claramente a Tom con su traje asgardiano negro. Estaba tan guapo, sus ojos azules resaltaban igual que su sonrisa, se veía felíz y ella pensaba si no estaba aún bajo los efectos de la droga, porque no creía que esto realmente estuviera pasandole.

            Él se acercó y tomó las manos de ella para depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos

            - **Hola amor, te vez asombrosa.**

 **\- ¿Y, cómo podrías saber eso?-** Dijo ella señalando el velo. Pero el actor solo sonrío dulcemente.

 **-Querida, durante un año entero me dediqué a observarte, conozco cada una de tus expresiones, lo que “significan”…-** dijo haciendo la señal con las manos del entrecomillado-… **y lo que realmente significan. Conozco el modo en que tus hombros de levantan cuando algo te parece gracioso, pero no te ríes,-**  dijo el pasando el dedo, rozando levemente el hombro por sobre el velo - **conozco el modo en que inclinas la cabeza a un lado y arriba cuando llegaste a una conclusión que ninguno de nosotros ha llegado, sé el modo en que muerdes el labio de abajo cuando no entiendes algo y no quieres preguntar y sé que cuando estás muy concentrada en algo, tiendes a imitar a la persona que tienes en frente-** dijo el actor tomándola de ambas manos **\- incluso, sé que ahora mismo tienes la boca abierta. –** terminó diciendo con media sonrisa y sonrió al escuchar a Ofelia chocar los dientes cuando se apresuró a cerrar la mandíbula, luego como la bruja se aclaró la garganta y supo que tenía razón **.-**   **así que, por favor, creéme cuando te digo que te ves hermosa.**

 **-Te crees muy listo ¿Verdad? Pero considera que no puedes ser listo y además verte así ¡No es justo para los demás!-**  dijo ella tratando de controlar la emoción, él sonrió divertido.

            - **¿Estas lista?**

**-Sí, ¿Y tú?**

**-Sí.-** con esto el actor le dio una señal a los guardias, quienes abrieron las grandes puertas y ya no pudieron decir más.

            La sala del trono lucía fastuosa con los últimos rayos del sol entre los pilares cayendo sobre la gran sala. Comparada con las otras ocasiones que habían estado ahí, estaba casi vacía. Solo algunos miembros de la corte real, que estaban ahí para congraciarse con los príncipes, algunas doncellas y damas de la corte, que veían emocionadas, enternecidas y un poco condescendientes por la boda de los mortales, pero todos atraídos por la curiosidad de la singular ceremonia, un coro cantaba en un lenguaje que ninguno de los humanos no entendían, o habían escuchado jamás, pero era hermoso.  

            Al fondo, de la sala, en lo alto estaba Odín en el trono, unos escalones abajo Frigga, quién llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y ambos soberanos veían como se acercaban  Ofelia y Tom, este la tomaba del brazo como todo un caballero escoltando a su dama.

            Thor y Loki a cada lado de sus padres, Chris, Sif, Lorelai y Sygin se acomodaron a los lados de los novios.

            El Dios Odín comenzó. - **Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a estos dos mortales siendo  testigos nosotros** **,** **Dioses de Asgard. -**  dijo con voz poderosa, terminado con un golpe al piso con Gürnir, el que sonó en toda la sala e hizo que Dioses y mortales agacharan la cabeza, todos excepto Frigga, ella levantó los brazos y comenzó a decir algo en el mismo idioma en que estaban cantando el coro, para ese entonces Ofelia dejó de escuchar, solo captaba algunas palabras del discurso de la Diosa del Matrimonio. Para ella solo existía la mirada de Tom.

            Loki veía con orgullo a sus humanos, contento con el ritual que en otro contexto lo aburriría de muerte, esperando que el amor que emanaba entre ellos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer funcionar el sacrificio.

            Frigga  se dirigió al joven de negro y dijo.

            - **Thomas ahora puedes ver a la novia** – el actor obedeció levantando el velo, para después tomar sus manos por los dedos y levantarlas a la altura del esternón, mientras la Diosa los hacía envolver en un leve resplandor dorado. Chris le entregó a Tom unas llaves, ambos actores se sonrieron, luego Tom le entregó esas llaves a Ofelia, eran la representación de los bienes que ahora compartirían, ella las aceptó. Ya había visto esas llaves, de hecho ella las eligió, eran enormes y hermosas llaves doradas, con patrones trenzados y debía colgarlas de su vestido, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención, una pequeña, vieja y plateada. Ofelia vio un poco confundida a Tom y este sonrió un poco apenado.

            **-Es la de mi departamento en Londres.-** Ofelia lo vio sorprendida, pero casi inmediatamente tuvo que respirar profundo para controlar la emoción, pues este pequeño detalle que la mayoría de los Dioses no entendió, conmovió mucho a la bruja. Luego se acercó Chris, sonriendo y colocó un pañuelo sobre las manos de ellos lo que los unía simbólicamente,

            - **En honor a los Dioses de Midgard, compartiremos pan y vino.-** Una vez que terminaron el homenaje a la religión del novio, las diosas Sif y Sigyn recogieron el cabello de Ofelia en un moño trenzado,  anunciando así que dejaba de ser una doncella, para convertirse en esposa, mientras Frigga terminaba de cubrirlos con el halo dorado. Terminado esto el Rey se puso de pie

            - **Ahora, yo Odín, señor de los Nueve Reinos, Padre de todos los Dioses, proclamo que tú  Ofelia le perteneces a Thomas, y tu Thomas, le perteneces a Ofelia.** – dijo este dando la señal a Tom de que debía sellar su unión con un beso.

            Los asistentes aplaudieron, incluso Loki, acercandose a ellos para abrazar a cada uno, privilegio que solo ellos dos habían logrado, ganándose una mirada extrañada de casi todos los presentes.

 

 

            El pequeño banquete que le precedió fue muy sencillo, corto e íntimo. Ya que Tom, en su carácter de Göthi tenía que preparar y practicar los pasos del ritual del día siguiente. Thor ofreció unas palabras a los recién casados y un brindis. Compartieron comida y bebida siguiendo las costumbres del reino.

            Los Dioses presentes se asombraron de que, de un pequeño cubo aplanado pudieran salir melodías tan complicadas como las que haría toda una orquesta mientras Tom y Ofelia bailaban al ritmo de **“You don’t Know Me”**  de **B. B. King y Diane Schuur**.

            - **Tom, solo quiero decirte que después de mañana, tienes mi consentimiento de considerarte viudo, no tiene ningún caso…-** dijo la bruja viendo a los ojos al actor, pero este sin quitar la sonrisa galante, la interrumpió.

            **-¿Ofelia?**

**-¿Si?**

**-Cállate**.- dijo sonriendo más y la bruja también sonrió.

            **-ok.** -solo dijo y continuo bailando.

            El festín no duró mucho, todos debían estar concentrados para el evento más importante. Loki vio como sus mortales hablaban y luego a Tom caminar hacia él.

            - **Creo es hora de retirarnos-** Dijo el actor serio y determinado.

 **-Así es Thomas, yo te acompañaré para afinar los últimos detalles del ritual, tú hermano-** dijo dirigiéndose a Thor- **puedes llevar a Christopher a su habitación cuando así lo desee** -dijo Loki mientras se levantaban.

             - **Muchas gracias, su majestad, -** Dijo Chris con una inclinación de cabeza, luego fue a abrazar al novio, quién le preguntó.

 **-¿Estarás bien aquí?** **-** preguntó Tom a Chris.

 **-Sí, Thor debe de terminar de contarme sus aventuras en** ** _Müspelheim_** **, cuando luchó con el gigante de fuego, eso me ayudará para mis diálogos en la película, además me quiero quedar despierto por si tú o la novia me necesitan.-** dijo Chis, Tom sonrió por el soporte de su amigo. La verdad es que nadie se iba a acostar temprano, ya que era costumbre festejar mientras los novios consumaban la relación y aunque en este caso los novios iban a ser separados, era importante para los Æsir completar las costumbres.

 - **Entonces yo también me voy a la cama, creo que ha sido un día muy largo, Muchas gracias por todo Chris** – Dijo la bruja abrazando al rubio, quien le sonrió. Luego se despidió de todos para poder, aunque sea, tener unos momentos más con Tom. Los demás se despidieron, Loki y Tom la acompañaron a su alcoba.

            - **Les daré unos minutos a solas Thomas.**

 **-Gracias amigo.-**  Dijo el actor.

            -Buenas noches Loki- dijo la bruja en español y Loki le contestó de igual manera

 **-** Buenas noches a ti también Seiđkona – Loki hizo una profunda reverencia para terminar besando la mano de Ofelia, luego se retiró.

            En cuanto la puerta cerró ambos mortales corrieron a abrazarse y sin poder controlarse comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, no podían quitar las manos uno del otro, no decían nada solo tenían el impulso de no soltarse, sabiendo que tendrían que hacerlo al día siguiente.

            Ofelia fue la que se detuvo, deteniendo así a Tom, y esto requirió de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y que tendría la bruja, se congelaron uno enfrente del otro, manteniendo sus frentes pegadas y en la habitación solo se oía la respiración agitada de ambos. Ofelia no podía creer que se había casado con este hombre y que lo perdería con la misma rapidez, cerró los ojos con fuerza, puso una mano en el pecho de Tom tratando de recordar cómo se sentía su energía  y maldijo a todos los Dioses por ya no poder hacerlo.

            Abrió los ojos y vio que él también había optado por cerrar sus ojos muy fuerte. La tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura, ella vio lo hermoso que era y notó que tenía la mandíbula tensa. Aunque el corazón del actor estaba trabajando muy rápido, Ofelia tuvo la certeza de que era por el estrés emocional, su compasión profesional le decía que Tom estaba angustiado y triste, igual que ella. Le rompió el corazón verlo así y más por instinto que otra cosa, quiso confortarlo. Y lo hizo de la única manera que sabía, de la única manera que recordaba su madre hacerlo con ella y su hermano.

            Suspiró profundo tratando de conservar el aroma de Tom y comenzó a cantar muy despacio.

**“Look into my eyes and you’ll see**

**I’m the only one**

**You’re captured my love**

**Stolen my heart**

**Changed my live…”**

           

            Tom abrió mucho los ojos en completa agonía, por alguna razón el dolor que estaba sintiendo hacía sus ojos de un azul brillante impresionante, pero duró poco. Él la vio a los ojos y ella notó que el dolor se iba apaciguando, así que ella siguió cantando, mientras él comenzaba moverse al ritmo de la canción.

            **“…** **I will find you anywhere you go** ****  
Right until the ends of the earth  
            I'll get no sleep until i find you  
            To tell you when i've found you  
            I love you  
            Take my breath take my breath ... away”

Cuando ella terminó la canción ambos se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, luego él se separó y la tomó del mentón para levantarle el rostro.

**-¿Ves? Tenía razón. Te ves preciosa, no me canso de decirlo.**

            Ella se rio un poco limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado - **Gracias, pero vas a hacer que me sonroje.**

            - **Me gusta cómo te ves cuando de sonrojas** -Dijo mientras sus dedos dejaban el mentón para poner ambas manos, acunando el rostro de la bruja para besarla, Ofelia sintió que el aire le faltaba, como cada vez que él la besaba, ella respondió con entusiasmo sintiendo los cálidos y suaves labios del actor.  Lentamente se iban abrazando mientras aún seguían unidos.

            Unos leves golpes en la puerta los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ambos se separaron, cuando Loki asomó su cabeza

             - **Lo siento Thomas pero ya es hora.**

 **-Está bien, ahora voy** \- El Dios salió cerrando la puerta. Tom volteó a verla suspirando y besando su frente.

            **-¿Estas nerviosa?**

 Ofelia soltó un resoplido ofendida. **\- ¿Quién, yo? Por favor... -** Tom levantó una ceja **-Bueno pues, si lo estoy.**

**-No te preocupes, estaré ahí contigo, lo sabes.**

**-Pues sí,-** dijo Ofelia sarcásticamente- **Veras, tú eres Göthi, tienes que estar ahí.**

**-No me refiero a eso.**

**-Sí, lo sé, todo va a salir bien-** Ofelia trató de ser muy convincente en esto último, porque si conocía a Tom tan bien, como de hecho lo conocía, el día de mañana iba a ser un día especialmente complicado para el actor. Más para él que para nadie.

 **-Tengo que irme** -Ofelia trató de armar una sonrisa aunque no con mucho éxito - **Te veré mañana, querida** -Tom salió dejando a Ofelia sola con sus pensamientos.

            Ya en el pasillo Loki observó algo contrariado a Tom, pero fue hasta que estaban en su cuarto cuando preguntó

            **-¿Todo bien?** –Preguntó Loki, Tom volteó a verlo.

            - **Prométeme que** **,** **independientemente del resultado de mañana, protegerás a Ofelia.**

**-Thomas qué te hace pensar...**

**-Solo, promételo, necesito saber que cuando me vaya, ella va a estar bien aquí contigo.**

**-Bueno, después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.-** Loki se paró muy derecho enfrente de Tom y puso su mano en el pecho. – **Juro por mi honor que siempre la protegeré, a ambos Thomas. Ahora, deja de preocuparte que  tienes que repasar todo para el ritual**.- dijo Loki, luego sacó una daga y se la dio a Tom, quién por un momento la vio angustiado pero enseguida se repuso y la tomó con determinación **, - Vamos Göthi, debes practicar.**

 [1] _*Sif siempre ha estado enamorada de Thor._

 


	26. 26.Blòt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

26\.  Blòt

           

            Ninguno de los tres pudo dormir bien, de hecho nadie de la familia real y ningún mortal pudo descansar esa noche. Así que no fue una sorpresa para nadie que algunos fueran llegando de uno en uno a la habitación de Loki.  Hacía un rato que Tom había buscado a su mujer en su habitación, tenía varias horas dando vueltas en su cama, hasta que llegó a la conclución de que en ningun lado estaba prohibido pasar esa noche con ella, solo disfrutando de su campañia, así que se levantó determinado. La encontró igual de despierta que él, y muy contenta de verlo, despues de abrazarce se sentaron en el balcon y ella le contó lo que había pasado antes de la ceremonia y el intento de matarla ella y, por lo tanto a Loki, algo que debió pensar mejor ya que Tom no lo tomó muy bien.

            - **¿Y porque no me dijiste?-**  dijo el actor enojado, de pie.

 **-¿Para qué? No pasó nada, además tienes muchas cosas de que ocuparte-**  dijo ella tratando de quitarle importancia, pero en vez de lograrlo, solo irritó más a Tom, quién comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, respirando profundo, de repente se detuvo y vio fijamente a Ofelia.

            - **¿Sabes qué? ¡Estas despedida!**

 **-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? No puedes despedirme.-**  Dijo ella indignada, nunca la había despedido, mucho menos por, lo que ella creía, era hace su trabajo.

 **-Pues parece que crees que todavía trabajas para mí y que debes protegerme de esas cosas, así que ahí está, estás despedida.-** Contestó el actor de modo practico, Ofelia se sintió un poco regañada y no le gustó la sensación pero el hombre que tenía en frente tenía razón, con las cosas pasando tan rápido, ella seguía pensando que trabajaba para el actor, y había tantas cosas que el actor no sabía de ella.

            **-Tom yo…-**  dijo ella tratando de argumentar pero Tom la detuvo.

            - **No Ofelia, no soy tu cliente, no puedes protegerme no diciéndome las cosas, manteniéndome en la oscuridad, eres la mujer de mi vida, necesito saberlo todo, todo. Ahora es mi trabajo protegerte y no voy a pedir tu permiso para hacerlo. –** Después de decir esto desvió la mirada un momento y suspiró- **eres mi esposa, aunque sea solo por un día más.**

 **-No digas eso, Tom, no puede ser hoy la última vez que nos veamos, sabes que Loki tiene que regresar a la tierra y honestamente quiero que intente impedir que yo vaya con él-** dijo Ofelia, tratando de levantar el ánimo de Tom, poniendo una mano en su cara y sonriendo, el actor la vio y luego dirigió su mirada a la cicatriz fresca del antebrazo de la bruja, cicatriz producto del encuentro con el Dios que la atacó, - **En cuanto a eso, tienes razón debí decirte y te prometo que de ahora en adelante te diré lo que pasa.-** Tom tomó el antebrazo de la bruja, besó la cicatriz y luego a ella.

            - **¿Supiste quién era? ¿O por qué quería matarte?-**  dijo él una vez que estaban sentados de nuevo, tenía a Ofelia recargada en su pecho y la estaba abrazando.

            - **Sé porque quería matarme, pero no sé quién era, quería que Loki muriera. Sygin me dijo que lo más probable es que le corten la cabeza después de** **l** **ritual.**

 **\- ¿Cortarle la cabeza? ¿Y sin juicio?-**  preguntó Tom escandalizado.

            **-No estarás pensando en aleccionar a los asgardianos en su modo de justicia ¿Verdad?-**  dijo ella un poco preocupada.

            - **Si ese es el modo de vida de los Dioses, no puedo hacer nada, aunque no estoy de acuerdo,  sin embargo sí deberíamos hablar con Loki. -**  Diciendo esto Tom se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, con Ofelia pisándole los talones.

            - **¿Tom…? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tom?-**  pero este en vez de contestarle solo le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

            Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación principal de Loki y a pesar de ser muy entrada la noche, se encontraron con el Dios también despierto, un poco exasperado y acompañado. Chris estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la chimenea y Thor estaba de pie en el balcón con una copa e la mano, ambos rubios saludaron alegres a la pareja.

            - **¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Está todo bien?-**  preguntó Tom a su amigo.

            - **Sí, lo que pasó es que yo no podía dormir, me levante a buscar un poco de agua, pero me perdí y me encontré a Thor deambulando por los pasillos del palacio-** dijo Chris viendo a Thor y a Loki que ahora discutían porque el menor quería quitarle la copa y Chris bajó la voz. **­- La verdad, Thor está muy preocupado por Loki, no tuvo que decir nada, pero es cierto, puedo sentirlo.-**  terminó de decir, Tom lo vio y sonrió entendiendo perfectamente de que hablaba, al principio, cuando Tom defendía a Loki de Ofelia, aun cuando este no estaba siendo amable, secuestrándolos, Tom sabía que Loki se estaba muriendo y podía sentir el miedo que el Dios sentía.

 **-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-** dijo Loki con la copa en la mano, moviéndose un poco más rápido que su hermano que quería de regreso su copa.

            Tom les contó a los que no sabían lo que había pasado ayer y después de detener entre los cuatro a Thor de ir en ese momento y reclamar su venganza sobre el agresor de su hermano, Tom explicó porque quería hablar con Loki. Estaban todos cómodamente sentados en el piso y Loki había mandado traer bebida y comida para todos.

            - **Lo que me preocupa es que no sabemos quién es.-**  terminó Tom.

            - **¿Qué importa quién sea Göthi? en dos días no será peligro para nadie.-**  dijo Thor controlando su ira y de paso sorprendiendo a Loki.

            - **Creo que la presencia mortal es buena influencia para tí hermano-**  dijo Loki, dándole una palmadita ligera a Chris, pero Thor, junto las cejas ofendido, - **como sea, creo que veo a donde va Thomas, saber quién es este hombre nos ayudara a saber si sigue siendo un peligro.**

**-No lo será, yo mismo pondré a los Guerreros Tres a proteger a Lady Ofelia.**

**-Bueno, de hecho, después de Blòt ya no correré peligro yo, sino Tom, el hombre trató de matarme porque en ese momento yo era el punto vulnerable, sabía que Tom estaba con Thor y con Loki, que sin mí no hay sacrificio y Loki moriría. Si el sacrificio se logra y todo sale como lo planeamos, ya no importara si muero o no, porque el sacrifico esta hecho, en cambió, si matan a Tom, sí sería un peligro para Loki a largo plazo.**

**-Y no creo que trabajara solo.-**  completó Tom. Y Chris le preguntó.

            - **¿Por qué crees eso?**

 **-Porque cualquiera que quiera matar a Loki sabe que si falla, le traería consecuencias terribles…-**  dijo el actor arrancando una media sonrisa a Loki, a lo que Tom contestó volteando los ojos, pero continuó- **Pero hacerlo en el mismo palacio, justo donde estaba la Reina, requirió mucha influencia y poder político de parte de alguien y nadie con ese poder haría el trabajo él mismo.-** Loki veía a Tom orgulloso. 

**-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que habló en plural-**  dijo Ofelia esforzándose por recordar,­ **-está un poco confuso porque seguía un poco drogada, pero estoy segura que habló como si fuera el plan de otros.**

**-Entonces hablaremos con el prisionero, antes de la ejecución. Hablaré con padre al respecto.**

Tom iba a decir algo pero entraron dos sirvientes y avisaron a todos que debían prepararse. Thor abrazó a su hermano y suspiró y Loki regresó el abrazo, luego Chris se despidió de todos deseándoles buena suerte y siguió a Thor.

            Entraron dos sirvientes más y le entregaron a Ofelia una túnica blanca muy larga y la bruja se fue atrás de un biombo a cambiarse, mientras Loki servía tres copas de vino, los sirvientes ponían en el piso dos cuencos uno con agua y el otro con aceite. Y le entregaban a Tom un paño blanco. Loki se acercó al nervioso actor y le dio una copa.

            - **Brinda conmigo Thomas.-**  este tomó la copa y la levantó.

            - **Por tí, Loki.-**  y Loki sonrió.

            - ¿Ya van a tomar? **Cualquier pretexto es bueno ¿Verdad?** \- dijo Ofelia saliendo ya con la túnica, iba descalza y agarró la otra copa. La túnica se abría un poco entre sus rodillas para arrastrar el resto por detrás. Luego se paró enfrente de Tom y Loki se sentó en la silla, mientras Tom tomaba el paño y con mucho cuidado y cariño lo pasó por el cuerpo de la bruja, después de mojarlo en el agua tibia. Era parte del ritual, la parte privada, el Göthi debía limpiar con agua y preparar con aceite el sacrificio.

             Loki podía sentir los nervios de su mortal y siendo tan listo como era y conociendo a Tom, como lo conocía, comenzó a hablar tonterías con ellos, como de que extrañaba los dulces de Midgard, o preguntarle a Tom sobre sus hermanas. preguntarle Ofelia si podía hornear algo para ellos despues de ritual. Y funcionó porque un rato despues cuando Tom estaba untando el aceite ceremonial en Ofelia los tres se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

            Cuando entró la Reina por su hijo y se encontró con esta imagen, pensó que hacía milenios que no veía algo tan extraño como la escena enfrente de ella y sonrío preocupada y cansada, pero también contenta, porque sabía que, si las antiguas Nordas no le permitían tener a su hijo con vida, cuando menos le concedieron la dicha de encontrar tan peculiares amigos.

 

            El ritual del sacrificio, fue totalmente distinto al de la boda. Para empezar no fue en la sala del trono, fue en el jardín principal. Chris, Ofelia y Tom nunca habían visto tantos Dioses juntos, los mortales estaban en una de las salas continuas al jardín y Chris los acompañaba mientras terminaban de preparar todo.

            - **No entiendo por qué viene toda esta gente, casi nadie vino ayer** **a la boda** **y no a todas esas personas les interesa Loki.-**  dijo irritado el australiano, mientras veía por la ventana, Ofelia estaba acomodando ropa de Tom, que era una túnica también pero mucho más elaborada que la de ella y tenía colgado de su cuello un medallón con la runa de Loki, _Anzus_ y un lobo en el fondo. Y mientras enderezaba los hombros y los adornos del traje ceremonial de su esposo, contestó la pregunta de su padrino.

            **-Es porque la boda entre dos mortales no le interesa tanto a los Dioses, solo estaban ahí los que son nuestros amigos y los que tenían que estar ahí, pero un Blòt, no solo le va dar la energía a Loki para que se cure. Este es el primer sacrificio humano que se hace en honor a un Dios Nórdico en siglos, todos los Dioses que viven en las ramas del árbol de los reinos, el _Ygdrassil_ van a poder sentirlo. Y más, siendo el primer sacrificio humano que se hace en Asgard en la historia, todos los Dioses van a alimentarse del acto de fé que vamos a hacer. Ayer fue importante para nosotros, hoy, lo es para ellos.- **Chris recordó lo que Ofelia le había explicado sobre la verdadera relación entre los mortales y los Dioses, como en realidad se necesitaban mutuamente y ellos se alimentaban de la fe humana **.** – **Básicamente va a ser el trabajo de Tom, juntar más gente que creé esa energía para ellos, especificamente para Loki.-**  terminó la explicación la bruja, luego se dirigió a Tom- **¿Estás listo?**

 **-Tengo que preguntarte algo.-** dijo el británico nervioso.

**-Sé lo que me vas a preguntar, pero por tu bien, hazlo, pregunta.**

**-¿Estas segura de todo esto?-**  Ofelia sonrió y lo abrazó,

            **-Por supuesto que estoy segura.**

 **-En ese caso, nos vemos del otro lado y** **...** **lo siento mucho.**  Dijo Tom honestamente, la besó y la abrazó fuerte, Chris se volteó para darles un poco de intimidad pero estaba muy conmovido. Luego de esto se abrieron las puertas y Tom le sonrió a Ofelia.

            El primero en salir fue Tom seguido de Ofelia quién tenía la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de la túnica. El ambiente era de expectación y nerviosismo por parte de la familia real y sus allegados y no era para más, en los hombros de los humanos estaba la recuperación del joven príncipe. Thor en el gran altar frente al árbol más impresionante que ninguno de los humanos hubiera visto. El Árbol de los nueve reinos. Una sola hermosa voz, que pertenecía a Sygin, cantaba a lado de la familia real, acompañando la  marcha de los humanos.

            En el jardín de _Yggdrasil_ , se encontraban un conjunto de piedras erigidas con inscripciones rúnicas que rodeaban estos pilares, llamados _Domhring,_ que eran junto con el altar de sacrificio, _Hörgr_ , el lugar reservado para todos los rituales de sacrificio. Todo había sido dispuesto y las personas responsables ya se encontraban ahí, con excepción del Rey, la Reina y Loki, Thor iba a presidir el comienzo de la ceremonia, siendo el Dios patrono de la humanidad. Mientras más cercana la amistad con la familia real, más cercanos a la gran mesa de sacrificio. El camino de flores que guiaba a los humanos hasta allá estaba flanqueado por el consejo del Rey, parte de la corte y algunos plebeyos que tuvieron suerte de sumarse al evento.

            Ante el altar Thor, con su armadura de guerra completa, levantó su martillo y lo puso en el borde de la gran mesa de piedra blanca, luego levantó las manos para silenciar a todos los presentes.

            - **Pueblo de Asgard, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para realizar este Blòt.**

            **-¡Heil!-** Gritaron todos los presentes, acto seguido levantó a Mjörnir y llevó a cabo la consagración del lugar lanzando rayos a cada uno de los puntos cardinales representados por cada uno de los pilares que delimitaban el lugar del rito.

            - **Ahora que se acerque Lord Göthi**. -dijo  Thor, Tom se acercó y comenzó a trazar un círculo sobre la mesa, susurrando una serie de palabras en ese idioma antiquísimo, palabras de aprendió para el ritual, luego caminó al rededor del altar e hizo una profunda reverencia a Thor.

            De una carpa que se encontraba a pocos metros del lugar desfilaron los Dioses todos con sus trajes de gala, Odín, Frigga y Loki. Se acercaron al lugar y Ofelia caminó hacía el altar, deteniéndose a unos pasos de este. Luego Thor se alejó de la mesa y Loki se acercó. Levantó la cara y vio a todos los presentes luego se dirigió a Tom.

            - **Göthi ¿Cuál es la ofrenda que traes para los Dioses?**

- **Esta joven su majestad, espero la tomen y sea del agrado de Loki** **,** **el Dios del Caos, el Fuego y el Engaño.**

**-Yo, Loki, la considero digna del sacrifico, con el permiso de todos los Dioses de Asgard.**

 Cuando Loki terminó de hablar, Tom se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Ofelia, quien seguía descalza, de pie y con las manos enfrente de ella, Tom tomó nota de lo frágil que se veía, vestida solo con la sencilla túnica blanca, pero también sabía que era la actitud que ella había decidido tener. Le quitó la capucha a Ofelia y la guió hacía el altar para recostarla sobre la gran mesa. Esta tenía algunos canales que llegaban hacía agujeros en las cuatro esquinas y debajo de cada agujero había un cuenco. Ofelia se acostó dócilmente ante Loki, que la veía seriamente, pero ella no levantaba la mirada.

            Los demás miembros de la familia real, se colocaron en cada uno de los puntos cardinales, Odín al Norte, Frigga al Este, Loki ya estaba al Oeste y Thor al Sur. Éste último levantó a Mjörnir, para recoger la energía de cada punto cardinal y depositarlo con un nuevo rayo en la ofrenda, que era la joven recostada.

            La bruja no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió mucho cuando todo su cuerpo se tensionó por la fuerza del rayo, aunque no sufrió daño. Una vez que la electricidad paso y sus músculos se relajaron, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en tono rojizo, tambien sus ojos se pusieron negros un momento para luego regresar a la normalidad, todo esto involuntariamente, algo que extrañó mucho a Ofelia, tanto que no pudo evitar levantar una mano envuelta en luz roja para vérsela, pero por supuesto que no dijo nada. El Göthi tomó la daga ceremonial, con un largo suspiro y una mirada de apoyo de la mujer acostada, realizó ocho cortes profundos donde no pasaba ninguna vena principal, dos en cada brazo y piernas, Ofelia trató de no hacer ruido, pero sí le estaba doliendo, aun así se mantuvo lo más callada que pudo.

            Eran nueve cortes los que requería el ritual, la tradición decía que con el noveno la ofrenda moría, pero aquí ellos cambiarían las cosas, aun así debía ser en el mismo lugar, en el cuello. Ofelia levantó la cabeza y Tom bajó la daga, pero dudo un momento, hasta que sintió la mano de Ofelia encima de la de él, presionando para romper la piel, en cuanto cayó la primera gota, lo dejó solo y él siguió el corte, poco profundo, de lado a lado, luego bajó la daga y dio paso hacia atrás, mientras la sangre de la bruja comenzaba a llenar los canales y caía a los cuencos.

            La luz roja de Ofelia comenzó a apagarse y distribuirse en todo el lugar, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, sintiendo a todos los seres que recibian su energia y Tom levantó los cuencos que tenía debajo de la gran mesa, para llenar uno dorado que un sirviente le pasó.  Luego lo levantó enfrente de Loki. Chris estaba en shock por lo que veía, primero ver a su amigo cortar así a la mujer que amaba, luego, cuando Tom levantó el cuenco vio a todos los Dioses a su alrededor cerrar los ojos en éxtasis y por último ver una luz azul que rodeaba las manos de Tom y que se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

             Tom sintió la energía llenarlo y vio por primera vez la luz azul, que era la manifestación de su propia magia.

            Le entregó el cuenco a Loki quién lo tomó con una inclinación de cabeza, al tiempo que Tom decía.

            - **Te entrego este sacrifico de sangre en honor a tí,  para que veas por nosotros y en favor de todas las personas en Midgard.-** luego dio un paso para atrás, mientras que Loki dio un trago al contenido del cuenco y gritó.

              -¡ **Por el pueblo de Asgard!**

            **-¡Heil!-**   Gritaron de nuevo todos presentes, se lo pasó a Odín el cual también bebió y lo levantó para decir.

            -¡ **Por los nueve reinos!-** dijo Odín.

**-¡Heil!**

            -¡ **Por la salud del príncipe Loki! -** le tocó el turno a Frigga

            **-¡Heil!**

            -¡ **Por los Midgardianos Thomas y Ofelia! -** el príncipe heredero gritó después de ser el último en beber de la sangre.

            **-¡Heil!**

            Después Thor pasó el cuenco de nuevo a su hermano menor **,** Loki  tomó sangre con los   dedos y marcó la cara de Tom, la sangre parecía que había encendido el color azul en sus ojos. Luego el Dios le dio el cuenco al Göthi para la última libación.

            -¡ **Por el éxito de este sacrificio! -** dijo Tom solemnemente.

            **-¡Heil!**

            Tom, arrojó el contenido del cuenco a la tierra como ofrenda a la misma, en ese momento Ofelia dejó de brillar, por completo.

            - **Está hecho -** dijo por último el joven.

            La gente comenzó a gritar con  alegria y el Consejo mostró respeto a la familia real y al nuevo Göthi. Tom, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que había terminado todo, tapó la herida del cuello de Ofelia con las manos  y la veía preocupado, pero llegó Eir y le dijo que todo estaba bien, solo estaba desmayada por la pérdida de sangre, con ayuda de dos sirvientes la llevaron a la sala de curaciones.

            Antes de que pudiera salir, la Reina lo abrazó llorando de felicidad, agradeciéndole por el sacrificio que hacía para salvar a su hijo, él solo sonrío y recibió las felicitaciones de los demás Dioses por convertirse oficialmente en Göthi de Asgard. Luego sintió la mano de Loki en el hombro que lo rescataba para dejarlo ir a ver a su esposa.

 

 

            - **Realizaste un buen trabajo y te lo agradezco mucho amigo. Me salvaste la vida-** Dijo el Dios cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación de Ofelia, todavía no despertaba pero ya les habían asegurado que no había ningún peligro.

            - **No tienes que agradecerlo amigo-** dijo Tom con una sonrisa honesta en el rostro, Loki iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por la bruja que recién despertaba.

            -¡Ashh!…, ya bésense- dijo ella en español y Tom corrió a abrazarla.

            - **Lo siento mucho, amor, espero no haberte lastimado mucho.**

 **-No te preocupes Tom, fue perfecto, ni yo pude haberlo hecho mejor.-**  dijo ella acariciando con cariño el brazo de Tom, luego se dirigió a Loki- **¿Funcionó?-**

 **-Parece que sí, pero no lo sabremos hasta que…-**  de repente Loki se quedó callado incomodo, pero Ofelia lo tomó de la mano y con la otro tenía a Tom. Y le sonrió a ambos, los tres escucharon los gritos de júbilo de todo Asgard.

            - **Pues, por cómo suena eso, parece que sí funcionó** \- dijo Tom viendo por le ventana. Loki se puso de pie y se asomó.

            **-Si me disculpan, debo hacer algunas apariciones públicas y ver a madre**.- con esto los dejó solos.      

            Después de ver salir a Loki, Tom trepó a la cama y se acomodó junto a Ofelia y ella le preguntó emocionada acerca de su nueva magia, como se sentía y le dio algunos concejos para comenzar usarla. Hablaron durante horas y ahí acostados uno junto al otro, Tom tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida. Se iría esa misma tarde.Tomó esa decisión porque sabía que su presencia crearía conflicto para la culminación del ritual.

            En la comida, Thor les ofrecía un viaje de caza a los dos actores, pero Loki y Chris ya sabían del plan de Tom.

 **-Gracias amigo, creo que es hora de partir –** dijo el actor determinado, Ofelia levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que se acercaba lo inevitable.

            **-¿Qué, no piensas quedarte a disfrutar del banquete? -** preguntó Thor decepcionado

            - **No quiero hacer aún más difícil la despedida.**

          Ofelia trató de ser fuerte, de verdad lo intentó pero por primera vez en su vida, ahí en el observatorio de Bifröst, no lo logró. Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Sif, Sygin y los Guerreros Tres se habían reunido para despedir al mortal, quién abrazaba a la bruja, ella, a su vez estaba llorando, Tom tenía los ojos inundados pero quería ser el soporte para ella.

            Todos estaban serios, el único que tenía una expresión confundida, era Thor. Vio a sus amigos, serios, excepto Sygin que lloraba, vio a su madre y padre, serios, su hermano menor, también serio. Después de un momento de pensarlo se dirigía discretamente a su hermano menor.

            - **¿Loki?**

**-¿Qué pasa Thor?**

**-¿No le** **s** **dio Padre permiso a los mortales de usar el Bifröst c** **uando** **quisieran?**

**-Sí ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque parece que nunca se van a ver de nuevo.**

**-¡Ah! Eso es, mi querido hermano.-** dijo Loki con media sonrisa pícara en los labios- **Porque ellos no lo saben aun.**

 **-¡Oh! Loki.-**  le dijo Thor en un tono de decepción, pero no dijo nada. Mientras este trató de regresar a la seriedad.


	27. 27.Ceniza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

27\.  Ceniza

            Había sido probablemente los dos días más deprimentes de su vida, estaba feliz de saber que ambos, Tom y Loki, iban a estar bien, pero ver partir a Tom le rompió el corazón, Loki había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Nunca la presionó a nada, aunque los cuervos en la ventana probablemente podrían ser el primer indicio de que la familia real se estaba impacientando, se preguntó por un segundo cuantas mujeres habían tenido la oportunidad de darse su tiempo antes de entregarse a un Dios, “supongo que no muchas” pensó la bruja, y por la forma en que Odín la veía desaprobatoriamente también suponía que no era la única en pensarlo.

 No era que estuviera evadiendo la situación pero estaba muy triste por Tom. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa que tenía enfrente, tenía demasiado tiempo pensado y se estaba cansando, honestamente no se estaba escondiendo de Loki, se estaba escondiendo de todos los demás, de la mirada de desaprobación de Odín, de la de preocupada de Frigga, de la cariñosa de Thor, de la crítica de todos los demás, nunca se había escondido de nadie, y no le gustaba la sensación, suspiró tomando la decisión de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Dos ligeros golpes sonaron en la puerta, ella supuso que eran los guardias reales que venían por ella para terminar el ritual.

 **-Pase-** dijo ella con un suspiro. Pero para su sorpresa era Loki.- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tocar una puerta.- dijo la bruja sonriéndole al Dios.

            -¿Estas bien? Madre preguntó por ti en la cena.

 **-** Sí, lo siento es que no estaba de humor para ver a nadie.

            -Es la partida de Thomas ¿Verdad?

            -En parte

            -Bueno esa parte la puedo resolver.-dijo con una sonrisa –padre  ha decretado que por tu servicio a la casa real, a tí y a Thomas se les ha concedido pasajes reales cuando quieran, ambos pueden usar el Bifröst siempre y cuando no se esté usando  y ya sabes que Odín podría…- pero fue interrumpido por ella cuando lo abrazó.

            -No puedo creerlo, él puede venir ¿Cuando quiera?

            -Y tú puedes regresar, todos quieren que te quede claro que no eres nuestra prisionera, eres nuestra invitada, quiero decir,  mi invitada,  eres mía y no quiero verte infeliz nunca, también quiero que sepas que no voy a obligarte a nada. Terminaremos cuando estés lista. – Diciendo esto, la soltó- dicho esto me retiro por la noche, si necesitas algo estoy a una puerta de distancia o pídeselo a los guardias. – dijo contento.

            -¿Loki?- dijo ella despacio y él sonrió porque la escuchó menos estresada.

            -¿Si?

            -¿Desde cuándo sabías del privilegio del Bifröst?

            Loki se congeló un momento, pero se recuperó en seguida -¿Disculpa?

            -¿Desde cuándo sabías del privilegio del Bifröst?- repitió ella más enojada

            -¿No entiendo? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo aguantando la sonrisa.

 

 

La Reina estaba honestamente preocupada por la conclusión del ritual, no era que no confiara en la humana, aunque no la conocía tan bien, sabía dos cosas, uno que nadie se atrevería a hacer ese viaje sin estar segura de llevarlo a cabo y dos, que ella amaba a ambos hombres, pero eso no quería decir que la humana no quisiera tomarse su tiempo y tiempo era algo que no tenía Loki, iba ahora a la habitación destinada a ella, no tenía pensado presionarla, pero un empujoncito no hacía daño. Pero cuando llegó a la habitación se dio cuenta que no era la única que había pensado en ello porque estaban Thor y Odín pegados a la puerta, tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa, porque no parecían muy regios ahí parados uno a lado del otro inclinados tratando de oír.

            **-Espero que ustedes dos tengan una buena razón para es** **t** **e comportamiento.-** ambos Dioses se despegaron rápido y se pararon muy derechos, Odín fue el primero en reaccionar,

            - **Amada esposa, ¿Qué ocupa la mente de** **la** **Reina de Asgard** **,** **que la lleva a esta parte del castillo tan tarde? yo quería mantener unas palabras con el Príncipe heredero.-**  Thor solo asintió muchas veces.

            - **Y  que labor tienen escuchando a** **través** **de la puerta de nuestra invitada, la mortal.**

 **-Esto... Estábamos… si ella necesitaba… yo…¿Tu qué haces aquí?-**  dijo Odín defendiéndose a lo que la Reina trató de ocultar la sonrisa divertida en su comisura izquierda muy parecido a como Loki lo hacía, iba a decir algo pero un ruido fuerte salió de la habitación de la humana.

            - **¿Qué fue eso?-** Dijo el Reyy Thor se pegó de nuevo a la puerta.

            **-Parece que están discutiendo.**

 **-¿Qué?­ –** preguntó Frigga,- **No deberían estar haciendo eso, ¡No discutiendo!**

 **-¡Oh! Loki-** dijo el primer hijo

            - **¿Qué hizo ahora?-** preguntó Odín cansado.

            - **No le  había dicho** **a  Lady Ofelia** **que ustedes** **les** **habían concedido permiso de viajar a Midgard y de regreso.**

 **-¿Es la razón de la trágica despedida entre los mortales?-** preguntó el Rey y su hijo asintió una vez.

 **-¡Oh! Loki-** dijeron los tres mientras escuchaban los gritos y golpes en la habitación,

            - **Bueno no parece que pase algo hoy así que mejor dejémos que arreglen sus cosas.**

 **-¿No deberíamos ayudar?-** Dijo Thor preocupado.

 **-Loki no le va a hacer nada a la mortal, tú hermano no es tonto.-**  dijo el Rey, con esto ambos soberanos se retiraron por la noche, pero Thor se quedó, le preocupaba su hermano y la mortal, pero su preocupación no era que se hicieran daño, es cierto Loki, es muchas cosas pero tonto, estaba lejos de serlo y es  muy difícil que la mortal pudiera hacerle algo a un Dios. Lo que le preocupaba era la unión de ambos, no entendía cómo iba a funcionar, eran muy parecidos en carácter y por el tiempo que convivió con ambos mortales se dio cuenta que era Göthi elque los unía, el que calmaba los ánimos de la pareja que ahora discutía tras la puerta.

            Thor tampoco era un tonto, o un niño, sabía que solo debían encámarse y que para eso no era necesario la convivencia con la doncella, con una experiencia personal ya larga, sabía que solo era sexo, pero las doncellas en Asgard sabían lo que hacían, las vírgenes mortales no lo sabían, para ellas si era importante la relación entre ellas y los Æsir, debían sentirse protegidas para entregarse.Incluso si se consumaba y ella no estaba completamente segura, el ritual no funcionaría, debía ser una entrega total y aunque Loki tampoco era un niño y también tenía experiencia bastante respetable, no tenía mucha experiencia con Midgardianas. Tal vez debería hablar con su hermano pequeño al respecto.

 

            -¡Por la Diosa! ¡Eres un cretino!- gritó la mortal en español.

            -Fue una broma. Vamos ¡Thomas lo entendería!

            -¡No! _Thomas_ no lo entendería, _Thomas_ te perdonaría, es diferente - dijo ella aventándole los adornos de la habitación. Loki por supuesto los esquivaba aunque no le hubieran hecho daño, no quería hacerla enojar más.- De verdad no puedes controlarte ¿Verdad?

            -Bueno, soy el Dios de esto así que…- dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

            -No te pongas simpático conmigo, pasé los peores días de mi vida pensando que nunca lo iba a ver.- dijo ella más calmada. Y él dio unos pasos tentativos hacía ella, cuando ella no se movió se acercó más.

            -Por favor, sabes que lo único que quiero es que estén bien. Lo lamento.- dijo con media sonrisa y ella volteó los ojos pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

            -Bueno supongo que aun así es una buena noticia- dijo ella alejándose de él para caminar hacía su vestidor, sacó de su mochila una caja. Luego levantó el brazo ofreciéndole a Loki la mano, para que se acercara, Loki lo hizo tomándola y ella lo haló mientras caminaba guiándolo, pero se detuvo en seco.

            -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él, pero ella en vez de contestar sonrió,- ¿Qué?

            -Tu hermano está en la puerta- dijo ella ampliando la sonrisa.

            El Dios frunció el ceño celoso,- ¿Y por qué eso es una buena notica?- dijo mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

            -No, Loki ¡Tu hermano está en la puerta!- él se detuvo para verla confundido pero de repente comprendió.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- dijo sonriendo

-Puedo sentirlo, un poco ¡Pero sí! Ahora deshazte de él.

            -Con gusto

            Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Thor quien estaba parado muy derecho con una amplia, sincera y un poco pícara sonrisa. En cambio Loki estaba irritado, con una ceja levantada y esperando. En otro momento ambos hermanos se hubieran quedado viendo durante horas, ya que eran igual de testarudos, pero en esta ocasión el menor tenía un poco de prisa.

            **-¿Qué es lo que quieres, tú gran zoquete?-** preguntó el Dios de ojos verdes, pero Thor solo amplió más su sonrisa, obligándolo a casi cerrar sus ojos azules. Pero antes de que Loki pudiera preguntar, este lo acercó hacia él, con su brazo sobre los hombros del menor y le puso la otra mano en el pecho,

            **-Hermano, es mi responsabilidad como el mayor aconsejarte sobre las maneras para intimar con una doncella.**

            **-¿De qué hablas? Tuve descendencia mucho antes que tú, imbécil, creo que sé hacer esto-** dijo el menor un poco avergonzado.

            **-Pero Loki, es Midgardiana.**

            **-Tu conocimiento sobre los nueve reinos y sus razas nunca cesa de asombrarme hermano.**

            **-Me refiero que tú casi nunca bajaste a Midgard a…** \- pero Loki lo interrumpió.

            **-¡No quiero discutirlo contigo Thor!-** y el rubio subió las manos, sonriendo.

 **-Está bien hermanito, solo quiero aconsejarte porque no son como las demás doncellas de los otros reinos, debes ser muy cuidadoso, son criaturas muy frágiles y recuerda Loki que tu Wala es casta, debes tener más cuidado de hacerla sentir protegida, debes seducirla, esto es importante, que ella se sienta atendida, amada. Es la forma entre nosotros los Dioses y las Doncellas de sacrificio Midgardianos, recuerdo una vez que Padre y yo fuimos a este reino, yací con dos doncellas y créeme se puede poner complicado si no les das la atención suficiente a cada** … - el Dios menor veía al mayor horrorizado, y apenado.

            **-Thor-** lo interrumpió diciendo entre dientes, bajando la mirada y cerrando los puños.

            **-¿Si?-** Thor vio a su hermano temblar ligeramente de ira, pero lo confundió con algún síntoma- **¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a Madre, o tal vez a Eir?**

            **-¿Recuerdas que pasa si alguien amenaza la seguridad de la corona?**

            Thor lo vio confundido **\- Claro que sí hermano, ¿Acaso hay una amenaza cerca?-** Dijo cambiando al "modo guerrero" enseguida.

            **-Estoy a punto de cometer alta traición a Asgard amenazado la vida del heredero a la corona-** dijo levantado la cara hacia su hermano, usando esa mirada que aterrorizaba al mismísimo Concejo de la corte de su padre, pero Thor, tardó un segundo en entender, luego con una gran "O" formándose en sus labios, entendió lo vergonzoso para su hermano.

            **-Estaré en la otra habitación por si me necesitas. –** se disculpó y se fue. Loki lo vio irse y respiró aliviado.

Para cuando Loki regresó, avergonzado y molesto, la habitación se había llenado de un aroma extraño

         -¿Wala? ¿Qué es esto?- ella estaba vestida de blanco hincada en el piso descalza y rodeada por un circulo de polvo negro. Y estaba dibujando algo en el piso con tiza, y prendiendo algunas velas, llevaba el cabello suelto, le caía por los hombros, había algunas velas en el piso, unas piedras, algunos talismanes y un par de cuencos con un líquido blanco en ellos. Contenían leche y miel, la luz hacía que el cabello de Ofelia destellara en tonos rojos. Ella se endezó soplando el palito de madera con el que estaba prendiendo las velas, por alguna razón Loki pensó, que esta sencilla acción era de las cosas más eróticas, y al mismo tiempo más inocente, que había visto en los nueve reinos.

            -El incienso es sándalo, una madera preciosa de la tierra, la ceniza es de los árboles del bosque de la Diosa, los símbolos para protección y la leche y miel para sellar la unión- dijo levantando de nuevo la mano y él la tomó sentándose con ella en el círculo.

            - Sabes que nada de esto, es necesario ¿Verdad?- dijo él viéndola, “¡Por las barbas de Odín, es hermosa!” pensó el Dios orgulloso de la belleza de su mortal.

            - Lo sé, pero si voy a hacer esto, lo voy a hacer bien, puedes ayudarme o solo “disfrutar el paseo”-él se rió un poco de eso.

            -Me encantaría ayudar mi lady, no todos los días aprendo rituales nuevos.- dijo él, en tono educado y ella sonrió.

Después de terminar con los símbolos, se puso a la tarea de desvestir al Dios, una vez que estaba él en una camisa y un pantalón simple, se hincaron uno frente al otro, ella le pasó uno de los cuencos con leche y tomó el otro para ella, dijo en voz muy baja – en la sabiduría de la anciana, la experiencia de la madre y el permiso de la doncella…- luego le hizo una señal para que lo bebiera, Loki trató de no reírse por el esfuerzo de ella de no tener arcadas de asco.

Luego ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar el ritual que había hecho su madre y su abuela y tantas generaciones atrás, generalmente el hombre no hace nada en ese momento, Loki comenzó a sentir la energía, cerró los ojos también. Los símbolos comenzaron a brillar, el circulo se prendió en pequeñas llamas y del cuerpo de Loki comenzaron a salir chispas verdes y doradas, mientras que el de ella, salían destellos rojos. Cuando ella acabó ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, ella tenía los ojos completamente negros y él tenía las pupilas dilatadas, Loki se acercó mientras ella se recostaba.


	28. 28. Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

28\.  Midgard

Loki estaba recostado sobre su espalda en el piso frío junto a ella, tratando de normalizar su respiración, no sabía si había funcionado, se sentía bien, mejor que en siglos, pero no completamente, estaba honestamente confundido, giró la cabeza para verla y ella no se movía, salvo por su pecho que subía y bajaba con ritmo acelerado, pero sus ojos seguían negros. Volvió a ver el techo con el ceño fruncido, tal vez su hermano tenía razón, tal vez no recordaba cómo eran las midgardianas, porque no sabía que había pasado. Bueno, sí sabía, era obvio pero no podía recordarlo bien, solo algunos momentos y parecía todo tan mecánico, como si él no hubiera tenido el control, no completamente. ¿Fue el ritual? ¿Ella estaba bien? ¿Ella sabía lo que hacía? ¿Lo sabía él? Se sentó frustrado, confundido y honestamente un poco avergonzado, ni siquiera le había quitado el vestido, ella tomó mucho aire, parpadeó y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. volteó a todas partes y se sentó junto a Loki, quién ya se había puesto el pantalón.

            -¿Funcionó? ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dijo ella.

            -Bien…creo que funcionó.- dijo, distraido viendo los símbolos que estaban en el piso, o lo que quedaba de ellos.

            -¿Seguro? ¿Qué pasa?

            - Es solo… - Es solo…- Loki tocó los simbolos con sus largos y elegantes dedos, como si las líneas pintadas en el piso le fueran a dar una respuesta, pero cuando no lo hicieron, vio a Ofelia con enormes ojos verdes, casi como la veria un gato confundico. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tengo completa memoria de lo que pasó?

            - Ah eso,- dijo ella levantándose, por un momento se detuvo obviamente sintiendo la reciente intromisión a su cuerpo, a lo que respondió con una pequeña mueca de dolor,  luego recogió algunas de las cosas del ritual -Es solo un pequeño ritual que hacemos las brujas cuando estamos en esta situación por primera vez…- él se levantó y la vio pasearse por el cuarto en ese vestido sencillo blanco, la única muestra física de lo que habían hecho eran unas gotitas rojas en él,  -…es tradicional,  supongo de debí decirte pero luego recordé que concideras gracioso no decimos las cosas.- terminó con una sonrisa inocente.

          Él la miró confundido por un momento, pero luego hizo el gesto muy exagerado de un ¡Ah! sonrió, se recargó en el dosel de la cama y cruzó lo brazos.- Supongo –continuó la bruja.- que podemos llamarlo un empate- dijo ella con la sonrisa más encantadora de la que pudo echar mano. Terminó de recoger las cosas, regresandolas a la caja y apagó las velas. Caminó hacia él.- Bueno, me da gusto que te sientas mejor.- pero él no se movió- ¿No estás enojado verdad?

            -¡Claro que no! Si hay alguien que puede ver la belleza en un buen truco, soy yo y fue bueno, de verdad, muy bueno...- dijo con un poco de honesto orgullo, a lo que ella sonrió, - incluso ahora entiendo el ritual- dijo alejándose de ella y acercándose a la caja donde había puesto las cosas del ritual. “talvez debí poner más atención en estas Völvas de Midgard, son muy diferentes a las que yo conocí” pensó Loki- ¿Es un seguro no?-dijo viendo dentro de la caja.

            -¿Un seguro?

            -Sí, para proteger a la bruja, joven, casta, ingenua..

            -¡¿Ingenua?!-dijo ella ofendida.

            -¿Un hombre con ella por primera vez? Lo más probable es que sea usado en algun tipo de ritual de fertilidad ¿Cierto? Así que esto asegura la semilla, pero la protege del agresivo macho, que no vaya a sacar provecho de ella. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

            -Algo así. Aunque ahora es más tradicional que nada.- dijo ella viéndolo con sospecha, la verdad hubiera esperado un berrinche o cuando menos que se molestara, verlo así de tranquilo la ponía más nerviosa. Él tomó uno de los antiguos  talismanes heredados por generaciones.- No toques eso…-dijo ella al tiempo que trató de caminar hacia él pero sus piernas estaban pegadas al piso.

-¿Loki? No puedo…

            -Pero ¿Sabes que no pensaste querida?- dejó el talismán y caminó dignamente hacia ella disfrutando su cara de confusión.- ¿Cómo voy a aprovecharme de ti, si ya eres mía?- dijo con una sonrisa predatoria. Ella trató de levantar las manos  para detenerlo pero sus brazos estaban igual que sus piernas, “un hechizo” pensó ella, un poco nerviosa.

            -¡Loki!- dijo ella advirtiéndole pero él la tomó de la cintura.

            -Todo está bien pequeña, si vas a engañar al Dios del Engaño, debes estar lista para el juego. – dijo esto mientras le levantaba uno de los brazos por encima de la cabeza y lo dejaba ahí.

            -¡Loki! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- él le levantó el otro brazo  dejando las muñecas de Ofelia detrás de su cabeza, ella intentó bajarlos, pero sus brazos estaban congelados.

            -Solo disfrutando la vista- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y volteando para abajo - fue muy injusto no dejarme participar, pero creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto. -Ella iba a decir algo pero él atrapó su boca en un beso profundo. La acercó más para pegar sus cuerpos, Es estaba perfectamente consciente de que no iba a forzarla, pero cuando ella contestó el beso casi hambrienta, lo consideró permiso suficiente.

 

 

Frigga estaba asomada por el balcón, estaba viendo preocupada hacia la torrecilla continua donde residían los Príncipes, más específicamente las ventanas de su hijo menor. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal, por supuesto la más importante era la salud de Loki, pero según entendía estos dos  mortales sabían cosas, cosas que Loki no sabía y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su hijo menor ante ese conocimiento, solo tenía la sospecha que de que no sería bueno.

Luego estaba el detalle de terminar el ritual, solo podía imaginarse lo complicado entre ellos tres, los dos mortales y su hijo, era una situación sin precedentes y la Reina no sabría qué haría si tuviera que compartir al Rey con otra mujer, pero lo más importante para ella era la vida de su muchacho y sabía muy bien que para Seiđkona también era importante, así que ¿Por qué no lo hacían y ya?

La Reina suspiró, escuchó a los sirvientes terminar sus quehaceres y retirarse, "tal vez poner algo en la bebida ella...".No estaba orgullosa de pensarlo, pero nada se interponía entre ella y la vida de uno de sus hijos. Se dio la media vuelta, ya iba a acostarse cuando sintió la energía de Loki y de la Wala dispararse y volteó de nuevo a la torrecilla. De la ventana de su hijo salía una gran luz verde y alguna roja.

- **Odín, mira.-** Dijo la Reina emocionada. Sintió a su esposo junto a ella y las luces fueron bajando de intensidad a casi por completo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer, una gran explosión de luz violeta salía de la todas las ventanas de esa habitación. Y ambos reyes supieron que el ritual había completado.

- **Llamaré a los sanadores-** dijo el Rey controlando sus emociones, pero la Reina lo detuvo con una sonrisa.

- **Seguro puede esperar a mañana, amor mío.**

          Loki no recordaba la última vez que se sintió así de bien, suspiró aliviado, debieron pasar decadas, incluso una centuria sin sentir su cuerpo con ese nivel de potencia, levantó una mano, aun sin poder creer que el ritual funcionara, o poder creer lo mal que se sentía hacía media hora. Trasnformó esa mano en una garra de lobo con extrema facilidad, luego sin bajarla levantó la otra y la trasformo en la pata de un ave, sonrió, ante la mirada de asombro de Ofelia.

          -Trasformarte en dos cosas a la vez, listo. - dijo haciendo el gesto de dibujar una palomita en el aire, luego puso su cabeza en el pecho de Loki y cerró los ojos para escuchar el corazón, luego tomó la pata de lobo de la muñeca y se concentro para revisar los signos vitales y la energía del Dios.. - Parece todo en orden, mucho más estable que la última vez que te revisé ¿Cómo te sientes?

           Pero en lugar de contestar mostró media sonrisa. Ella lo vio confundida antes de sentir a alguien abrazarla por detras, volteó asustada y vio que era Lady Loki quién estaba acostada junto a ella y en ese momento depositaba un ligero beso en el hombro de la bruja, luego sonrió levantando la mirada lentamente diciendo.

          -Tengo decadas sin sentirme tan fuerte o potente Wala, casi había lo olvidado, podría seguir aquí todo el día y asitir a los compromisos reales, visitar a William, entrenar con mi hermano y no dejarte desatendida aquí. -dijo ella con voz aterciopelada, depositando otro beso esta vez en la base del cuello, en la espalda, pero antes de que avanzara más, Ofelia volteó con Loki que la veía divertido, y dijo simple, pero tajantemente.

          -No.

         Con un movimento de muñeca y una pequeña risa divertida, El Dios desapareció su clon, Ofelia volteó los ojos y se giró a buscar agua.

            Él estaba viendo la espalda de ella mientras ella se sentaba para tomar un poco de agua, quería verla toda, conocerla, ahora con tiempo, despacio, mientras más la veía más encontraba pequeños defectos y cicatrices, parecían viejas heridas de batalla, como las que tendría un guerrero, como su hermano o él, no como las doncellas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Por el momento solo había visto en detalle su espalda y una cicatriz en particular es la que llamó su atención, estaba abultada y por el color tostado de la piel de la bruja, se veía más pálida, tenía una forma extraña y se sentía como una quemadura.

            -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el Dios, que estaba recostado sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano. Ella volteó la cabeza para tratar de ver de que hablaba pero el ángulo no se lo permitía, así que asumió que hablaba de la más reciente.

            -¿Eso? Eso es una mordida que no hace más veinte minutos tú me hiciste, en serio, ¿Qué con eso?

            - ¿De verdad crees que tienes el derecho de quejarte por eso? porque toda mi espalda seria mi argumento de defensa principal,  además deberías estar orgullosa de esa marca, es la marca de un Dios.- a esto ella volteó los ojos - me refiero a esta- dijo siguiéndola con el dedo índice y presionándola un poco.- parece como una “A” de tu lengua.

            -¡Ah! Eso… es una “A” de Alan.

            -Muy bien. -Dijo el sentándose- ¿Debo ponerme celoso? O en su defecto ¿Poner en aviso a William?

            Ella suspiró- Alan es… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Ella sonrió un poco y Loki se alarmó un poco también,- bueno él diría que es mi archienemigo,- Loki se relajó, -pero sería darle demasiado crédito. Es un cazador.

            -¿Perdón?

            -Hay gente en mi mundo que sabe que existimos las brujas y mucha de esa gente no está contenta con ello, a través de los años se convirtieron en cazadores “profesionales” de brujas, Alan es lo mejor que la generación tiene y parece que tiene un problema particular conmigo, pero está completamente “fuera de la liga” .

            -Para ser alguien que no tiene la capacidad de “estar en tu liga” se acercó bastante para hacerte esto.

            -Si- dijo ella soltando una carcajada que en el fondo sonó un poco triste. – tuvo mucha suerte ese día de poder acercarce, pero las cosas no salieron como él quería,  estaba muy frustrado y tenía hierro caliente a la mano. – Inmediatamente decidió que este mortal no le gustaba, -tal vez debería avisarles a mis hermanas, solo como aviso.

            -¿Crees que le haga algo a las personas cercanas a ti?

            -Creo que lo intentara, pero ellas saben protegerse.

            - Está bien, ¿Qué me dices de tu esposo?

            -¡Carajo!- refunfuño ella, frustrada de no haber pensado en ello.

            Loki se rió de esto,- No te preocupes querida, mañana le pediré que a Heimdall que lo observe y haré los arreglos para que quede protegido, él es mío, como tú y nadie toca mis cosas.

            -No somos tus cosas, - dijo ella, y él sonrió- y me sentiría más tranquila si mis hermanas le echan un ojo.- Loki cada vez sentía más curiosidad por estas brujas y por las demás cicatrices.

            -Para ser alguien que proclama ser tan buena en lo que haces, tienes muchas de estas,- dijo el señalando otra cicatriz en su hombro.

            -Créeme, en mi trabajo, si no fuera buena, terminaría en la pira. Parece que a veces tú y Will olvidan que antes de ustedes dos yo tenía una vida perfectamente complicada.

            El Dios volvió a sonreírle, mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho - Pero podría apostar que no tan divertida.

            -¡Y ganarías la apuesta!- dijo ella de nuevo con un toque de tristeza casi indetectable, -pero no quiero asustar al joven Príncipe con historias sobre la malvada bruja y las cosas horribles que hizo.- Él quería saberlas todas pero ese era, difícilmente, el momento.- ¿Mañana vamos a ver a Will?- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

            -Sí, mañana viajamos a Midgard y limpiaré el cuerpo de William.- fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de quedarse dormida.

            A la mañana siguiente, Ofelia casi escuchó cuando tocaron a la puerta y casi escuchó a Loki decir – **Adelante-** pero su cerebro terminó de despertar y de entender, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ella, con una  velocidad impresionante, pasó por encima de Loki que estaba acostado junto a ella y cayó al piso del otro lado de la gran cama donde  habían dormido, Loki se sentó a ver qué había pasado, mientras una mano de Ofelia halaba una sábana para taparse y se quejada del dolor. Cuatro sirvientes, dos hombres y dos mujeres entraron a la habitación y fingieron que no veían a la extraña mortal, uno de los hombres abría las cortinas mientras que una de las mujeres se dirijo a los baños.

            -Tienes una manera extraña de despertar Wala ¿Es costumbre tuya saltar del otro lado del lecho? ¿O es algún otro ritual? Si es algo permanente tendremos que hacer arreglos.

            -Loki no estoydecente, ¿Puedes decirles que regresen en un rato?- Loki la vio en el piso tapándose pudorosamente con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

            -¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo la relación entre la decencia y la entrada de los sirvientes.

            -Me refiero a que no estoy vestida.

            -Para eso están ellos aquí, ellas te van a ayudar a arreglarte para la audiencia.- dijo mientras el otro sirviente le sostenía una bata a Loki quien se levantó y se la puso, una de las mujeres se acercó a Ofelia con otra bata y la veía disimuladamente extrañada,

            -Puedo arreglarme sola, gracias- dijo halando la bata a la sirviente la cual se sorprendió y se quedó de pie esperando instrucciones- espera... ¿Qué audiencia? dijiste que regresaríamos a la tierra.

            -Y lo haremos, pero antes mi madre va querer verte y yo tengo algunos asuntos que entender. Pero te prometo que viajaremos a  Midgard hoy, solo soporta a la familia real un día más.- dijo el Dios poniendose en cuclillas, dándole un beso e ingresando al baño.

            -Loki, ¿Para qué me quiere ver tu mamá? ¿Loki...?

            - La Reina quiere asegurarse de que Lady Seiđkona ya no es casta y ver si la salud del joven Príncipe está mejorando. Su majestad el Príncipe aún tiene que hablar con los Reyes sobre las responsabilidades de mi Lady y Lord Göthi para con el palacio- contestó la sirvienta ayudándola a levantarse.

            -¿No pueden tomar mi palabra?- dijo Ofelia un poco apenada.        

            -Muy pocas cosas en el palacio funcionan así Seiđkona.

            Ofelia trató de no usar la ayuda de sus “damas de compañía” pero cuando trató de ponerse el vestido típico asgardiano tuvo que ceder. Los Æsir son una raza guerrera así que la ropa de "casa" por supuesto tenía piezas de armadura, en su caso, encima del vestido verde, tenía una pechera, y protecciones en los antebrazos, todo hermosamente decorado con alusiones a Loki, era mucho menos pesada que la pechera del Dios, esto era porque Frigga personalmente, la mando hacer especialmente para la mortal, mucho más ligera y de su “talla”.

            -Te ves hermosa Wala. - dijo Loki viéndola con orgullo.

            -Gracias, pero tengo que decir que no es nada práctica.-contestó ella moviéndose de diferentes formas para ver la movilidad del vestido.

            Eir entró seguida de tres sanadoras, ella encaminó a Ofelia a su habitación mientras las otras tres inspeccionaban al Príncipe. Eir, para alivió de Ofelia, la  revisó por medio de escáneres.

        Una vez terminada la revisión de la bruja, salieron al recibidor, donde ya estaba Thor parado en el balcón, se veía estresado. Vio a Eir un momento y esta asintió con la cabeza, después hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la gran puerta doble de la habitación personal de Loki. Ofelia se sentó en uno de los sillones, sabía que Thor la estaba viendo, pero que su intimidad fuera tan publica, la ponía nerviosa.

            - **Mi señora Ofelia, luces excepcionalmente encantadora esta mañana ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** dijo el Dios de Trueno, en un tono que ella adivinó, agradecido y preocupado.

            - **Thor, si me permites...** **-** Ofelia espero un momento a que el Dios asintiera, dandole permiso de hablar libremente- ... **no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que te estas volviendo loco de preocupación por Loki, pero te aseguro que funcionó, pensamos esto muy bien. -** dijo ella tratando de sonar profesional, el Dios la vio sorprendido, primero de cómo le habló y luego por saber justamente lo que lo aquejaba **.**

**-Es mi hermano menor, cuando éramos infantes prometí que siempre lo cuidaría y aunque a través de los siglos nos hemos separado, no quiero perderlo, no hay Thor sin Loki.**

**-Hazme un favor y recuerda eso que acabas de decir ¿Quieres? y siempre pregunta "por qué" antes** **de sacar una conclusión** **, Thor promételo… -** dijo ella sin pensarlo mucho, sabía que estaba dando mucha información, pero le partía el corazón pensar que los acontecimientos de la película podrían suceder. Ninguno de los dos se lo merecía y ella y Will se prometieron que harían lo que fuera para evitarlo.

            Primero Thor la vio confundido, pero luego sonrió, ella pensó en los diferentes que eran Loki y él, - **Ese es mi juramento mi Señora Ofelia.-** dijo este acercándose para abrazarla.

            En eso salió Eir.

            **­ ­-El Príncipe Loki está en perfecto estado de salud, solo necesita tiempo para recuperar  la lozanía previa a su enfermedad, si me disculpa su majestad, iré a dar mi reporte al Rey y la Reina.-**  con esto salió. Thor no esperó a nada y entró a la habitación. Ofelia sonrió cuando escuchó el crujido de los huesos de Loki cuando Thor lo abrazó y cuando el menor se quejó. La bruja  se quedó afuera dejando a los hermanos disfrutar de la privacidad, así que estaba en el balcón cuando entraron dos _Einherjar_ a flanquear al mismísimo Rey seguido de la Reina, quién se adelantó para entrar a la habitación de su hijo menor, sin embargo Odín se quedó de pie, Ofelia lo vio sorprendida pero enseguida puso una rodilla en el piso y una mano al pecho como se esperaba de ella en presencia del Rey.

            **-Este es el principio de tu vida entre los Dioses Seiđkona, levántate niña.-**  dijo el Rey caminado hacia ella, Ofelia sabía perfectamente que el Dios que tenía enfrente la veía como una herramienta y ahora como la mascota de Loki, pero tenía razón, ahora iba a vivir entre ellos, tenía que aprender a vivir con ellos, ella obedeció pero se quedó con la cabeza gacha.

            - **Su majestad.-**  fue lo único que ella dijo, justo se preguntaba porque se quedaba a hablarle, porque retrasar su reunión familiar para quedarse con ella, así que lo dejaría hablar, tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones.

            - **Salvaste la vida de mi hijo y por eso tienes ese privilegio, sin embargo hay un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a tomar, mortal.-** Ofelia seguía con la mirada en el piso, pero una luz dorada le llamó la atención, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Odín de frente, tenía una daga en la mano y estaba vibrando con magia, una que Ofelia apenas podía sentír, vio como uno de los guardias, cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Loki mientras que otro se acercaba a ella, ella iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero su voz estaba paralizada, el guardia cercano a ella, la sujetó y le dio media vuelta y ahí la mantuvo, sintió a Odín detras de ella, abriendo su pechera y su vestido, descubriendo su espalda, ella trató de soltarse asustada, pero por supuesto cualquier Dios la superaría, mucho más, un “Ejercito de un hombre”.

            - **No puedo arriesgarme a que le digas a los Príncipes la verdad sobre la herencia de Loki, mientras seas de él, no podrás hablar del tema. Y te aseguraras de que el otro mortal tampoco lo haga, Yo el Padre de Todo, Lo ordeno. –** Ofelia sintió el filo atravesar la piel, pero no pudo gritar, Odín estaba dibujando algo en su espalda y dolía mucho. Pero lo único que se oía era el metal contra la piel caliente y el roce entre las telas de ella y el _Einherjar_. Al terminar Odín puso una mano sobre la herida y a ella ya no le dolió, solo se sintió muy cansada y mareada, el guardia la llevó a su habitación y ahí se quedó dormida.

            Despertó una hora después por una delicada y fresca  mano en la frente, Ofelia abrió los ojos de repente y se movió lo más alejada posible de la persona recogiendo sus rodillas, pero no vio peligro, solo a la Reina que estaba sentada en su cama.

            **-¡Oh! Mi querida niña, lo lamento tanto.-** Ofelia no entendió al principio pero cuando se recargó en la gran cabecera de su cama y su espalda se escoció, se acordó. Se levantó y se descubrió, sobre su omoplato izquierdo tenía una marca como metal incrustado, de unos diez centímetros. Volteó con la Reina.- **debes saber que todo lo que hace el Rey lo hace por una razón.**

 **-No iba a decir nada, ni yo ni Will solo estaba…-**  pero su voz desapareció.

            - **No lo intentes querida, el encantamiento de Odín es muy fuerte. –** dijo ella caminando hacía la bruja. ­– **Solo quería que supieras que no es mala su intención, es solo que es un poco brusco con sus formas.-**  ella sonrió.

            - **Y ¿No cree que Loki va a preguntar qué es esto?-**  dijo Ofelia  honestamente molesta, pero controlando mucho su tono.

            - **La marca va a desaparecer, pero te aseguro que no te hará ningún daño, Odín va a hacer un festín en honor al Príncipe y sus mortales. Ahí hará la recuperación de Loki pública, pero lo vamos a retrasar hasta que tú y Loki regresen con Göthi de Midgard.-** dijo la Diosa alejándose de la bruja para dejar entrar a una sirviente que traía en la mano un paquete con la ropa normal de Ofelia, luego se acercó de nuevo y tomó las manos de Ofelia- **solo prométeme que siempre serás fiel y siempre protegerás a mi niño.**

Ofelia la vio a los ojos.

**-Lo prometo.**

 Thor estaba afuera de la habitación, saludó a su madre y se ofreció a escoltar a Ofelia al observatorio. Cuando llegaron Loki ya la estaba esperando junto a Hemdall, vestido con un traje y corbata, ella sonrió al verlo con ropa midgardiana, probablemente escogido por Will.

            **\- Por fin despertaste Wala, creo que debí tener más cuidado contigo. O tal vez ¿Subestímaste pasar la noche con un Dios?-** Dijo el dándole la señal a Heimdall para activar el Bifröst y ambos desaparecían, mientras ella se carcajeó sarcasticamente.

 **-** ¡Por favor! **eso, es lo más gracioso que has dich** PERO QUE _CHINGADOS_ VICTORIA?!...


	29. 29. Príncipe de Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.
> 
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.
> 
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

 

29\.  Príncipe de Asgard

Dos días antes en Midgard…

 

Tom se quedó unos minutos viendo al cielo antes de subir al auto,  esperando que alguien viniera a preguntarle sobre la explosión, pero parecía que el hechizo de Loki había funcionado, mientras Chris fue por el auto que habían preparado. Manejaron en silencio aproximadamente dos horas hasta Londres. Tom iba emocionalmente entumecido. No quería pensar en nada, ni en lo bueno y ni en lo malo. Solo quería llegar tomar un largo baño e irse a la cama. Chris, lo dejó para regresar con su familia, estaba un poco reacío de dejar a su amigo, pero este lo despachó amablemente, por lo que el australiano tuvo que irse prometiendo que mañana regresaría, aun con las protestas del británico, este se lo iba agradecer mucho. Chris era la única persona en el mundo que sabía lo que había pasado, la única.

Suspiró controlándose y fue a la cocina, prendió la jarra eléctrica, le esperaba una noche muy larga, mientras veía el agua hervir pensó derrotado, “tal vez Loki la traiga de vez en cuando”, pero incluso esto le dolió, suspiró de nuevo y apagó la jarra. En ese momento tocaron el timbre, Tom vio extrañado el reloj, 3:00 am, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Sería Chris? Con esto en mente y entusiasmado de no pasar la noche solo, abrió la puerta sin preguntar, pero se detuvo al encontrar ahí a las hermanas de Ofelia. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Luna levantó la palma de forma horizontal frente a ella y sopló un polvo blanco a la cara del actor, mientras las otras dos entraron. Cuando él trató de moverse, entró en pánico porque no pudo, una tercera mujer separó en frente de él, una mujer muy guapa de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, puso la mano en el pecho de actor y dijo con inglés forzado.

- **Tenemos que hablar señor  Hiddleston.-** ella lo empujó con una mano en el pecho y este cayó como tabla, todas entraron siendo la última Luna quien se asomó afuera antes de cerrar la puerta, mientras Darcy y Livier lo cargaron con cuidado a la sala y lo pusieron en un sillón. Tom notó con miedo que no solo no podía moverse, si no que le costaba trabajo respirar, pero podía sentir todo su cuerpo. No sabía que estaba pasando, no las conocía mucho pero aquella vez se habían portado totalmente diferentes con él, todas se veían muy cansadas, casi enfermas y la mayor se veía muy pálida.

- **No queremos hacerle daño señor, pero queremos saber dónde está nuestra hermana. Sabemos que usted fue la última persona que la vio.**

“¿Ofelia no les dijo nada?”pensó el actor nervioso.

-Bien podríamos preguntarle- dijo Darcy claramente apenada.

-Y ¿Por qué habría de decirnos? yo digo que usemos poción de la verdad en él.- Dijo Luna.

-¿Estás loca? eso dañaría su cerebro para siempre.- dijo Darcy enojada. Y Tom las vio con miedo, sin poder hablar.

-Esto es mucho más serio que dañar a una cara bonita, sí lo entiendes ¿verdad?- contestó Luna, viendo a Darcy,  pero Livier contestó.

-No se trata de dañar una “cara bonita” se trata de no dañar a nadie, Victoria, ni siquiera sabemos si él hizo algo.

\- O si lo engañaron para hacer algo- contribuyó Darcy-  la poción no funcionará si él cree una verdad inventada, sabemos que los cazadores son expertos en convencer a la gente.

Luna vio a Tom y lo empujó con un dedo.- **Eso fue lo que pasó ¿Verdad?  ¿Se la entregaste a Alan, verdad?**

-¡Luna ya basta!- dijo Livier. Y Luna se alejó con las manos en alto, diciendo.

-Yo digo que vayamos a buscar a Alan, lo colguemos de un gancho y juguemos toda la noche con él.

-¿Ahora quieres ir a la casa de los cazadores? Luna, si Alan te atrapa… no quiero pensar en lo que te haría y eso no regresaría a Ofelia.

-No quiero pensar en lo que Alan le está haciendo ahora si la atrapó.- dijo Darcy y todas la vieron preocupada.

Ofelia le había dejado muy claro a Tom que no existían brujas buenas o malas, pero había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Ofelia como para recordar sus clases de Español y por cómo estaban hablando, se recordó a todas las brujas de todos los cuentos de hadas que alguna vez leyó, pociones, gancho, cazadores y más importante aún ¿Quién carajos es Alan?

            Luna vió a la mujer más grande, -Victoria ¿Qué hacemos?

            **-Ahora voy a hablar con el señor  Hiddleston, y él me va a decir la verdad, ustedes vayan a revisar la casa.-** Luna y Livier los dejaron para revisar la parte de arriba del departamento de Tom, pero Darcy se quedo de pie mirando a Victoria.

-Vic…

-No te preocupes nena. Vamos a encontrarla.- y la otra bruja se fue.

Victoria esperó a que las tres amigas desaparecieran, cuando volteó a ver al actor.

- **De verdad no lo quiero lastimar, señor, pero Ofelia es muy importante para mí, para nosotras,-** “también para mi" pensó el actor.- **usted sabe lo que somos, tengo semanas sin sentirla, nadie la puede sentir, ningun oráculo sabe dónde está, solo quiero saber dónde está mi niña,-** “voy a matar a Ofelia cuando la vuelva a ver” pensó el actor sintiendo compasión por Victoria.  - **voy a levantar un poco el hechizo-** dijo Victoria suavizando el gesto, ­ **-lo suficiente para que pueda hablar, por favor dígame, dónde está ella.**

Tom sintió un frescor en la garganta, pudo respirar libremente y encontró su voz.

 **-Por supuesto que te diré la verdad, no sabía que Ofelia no les había dicho nada, ella está bien. ¡Dios mío! claro que está bien-** vio como la cara de Victoria regresaba a un color más natural.

- **Gracias a la Diosa, ¿Dónde está?**

 **-En Asgard.-** dijo Tom sonriendo, pero Victoria se puso muy seria.

- **¿Asgard? ¿Es su idea de una broma?**

 **-¿Qué? Claro que no. Ahora mismo está en el palacio real, Odín le concedió un habitación junto a la de Loki, cercana a la de Thor…-** Tom se dio cuenta de que, podría no creerle,y todo lo que le estaba diciendo lo hacía sonar como un loco, trató de explicarse mejor pero sintió su garganta contraerse hasta casi asfixiarlo y Victoria estaba fúrica. Vio que una de las amigas bajó.

-Encontramos algunos recibos y un mensaje del otro actor, Hemsworth. Que llega en unas horas.- pero Tom ya no escuchó nada porque quedó inconsciente.

 

 

Era oficial, Tom estaba preocupado, pero incluso ahora no creía que fueran malas personas, solo estaban preocupadas, tal vez debió pensar mejor el decirles la verdad, si Ofelia hubiera estado aquí, le hubiera aconsejado que no lo hiciera y cuando lo hiciera, se hubiera burlado mucho.Ahora le pesaba mucho más su ausencia, las dos brujas que tenía de cada lado, lo veían preocupadas, pero no por eso bajaban la guardia, se sentía muy cansado y no podía respirar bien, pero seguía caminado involuntariamente, “debe ser el hechizo” pensó, un hechizo para que no pueda hablar y uno para que su cuerpo haga lo que ellas querían.

Acababa de pasar una de las noches más pesadas y terroríficas, bueno desde Buserias, habían encontrado recibos del hotel, así que Victoria los llevaba de nuevo a América, para revisar la suit, pasó todo el día en Heathrow sin poderse mover libremente. En serio, ¿Qué creían estas mujeres que le había hecho a Ofelia, matarla y dejar el cuerpo en su habitación  de hotel? pero lo cierto es que si había intentado decirles la verdad y no funcionó,  lo peor del caso es que no sabía cuándo regresaría  Loki, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer que llegara en ese momento, claro que necesitaba ayuda, pero pensar en cómo se pondrían las cosas con el Dios involucrado en todo esto, lo ponía nervioso.

            - Creo que se siente mal, ¿Lo soltamos un rato?- preguntó Darcy preocupada.

            -¡Claro! en cuanto te diga que hizo con nuestra hermana- Luna de lanzó una mirada de desprecio y continuó caminando. Darcy vio a Tom y se disculpó.

            Llegaron al hotel y pasaron de largo la recepción, si el cuarto seguía rentado, entonces la llave seguiría funcionando, cuando  entraron en la habitación encontraron cosas de Ofelia, y Victoria estaba perdiendo la paciencia, iba a hacer algo pero Darcy y Luna al mismo tiempo voltearon al techo.

            -¿Qué pasa? –Dijo la mayor.

            -¿Sientes eso?- dijo Darcy.

            -Sí,-contesto Luna y volteó con Victoria- es una energía que va en aumento en la azotea. – las tres vieron a Tom que en ese momento entró en pánico, les trataba de decir que tenían que salir de ahí, que lo soltaran, pero ellas no lo entendían, en cambio hicieron todo lo contrario de lo que Tom hubiera deseado. Lo llevaron prácticamente a rastras al techo, todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, cuando vieron los dibujos en el piso.

            -¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún ritual?

            -No sé qué es, nunca lo había visto.- Victoria puso una mano sobre los las marcas en el piso, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y sintió el rastro de una energía que nunca había sentido, muy extraña igual, a la que se estaba formando en el cielo, esto la puso aún más nerviosa.  Luego volteó a ver a Tom, mientras Luna y Darcy se paraban en el centro, para investigar las marcas y tomarles fotos. Vic caminó hacia el actor, con cara de que querer matarlo. Soltó un poco el hechizo, solo lo suficiente para dejarlo respirar bien y permitirle hablar.

            - **Tiene una sola oportunidad señor  Hiddleston, ¿Para qué son las marcas? ¿Qué le hizo a nuestra hermana? ¿Fueron los cazadores, es usted uno?-** pero Tom no la veía, veía al cielo que se comenzaba a obscurecer.

            - **Por favor, tienen  que salir del circulo ahora, ¡Es peligroso!-**  le dijo desesperado.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algún efecto negativo en las brujas?-** preguntó Livier

            - **No, por favor tienen que creerme, es una plataforma de aterrizaje y el trasporte ya viene, por favor Victoria, si te importan algo tus hermanas ¡Diles que salgan de ahí!-**  pero no hizo falta, el instinto de Livier entró súbitamente y les gritó, casi al mismo tiempo unas las luces y los rayos se juntaron en un punto arriba de ellos y las tres se salieron caminando hacia atrás. De repente las cuatro lo sintieron. Primero el Bifröst, luego la energía del Dios que venía, luego una fuerte explosión, las cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta en frente de Tom que veía nervioso al centro del humo y fue ahí cuando escuchó la risa de Ofelia.

            - **Eso, es lo más gracioso que has dich** PERO QUE _CHINGADOS_ VICTORIA?- Dijo viéndolas a todas, pero cuando vio a Tom, dirigió la mirada de pánico a Loki y justificadamente porque el Dios estaba pálido de ira. Se puso enfrente de él tratando de calmarlo con una mano en el pecho pero la energía de Loki era aterradora.- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenlo!

            Todo paso muy rápido y fue un caos, las brujas estaba en posición de defensa con hechizos de ataque listos, Ofelia de plano estaba tratando de detener a Loki con su espalda en el pecho del Dios, pero sin lograr mucho, mientras les gritaba que dejaran al actor y podía sentir el ligero temblor del gruñido que venía del pecho del Dios.

            -¡¡¡Victoria, Luna, por favor, nos van a matar a todos!!!  ¡¡Victoria!!.- suplicó Ofelia

            -¿¿Qué es eso??- preguntó asustada Victoria, apuntando al Dios, claro que ella en ese momento no sabía que era un Dios, solo estaba viendo a un hombre muy parecido al actor vestido con un traje negro y una corbata verde muy enojado, pero lo que estaba sintiendo era otra cosa completamente, era imposible que un hombre tuviera esa energía y tanta.

             "Algo está mal” pensó Luna, "Ofelia no suplica", vio al actor que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para moverse y casi lográndolo, impresionante para alguien que no estudió magia, pero para gran sorpresa de las brujas jovenes, el cuerpo de Tom comenzó a despedir chispas azules, y ellas pudieron sentir la magia saliendo de él.

            -¡Por favor Loki! Dame un segundo para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando- le decía Ofelia al hombre,  pero este no la escuchaba, en ese momento estaba invocando su daga, las brujas seguían gritando que la dejara libre. Era un caos.

            Hasta que Tom tuvo suficiente, con los ojos encendidos por la magia azul, caminó hacia ellos,  abrió los brazos en dirección a todos y gritó: - **¡¡¡PUEDEN TODOS, CON UN CARAJO, CALMARSE, PORTARSE COMO ADULTOS Y HABLARLO CIVILIZADAMENTE!!!-**

 Todo mundo se calló y la magia bajó, Loki estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó parado con los ojos muy abiertos y Ofelia no se atrevió a moverse, igual que las brujas que estaban del otro lado.

            - **Bien, -** dijo esto respirando profundo y acomodandece la camisa - **ahora vamos arreglando este mal entendido, por partes, prioridades, eso  lo importante.-** dijo esto viendo a los dos bandos muy enojado. Luego vio a Ofelia y su semblante cambió a una sonrisa,- **Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?** \- pero Ofelia no pudo contestarle solo se quedó de pie con los ojos muy abiertos justo como el Dios detrás de ella,  Tom siguió sonriendo cuando le dio un pequeño beso. Luego se dirigió a Loki **-¿Cómo estás? –** preguntó preocupado pero con la sonrisa persistiendo. **­ ¿Funcionó? ¿Estás bien amigo?-** con esto y sin esperar a que el Dios le contestara, lo abrazó, Loki sin saber que hacer levantó la mano que tenía la daga y lo rodeó solo con ese brazo, pero sin dejar de ver a las brujas.

            - **Todo está bien Thomas, ahora dime ¿Qué** **,** **en el nombre de Hel** **,** **está pasando? ¿Éstas mortales te hicieron daño? porque si es así, juro por la barba de Odín que…**

 **-No Loki, es solo un mal entendido, ellas son las hermanas de Ofelia.-** a esto Loki la miró como si ella tuviera la culpa. Y ella reaccionó.

            -¿Yo qué? ¡Yo estaba contigo! …- suspiró – A ver… ¿Qué pasó?

            - **No-**  dijo Tom en tono serio- **vamos a ir a la habitación y hablarlo como la gente civilizada, yo les explicaré que pasa.-** dijo el actor tomando el control de todo y bajaron.

 

            Una vez en la habitación Tom explicó lo que había pasado y se guardó algunos de los detalles más incomodos de su cautiverio, por el beneficio de las brujas.

            - **¡Espera!** – Dijo Luna- **¿Estás diciendo que este es Loki,  el Dios del Engaño, el mismo que trató de matar a Tom, el mismo que trató de matarte?** **-** le dirigió la ultima pregunta a Ofelia.

            - **Él mismo-** contestó Loki con media sonrisa, viendo a Luna, quien estaba muy indignada.

            Ofelia respiró profundo, y explicó la segunda parte de lo que había pasado, les dijo de los meses en Buserias, para qué queria invocar a Thor, les platicó de Asgard, de su plan para salvarlos y del ritual,  las cuatro brujas escucharon pacientemente, no sin reaccionar cuando Loki se paró a revisar y curar a Tom, a lo que el actor sonrió agradecido.

            Una vez que acabaron las explicaciones, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio pero Loki fue el primero en interrumpirlo.

**-Si alguna vez vuelven a hacerle daño a cualquiera de mis mortales yo mismo arrancaré sus gargantas con mis manos, ¿Me di a entender?**

            Las tres más jóvenes asintieron, pero Victoria se puso de pie- **Creo que debemos disculparnos, Señor  Hiddleston, no era nuestra intención lastimarlo es solo que Ofelia es muy importante para nosotras y obviamente no teníamos la información completa** ,- la mirada que le echó a Ofelia la hizo desviar la suya.   **– lamento mucho el mal entendido, créanme por favor.** –  dijo la bruja mayor viendo a Loki, haciendo una reverencia. Y lo que Loki aprovechó para levantarse también, mientras se paraba iba invocando su vestimenta Asgardiana, casco y todo, Victoria dio dos pasos para atrás y las hermanas menores se pusieron de pie, ninguna había visto alguna vez a un Dios así.  Tom también se puso de pie, junto al Dios y lo presentó formalmente.

 **-Bueno es mejor hacer esto de la forma correcta.** **Tengo el honor de presentarles al Segundo Príncipe del reino eterno y guardián** **de** **la línea de sucesión de la real casa de Asgard, hijo menor de la reina Frigga y el rey Odín, consultor principal del futuro Rey, protector de los nueve reinos, el Dios del Engaño, el Caos y el Fuego  Loki Odinson.-** Ofelia caminó hacia donde estaban sus hermanas, específicamente junto a Victoria e hizo una profunda reverencia protocolaria cuando terminó de hablar, pero al ver que sus hermanas seguían viéndolo con la boca abierta fingió aclarar la garganta, la primera en reaccionar fue Victoria quién se apresuró a imitarla, seguida por las otras tres. Luego ella procedió a presentar a sus hermanas.

 **-Mi príncipe, te presento a mis hermanas, ella es Victoria, la líder de mi aquelarre y mi mentora. Livier y Darcy ellas son brujas brillantes, Livier es adivina y Darcy es sanadora y ella Luna, igual que yo es bruja oscura, pero ella es necromana.**   - Loki las vio para abajo un momento y luego dio un ligerísimo asentimiento de cabeza.

            - **Es un placer conocerlas señoritas, lamento la confusión** \- dijo con un tono muy formal, que no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de los presentes, era su forma de decir que seguía molesto con las brujas y que debían tener cuidado, pero solo para mantenerlas a raya y sabía que estaba funcionando, las tres más jóvenes lo veían con admiración y miedo y la más grande trataba de buscar la forma de proteger a sus hermanas menores. Por suerte para todos Tom estaba ahí. Esperó un momento para saborear la incomodidad de todos y se puso de pie.

 **\- Bueno ya que todos somos amigos aquí,** **¿Q** **ué les parece una taza de té** **?** \- dijo entusiasmado. A lo que Loki lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

**-Por los nueve reinos Thomas, ¿Es que lo arreglas todo con** **t** **é?**

            - **No puedes ser más británico,-** dijo Darcy riedo despreocupada, a esto todos, excepto Loki, que no entendió la referencia,  rieron, pero oírlos a todos reír le levantó un poco el ánimo. A final de cuentas esta era la familia de Ofelia y era mejor buscar aliados si iba a estar atado a este reino.

Después de servir el té y pedir algo de comer, Loki se que quitó el casco y se quedó con la armadura ligera, en su mayoría de piel. Se sentaron a hablar, como dijo Tom, como personas civilizadas, aunque después de un rato todos se sorprendieron un poco porque solo estaban hablando Loki y Victoria.

Por un lado se notaba que Victoria hablaba por las brujas, y en general por la gente del planeta y Loki hablaba por Tom y Ofelia, por un momento Ofelia se preguntó cómo pasó y por la mirada que los demás compartieron no era la única, pero no duró mucho tiempo porque ambos interlocutores exudaban confianza, liderazgo y preocupación, ambos querían lo mejor para su gente, lo cual era normal para Victoria pero una completa sorpresa en Loki. Todos guardaron un silencio respetuoso y oían atentamente. Victoria sabía lo que era ser líder y saber las necesidades de aquellos que confiaban en ti, por eso, media hora después, el divino Príncipe se había ganado su respeto, no cabía duda que quería a Ofelia y a Tom y que quería lo mejor para ambos.

No estaba segura de si ellos lo sabrían, por lo que se enteró por el actor, no había manera de saber si Loki mentía o no, lo que Tom sí sabía es que el Dios necesitaba a la bruja y al actor y que eso era lo que lo motivaba a protegerlos y a cumplir con el trato. Pero Victoria había nacido con la habilidad empática y le sorprendió mucho poder descifrar un poco los verdaderos sentimientos del Dios. Loki por su lado estaba algo impresionado con la mortal que tenía enfrente, tenía la tenacidad de cualquier madre con respecto a la protección de sus cachorros, pero muy inteligente y receptiva, no parecía tener algún juicio de valor con respecto a la fama de Loki y estuvo abierta a lo que él le decía, esto internamente lo agradeció, tanto, que se dio a la tarea de explicarle la situación y los acontecimientos que los había llevado a todos ahí, cuando terminaron de hablar, ambos se vieron a los ojos y llegaron a acuerdos silenciosos, luego Loki se recargó más relajado.

 **-Aún tenemos que hablar de la herencia de Ofelia.-** dijo Victoria, prendiendo un cigarro, parecía que acababa de sobrevivir a algo y en cierta manera lo hizo **.**

 **-Y la protección de Thomas mientras no estamos.-** Dijo Loki secamente.

           Todos compartieron una mirada.

            - **Emm** …- dijo Ofelia cautelosamente, de parte de todos.- **seguimos aquí.**

 **\- Muy bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu herencia?** \- dijo Victoria viendo directamente, lo que causó que Ofelia pasara saliva ruidosamente, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de parte de Loki y Tom.

 **-Ok, mira, siento mucho no haberles dicho lo que pensaba hacer, pero Vic, digo, Victoria, no tenía mucho tiempo y sabía lo que me ibas a decir y no quería tener que desobedecer una orden directa…-** fue bajando la voz poco a poco.

 **-¿No me dijiste porque sabías que no iba a estar de acuerdo? ¿Y aun así lo hiciste? Ofelia, ni siquiera tiene lógica, tus hermanas te necesitan y me estás diciendo que cambiaste a tu familia por …¿Dos muchachos?** \- dijo Victoria usando un tono demasiado maternal,  Loki y Tom fruncieron el ceño y voltearon a verse, “¿¡Dos muchachos?!”

 **-No soy una niña Victoria, no uses la semántica en mi contra, lo que estoy diciendo es que no había tiempo, todo pasó muy rápido y los tres estábamos muy confundidos, Loki le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Tom sin quererlo y Tom estaba lidiando con que** **,** **no solo la magia existía, pero que las brujas y los Dioses se peleaban en su plano** **por su alma** **, si no que también iba a morir y Loki estaba muy débil para defenderse de un grupo grande de brujas, yo tenía que… defenderlos**.

 **-¿Defenderlos de nosotras?-** dijo Victoria casi ofendida, pero Ofelia le dirigió una mirada obvia.

            - **Todas aquí sabemos lo que hubieran hecho de tener la oportunidad de tener a un Dios inconsciente en las manos-** Loki frunció las cejas confundido, luego, vio a las más jóvenes un poco alarmado, Darcy y Livier trataron de parecer inocentes pero Luna sonrió un poco viendolo, pero Ofelia continuó- **yo** **lo tuve en mis manos y** **estuve a punto de hacerlo,** \- esto fue suficiente para que Loki volviera su mirada a Ofelia, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en Victoria, **-pero fue Tom él que me convenció de lo contrario y gracias a la Diosa que lo hizo, porque de no hacerlo ambos hubieran muerto. Salvar la vida de alguien es más importante que yo y mis responsabilidades, cualquier día, tú lo sabes, ¡Tú nos enseñaste eso! –** Ofelia ya estaba de pie.

            - **No me mal interpretes, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todas las cosas buenas que pudiste hacer, sacrificarte desinteresadamente por una persona y por un ser que no es humano** **,** **es de las ultimas que te creí capaz de hacer, pero Ofelia-** a esto Victoria se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, a lo que Ofelia comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Pero se detuvo al toparse con el sillón- **solo imaginarme lo sola y el miedo que debiste sentir, me rompe el corazón**.

            -Yo…no…- Ofelia se quedó sin palabras. Victoria dio un paso más y la tomó del rostro, Ofelia decidió pensar por un momento. Sí, se sintió sola, hubo muchos momentos donde sabía que estaba sola y la responsabilidad de la vida de una persona era demasiado grande, se sentía como una niña pequeña perdida, pero solo tenía que girar la cabeza y veía  la cara de Tom y su sonrisa, esa que la había convencido de hacer lo correcto una y otra vez.

            Su mano izquierda buscó casi inconscientemente y sintió a Tom levantarse y tomarla de la mano. Luego pensó en que sí tuvo mucho miedo, Loki era lo más grande a lo que se había enfrentado y cuando él está concentrado en un objetivo o está enojado, no le importa lo que este enfrente de él. Le temió como a nada, como a ningún ser en la tierra o fuera de ella, aun le temía, pero luego se acordó de todas las veces que la hacía reír, que cada vez eran más frecuentes, en la forma en que la miraba, como si ella fuera lo más importante del mundo y pensó en el miedo que el mismo Dios tenía y la forma en la que se entregó en las manos de ambos mortales. Todos en Asgard sabían que ellos eran suyos, y el aquelarre creía que ella se había entregado, pero la verdad, aquella que en realidad solo ellos tres sabían, era que Loki era el que se había entregado, él era el que estaba en sus manos, era su Dios. Antes de terminar su línea de pensamiento sintió la mano de Loki entrelazarse con la suya.

**\- Tienes razón Vic, debí confiar en ustedes, pero nunca estuve sola y nunca voy a estarlo.**

Victoria vio a ambos hombres y les sonrió aunque solo uno devolvió la sonrisa, porque el otro solo asintió ligeramente.

 **-Nunca más, me oíste, no me importa la religión que tengas ahora, siempre serás una hija para mí. -** Ofelia solo asintió. Luego se aclaró la garganta, y dijo.

**-Con respecto a mi herencia, quiero nombrar a mi heredera, quiero nombrar a Luna.**

            Luna que en ese momento bebía de su té, escupió todo por la sorpresa, bañándolos a todos, excepto al Dios que con un movimiento de muñeca desvió el líquido que iba a él, hacía los demás.

            -¿¡Qué?! ¿Estas loca?- dijo  Luna secándose el mentón.

            -¿Qué te pasa? ay por favor, ¡Todos saben que quieres el puesto! – dijo Ofelia casi ofendida.

            -¡No ahora! No así, soy demasiado vieja, ¡A ti te empezaron a entrenar desde niña!

            -No es muy tarde y tienes el respeto de todas Luna- dijo Darcy- es de hecho lógico.

            -Y todas te ayudaremos. – terminó Victoria sonriéndole.

            - **Bien solo queda el tema de la seguridad de Tom**.- Dijo Ofelia

            **-Si me disculpan-**  todos giraron para ver al actor que estaba muy incómodo y un poco ignorado- **dejando de lado que sigo en esta habitación, que soy un adulto y puedo cuidar de mí mismo, muchas gracias,-** Loki volteó los ojos – **yo tengo otro problema, no tengo idea de cómo ser Göthi.-**  Victoria caminó hacia él y tomó sus manos con las suyas.

            - **Si me permite y el Príncipe lo acepta, sería un honor para mí enseñarle, señor  Hiddleston.**

Darcy y Livier se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron. ­ **– y si no hay problema con nadie aquí, a nosotras nos gustaría seguirlo, podemos ayudarle a comenzar el movimiento y -**  volteó con Ofelia- **­le echaremos un ojo por ti.-** terminó Darcy.

            -¿Están seguras?- preguntó Ofelia, viendo de reojo a Loki que las veía con curiosidad.

            - **Claro, acólitas de Loki no suena mal y sabemos lo que se necesita hacer para que el Dios del Engaño mantenga su fuerza. Ayudaremos el señor  Hiddleston en lo que necesite, claro, eso es si nos aceptan,** \- Tom le sonrió a ambas pero él y Ofelia voltearon a ver a Loki, que se estaba poniendo de pie y caminando hacia ellas. Se inclinó con las manos atrás y las vio a los ojos.

            **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó simplemente. Ambas jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida.

            - **¿Por qué no? Eres un reto y un misterio para todos envuelto en piel y metal un poco demasiado ajustado** \- dijo Darcy coquetamente y Livier asintió varias veces ambas con una sonrisa, Loki se sonrojó levemente, casi imperceptible. Pero su cara no cambió cuando caminó hacia atrás de ellas y puso sus manos en  los hombros de ellas.

            - **Me gustan, Thomas, ¿Podemos quedárnoslas?-** dijo con media sonrisa, satisfecho con la risita tonta de las jóvenes.

            - **No son algo que podamos tener Loki, pero si ellas están dispuestas a ayudarme me sentiría honrado.**

            Loki se inclinó un poco y dijo casi en un susurro –Eso es un sí.- luego fue y se sentó a otro sillón dejando a las brujas con la cara roja, pero muy contentas.


	30. 30. Lugh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz  
>  **N.A. Este es el capitulo final, aunque es mas bien una clase de cierre. Incluyo el apéndice, que vendría siendo el capito 31. Gracias por quedarse conmigo, espero no haberlos aburrido mucho!  
>  O.**

30\.  Lugh!

 

            Decidieron quedarse un tiempo en Midgard, tomando en cuenta que la condición de Tom no era inmediata y había que esperar que la enfermedad se manifestara para curarlo. Tambien había otras razones para ello y la mayoría pesaban lo suficiente como para trasladarse a la casona del aquelarre ya que tenían varias cosas que hacer.

             Entre ellas, Victoria debía enseñarle algunas cosas básicas a Tom sobre como usar su nueva magia y qué preguntas debía hacer en Asgard para comenzar el pequeño culto a Loki, Ofelia debía enseñarle a Luna todo lo que  había que hacer y dejar todo listo para cuando ella tomara el poder y Loki debía encaminar a Darcy y Livier, aunque no parecía que este último estuviera muy a gusto, ya que Loki se trasformó en gato, el hermoso animal pequeño con ojos verdes, tan brillantes que nadie que lo viera creería que era un gato normal, se ganó la mirada extrañada de las otras brujas que vivían ahí. Ofelia llegó a la conclusión de que estaba incómodo con tantos mortales a su alrededor. Victoria arregló que Ofelia y Tom se quedaran en una de las habitaciones más grandes y preparó la más grande para el Dios y aunque le dedicaron la cama más grande y lujosa para el “gato”, este seguía durmiendo entre Tom y Ofelia y ambos eran los únicos que podían levantarlo y esto solo porque lo conocían tan bien, aun en esta forma, que sabían cuando era seguro hacerlo. 

Pero pasar los primeros dos días siguiendo a todos lados a sus nuevas acólitas, lo habían suavizado, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, las acompañaba a la cocina y se acurrucaba junto al gran horno de leña, o se echaba en uno de los anaqueles con la cabeza muy en alto y las patas delanteras cruzadas cuando Livier hacia alguna lectura a sus visitantes, u olisqueaba con curiosidad los frascos de aceites y brebajes cuando Darcy daba alguna terapia,  o se sentaba a escuchar atentamente las clases que impartían a las niñas. 

Para el tercer día todos se sorprendieron cuando, después de no haberlo visto en todo el día, Tom lo encontró con una de las brujas más pequeñas, era apenas una bebe de dos años, la primera reacción de Tom fue salvar a la niña, adoraba a su amigo pero sabía lo peligroso que era y la poca paciencia que tenía. Pero se detuvo cuando la niña alzó una manita regordeta hacia él, quién se quitó inmediatamente, la niña hizo un puchero pero en vez de llorar dijo.- ¡Lugh!

Loki inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado intrigado, luego de observarla un momento, bajó su cuerpo delantero subió la trasera y saltó a su regazo, maullando, la niña se rió encantada y lo agarró de la cabeza para verle los ojos, parecía que la niña estaba encantada con el color, Loki se liberó con cuidado y comenzó a tratar de alcanzar la mano de la niña con una pata escondiendo las uñas, Ofelia apareció detrás de Tom.

            -¿Lo encontraste?

            - **shh** **...** **-**  puso un dedo en su boca y apuntó hacia la escena, por un momento Ofelia tuvo el mismo instinto que Tom al principio, pero él la detuvo y le hizo la mueca para que viera. Ofelia tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca de la sorpresa, la niña se estaba riendo, había agarrado un tallo de alguna planta que tenía alrededor y hacía que Loki lo siguiera, lo que el Dios en forma de gato estaba haciendo, en un punto el gato negro se cansó del juego y comenzó a ignorar a la pequeña bruja, solo se sentó dándole la espalda, regio, pero la niña lo agarró y levantó, por un momento se pudo ver la cara de pánico en la cara del gato y cuando la niña se sentó y lo puso de nuevo en su regazo, la cara de indignación, pero la pequeña bruja comenzó a acaríciarlo con sorprendente delicadeza para alguien de su edad, al principio Loki seguía indignado con el contacto sin consentimiento hacía su persona, pero luego comenzó a ronronear y a cerrar los ojos, en una rato se quedó dormido y la niña no tardo en seguirlo.

 Para el tercer día, el misterioso y majestuoso gato, jugó con las niñas más pequeñas y para la tarde se paseaba por la casa como si fuera el mismo guardián del aquelarre, jugaba con las pequeñas, pasaba tiempo viendo a las jóvenes y escuchaba pacientemente e interesado a las viejas, dejaba animales muertos en las camas y las hermanas sabían, más bien sentían que había algo muy raro con el gato.

            Para el cuarto, día todos en la cocina se sorprendieron al ver llegar al Dios en su forma original, vestido con un simple pantalón de piel, botas y una hermosa túnica verde con bordados dorados, los únicos que sonrieron al verlo fueron Ofelia, Tom, Darcy y Livier. Tom en seguida se levantó para hacer las presentaciones, después de decir todo el título nobiliario de Loki, el Dios lo detuvo.

            -Se quiénes son Thomas. Buenos Días.- dijo y se sentó en la silla que Victoria le ofrecía, no parecía haber ningún tipo de jerarquía así que se sentó, pasó un largo minuto en el que todas las brujas lo vieron , pero Victoria dio dos golpecitos a la mesa y reanudaron actividades, pronto dos brujas jóvenes sirvieron los platos y Tom y Loki comenzaron a platicar, sobre algo superficial y poco a poco las demás brujas comenzaron a relajarse, claro que sentían a Loki pero, si Vic decía que estaba bien, entonces estaba bien, así todos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, todo iba bien hasta que el Dios sintió que su túnica se atoró con algo, cuando volteó, vio a la bebé, otra niña más grande la agarró rápido murmurando una disculpa, pero la bebé se removió del agarre, todos se callaron y vieron la escena. Loki solo las veía, eso fue hasta que la bebe dijo fuerte y claro.

            -¡Lugh!

            -No Mariana- dijo Ofelia en tono suave,- él es…- pero se calló involuntariamente después de que Loki girara la muñeca en su dirección y tras varios intentos de intentar abrir la boca, se rindió y frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa divertida de Tom.

            -¡Lugh!- Repitió la niña. Loki acercó la cara a ella y ella levantó las manos para ponerlas en los pómulos del Dios. Y ella se perdió en el color esmeralda.

            -Así es pequeña mortal soy Lugh, es un placer conocerte Lady Mariana.- a esto la niña se rio y se movió al regazo de Loki, lo que él después de la sorpresa lo permitió.

            **-¿Lugh?-** preguntó Tom tratando de no reírse.

            Loki entrecerró los ojos un momento,  pero luego comentó viendo la criatura que tenía en el regazo la que había comenzado a comer su propia papilla, y lo tomaba del pulgar con la otra mano.

            - **Lugh es el nombre que me dieron los celtas.**

            Después de eso, Loki pasaba casi todo su tiempo rodeado de brujas, había decidido que le gustaba ese lugar, le encantaba la admiración de ellas y aunque no lo admitiría, los suspiros que arrancaba de todas ellas emamoradas cuando él se paseaba por los pasillos. Victoria, Livier, Darcy y Luna eran excelentes alumnas y ávidas de aprender, pero más que nada le gustaba la vida que tenían estas mujeres, era una vida de aprendizaje constante, adoraba la pequeña biblioteca, pequeña en comparación a la del palacio, pero todos los tomos eran nuevos para él y los devoraba por minuto.

            Todas estaban dispuestas a escucharlo y a contestar las preguntas que tenía el Dios, en Asgard nunca podría haber un lugar así y le encantaba que nadie lo juzgaba por no querer jugar a la guerra o entrenar con armas, podía pasar la tarde tranquilo en el hermoso y pequeño jardín leyendo y oyendo la risa de las mujeres, mujeres que compartían su pasión por aprender, por la magia. “No es una mala manera de pasar unas vacaciones” pensó el Dios y suspiró contento.

            Hasta que, claro, a un mes, un día, aparecieron dos enormes cuervos en el dintel de la puerta y Loki supo que se le necesitaba en la corte.

            Mientras tanto, Ofelia y Tom pasaban todo el tiempo entrenado con las hermanas de Ofelia, Tom aprendiendo como ser un sacerdote y como usar su nueva magia y Ofelia entrenando a Darcy y Livier para ayudar a Tom como sus acólitas. Pero nadie en la gran casa pasaba por alto que cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos se miraban más de lo necesario y si se podía, no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de algún roce. Solo después de cenar Tom sacaba a bailar a la bruja en el jardín central, desde donde todas las hermanas los veían emocionadas.

            Tom tenía su celular en el bolsillo tocando la canción de **“You give me something”** de **James Morrison.** Tenía su brazo rodeando la cintura de la bruja y con su otra mano mantenía la mano de la bruja en su pecho, mientras le murmuraba al oído parte de la canción –“ **I never thought that I'd love someone, that was someone else's dream…”**  mientras sentía a Ofelia respirar profundo en su pecho. Siguieron bailando después de que se acabó la canción. Tom levantó la cara de la bruja y la besó, pero una risa tonta de una de las brujas lo desconcentró lo suficiente como abrir los ojos y ver a casi todas las brujas jóvenes de la casa viéndolos, este se separó mojándose los labios muy apenado, mientras que Ofelia que seguía con los ojos cerrados, suspiró muy frustrada, cuando por fin abrió los ojos y vio a las brujas y gritó.

            -¡Y por eso deje de vivir en esta casa!- mientras que todas salían corriendo a sus cuartos asustadas. Pensó en seguirlas para enseñarles a respetar su intimidad, pero el actor la tomó de la mano.

            - **Hey, tranquila, -** dijo abrazándola por atrás rodeando su cintura,- **¿Tal vez podamos llevar esto a la habitación?-**  la bruja iba a contestar pero escuchó a una de las niñas reírse, Ofelia se dio cuenta que era la misma que los había interrumpido, y lanzó una pequeña explosión de aire logrando espantar a la niña que salió gritando.

            - **¿Sabes qué? Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo en esta casa, todas van a saber lo que estamos haciendo y fue suficientemente incomodo en Asgard, así que ¿Por qué nos vamos a mi casa?**

**-¿No está ahí Darcy?-**  dijo el actor en su tono comprensivo, - **¿Por qué no vamos a un hotel?-** Propuso, porque honestamente estaba frustrado.

            - **¿Por qué no salen de la ciudad?-**  dijo la voz del Dios desde las ramas de uno de los árboles e inmediatamente Tom soltó a la bruja- **podrían ir a la casita de playa de Wala.**

**-¿En serio, también estabas espiando?-** dijo la bruja cruzando los brazos.

**-Claro que no, yo estaba aquí antes, pero no quería incomodarlos.-** dijo con una sonrisa, bajando de un salto con las manos atras. Tom dio un paso para atrás y Ofelia lo vio cuestionándolo.

            - **Lo lamento, pero siento como que debo pedir su permiso o algo-** dijo Tom confundido.

            - **¿Permiso por qué?**

**-De hecho Wala eso demuestra que el ritual funcionó y no te preocupes Göthi tienes mi bendición al respecto.-** dijo sonriéndole orgulloso al actor, quién le devolvía una sonrisa emocionado, la única seria, era la bruja.

            - **Bueno, ya que terminaron de tratarme.**

 Tom la vio herido **-Eso no es justo, sabes que no era lo que estábamos haciendo.-**  dijo Tom un poco molesto. Ofelia lo vio un momento, suspiró y sonrió. Ese era el tipo de reacciones contra las que tenía que luchar, Tom y Loki se habían portado bastante bien al respecto.

            **Lo se, lo se, Tienes razón, lo siento, escucha me voy a la cama, buenas noches a los dos. –** dijo ella dándole un beso corto a Tom y acariciando ligeramente el rostro de Loki a modo de despedida, los dos murmuraron buenas noches y la vieron irse. Tom esperó a que se escuchara cerrar la puerta para voltear los ojos y tallarse la cara con ambas manos frustrado, dejándose caer en una de las sillas del jardín. Loki lo vio levantando las cejas con las manos detrás.

            - **¿Estas bien Thomas?**

**-No, honestamente no estoy bien, No sé cómo… ¿Cómo…? No quiero que ella se sienta…-**  Tom soltó un gruñido frustrado.

            - **¿Usada?-**  dijo Loki tranquilamente, el actor lo vio escandalizado – **¿Qué? Fue usada, pero este es el asunto Thomas, -** Loki se sentó en otra silla **\- ella se ofreció y permíteme insistir en que nunca hubiera funcionado, si ella no te amara, ha quedado más que claro lo que sentimos todos los involucrados y aunque es increíblemente incómodo para todos,** **lo** **es especialmente para ella. -**  dijo Loki. - **Dejando a un lado por un momento lo que hicieron por mí, lo que sacrificaste tú y ella para salvarme, voy a darte un consejo, si quieres tener una relación con la Wala, debes separarla de todo mientras se acostumbra a la idea de que, a pesar que la situación en la que está, es completamente diferente a la de cualquier mortal, nunca estará sola y es honesta mi bendición hacia ustedes.  Es hora de que tomes el control de la situación, ya que ese va a ser tu trabajo, ayudarla cuando esta pérdida-**  terminó el Dios poniendo una mano en el hombro del actor. - **yo tengo que regresar a Asgard pero no hay ninguna prisa porque ella regrese conmigo, puedo sortear su falta por algun tiempo.**

            El actor lo vio y le dedicó una media sonrisa, luego suspiró y vio hacía el cielo. - **Tienes razón por supuesto, te lo agradezco amigo.**

**-No lo menciones por favor, al final ambos me pertenecen y solo quiero que sean felices. -** dijo honestamente el Dios.

**-¿Loki?**

**-¿Dime Thomas?**

**-¿Es cierto que puedo usar el** **B** **ifröst para ir a visitarlos y que ella puede venir cuando quiera?-**  dijo el actor muy serio.

            El Dios mantuvo la sonrisa pero se notó que se puso nervioso un momento.- **¿Disculpa?-** dijo como si no entendiera de lo que el actor le hablaba.

El actor levantó los brazos, exasperado. Loki trató de ocultar la sonrisa divertida y bajó la mirada como si estuviera arrepentido, lo que hizo que el actor se riera un poco.

**-** Carajo Loki…- dijo el mortal en español y ambos se rieron, después el actor lo vio a los ojos cambiando totalmente de actitud y le dijo muy serio – **Loki, te adoro, pero si haces llorar a Ofelia de nuevo por divertirte, tu y yo vamos a tener un problema muy serio ¿Esta claro?**

Loki lo vio aun sonriendo, pero cuando el actor no parecía divertido, el Dios lo vio incrédulo luego un poco indignado, Tom no cambió su actitud, parecía enojado, incluso amenazante, pudo ver que Loki lo pensó un momento y por fin desvió la mirada casi apenado y asintió una vez. Después Tom regresó al tema anterior- **Sí le debo a Ofelia un tour por Londres ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?**

**-Estoy seguro, abusaré de la hospitalidad de las völvas de midgard una luna más  y regresaré a Asgard, pospondremos el banquete unos días y luego vendre a buscarlos.**

**-¿Una semana?-**  dijo Tom entusiasmado, el Dios lo vio confundido, **-Tengo un evento y es en una semana, de hecho me gustaria que regresaras para acompañarnos ¿Puedes?**

**-Está bien, una semana, los llevare a donde quieras mañana en la mañana, buenas noches Göthi.**

**-Buenas noches Loki.**

            Antes de desayunar la bruja se reunió con Tom y Loki en el jardín.

            - **¿Y bien? ¿Qué era tan urgente que no podia espe...?** -Pero antes de poder terminar la frase los tres fueron envueltos por un humo verde que respondía al moviento de muñeca del Dios. Para cuando el humo desaparecio Ofelia sintió mucho, mucho frio y estaban en otro lugar **.-...rar al desayuno...?** ¿Qué chingados? - terminó diciendo la bruja abrazandose, viendo alrededor. Era la sala del departamento de Tom, este se apresuró a halar un covertor del sillon y ponerselo encima a la bruja.

            - **Estamos en Londres, Loki tiene que regresar a Asgard y pensé que podríamos pasar unos días en la tierra solos.** \- Ofelia vio al Dios, pero este ya estaba ocupado desacomodando los libros del actor. Luego vio al actor sonriente.

            - **Tal vez pudieron avisarme para ponerme un sueter.-** dijo emocionada y temblando.

**-Sí, la verdad es que no pensé en eso, yo estoy acostumbrado, pero ya lo resolveremos.**

**-Tom, no traigo nada, ni siquiera traigo bolsa. -** Dijo un poco incomoda

**-Esa es la idea, llamaré a Victoria para que te mandé tus documentos por correo, tómalo como nuestra luna de miel. Déjame ocuparme de todo ¿Si?**

 El Dios tomó eso como su “pie” para retirase **\- Bueno yo los dejo, tengo asuntos de estado que arreglar, gente a la cual asu** **s** **tar y esquemas que crear, yo te disculpare con la Reina-** dijo el Dios antes de que la bruja le dijera algo, **-Saben cómo contactarme, nos vemos en unos días**.- Y con esto desapareció.

**-Asumo que ya lo habian hablado ustedes dos. Está bien ¿Cuál es el plan? tu eres el jefe, aunque si admites una sugerencia, creo... -** pero fue interrupida de nuevo esta vez por la boca del actor, besándola apasionadamente, la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo y cuando se separó un momento para administrarle pequeños besos en las mejillas y cuello de la bruja y esta dijo cerrando los ojos- **olvida las sugerencias.** \- este sonrio y la vio a los ojos, lo que hizo que Ofelia se le encendieran las mejillas, el actor solo sonrió más y la tomó de la mano guiándola a la habitación.

            Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Ofelia no estaba segura como proceder, a pesar que no había nada que deseara más que al hombre que tenia en frente, Tom se había detenido y ahora solo la veía. Ella lo dudó un momento y levantó las manos para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa, ya que desvestir al hombre fue un de los concejos que le dieron las Diosas, pero Tom tomó ambas manos y las besó, luego se acercó un poco y con una mano quitó la trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, para luego procerder al depositar un pequeño beso en el hombro, luego le sonrío, se puso de pie, luego se sentó detrás de ella, y mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, deshacía la trenza y acariciaba su cabello. Luego procedió a desvestirla despacio y tiernamente dejando un rastro de besos pequeños en cada espacio de piel que iba descubriendo, casi como si ella fuera una Diosa.

 

            Ofelia no pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre ellos, no que ellos necesitaran saberlo, siendo los únicos hombres con los que había estado, tomó nota de las diferencias, eran abismales, no solo eran las físicas, como los ojos o el cabello, la altura o constitución, su forma de ser y como pensaban. Ahora en su “noche de bodas” y habiendo estado con su esposo por primera vez, reafirmó lo diferentes que eran, Tom era más gentil en todos los sentidos y más atento. Cuando Tom la abrazaba se sentía por primera vez en su vida protegida, nunca lo necesitó, pero era refrescante saber que no tenía que ver sobre el hombro todo el tiempo y podía concentrarse en la sensación eléctrica que sentía cada vez que Tom la tocaba.

             La diferencia más grande era lo que sentía ella, aunque adoraba a Loki, lo que sentía por el actor era mucho más profundo y extraño. Cada vez que él levantaba la intensa mirada y se cruzaba con la de ella, Ofelia sabía que su corazón se detenía un latido, para continuar más acelerado aun. La forma que tenía de tocarla era cuidadosa pero dominante.

 

 

            Tocaron el timbre y él se levantó, no sin antes sonreírle y taparla bien para que no tuviera frio, mientras ella pensaba en lo afortunada que era al verlo caminar por la habitación, con esos movientos elegantes y gráciles. Él se vistió rápido y salió de la habitación.

            Ofelia se estiró y se levantó también, mientras oía unas voces en la sala, se puso una bata de Tom y salió. Luke, el publicista de Tom, perfectamente trajeado, estaba sentado en la sala con el actor y por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio. Tom se levantó rápido y se puso junto a la bruja.

            - **Luke ¿Recuerdas a Ofelia?-**  dijo el actor entusiasmado, Ofelia sonrió un poco incomoda y saludo con una mano. Luke los vio por un segundo, luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, le extendió una mano cortésmente y le dijo.

            - **Claro que la recuerdo, buenas noches señorita Ofelia, espero que se encuentre bien.**

**-Buenas noches, bien gracias-** dijo ella más incómoda aun. Y para empeorarlo todo Tom dijo.

            - **Tengo los papeles que me pediste en la habitación, ahora te los traigo, no te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo.-**  y con esto salió de la habitación. Ella lo vio irse, pesando en algo muy grosero que le gustaría decirle por dejarla ahí, pero la voz cótes de Luke llamó su atención.

            - **Creo que le debo una disculpa, señorita…-**  dijo Luke pero la bruja levantó una mano para que se detuviera mirándolo, Luke la vio intrigado pero se calló.

            - **Yo soy la que le debe una disculpa, debí ser más tolerante** , **menos…** ¿Antipática? **Debí entender que usted solo quería lo mejor para Tom, y tal vez de haber conocido a Tom como lo conozco ahora, lo hubiera comprendido mejor.**

**-Usted dijo que podía curarlo, no sé qué hizo pero funcionó. Y en vista de que vamos a trabajar juntos, por favor acepte mis disculpas.**

**-Las acepto si usted acepta las…espera, ¿Trabajar juntos?-**   en ese momento entró Tom, con un sobre amarillo y se lo dio a Luke.

            - **También necesito que mandes pedir los documentos de Ofelia y mandes alguien del almacén para la ropa y lo que necesite para esta noche.**

**-¿Tom?-**  pregunto ella, pero el seguía dándole ordenes al publicista y este a gravarlas en su teléfono y tomando nota, - **¿Tom…?**

**-¡Oh! Lo siento querida, ¿Quieres ir al cine?**

**-¿Al cine? Esto es Londres, se me ocurren mil cosas que hacer antes del cine.-**  pero fue Luke el que contestó.

            - **Lo invitaron hace meses al estreno de Iron Man 3.-**  con esto el publicista se despidió prometiendo volver después.

            Entonces Tom, esperando que Luke se fuera volteó con la bruja un poco nervioso.- **No tengo la menor intención de esconderte, podemos llevar nuestra relación lo mas discreto posible o hacerla completamente publica, no importa, pero me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras a estos eventos y algo tenemos que decirle a la prensa. En un rato vamos a salir a comprar lo que necesites mientras estas aquí. Si quieres acompañarme, yo te ayudaré, pero si no estás lista, lo entenderé. –** dijo él con una sonrisa y la bruja se veía muy concentrada tanto que puso más nervioso a Tom, él apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la fama y estaba seguro que para alguien tan discreta y con la línea profesional de Ofelia sería bastante molesto, pero él no quería mantener escondida a su esposa.

            - **Me estás diciendo-**  comenzó Ofelia muy despacio, juntando las cejas y Tom pasó saliva nervioso. -… **que no solo voy a ver Iron man 3 antes que Livier, si no que voy a conocer a Robert Downey Jr?-**  ella sonrió muy emocionada, y él suspiró aliviado.

            Unas horas después, él acompañó a la bruja y la asistente a comprar las cosas que necesitaría Ofelia en su estancia en Londres, lo suficiente para una semana, porque después ambos tendría que sentarse a platicar sobre su matrimonio, como, ¿En que país vivirían? ó si deberían comprar una casa ó Ofelia debería mudarse al departamento de Tom, ese tipo de cosas. Por el momento, solo eran unas vacaciones de una semana, al termino de este tiempo Ofelia debía regresar a Asgard para algunos compromisos en la corte, y Tom debía regresar al trabajo en los angeles.

            Tom estaba sentado en un taburete afuera de los probadores esperando que Ofelia se probara los vestidos de cocktail que ambos habían elegido, estaba formando una pequeña flama azul con la punta de sus dedos, y sonreía divertido por la sensación del fuego en la piel, estaba progresando con su magia, de hecho, el hechizo de filtro que ahora tenía puesto, lo había hecho él, después de horas de practica y la paciencia infinita de su bruja. Escuchó un bufido irritado y volteó a  ver a dos hombres sentados cerca de él, estos no le ponían ninguna atención, solo estaban esperando a sus respectivas parejas, y parecían bastante molestos. Tom pensó un momento, viéndolos,  preguntandoce porqué estarían tan irritados,  tal vez si tuvieran magia no estarían tan aburridos, tal vez por eso él estaba tan contento de estar ahí, pero no era eso, era que, no importaba la situación de ellos, la de Tom y Ofelia era diferente.

            Él quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, porque sabía que no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo, al final de día, la esposa o novia de estos hombres, estarían junto a ellos, y el actor y la bruja tendrían que separarse para cumplir con sus obligaciones con los Dioses, claro que la noticia del pasaje real del Bifröst era una excelente noticia, pero aun así, ella tenía que pasar tiempo en Asgard y él en la Tierra, y viceversa. Pensó que si él fuera esos hombres, de todos modos estaría contento de estar con Ofelia todo el día, y estaría agradecido por ello.

**fin**


	31. 31. Apéndice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este cuento pertenecen a Marvel, otros a religiones, y otros son basados en personas reales, no pretendo faltar al respeto a nadie, ni al trabajo de nadie.  
> Todos los hechos relatados aquí son ficticios.  
>  **Importante.**  
>  Los diálogos que están en Negrita, son diálogos en inglés, lo que está en Cursiva, son palabras que tienen una explicación al final del capítulo (la mayoría por ser regionalismos), por favor tomen en cuenta esto al leerlo, gracias.  
> El playlist es http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLe1RQg1PRt4FaYvpCpq6raUbZwtpyLwbz

31\. Apéndice

 

 Alfombra Roja

           

Una semana después.

            Tom hizo pública su relación, en realidad no cambiarón las cosas porque Ofelia usaba el hechizo de percepción la mayoría del tiempo en ella misma, por lo que la relación que tenía con el actor provocaba gran expectación, pero Ofelia quería hacerlo poco a poco, por supuesto estaba el pequeño detalle de que estaba en ese país ilegalmente, luego su pasado, su carrera, su familia y el hecho de tener la impresión de que ahora que estaba con Tom un gran número de mujeres la iban a odiar y por primera vez en la vida, injustificadamente. Porque una vez que Luke le dio a conocer los detalles del _fanbase_ de Tom y sus características, la bruja se sintió un poco intimidada, probablemente siendo esto, la razón principal para usar el hechizo la mayoría de las veces. Ofelia había conocido a la familia de Tom y ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de no decirle a nadie que estaban casados todavia.

            Pero esta noche era diferente, esta noche no era sobre Ofelia o sobre Loki, no era algún hechizo o ritual esta noche era de Tom.

         La bruja estaba en la sala del departamento con un labial en la mano y lo estaba empuñando como si fuera un arma, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido largo negro con la espalda descubierta, así como el hombro izquierdo, duró horas con gente profesional, peinado, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos todo, desde Asgard que no pasaba tanto tiempo arreglándose y ahora estaba frente al Dios que estaba en su forma femenina tenía una playera puesta y unos boxers, estaba enfrente de la bruja y un poco agazapada viendo el labial como si fuera de verdad un arma.

            -Bajo ninguna circunstancia vas a poner eso en mi rostro Wala.

 **-** Este es un evento muy importante para Tom, no puedes ir con la cara lavada.

            -¿Cómo te atreves a decir que puede o no puede hacer un Dios?

            Ofelia soltó un bufido desesperado. – Hace tres días te pregunté en qué forma ibas a ir y tú me dijiste que ibas como mujer, bueno pues ahí esta tu vestido, no hay tiempo para conseguirte un traje. – dijo la bruja apuntando a un vestido verde espectacular. La bruja había creído que Loki podía aparecer ropa cuando quisiera creandola con magia, pero no, resulta que guarda algunas cosas en un “universo de bolsillo” o así lo llamo él y literalmente invoca esas cosas como su armadura, casco, y armas.

            -No tengo problema con la vestimenta, tengo problema con que quieras pintarme el rostro.-  dijo Loki levantando la cara dignamente -  elegí ir de mujer porque pensé que así no tendría que ponerme ese estúpido y ridículo traje tan complicado que usan aquí lo hombres, usan un moño ¡Un moño! ¿Sabes a que se le pone moños? ¡A los regalos!

            Ofelia suspiró y luego sonrío divertida- Creíste que era más fácil arreglarte si eres mujer, - ella se rio-  Tenías razón, puedes transformarte en lo que quieras, pero siempre vas a ser hombre. Duré todo el día arreglándome para este evento, Tom solo tiene que ponerse el smokin, peinarse y ¡Listo! (eso tampoco era del todo cierto, Tom tenía toda la terde fuera de la casa arreglandse, pero no era el punto) ¡Solo en el maquillaje duré más de una hora!

            -Pues te ves ridícula con tantos colores en la cara y ese vestido, ni quiera se le puede dar tal nombre, vas practicamente desnuda.- Ofelia lo vio muy enojada y Loki supo que fue un poquito lejos, claro que no lo iba a admitir. Pero la bruja suspiró.

            -Te lo voy  a repetir, es muy importante para Tom, tú Göthi, que vayamos con él hoy y lo apoyemos y no sé si ya lo pensaste bien mientras decidías ser un bebé al respecto, pero este evento también te conviene, mientras más famoso se haga Tom más seguidores tienes.

            -¿Y si voy como gato?

            -No me importa la raza, si vas como macho te pones moño, si vas como hembra te maquillas, elije. ¡Se hombre y ponte el vestido!- el Dios iba a contestar de mala gana pero siguió la bruja- y recuerda que Tom uso armadura por ti.- dijo ella levantando el dedo índice

 

 

            Para cuando Tom llegó al departamento, Ofelia estaba inclinada dando los últimos retoques en el maquillaje de Lady Loki, Tom sonrío al verlos y se tomó un momento para ver a su esposa cuando ella se levantó a ver su obra. Tom sonrío y aprovechó para decir.

            - **Te ves hermosa.**

Ofelia lo vio y sonrío pero cuando iba a contestar, Lady Loki se levantó y se alisó la falda diciendo.

            - **Gracias Thomas pero los halagos no te van a conseguir nada esta noche. -**  le dijo cerrando un ojo y caminando por la habitación con los tacones, mientras Tom levantó los cejas y le hizo gestos. Se acercó a Ofelia y la abrazó.

            **-¿Estas lista?**

 **-¿Yo** **...? ¿Qué me dices de ti,** **e** **s** **tás listo, nervioso?**

**-Algo, sí.**

**-No entiendo, ¿Para qué es la ceremonia?-** Dijo Lady Loki viendose en el espejo.

 **-Los BAFTA, British Academy of Film and Television Awards.** **Estoy nominado para el premio de estrella en a** **s** **censo.-** contenstó Tom, pero Loki se quedó con la misma cara de confusión.

**-En la tierra ser actor es bastante importante y premian a los actores y actrices, dependiendo el prestigio del premio son los estándares de calidad en el arte de la actuación, los BAFTA son bastante prestigiosos.**

            - **Esta es la primera vez que me nominan y es un gran honor solo estar nominado y quiero compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **-Y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Tom. -**  dijo la bruja abrazándolo.

 

 

            Ofelia iba un poco nerviosa, más que nada porque a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que hacer en el último mes, un evento público de esta magnitud era un asunto importante para ella, la principal razón era que, aunque todo en el Reino Dorado era masivo, ceremonioso y abundante, este era su hogar y los medios de comunicación en la tierra eran alarmantemente rápidos, en unos momentos todo el mundo iba a saber dónde estaba y si no la conocían, que era lo más seguro, tratarían de averiguar quién era.

        No solo sabía que nunca daría el ancho para la fans de Tom, si no que tenía muy claro que no debía competir con ellas, al contrario tenía que ayudar a Tom a conseguir más, ayudarlo con su trabajo aquí en la tierra, cuando menos el tiempo que no estuviera en Asgard.

            Cuando llegaron, las luces de los flashes hicieron que la bruja respirara profundo, pero sintió la mano de Tom que tomaba la suya.

            **-No tienes que hacer esto, levanta el hechizo de filtro y nadie se fijara en tí.-**  Ofelia lo pensó un momento, pero sabía que eventualmente tendría que pasar.

            **-Estoy bien, vamos-**  Tom sonrió emocionado y salió del auto saludando a la prensa y a la gente que estaba reunida ahí para ver a sus actores y celebridades favoritas. Sin tardarse mucho ayudó a Ofelia a salir del auto y luego ayudó a Lady Loki a hacer lo mismo, aunque esta no aceptó la ayuda diciendo.

            - **No necesito tu ayuda Thomas, soy un guerrero.-**  Tom sonrió disculpándose y volteó con Ofelia quién seguía exactamente el mismo lugar que la había dejado, como si pensara que si se movía la gente se la comería, tenía los ojos muy abiertos en pánico. Tom iba a decir algo pero Luke los alcanzó para guiarlos por la alfombra roja, decirles donde detenerse en lo que le hacían algunas preguntas a Tom y estar al pendiente de lo que necesitaran. Tom tomó del brazo a la bruja, quién se asustó por un momento y luego se dejó guiar del brazo del actor, por otro lado Tom iba a llamar a Loki para que se acercara pero se sorprendió de sentirlo colgada de su otro brazo.

            - **¿Crees que te puedes caer en esos tacones verdad? -**  le dijo Tom en confidencia aguantado la sonrisa, pero Ofelia lo escuchó.

            - **¿Eso es lo que crees Ghöti? claro que no,** **meramente** **disfruto de tu galantería. No hay ninguna razón para pensar que no puedo caminar bien en estas cosas que las estúpidas mortales confunden con calzado normal-**  Loki dijo esto con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía, viendo hacia las cámaras y hasta saludando  a la gente. Esta actitud del Dios hizo que la bruja se carcajeara y se relajara más. Por un momento Ofelia pensó que ellas se quedarían atrás unos momentos mientras Tom daba sus entrevistas pero en el primer módulo, la entrevistadora la sacó de su error, preguntando quiénes eran las mujeres que lo acompañaban y cuando contestó que eran su novia y su mejor amiga, supo que ese era su último momento de anonimato.

            - **Supongo que de ahora en adelante vas a tener que ser buena niña Wala.-** Dijo la Diosa burlándose al lado de la bruja, mientras ambas se acercaban a Tom, ya que la entrevistadora quería preguntarles algo. A partir de ahí Ofelia contestaba todo con monosílabos, con una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa todo el tiempo, agradeció que por fin entraran a la ceremonia. Pero también esto duró poco ya que ahora las preguntas y saludos venían de los actores, actrices, directores, y demás celebridades, lo único que la relajó un poco fue Chris saludandolos con un abrazo.

 

 

            Al terminar la noche, los tres regresaron al departamento de Tom, Luke se despidió diciendo que esa misma noche mandaría a alguien a dejar las cosas que habían traído de México para Ofelia y que mañana tendrían que hablar sobre esta otra mujer queLuke  nunca había visto en la vida, refiriendose a Lady Loki y que ahora el mundo entero conocía como la mejor amiga de Tom.

            Ofelia se sentó en la computadora para ver las fotos que ya habían salido del evento, Tom fue a la cocina a prepar té, ambos seguían vestidos y Loki se metió al baño a lavarse la cara, cuando salió ya estaba en su forma normal vestido con un traje informal asgardiano. Y se sentó con Ofelia a ver las fotos.

            No paso mucho en lo que tocaron a la puerta y Ofelia se levantó a abrir, pensando que eran sus cosas. El departamento de Tom a pesar de ser muy elegante no era muy grande, como pasaba en la mayoría de los departamentos en Londres, así que ambos hombres pudieron ver como ella, al abrir la puerta se encontraba con un hombre que parecía contento de verla, vieron como la bruja no se movió en unos momentos y como luego ella volteó a verlos sonriendo y arrugando la nariz, mientras empujaba al hombre y con la otra mano les indicaba que se iba a tardar un minuto, luego cerró la puerta tras ella. Ambos se quedaron un momento viendo a la puerta con la misma expresión confundida, luego Loki se paró lentamente y dio un par de pasos a la cocina.

**-¿Thomas?**

            Tom por su parte dejó la tetera y salió de la cocina para encontrarse con su amigo sin dejar de ver la puerta. Era casi seguro que Ofelia no conociera a nadie en Londres, tal vez alguna de sus hermanas la puso en contacto con algún aquelarre de ese país pero si ese era el caso ¿Por qué salir del departamento?

            - **No tengo ni idea amigo.-**  y para sorpresa de Loki, Tom fue el primero con la iniciativa de abrir la puerta.

            Mientras tanto afuera, la bruja haló al hombre hasta cruzar la calle una vez ahí lo soltó.

            -¿Qué haces aquí?

            -Es increíble lo mucho que cambia una persona en un par de años cuando dejas de verla. Te ves muy, muy bien.- dijo el hombre viendola de arriba a abajo mientras enfatizaba en la palabra "bien", Ofelia lo vio como si le diera asco el comentario y él solo sonrió- te he estado buscado, tengo días de hecho buscándote, ¿Dónde estabas?

            -¿Qué te importa, para que me buscabas?

            -Tenemos que hablar.

            -Tú y yo no tenemos de nada que hablar.

            -¿Estas segura Ofe? - dijo él con cariño -Porque yo podría apostarte a que me lo vas a agradecer- Ofelia le iba a preguntar de que se trataba cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse volteó a ver a Tom que salía del departamento y cruzaba los brazos.

            - **¿Todo bien querida?**

 **-Sí, todo bien gracias, ahora entro-**  Dijo ella con una sonrisa, el hombre la vio extrañado, pero Tom no se movió y por un momento ellos dos cruzaron miradas.

            -¿No es el actor de Thor?- pregunto él, ella suspiró y puso dos dedos en el puente de su nariz exasperada

            - _Güey,_ ¿Qué quieres?- ella giró la cabeza para regresar su atención al hombre con el que estaba hablando, pero un humo verde los envolvió y en menos de un segundo, estaban en el centro de la sala, dentro del departamento, el hombre se paró confundido un segundo y luego comenzó a carcajearse, Tom cerró la puerta y Ofelia suspiró mas irritada aun.

            -No puedo creer que el actorcito sea bruja también, con razón pegó la pelicula, porque honestamente no es tan buena, esto va a ser divertido.-El hombre sonrió sádico y metió la mano en la chaqueta, pero en menos de un instante una daga ya estaba en su cuello, el hombre levantó la cara para ver al atacante y soltó un bufido divertido- ¡Y tiene un gemelo emo medieval! Solo a tí te pasan esas cosas Ofe.- pero el extraño no había dejado de ver a Tom y sonrió mas cuando este lo miró asustado.

            - **¿Loki** **...** **?-**  dijo Tom con precaución y el Dios lo vio, preguntandose porque Tom veía hacía atrás de ellos. Loki habia reaccionado pensando que el ataque iba para Tom, por lo que no puso atención en la bruja, que estaba detrás de ellos. En ese momento Ofelia tenía las manos levantadas y con un arma de fuego pegada a la piel en su escote. En cuanto Loki presionó la daga el hombre amartilló el arma.

            - **Loki por favor…-** dijo Tom preocupado.El Dios nunca lo admitiría pero Loki estaba sorprendido con este mortal no era fácil engañar al Dios del Engaño, debía ser un profesional y aunque la mayor parte de culpa fue del Dios por subestimar las habilidades del desconocido, tenía que aceptar, aunque sea a si mismo, que estaba intrigado, así que separó la daga de cuello del desconocido.

            - **Veamos-**  dijo el hombre en inglés. - **una pequeña habitación con tres brujas, un cazador con un arma llena de balas de plata y una puntería única en este mundo, esto no va a terminar bonito,  divertido, sí,  pero no bonito. Y la verdad yo solo quiero hablar con ella ¿Qué me dicen?**

 **-¿Cazador?-**  dijo Loki soltando al hombre y viendo a Ofelia, sin temor alguno, ya que como Tom y Ofelia sabían, podría matar a este hombre muchísimo antes de que este pensara en atacar, - **¿Es este Alan?**

 **-¿Alan? Tus hermanas lo mencionaron.-** dijo Tom

 **-Que bien ¡Todos nos conocemos aquí!-**  dijo Alan entusiasmado.- **no se preocupen, no vengo a hacerles nada, como ya deben saber, Ofe y yo tenemos un acuerdo,** ¿Verdad cariño?- pero Ofelia no dijo nada, todos la vieron y seguía con las manos levantadas pero tenía los dientes y los ojos apretados, el lugar donde el arma y su piel estaban haciendo contacto estaba humeando ligeramente y salía un pequeño siseo de ahí.

            -¡Hijo de perra! **¿Bañaste la punta del arma con plata encantada?-** Dijo ella entre dientes.

 **-Siempre me gustó el sonido que hace tu piel cuando se está quemando. -**  dijo él con una sonrisa, - **y ya sabes como me pongo creativo cuando se trata de t....-** pero Loki lo tomó del cuello y los estrelló contra la pared mientras Tom se puso en frente de Ofelia, y veía si estaba bien. Ella se puso la mano en el pecho tratando de calmar el dolor. Mientras Loki levantó al atacante del piso y lo vio curioso, este a su vez trataba de hablar pero Loki estaba apretando mucho.

            - **Loki, por favor suéltalo** -Dijo la bruja, era lo que Tom estaba a punto de decir, pero se sorprendió y no estaba  particularmente feliz, de que Ofelia lo hiciera antes.

            - **Por supuesto que no Wala, no mientras sea un peligro para alguno de ustedes.**

 **-Está bien, entonces dime ¿Este hombre es un peligro para nosotros si estas tú aquí?-**  Loki lo pensó un momento y lo soltó, Alan cayó en el piso tosiendo y riendo al mismo tiempo.

            - **Es lo que trataba de decirte...-**  le dijo Alan a Loki quién lo veía como si fuera algo muy extraño-... **ella no va a dejar que me hagan daño, es parte del acuerdo.**

 **\- ¿Un momento que está pasando?-**  dijo Tom ya enojado- **¿Quién es este hombre?-** Loki seguía viendo a Alan  que tenía una actitud irreverente, si fueran otras las circunstancias a Loki le gustaría este mortal. La respuesta de la bruja lo sorprendió, sobre todo porque Loki sí sabía quién era este hombre.

            - **Él es mi ex novio.-**  dijo ella en un tono cansado Alan saludó levantando una mano y un silencio muy pesado se hizo. Tanto Tom como Loki juntaron todo lo que sabían de este personaje en sus cabezas y no cuadraba nada. Ambos vieron a Alan quién les regalo una sonrisa encantadora, mientras la bruja comenzo a decir.- **Hace años, ambos pasamos por nuestra fase de rebeldía, yo con mi aquelarre y él con los cazadores y pensamos que sería divertido para hacer enojar a nuestros “jefes”.-** Alan se estaba poniendo de pie cuando dijo divertido.

            - **Y vaya que lo hicimos ¿Verdad nena?-** Ofelia se rió acordandose de algo, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Tom se puso seria de nuevo, un poco incomoda.

            - **Como sea, después de divertirnos un rato, ambos llegamos a un acuerdo, viendo que tendríamos que continuar con nuestras responsabilidades, yo lo protegería de otras brujas y él no atacaría a mis hermanas mientras ellas no intervinieran, ninguna bruja puede tocarlo. El trato se acaba si él logra matarme.**

 **-O ella a mí. Es una clase de competencia-**  dijo él sonriéndole a la bruja- **y no se pueden imaginar lo difícil y divertido que ha sido.**

Loki suspiró irritado y levantó una mano- **Yo no soy “bruja” ¿Puedo aplastarle el cráneo con mi mano?**

**-¿Cómo que no eres bruja? Te vi usar magia.**

**-¡Oh! Alan, de todos los días que te metiste conmigo, este es el peor, mira te presento-**  dijo ella con una sonrisa - **El es Tom.**  Dijo ella poniendo una mano en el pecho del actor.- **es mi esposo-** Dijo con la voz llena de orgullo y cariño.

**-¿Te casaste?**

**\- Y él es, el Príncipe Loki de Asgard, mi Dios.-**  Alan vio a ambos hombres un poco nervioso y confundido pero la bruja terminó- **y no, Loki no puedes matarlo hasta que nos diga que hace aquí, no es para lastimarlos, ya que ellos entran dentro del trato. ¿Verdad Alan?**

 **-Sí, claro-**  contestó Alan rápido- **De hecho vengo como amigo esta vez. -**  y se dirigió a Ofelia guardando la pistola. **–Alguien te ésta buscando, es una mujer, entró a nuestros archivos y sacó todo lo que tenemos sobre tí. No sé cómo lo hizo, nadie recuerda nada, nadie salió lastimado, nada. Solo venía a decirte eso.**

**-¿Alguna idea de quién es?**

**-¿Con la cantidad de enemigos que tienes? no, ni idea.**

**-¿Por qué la ayudas? Pensé que la querías muerta. -** Dijo Tom honestamente confundido y molesto.

 **-Claro que no, no la quiero muerta, la quiero matar personalme…-**  dijo Alan interrumpido por un gruñido de parte de Loki- **...ya me iba.-** dijo con miedo y con esto se despidió, pero antes de salir, se detuvo un momento, -aun tenemos que hablar- dijo en español.

-Supongo que sí, pero antes les debo ellos una explicación.- con esto él salió, para sorpresa de todos, un auto negro estaba esperándolo afuera.

            - **¿Y bien? ¿Me puedes decir que fue eso?-**  dijo Tom muy enojado pero controlandoce, ambos se dedicaron a oír la historia de Ofelia y Alan.

 

 

            Mientras tanto en México, en un pabellón del hospital psiquiátrico, un hombre estaba en una silla de ruedas enfrente de una ventana, no se movía, su mirada estaba vacía y su mente tenía décadas sin reaccionar, hasta esa tarde. Como los engranajes de un reloj oxidado una idea se comenzó a formarse lentamente ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no ella? una mujer se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

            -Mi hermosa criatura, yo te ayudaré a saber por qué, mi mascota.

            Y por primera vez en años la mirada del hombre se levantó.

**fin**

**A Ma.  
A Anna ¡Happy birthday darling!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si ya terminamos, y quisiera aprovechar para agradecer a los que me tuvieron la paciencia de leer esto, espero que haber logrado entretenerlos un rato y que les haya gustado. Gracias por los comentarios y por mis seguidores! Como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Gracias de nuevo!  
> O.


End file.
